El rebelde y la dama del establo
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Candy y Terry se conocen en el colegio y no en el barco? Y si Candy no es la niña sumisa que todos humillaban y por el contrario, pone en su lugar a Eliza e incluso a la misma Annie. Se enfrentarán a la envidia, la maldad, pero vivirán un romance de ensueño, lo que siempre soñamos. Tendrán que demostrar que su amor es más grande que cualquier adversidad.
1. Chapter 1

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

***Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente.

***Algunos de los personajes son de mi propia autoría al igual que la historia aunque habrá reseñas de

la historia original según el anime. La historia surgió con el fin de entretener, jamás de lucrar.

Capítulo 1 Bienvenida al Real Colegio San Pablo

-¡Vámos, apúrate, Candy!

-Sí, apúrate, Candy, llegarás tarde como siempre.

Eran las voces de Stear y Archie azorando a su amada prima.

-Aquí voy chicos!

Respondió, más bien, gritó Candy corriendo por todo el pasillo con su acostumbrado atolondramiento.

-¡Señorita Candice White Andrew!

Estalló la estricta voz de la hermana

Grace, la rectora del colegio, una mujer entrada en edad, con rostro severo y de muy pocos amigos haciendo que Candy parara en seco y resbalara un par de veces antes de toparse con la imponente figura de la dueña de esa voz.

-Este es un colegio ilustre, donde se forman damas y caballeros distinguidos, no el patio de su casa.

-Sus modales son pésimos.

Fue el discurso de la rectora en frente de todo el alumnado.

-Eh... Yo... Lo sien...

Balbuceó Candy, sin terminar la frase porque fue interrumpida

por una chillona y fastidiosa voz.

-¿Modales?

Se escuchó la irónica pregunta acompañada de una burlona carcajada.

-¿Qué modales podría tener una huérfana que vivió

en los establos de mi casa?

-¡Eliza!

Exclamó Candy, roja como un tomate por la rabia y la verguenza que le ocacionaron las palabras de aquella pelirroja de rizos tiezos

y ojos ámbar, de apariencia refinada, pero con una lengua tan venenosa como los colmillos de una serpiente.

-¡Suficiente!

Tronó la voz de la hermana Grace nuevamente.

-Señorita Leagan.

Dijo, mirando de forma retadora a la pelirroja.

-Cuando yo necesite su opinión, se la pediré, de lo contrario, absténgase de comentarios fuera de lugar.

Sentenció, dejando a la altanera Eliza Leagan sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos como platos ante la reprimenda, mientras en los rostros de Stear y Archie se asomaba una sonrisa de lado, como triunfo por el fallido intento de Eliza por ridiculizar a la pecosa.

-¡Todos a sus clases!

Ordenó la estricta mujer dando fin al vergonzoso

episodio y todos los alumnos caminaron hacia sus respectivas aulas sin hacer más comentarios sobre lo sucedido.

Cabizbaja y con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, una rubia de graciosas pecas caminaba por los austeros y sombríos pasillos del Real Colegio San Pablo, enfrentando con valor lo que sería su nueva vida y para despejar un poco su adolorida alma de tantos recuerdos y de la trágica muerte de su adorado Anthony, ese dulce chico de dorados cabellos y ojos celestes, quien tanto la amó y la defendió, como sólo ese amor puro e inocente de la niñez puede hacerlo. Sacudiéndo ligeramente la cabeza y con un fuerte suspiro de resignación, Candy entró a su salón de clases, aunque sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ahí, preguntándose cómo sería si Anthony estuviera ahí con ella y muchos recuerdos más se unieron en esa guerra de emociones. Anthony regalándole la Dulce Candy, Anthony bailando con ella

en la fiesta de la Tía-abuela, la increíble aventura cuando se fugaron todo el día solos y casi matan a la pobre anciana de un infarto. Inevitablemente también recordó el fatídico episodio de la cazeria del zorro y estando en su estado de trance fue interrumpida por una firme, pero dulce voz.

-Señorita White-Andrew, puede tomar el asiento

al lado de la señorita O'Brien.

Indicó la hermana Margaret, que era todo lo contrario de la hermana Grace, pues ésta era mucho más jóven, de tacto amable y aunque a veces intentaba sonar severa, era fácil ganarse su simpatía. Obediente, Candy se dirigió al asiento indicado regalándole una amigable sonrisa a una tímida chica de cabello

corto y castaño al igual que sus ojos, una chica muy bonita a pesar de que su figura era un poco rellenita.

-Hola.

Saludó timidamente la castaña, sin dejar de sonreir, Candy

le devolvió el saludo y se presentó.

-Patricia O'Brien, pero me puedes llamar Patty.

Dijo alegremente la gordita. Terminadas las presentaciones, finalmente comenzó la clase, esa clase de matemáticas que tanto se le dificultaba a la pecosa.

Continuará...

Hola, chicas! Esta es mi primera historia que viene cocinandose en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo, pero que no me habia decido a realizar, o más bien no me habia

atrevido. Como les dije, es mi primera historia, disculpen si tal vez la redacción no es la mejor o si se me escapó algún error ortográfico, yo trato de tener una ortografía

lo mejor posible, pero a veces se me escapa algo. Espero que les guste la historia, porque tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza, aunque este capitulo es solo una introducción

y tal vez piensen que será algo aburrido, no se preocupen, que pronto estos dos rebeldes van a encontrarse y comenzará la aventura y el romance. Cambié, o mejor dicho,

omití la parte de como realmente se conocieron Candy y Terry en el barco, en mi historia se conocerán en el mismo colegio! Espero sus reviews y aceptaré cada uno

de ellos incluyendo los tomatazos!

Wendy Grandchester


	2. Chapter 2

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 2 Pasiencia Agotada

Terminada la clase de matemáticas, Candy, acompañada de su nueva amiga Patty y todas las demás alumnas abandonaban el salón de la hermana Margaret para dirgirse al comedor, cosa que alegró a la pecosa, ya que así como era de grande su corazón, también lo era su apetito. Iba platicando amenamente con la gordita

cuando se le atravezó en el camino la insoportable presencia de Eliza, quien no perdió oportunidad para humillarla nuevamente.

-Miren, nada más, la huérfana del Hogar de Pony.

Soltó cargada de rabia y veneno. Candy ignoró el comentario y siguió su camino, pero la pelirroja, sin darse por vencida, añadió:

-Patricia, yo no me juntaría con esta sirvienta que además es una ladrona y no sólo eso, también es una asesina.

Y fue ahí, al escuchar esa grave acusación por parte de la Leagan que Candy no pudo contenerse más y separándose bruscamente de Patty, quien por el repentino arranque de la rubia casi cae al suelo y se le desajustaron los anteojos, la pecosa tomó salvajemente a la pelirroja por los hombros sacudiéndola, comenzó a gritarle, sin soltarla de su fuerte agarre.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Elisa Leagan?

-¿Es que no te cansas de fastidiarle la vida a todos, qué es lo que te molesta, que me haya ganado el cariño de Anthony y que me haya preferido sobre ti?

-¿Es eso, Eliza?

-¿Que esta huérfana del Hogar de Pony, como tú me llamas, te haya ganado el amor de tus primos, te duele que a pesar de alardear del dinero de tu familia y tu refinada educación, esta sirvienta tiene todo lo que tú deseas y nunca podrás tener?

La pecosa estaba fuera de sí, la ira se había apoderado de ella, mientras que la chica Leagan, temblando de miedo y con

el cuello de la camisa de su impecable uniforme arrugado por el agarre de la furibunda rubia, seguía vociferando:

-Admite que tú lo mataste, Anthony se cayó de ese caballo

por tu culpa, por tu culpa está muerto, maldita huérfa...

¡Plaf! Sonó una estridente bofetada en la mejilla de la pelirroja, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los alumnos que presenciaban la escena fascinantemente y dejando sorprendidos a los hermanos Cornwell que acabando de llegar, sólo presenciaron la sonora bofetada propinada por la rubia. Stear, acomodándose sus anteojos y pasándose las manos por sus negros cabellos, de repente salió de su asombro e intentó acercarse a Candy, pero se le atravezó

en medio Neil Leagan, quien al ver el pavor en los ojos de su odiosa hermana, seguido por los dedos de Candy claramente marcados en la mejilla derecha de Eliza, como una imagen 3D, quiso intervenir separándo bruscamente a la rubia de su hermana, pero solo consiguió con eso aumentar, si es que eso era posible, la furia de la pecosa, quien tomándolo con salvajismo por un brazo, le dijo:

-Y esto va para tí también, pedazo de cobarde, pensaste que siempre podías venir a humillarme y que yo aguantaría

sumisa, como siempre, no, hermanos Leagan, eso ya se acabó, una a una van a pagarme todas las que me han hecho.

Soltó empujando violentamente a la rata de Neil contra la pared más cercana.

-¡Ya me tienen harta!

Gritó, con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas empañados de lágrimas. Comenzó a alejarse apresuradamente y sin fijarse en todos los que se llevaba en medio, tropezando con Archie, quien trató de detenerla, suplicándole con sus encantadores ojos miel que se calmara, pero Candy lo ignoró por completo y comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando al elegante de hermoso cabello largo y castaño gritando inútilmente su nombre, pero

la rubia ni siquiera volteó a verlo y siguió su carrera sin mirar atrás.

Deteniéndose de repente para que el aire volviera a sus pulmones por la increíble carrera que había tomado, Candy había llegado sin saber cómo a una hermosa colina, que lucía todo su esplendor, a pesar del pesado y frio clima de Londres en esa época del año. Se recostó de un gran árbol que había en la colina que

inevitablemente le recordó al Padre árbol, que se encontraba en la colina del Hogar de Pony, orfanato donde se crió Candy, ese hermoso lugar, donde a pesar de que no había mucho lujo, abundaba el amor y el cariño que entregaban la señorita Pony y la hermana María, su verdadero hogar, donde fue tan feliz junto a muchos otros niños y su inseparable amiga Annie.

-Annie...

Murmuró la pecosa para sí misma y las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar nuevamente. Candy sentía que ya no podia con más dolor, y se dejó caer sobre la hierba, sin importarle arruinar su uniforme, ese atuendo horrible que tenía que usar diariamente y sin importar nada más dio riendas sueltas a sus sentimientos y siguió llorando desconsoladamente. Un ruido, como de un crujir de ramas, detuvo en seco el llanto y el monólogo inentendible de la rubia y poniéndose de pie apresuradamente preguntó:

-¿Quién está ahí?

Mirando hacia la copa del árbol y limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la blusa,si había alguien ahí, fuera quien fuera, no permitiría que la viera en ese estado. Súbitamente, algo se lanzó al suelo, o mejor dicho, alguien asustando a la rubia que no estaba esperando ese aterrizaje.

-¿Ya terminaste?

Preguntó una varonil y soñadora voz mientras exhalaba el fastidioso humo de su cigarrillo sobre el rostro pecoso.

-Te hice una pregunta.

Insistió la voz, sacando a Candy de su estupor, que se había quedado paralizada mirando al intruso, alto, delgado, pero de brazos y complexión firme que presagiaban al exquisito futuro hombre que en poco tiempo sería, no perdió detalle de ese rostro tan perfecto con una naríz perfilada, esos ojos azúl profundo que quemaban, unos labios que debían ser un pecado que para rematar se curvaban en una sonrisa retorcida y como si no fuera suficiente, un simpatico hoyuelo se formaba en su mejilla izquierda y el viento removía su rebelde y larga cabellera castaña a su antojo, a Candy se le había secado la boca y se habría quedado en un trance permanente de no haber sido interrumpida en su escrutinio nuevamente por esa voz.

-¿Vas a contestar mi pregunta o prefieres seguir alimentando tus pupilas conmigo, pecosa?

Se burló el intruso. Super indignada y roja hasta las puntas de los pies, Candy arremetió:

-En primer lugar no te estaba mirando, engreído, y en segundo

lugar, mi nombre no es pecosa, me llamo Candice White Andrew.

Le informó Candy apuntándolo con el índice y con el ceño fruncido.

-Hummm, así que Candice White Andrew, eh?

Dijo el extraño fingiendo meditar un asunto muy importante, para finalmente argumentar:

-No, creo que pecosa te queda mejor, o tal vez...

Pequeña pecas, me cuesta decidir cual te queda major.

Dijo como si se tratara de la desición más importante de su vida. Candy, rayando ya en el coraje, volvió a enfatizar:

-¡Candice! ¡Me llamo Candice!

Y mirándolo de una forma que cualquier otra persona se habría retractado de lo dicho. Pero no él. Así que haciéndo caso omiso al enfado de la rubia, preguntó:

-¿Son contagiosas?

-¿Eh?

Contestó Candy.

-Tus pecas, ¿son contagiosas?

Volvió a preguntar y sin esperar respuesta, prosiguió:

-Y esa naricita respingada repleta también de pecas...

Ahora fue él quien no terminó la frase, porque la pecosa estallando en rabia, le gritó:

-¡Vasta! Eres insoportable, y si tanto te preocupas por contagiarte con mis pecas por qué mejor no te largas a otra parte con tu fastidioso cigarrillo y me dejas en paz!

Reprimiendo una carcajada por lo graciosa que se veía la pecosa ardiendo de rabia, él contestó:

- Primero, porque yo estaba aquí antes que tú y segundo porque prefiero tomarme el riesgo y seguir platicando amenamente con tan grata compañía.

Dijo irónico y sorprendiendo a la rubia por su cambio repentino. Y si eso la sorprendió, lo que pasó después casi la deja en estado de coma.

-Terrence Grandchester, a sus pies, señorita.

Se presentó el intruso, besando su mano y haciendo una gentil reverencia.

Continuará...

Hola otra vez! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. A mi me encantó escribirlo. Espero sus reviews, no importa los abucheos, déjenme saber qué

les pareció. Como ven, ya se conocieron la pecosa y el rebelde! Prepáranse porque tengo un romance maravilloso para esta pareja, todo lo que deseamos del anime

lo tendrán aquí. Y claro que habrán dificultades, no todo será color de rosas, eso haría la historia aburrida, pero les prometo que haré todo lo posible porque disfruten

esta historia!

Besos, Wendy


	3. Chapter 3

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 3 El intruso de la colina

A pesar que Terrence apenas rozó sus labios sobre su mano, la sorprendida rubia sintió que se le enchinó cada centímetro de la piel y perdiendo hasta el habla comenzó a balbucear:

-Mu-mu-cho gu-gus-to.

Y sin poder sostener la mirada burlona del guapo castaño, para el cual el nerviosismo de la pecosa no pasó desapersivido.

-El gusto es todo mío, señorita Candice.

Respondió el jóven regalándole una deslumbrante sonrisa y Candy sintió que se derretiría allí mismo.

-Puedes llamarme Terry.

Dijo sonriendo de lado y sacando a Candy de su embelesamiento.

-A mí puedes llamarme Candy.

Dijo la pecosa devolviéndole una encantadora sonrisa y nuestro arrogante intruso entonces se quedó es estado catatónico, observando detenidamente a la rubia, deslumbrado por esa pequeñita y carnosa boca, su graciosa naricita cubierta de

simpáticas pecas, pero lo que lo removió por completo fueron esos grandes y chispeantes ojos verdes como dos piedras preciosas, como si finalmente se diera cuenta de lo hermosa que era la chica que tenía en frente.

-¿Podrías apagarlo ya?

Fue la repentina pregunta de Candy, apuntando con el índice el cigarrillo de Terry y sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Al ver que el arrogante no tenía ni la más mínima intención de apagar el cigarrillo, Candy, espontánea como de costumbre, le quitó el cigarrillo, arrojándolo sobre la hierba y finalmente aplastándolo con el tacón de uno de sus zapatos.

-¿Se puede saber quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes, pecosita insolente?

Preguntó Terry con toda la intención, sabiendo que haría enfadar a la rubia. A penas la estaba conociendo, pero le encantaba sacarla de sus casillas.

-Porque esta es mí segunda colina de Pony y no quiero que vengas a fumar aquí.

Le espetó la pecosa.

-Vaya, vaya. Ahora resulta que a parte de que interrumpes mi descanso, apagas mi cigarrillo, me das órdenes, encima eres la dueña de esta colina, te recuerdo que yo estaba aquí primero, señorita Pecas y no pienso irme.

Dijo Terry retadoramente y pendiente de la reacción de la rubia.

-No te pedí que te fueras.

Respondió Candy, ya más calmada.

-Sólo que no fumes aquí.

-Es que, sabes, es muy aburrida esta cárcel, pecosa y los cigarrillos me entretienen y relajan mi mente.

Dijo Terry con esa sonrisa tan suya y esperando el sermón con que seguramente respondería Candy, pero para su sorpresa, Candy comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso concentradamente casi expulsando todo lo que se encontraba dentro de éste y finalmente encontró lo que buscaba.

-Toma.

Dijo extendiéndole la mano al arrogante, dejándolo desconcertado por el plateado objeto que le ofrecía Candy.

-¿Una harmónica?

Preguntó realmente sorprendido.

-Quiero que cuando sientas deseos de fumar, toques esta harmónica.

Contestó Candy. Terry, sin hacer más preguntas, tomó el pequeño instrumento, se sentó sobre la hierba con la espalda recostada en el árbol y comenzó a tocar la dulce melodía. La rubia también decidió sentarse sobre la hierba, a su lado, sacó su cuaderno

de matemáticas del bolso e intentó entender los problemas de árgebra y geometría que le consumían todas las neuronas. Así estuvieron largo rato, hasta que un coro de voces llamando a Candy se escuchó en la colina. Candy reconocería esas voces a miles de kilómetros. Eran Stear y Archie, sus adorables primos, sus paladines, como dulcemente ella los llamaba. Terry se puso de pie y ayudó a la pecosa a hacer lo mismo.

-Creo que tus guardianes te están buscando, ricitos de oro. Fue un placer haber compartido este atardecer a su lado, Señorita Pecas.

Dijo guiñándole un ojo a la rubia a modo de despedida y poco a poco su figura arrogante se fue perdiendo

en la lejanía.

-¡Candy!

Exclamaron al unísono Stear y Archie.

-¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

Preguntó fatigado el mayor de los Cornwell, y entonces, Candy recuperando las noción del tiempo, se sintió apenada por lo

preocupados que debieron estar sus queridos primos.

-Lo siento, chicos.

Se disculpó Candy.

-Sé que no debí tomar esa actitud tan impulsiva, de verdad, no fue mi intención, pero ya no pude soportarlo más.

-Tranquila, Candy. Si no vinimos aquí para reclamarte, todo lo contrario.

Dijo Stear con gesto comprensivo.

-Más bien deberíamos felicitarte. Hasta que al fin alguien pone en su lugar a nuestra fastidiosa primita.

Secundó Archie obsequiándole a su adorada prima una

sonrisa encantadora.

-Bueno, ya. Dejémos la cháchara y regresemos antes de que la hermana Grace venga por nosotros personalmente.

Dijo graciosamente, Stear. Y así, esos tres mosqueteros emprendieron el camino hacia sus respectivas habitaciones comentando los detalles de ese inolvidable primer día de clases. Candy llegó a su habitación que se componía de una pequeña cama de estructura de madera vestida con una sencilla, pero pulcra sábana blanca y una almohada del mismo color, una mesita

de noche donde había una lámpara con pedestal bajo en madera color caoba y la copa en papel de tono crema, también había una jarra con agua y un vaso pequeño en cristal. A un par de pies de la cama había un sencillo gavetero de tres gavetas del mismo material de la cama, pegado a la pared donde había también un espejo cuadrado con borbado de hierro que asemejaban unas enredaderas de rosas y espinas y más adelante, un baño. Todo era sin gracia y sombrío, como todos los rincones y recovecos del estricto colegio. Buscó su pijama y ropa interior limpia, decidida a asearse e intentar dormir. Cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama para quitarse sus largas y blancas botas sintió como sus tripas se revolcaban furiosas y entonces recordó que debido al percance con Eliza, nunca fue al comedor y se arrepintió en ese mismo momento.

Como si todas las emociones de ese día no habían sido suficiente, también tendría que acostarse hambrienta. Mientras forcejeaba con las incómodas botas, una nota se deslizó por la rendija de la puerta de su habitación, desconcertando a la pecosa.

_Gatita:_

_¿Te gustaría divertirte un rato con nosotros?_

_Imaginándonos tu cara, suponemos que sí._

_Te dejamos una cuerda escondida en el cuarto de baño._

_Usa tus dotes de escaladora y únetenos en nuestra habitación._

_Está al final del pasillo, es la número 28._

_Te esperamos,_

_Stear y Archie_

En el edificio de los chicos, un arrogante castaño, recostado en su cama, no dejaba pensar en cierta rubia pecosa con coletas y en la peculiar forma en que se conocieron. Por alguna razón no podía apartarla de su mente. Sentía curiosidad por conocerla más, ella era diferente, lo intuía, nada que ver con las estiradas señoritas

de sociedad a las que está acostumbrado a tratar, que se ponen a sus pies al saber que es el rebelde heredero del Duque de Grandchester y a las que les huye como si fueran la peste. No, Candice White Andrew es diferente. No le importó desafiarlo y no sólo eso, hasta tuvo la osadía de darle órdenes, a él, el irreverente Terrence Grandchester, cuyo pasatiempo favorito es romper con todas las reglas sociales y llevar la contraria en todo, acabando con la calma de su aristócrata y evasivo padre y

sacándole canas verdes a la inquebrantable hermana Grace. Quería conocer más a fondo a la rubia que lo había hecho perderse en esos ojos desafiantes y tan verdes que las esmeraldas sentirían envidia de ellos. Un toc toc sacó a Terry de sus cavilaciones y se puso de pie de inmediato y sorprendido, pensando quién podría ser a estas

horas, los toques en la puerta eran persistentes y el castaño, quien no era conocido precisamente por su "buen humor", molesto, decidió abrir la puerta pensando que tal vez era una de las hermanas dando la ronda de la noche. Pero aquella "hermana" no llevaba su hábito, ni su cofia, sino que llevaba un uniforme igual al de las chicas.

-¡Pero que sorpresa!

Exclamó burlón al ver a su "visitante" parada en el marco de la puerta y quien se había quedado paralizada ante la imagen del apuesto jóven que

tenía delante. Y es que no era para menos. El arrogante caballero estaba en su ropa de dormir, mejor dicho, en su pantalón de dormir porque la camisa de su pijama

sólo Dios sabía su paradero. Consciente, de repente de como iba vestido y de la reacción que había causado en la rubia, sonrió para sus adentros.

- ¿No te conformaste con lo de esta tarde y viniste por más, señorita Pecas?

Y Candy volvió en sí automáticamente con ese comentario y enrojeció de pies a cabeza.

-Yo... Fue un error. No vine a verte a ti, discúlpame.

Se apresuró a decir Candy en su defensa, comprendiendo el gravísimo error que había cometido.

-De modo que no viniste a verme a mi... ¿Acostumbras a colarte en las habitaciones de los chicos, pecosa atrevida?

Soltó Terry sin compación alguna.

-¡Me llamo Candice! Y ya te de dije que fue un error, yo vine a ver a mis primos y al parecer, me equivoqué de habitación.

Respondió más que molesta. Y estaba dispuesta

a seguir argumentando cuando los pasos de una de las hermanas se escucharon dirigirse hacia el pasillo donde estaba la habitación que se encontraban ellos. Candy se puso nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer, pero el castaño, sin pensar y actuándo rápido, la haló bruscamente del brazo haciendo que entrara completamente en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

-Escóndete aquí.

Dijo Terry autoritariamente, señalándo con la mano un pequeño armario de madera a unos pies de su cama. Candy quiso replicar, pero al escuchar los toques de la hermana en la puerta y llamando con insistencia a Terrence, se lo pensó mejor y decidió obedecer y se escondió en el armario. Terry se acostó en su cama y se

tapó con su sábana e indicó a la inoportuna hermana que pasara.

-¿Está todo en órden, Grandchester? Escuché unos ruidos extraños.

Dijo la religiosa con ojos inquisitivos.

-Todo en órden, hermana Meredith.

Respondió relajadamente Terry, sin inmutarse por el escrutinio de la mujer, quien al no ver nada inusual, le dio las buenas noches

y se marchó por donde mismo vino.

-Ya puedes salir. Aseguró el castaño varios segundos después. Candy con el corazón a punto de salirsele del pecho salió del armario con un gran suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias.

Le dijo, por haberla sacado de aquel aprieto.

-No me lo agradescas. ¿Crees que habría dejado que nos encontraran a los dos aquí solos? Luego me condenarían a casarme contigo, pecosa descarada.

- ¡Uy! Eres de lo peor Terrence Grandchester. Te dije que vine a ver a mis primos. Pero sabes, no tengo porqué darle explicaciones a un engreído insolente como tú.

Gritó, dando un manotazo en la mesita de noche haciendo que algo parecido a un papel cayera al suelo. Apenada por su explosiva reacción, Candy se apresuró a levantar lo que

había tirado y lo que vio la dejó sorprendida. Era una fotografía, de Eleanor Baker, la famosa actriz de Brodway, pero no fue eso lo que sorprendió a la rubia, sino una pequeña dedicatoria que había en la parte de abajo de la fotografía.

-¿Eres el hijo de Ele...?

-¡Dame eso!

Le ladró Terry a Candy, repentinamente molesto y con los ojos enrojecidos de rabia.

-Yo... Lo siento...

Comenzó a decir Candy con voz a penas audible por el miedo que le causaba la repentina agresividad del castaño.

-No le dirás una sola palabra de esto a nadie, ¿has entendido?

Amenazó Terry sujetando violentamente a Candy por los hombros. La mirada de horror en los dulces ojos de Candy hicieron que Terry, consciente de su brutalidad, disminuyera su agarre y se apenara por la actitud que tuvo con la pobre pecosa.

-Lo siento. No quise lastimarte. Será mejor que te vayas.

Dijo el castaño soltándola definitivamente y abriéndole la puerta para que se marchara y Candy no lo pensó dos veces y salió apresuradamente de la habitación, dejando al jóven con una guerra interna entre sus sentimientos y su razón.

-¡Candy! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Estábamos preocupados.

Comenzó a parlotear Archie sin darle oportunidad a Candy de responder.

-Tranquilo, hermano, ya está aquí y déjala hablar, por favor.

Dijo el adorable y comprensivo Stear en defensa de la aturdida pecosa que aún no se recuperaba del episodio ocurrido en la habitación de Grandchester.

-Yo... Es que... Me perdí.

Se apresuró a explicar nerviosa, Candy, porque no iba a contarle a sus primos lo que de verdad sucedió debido a su despiste de no recordar el número de la habitación, al menos no por ahora.

-No te preocupes, Candy. Es normal, eres nueva aquí.

Dijo Archie restándole importancia al asunto.

Y de la nada, Stear apareció con una bandeja de comida para Candy.

-Es para tí, gatita, supuse que debías estar hambrienta ya que te volaste el almuerzo y la cena.

Casi arrancándole la bandeja de las manos a Stear, Candy se dispuso a comer. Eran dos panecillos con mantequilla, dos lascas de jamón, una manzana y para su sorpresa, una rebanada de pastel de chocolate como postre y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Gracias, chicos.

Dijo Candy atragantándose el último pedacito de pastel, provocando risas en los hermanos Cornwell. Y asi continuaron la noche, riendo y platicando amenamente como solían hacerlo en la casa de Chicago.

-Candy, quiero mostrarte mi nuevo invento.

Dijo Stear con el entusiasmo de un niño por mostrar su juguete nuevo.

-¡Oh Oh!

Exclamó Archie. Pues estaba seguro que sería uno de los tantos fracazados inventos de su hermano que termiban explotando en cualquier momento. Pero, la dulce Candy, que siempre se prestaba para todo y no sabía cómo desairar a nadie, le siguió la corriente a Stear y dejó que le mostrara su nuevo invento.

-¿Qué es?

Preguntó Candy, mirando el extraño objeto con curiosidad.

-Pues, verás...

Comenzó a explicar el inventor.

-Cuando presionas este botón...

¡BUM!

Un sonoro estallido se escuchó por todo el edificio y todas las luces de los balcones se encendieron. Stear, avergonzado, empezó a pedir disculpas, pero los tres terminaron estallando en carcajadas, ya que estaban acostumbrado a eso, en especial Candy, que siempre fungía como el conejillo de indias del inventor.

-Creo que es hora de irme.

Dijo Candy, despidiéndose de sus primos y agradeciéndoles la cena. Tomó su cuerda y emprendió su travecía de vuelta a su habitación.

Continuará...

Hola, que les pareció este capítulo? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como lo disfruté yo escribiéndolo.


	4. Chapter 4

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 4 Hasta nunca, amiga

-¡Excelente, Terrence!

-Ahora sí que la hiciste.

-¿Así es como pretendes conocerla mejor, asustándola?

Era el monólogo de Terry, recriminándose la brutalidad

con que había tratado a la dueña de sus pensamientos. Sentado en una esquina de su cama, totalmente arrepentido, el castaño se pasaba los dedos entre su cabello. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde estaba la mesita de noche, tomó la fotografía que ocacionó su fallido acercamiento con Candy y la rompió en todos los pedazos que le fue posible. Apretó los puños conteniendo toda la rabia y el resentimiento que llevaba años guardando.

-¿Para qué fui a buscarte? ¿Madre?

Soltó una sarcástica carcajada. Recordó que tomó un barco hasta América, en contra de todas las amenazas y advertencias de su padre y todo ¿para qué? Su madre nisiquiera lo recibió. Lo echó rápido de su casa, bajo la excusa de que nadie podía saber aún que él era su hijo. Terry se marchó sin replicar, profundamente desilusionado, sintiéndose más solo que nunca. Era cierto que tenía a su padre, el ilustre Duque de Grandchester, quien siempre lo había ignorado, que lo mantenía lo más lejos posible del castillo Grandchester, por lo cual lo envió a ese colegio y en sus vacaciones lo enviaba a la villa que tienen en Escocia, con una trabajadora doméstica y el hijo de ésta como única compañía. Terrence no tenía contacto con la actual esposa del Duque, ni con los hijos de ésta, quienes lo aborrecían tanto como ella, que en las pocas ocaciones que coincidían no perdía oportunidad para despreciarlo y jamás lo llamaba por su nombre, siempre se había referido a él

como el bastardo, la mancha de la ilustre familia Grandchester.

Con estos pensamientos, finalmente, Terry volvió a su cama con la intención de conseguir algo de sueño y cerró sus azules y melancólicos ojos. Intentó dormir, pero una imagen se le atravezó en los pensamientos, una chica rubia con coletas y soñadores ojos verdes. Sin querer, el rastro de una sonrisa a penas perceptible se dibujó en su boca.

-Tengo que volver a verla.

Se dijo con esa seguridad y convicción típica en los Grandchester y con ese pensamiento, finalmente se quedó dormido.

Agitada y con un suspiro de alivio, Candy por fin llegó a su habitación. Se desvistió y se dirigió al baño para asearse y lavarse los dientes. Terminando de bañarse, se colocó su sencilla pijama blanca, con su nombre bordado que con tanto amor habían hecho sus madres para ella. Se soltó las coletas y comenzó a cepillar su rubia y ensortijada melena sentada en la orilla de la cama. De pronto, se sorprendió pensando en un arrogante castaño de ojos azules y en el episodio ocurrido en la habitación de éste. Por qué habrá actuado de esa manera, se preguntaba intrigada la pecosa. A pesar de la violencia con que la trató Terry, Candy pudo percivir un dolor profundo en esa agresión, también notó que los ojos se le habían cristalizado cuando se disculpó y le pidió que se marchara. Candy sintió pena por el castaño. Hizo un gesto de confusión, ya que si bien Terrence Grandchester era un engreído, insoportable y antipático, por alguna razón, Candy se sentía ligada a él de alguna manera, no lo soportaba, pero tampoco podía safarce de él. Y con esa maraña de pensamientos, Candy fue vencida por el sueño.

-¡Candy! Despierta, Candy.

Se escuchaba la voz desesperada de Patty, intentando sacar a la pecosa del sueño profundo en que se encontraba, pero al ver que Candy no reaccionaba, comenzó a sacudirla hasta que finalmente, desoriéntada, la rubia abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Oh no!

Exclamó Candy, reaccionando de reprente y brincando como un resorte de la cama.

-¿Qué hora es?

Preguntó desesperada mientras corría al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes para después colocarse su uniforme con una velocidad increíble.

-La clase comienza en 10 minutos, Candy.

Te perdiste el desayuno.

Informó la gordita ayudando a Candy a colocarse las cintas en sus coletas. Después de haber ayudado a la pecosa con su rebelde cabello, ambas amigas se apresuraron hacia su aula para evitar tener que ganarse un pase a la oficina de la rectora.

Lograron llegar justo a tiempo y se sentaron rápidamente en sus respectivos lugares, ignorando la mirada cargada de resentimiento que Eliza Leagan dirigía

a Candy, seguida por otra mirada de puro reproche, pero ésta iba dirigida a Patricia.

-Su atención, por favor.

La voz de la hermana Grace que entró de momento, silenció la amargama de conversaciones que cada grupito de alumnas sostenía, haciendo que todos los ojos se posaran sobre ella y sobre su desconocida acompañante.

-Quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera. De hoy en adelante, Annabelle Britter formará parte de nuestro distinguido colegio. Espero que cada una de ustedes le haga sentir bienvenida.

Y con esas palabras, la hermana Grace abandonó el aula.

-Bienvenida, señorita Britter. Puede tomar el asiento que está al lado de la señorita White-Andrew.

Fueron las instrucciones de la hermana Margaret.

-Disculpe, hermana, yo soy amiga de Eliza Leagan, ¿sería mucho atrevimiento de mi parte sentarme en el asiento desocupado junto a ella?

Solicitó Annie con respeto y exquisitos modales. Candy no podía creerlo, otra vez el destino hizo que volviera a ver a su amiga de infancia, pero la pecosa nuevamente fue cruelmente rechazada por quien antes llegó a sentir que era su hermana. La actitud de la Britter terminó de quebrar el corazón de la pecosa. Unas lágrimas luchaban por salir, pero Candy las reprimió, comprendiendo dolorosamente que cualquier relación que haya tenido con Annie, había quedado en el pasado, que ya no existía tal amistad, así que

armándose de valor y con el orgullo herido, actuó con la misma indiferencia con que la trató la morena de negrísimos cabellos como el ébano y ojos azulísimos como el mar. Ni hablar de que Eliza se sentía en sus aguas, pues notó la desilusión en el rostro de la rubia hacia el evidente rechazo de Annie, y le sonrió a la morena cuando ésta ocupó su asiento junto a ella. Pues todo aquél que fuera enemigo de Candy, era su amigo. Ya terminadas las presentaciones de la nueva alumna, la clase inició.

-Señorita Candice White-Andrew, ¿Podría decirme cuál es el valor de x+y?

Preguntó la hermana Margaret, pero Candy, cuyos pensamientos se encontraban a kilómetros de ahí, ni siquiera escuchó la pregunta, indignando visiblemente a la hermana Margaret.

-No creo que la respuesta se encuentre en la ventana.

Dijo sarcástica la monja y delvolviendo de súbito a la pecosa al planeta tierra, quien estaba bastante avergonzada

por las carcajadas y cuchicheos que el incidente provocó en sus compañeras, se disculpó con la religiosa y pidió que le repitiera la pregunta, aún sabiendo que era muy probable que no se supiera la respuesta.

-Le pregunté cuál era el valor de x+y?

Repitió severamente la monja y esperando impaciente la respuesta.

-X es igual a 32.

Respondió una voz que no era la de Candy, ni la de ninguna de sus compañeras y que por la inesperada intromisión, captó todas las miradas femeninas,

incluyendo la de Eliza Leagan, que parecía extasiada con la repentina aparición.

-Alumno Grandchester, ¿qué cree que está haciendo aquí? Usted, sabe que está prohibido frecuentar el area de las señoritas.

Dijo enfadada y nerviosa la hermana

Margaret que no podía creer la osadía del rebelde del colegio.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Está prohibido? No lo sabía.

Respondió con fingida inocencia el castaño, sin darle mucha importancia a la preocupación de la hermana.

-No se preocupe, hermana, ya me voy. Sólo vine a entregarle esto a esta señorita.

Dijo sacando quién sabe de dónde una hermosa y delicada rosa blanca y extendiéndosela a Candy, que se había quedado en shock. Terminando su magistral escena, Terry se marchó del aula de las chicas, dejando a todas impactadas y babeando por el gesto, excepto a una. Cierta pelirroja casi infarta al ver lo ocurrido, y si antes odiaba a Candy, ahora, sin duda, la querría muerta. Totalmente ajena a la rabia de la chica Leagan, Candy miraba desconcertada y fascinada la rosa y cuidándose de que nadie se diera cuenta, comenzó a leer la nota que disimuladamente Terry le pasó junto con la rosa.

_De verdad lo siento, ¿me perdonas?_

_ Te espero en la colina, junto al árbol_

_ Después del almuerzo, señorita Pecas_

_ Terrence G. Grandchester_

Después de haber leído el breve mensaje, Candy, más desconcertada aún, guardó apresuradamente la nota en su bolso y en eso sonó la campana, indicando la hora del almuerzo y acompañada de una muy curiosa Patty, Candy se dirigió hacia el comedor. Ya sentadas en la mesa del enorme comedor, con sus sillas y mesas de madera pulida y sus impecables manteles color crema, se dividía en dos lados, uno para los chicos y otro para las chicas, nisiquiera en el almuerzo compartían juntos las alumnas y los alumnos. Los murmullos y las expeculaciones sobre lo sucedido en la clase de la hermana Margaret no se hicieron esperar. Fueron la comidilla durante

toda la comida.

-¿Por qué Terrence habrá tenido ese detalle con esa?

Preguntó despectivamente, Luisa Dickinson, la única amiga de Eliza, igual de repugnante y estirada que ella.

-Eso es porque no la conoce bien todavía, querida. No más que se entere de que es una vulgar huérfana ni siquiera se dignará a mirarla.

Respondió la resentida pelirroja que no pudo evitar mostrar la envidia que sentía hacia Candy, ya que al parecer, ésta siempre conseguía la empatía de los chicos que a ella le interesaban y no pudo evitar escupir su veneno. Annie, que había escuchado la conversación, sin hacer comentarios, sintió un breve remordimiento hacia las expresiones de Eliza, remordimiento que fue reemplazado por un atroz temor porque un día se descubriera su verdadero origen. Ante este pensamiento, la tímida morena decidió que lo mejor sería no volver a tener ningún tipo de acercamiento con Candy y enterrar cualquier recuerdo o vínculo que haya tenido alguna vez con ella.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 5 La otra cara del arrogante

El almuerzo concluyó sin ningún contratiempo, Candy se puso de pie para dirigirse a su habitación, seguida de Patty que no podía esperar más para comenzar a interrogar a la rubia. Al fin llegaron a la habitación, entraron apresuradamente y Candy cerró la puerta de inmediato y se aseguró de haber puesto el pestillo.

-Ahora sí no te vas a escapar, Candy. Quiero saberlo todo.

¡Absolutamente todo!

-Cálmate, Patty. ¿A caso quieres que se entere todo el mundo?

Y bajando la voz, la gordita siguió insistiendo, pues la curiosidad estaba matándola y con ojos muy abiertos y expectantes esperaba porque Candy comenzara a hablar

de una buena vez. Candy decidió no torturarla más y empezó a contar su relato desde el día que había conocido a Terry en la colina donde se había refugiado tras el incidente con Eliza. Patty escuchaba a la pecosa sin interrumpir y su cara de asombro valía un millón de dólares escuchando las impertinencias del Rebelde y la forma violenta que Terry la había corrido de su habitación, omitiendo, claro, qué fue lo que causó la reacción del castaño.

-¿Estuviste en su habitación?

Preguntó Patty con gran asombro.

-¡Patty! ¡Puedes bajar la voz!

-Lo siento... es que... ¿cómo fue que pasó eso?

La pecosa le explicó la confusión por su "descuido", no dejando muy tranquila a la castaña porque de todas formas, se dirigía a las habitaciones de los chicos y de haber sido atrapada en el acto, no habría sobrevivido aunque se tratara de sus primos.

-¡Oh por Dios! Ya me entretuviste demasiado, Patricia.

¡Mira la hora que es!

Echándose un vistazo en el espejo, se acomodó sus coletas, se refrescó la cara y las manos y se alizó unas arrugas invisibles en su uniforme. Patty observaba con gracia la

escena. Candy, que nunca se me preocupaba por su apariencia, parecía que se estaba preparando para su primera comunión. Después de quedar conforme con lo que veía en el espejo, se despidió de la gordita, dispuesta a llegar a su "cita".

-Ten cuidado, Candy.

-No te preocupes, Patty, sé cuidarme muy bien, adiós.

La rubia caminaba apresuradamente por los silenciosos pasillos, nerviosa y ansiosa, podían escucharse los latidos de su desbocado corazón. Tan sumida iba en

sus pensamientos que tropezó con alguien y comenzó a disculparse torpemente sin haberse percatado aún de quién había sido la pobre víctima esta vez.

-Annie...

Dijo Candy, pero más para ella misma, a penas sí susurró el nombre. Annie bajó la vista y continuó su camino como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y Candy, que ya estaba decidida a no sufrir más por quien no lo merece, hizo lo mismo y siguió alejándose sin mirar atrás. Ya había llegado al inmenso patio del colegio, sigilosamente se ocultó, de modo que no fuera vista por ninguno de los alumnos que se aglumeraban ahí a pasar el recreo, especialmente, cierto castaño de ojos ambarinos y apariencia patetíca, el

insufrible Neil Leagan, la marioneta de Eliza, que se prestaba para tramar todas las calamidades que la había hecho pasar.

Casi sin aliento, Candy llegó a la colina, miró a todas partes, pero no había rastro de Terry. Esperó unos minutos y nada, comenzó a desesperarse.

-Terrence Grandchester, si esto ha sido sólo una broma tuya, te juro que me las vas a pagar.

Algo empezó a revolotear entre las ramas del árbol.

-¿Ansiosa por verme, señorita Pecas?

Dijo Terry, arrogantemente y plantándose de repente frente a la rubia.

-¿Yo? Bueno, este... yo... ¡Tú me citaste aquí! ¡Mocoso engreído!

Dijo Candy, recuperándo de pronto la compostura.

-¿Mocoso? Si yo fuera usted, señorita Pecas, mediría bien sus palabras al dirigirse a mi.

Espetó Terry con toda la arrogancia del mundo.

-Te agradecería que ya te vayas aprendiendo mi nombre, y si sólo me citaste aquí para reirte a cuesta mía, ¡me voy!

Sentenció Candy con la cara roja, lanzándole una mirada fulminante y girándose para marcharse. Pero Terry la agarró fuerte por uno de sus delicados y delgados brazos,

obligándola a retroceder con la cara que había pasado de la rabia al desconcierto.

-¡Quédate! Por favor...

Su demanda en un principio sonó autoritaria, pero al pronunciar la frase "por favor", su voz se suavizó considerablemente, conmoviendo a la pecosa y bajando todas sus defensas.

-Yo... quería disculparme, sé que no debí tratarte de esa manera, es que...

-No hay nada que perdonar, yo fui la que no debió...

-¡Toma!

Dijo Terry, interrumpiéndola de repente y extendiéndole una hermosa muñeca de trapo, ataviada con un sombrero azúl celeste que sostenían los dorados bucles de su

cabecita, un finísimo vestidito blanco hasta las rodillas con puntitos azules por toda la tela, en su cintura estaba amarrado un lazo del mismo tono del sombrero, seguido

por unos zapatitos marrones y unas medias blancas que cubrían sus piernitas hasta debajo de las rodillas. De la carita de la muñeca resplandecían unos ojazos verdes y

brillantes con unas coquetas pestañas, sus mejillas eran rosadas y cada una estaba salpicada por un grupo de puntitos marrones, su pequeña boquita simulaba una sonrisa y más arriba, su delicada naricita. Candy perdió el habla por unos segundos, estaba claro que ese mocoso arrogante sabía cómo dejarla sin palabras.

-Terry... Gracias... Es... es hermosa, de verdad.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir Candy, todo su ser se había removido, jamás esperó, ni en el más loco de sus sueños un gesto semejante por parte de ese engreído chico, que no desperdiciaba oportunidad para embromarla.

-Desde que la vi, supe que tenía que ser para tí, hasta tiene tu nombre.

Dijo, señalando uno de los zapatitos de la muñeca. Candy miró el zapato y no entendió el comenta-rio, miró una vez más y entonces supo a lo que el castaño se refería. En la parte de abajo del diminuto zapato, que simulaba una zuela blanca esta escrito con tinta y en una elegante caligrafía: _"Señorita Pecas"._

-¡Terry!

Exclamó Candy, pero no había enfado en su voz, tanto la había conmovido su dulce obsequio, que no puso objeción por el "nombre" de la muñeca, es más, aunque no lo admitiría, empezaba a costumbrarse al sobrenombre y muy en el fondo, le gustaba que la llamara así, pero eso él no tenía por qué saberlo.

-¿No te gustó el nombre? Preguntó con fingida inocencia.

-Creo que es perfecto para ella.

Contestó la pecosa, para sorpresa de Terry, quien ya se estaba preparando para la batalla verbal que pensó que se llevaría a cabo.

Terry se sentó como ya era su costumbre, en la hierba, al pie del árbol, y sin esperar invitación, Candy hizo lo mismo. Segundos después, el castaño sacó un libro

dispuesto a leerlo. Candy, a su lado, agarrando delicadamente su nuevo regalo, alcanzó a leer el título, "Romeo y Julieta" por William Shakespeare.

-¿Te gusta el teatro, Terry?

Preguntó Candy entre curiosa y sorprendida.

-Si.

-Sé que nunca seré un actor, pero me gusta leer las obras e imaginarme por un momento que puedo ser todos esos personajes, ser quien yo quiera, o hacerle creer al

público lo que ellos quieran creer que soy, un mundo alterno.

Decía con evidente entusiasmo el castaño mientras Candy lo escuchaba fascinada por la pasión con que Terry expresaba su deseo.

-¿Y por qué dices que no serás un actor?

Volvió a preguntar confundida.

El semblante de Terry se tornó duro y serio de repente y Candy se arrepintió de haber preguntado, sin comprender el porqué de ese cambio, además que conocía el

carácter explosivo del rebelde.

-Es una larga historia, pecosa. Otro día te la contaré.

Su calmada y elocuente respuesta sorprendió a Candy, quien juró que el castaño estaría a punto de estallar de nuevo. Pero no fue solo su respuesta la que le causó

sorpresa, sino la afirmación de que se la contaría, eso quería decir que tenía intención de volver a verla. Y los ojos de Candy se iluminaron ante la revelación.

-Entonces, ¿estoy perdonado, pecosa?

-Ya te dije que no hay nada que perdonar, para eso estamos los amigos.

-¿Amigos?

-Eh... sí... ¡Amigos!

Y le regaló la sonrisa más hermosa y sincera que Terry haya visto nunca. Luego le extendió la mano y le repitió: "amigos". Terry le tomó la mano, pero no la estrechó como estaba esperando ingenuamente Candy, sino que se la retuvo delicadamente y le dio un fugaz beso, sonrojándola por completo.

-Creo que ya es hora de volver, señorita.

Dijo Terry, disimulando su nerviosismo, porque Candy no era la única afectada ante el acercamiento.

-Eh, sí, claro.

Dijo Candy, aceptando la mano que Terry le ofrecía para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Cada uno con los pensamientos en las nubes, se apresuraron a marcharse tomando distintos caminos para que nadie los viese juntos, o ardería Troya en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 6 Celos, envidia y otros sentimientos

Después de tanto tiempo albergando dolor y tristeza en su corazón, candy caminaba rebozante de felicidad por los alrededores del colegio, con su hermosa muñeca aferrada a su pecho, despertando la curiosidad de las chicas a quienes les brillaban los ojos de envidia por la felicidad que siempre irradiaba Candy, a pesar de las circunstancias. Los ojos de Eliza Leagan no eran la excepción. Hacía días que venía preguntándose dónde era que Candy desaparecía todas las tardes, pero lo que más la corroía por dentro era la duda de por qué el evasivo y antisocial Terrence Grandchester, hijo del respetable duque Richard Grandchester se había colado al área de las chicas a ver precisamente a la causante de toda su amargura. Tendría que averiguar que era lo que esos dos se tenían entre manos. Y no era que Eliza estuviera enamorada de Terry, éste ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra en su vida, pero no podía negar que era guapísimo y su título real lo hacía más interesante todavía, imaginándose ilusamente como sería emparentar con la realeza. Por tanto, no podía entender que habiendo tantas señoritas adineradas y de familias respetables, las que nunca han tenido tan siquiera una mirada del gran Terrence, la huérfana, como siempre, acaparaba la atención del chico más codiciado del colegio. Rompía todas las reglas, pero nadie le castigaba, nunca entraba a clases, pero siempre tenía buenas calificaciones. Era un misterio y un reto para la pelirroja, quien planeando su nueva artimaña para vengarse de Candy, sonreía con malicia.

-Ya verás, maldita sirvienta, nadie se burla de Eliza Leagan.

-¿Hablando sola, hermanita?

¡Neal! Me asustaste, ¡idiota!

Dijo la pelirroja que metida en sus cavilaciones no lo había sentido llegar, y le dio un manotazo a Neil por inoportuno. Pero de pronto tuvo una idea, necesitaría un cómplice, y quién mejor que su despreciable hermano gemelo, su títere personal que siempre le había ayudado a hacerle la vida miserable a Candy.

-Llegaste caído del cielo, hermanito.

-¿Eh?

Preguntó confundido Neil por el cambio de actitud de su hermana que ahora lo miraba melosamente, como niña cuando quiere que se le conceda algún capricho.

-Quiero que averigues a dónde va la estúpida sirvienta todas las tardes y qué es lo que se trae con Terrence Grandchester.

-¿Con quién?

Preguntó Neil perplejo, haciendo que la pelirroja se impacientara y le contestara de mala forma.

-Escuchaste bien, querido hermanito. Esa maldita sirvienta desaparece todas las tardes quién sabe a dónde y ahora resulta que ella y Grandchester son amigos, sé que algo se traen y tengo que averiguarlo, sea lo que sea, lo usaré en su contra.

Y Neil, encantado con el encargo, ya que le encantaba sembrar cizaña, aceptó la petición de su hermana más que gustoso.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué hora piensas que es? No sabes todo lo que tuve que inventar para justificar tu ausencia y evadir las preguntas sospechosas de la hermana

Margaret.

-Lo siento, Patty, es que perdí la noción del tiempo, no quise preocuparte, pero gracias por cubrirme, amiga.

-¿Y eso?

Señaló curiosa la gordita hacia la muñeca que traía Candy, y la pecosa se puso nerviosa al recordar la procedencia de su regalo.

-Pues... ¡Una muñeca!

-¡En serio! No me digas. Lo que quiero saber es cómo llegó a ti, porque no recuerdo que la llevaras antes de encontrarte con Te...

-¡Shsssss! Cállate, Patty. Está bien, me la regaló Terry...

-¿Terry? ¡Detalles! Quiero escuchar todo, con lujo de detalles.

Y Candy, resignada, comenzó a saciar la curiosidad de Patty, quien escuchaba todo el relato absorta, sin interrumpir y con gesto soñador.

-Candy... Creo que tú le gustas y... ¡A ti también te gusta Terrence!

-¡Patricia! Qué cosas estás diciendo! ¿Te volviste loca?

-Ay, Candy, no lo niegues, si vieras tu cara cada vez que hablas de él. ¡Te gusta Terrence, te gusta Terrence!

-¡Ya basta! Está bien, me gusta, pero sólo eso, no ha pasado nada, somos «amigos»

Dijo Candy nerviosa y enfatizando la palabra "amigos". Luego ambas amigas rompieron en carcajadas para ser interrumpidas de repente por unos toques en la puerta que

indicaban que era hora de la ronda nocturna y la castaña se despidió de Candy y se fue a su habitación, dejando a la rubia con la cabeza a punto de reventar por el reciente descubrimiento. Se quitó su uniforme, buscó su ropa de dormir y se dirigió al baño. Ya limpia y con su pijama puesta, se metió en la cama y abrazada a su muñeca se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios.

-¿Amigos?

Esa palabra daba vueltas en la cabeza de Terry. Acostado y mirando hacia el techo, pues a pesar de que ya era más de medianoche, no podía conciliar el sueño, no con tanta incertidumbre por los acotencimientos de los últimos días. Amigos... se repetía una y otra vez. Acostumbrado a ser siempre rechazado por su propia familia e incluso por los señoritos estirados y futuros herederos de la alta alcurnia inglesa con la que se codeaba su padre. Habían querido tener su título real, la suerte que tenía con las señoritas de cualquier clase e incluso hasta jóvenes mujeres casadas, y es que, a sus diesciseis años, Terry con sus 5'10" de estatura, su cabello largo y lacio que llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, sus ojos de un azúl safiro que tenían el poder de fulminarte con una mirada, su nariz recta y esa boca tan sensual y varonil que se unían a su cuerpo delgado, pero firme y muy bien formado, Terry era el dueño de muchas de las fantasías de las señoritas que habían tenido la suerte de concerlo, o más bien de

verlo, porque Terry, ni siquiera cuando mostraba sus finísimos modales de la corte inglesa para saludarlas, evitaba el contacto directo y nunca miraba a nadie a los ojos ni mostraba interés en sus vacías chácharas, típicas de la gente adinerada.

Pero... ¿Amigo? Eso era nuevo. Nadie nunca había querido ser su amigo, ni siquiera sus hermanos simpatizaron con él en el poco tiempo que compartieron la

misma casa, antes de que la duquesa, una baja y rechoncha mujer de pelo castaño y nariz redonda y ancha, ojos marrones que parecían estar inyectados de puro veneno,

quien enfundada en sus vaporosos vestidos que a pesar de ser costosos y de las más finas telas importadas de Francia, su gusto era pésimo y parecía una cerda de feria, no

descansó hasta convencer al duque a mandar lejos a Terry, por lo cual vino a parar en ese colegio.

Y ahora esa chiquilla sin más ni más le ofreció su amistad con toda la sinceridad que jamás había visto en nadie, pues él estaba bien acostumbrado a la hipocrecía

que abunda especialmente en su clase social. Aquella dulce rubia de la que tanto se burlaba quería ser su «amiga». Y de repente, ese término molestó a Terry sin

comprender por qué. ¿A caso él quería que ella fuera algo más? Sacudió la cabeza efusivamente, como queriendo apartar ese absurdo pensamiento de su mente. Entonces

se preguntó por qué no. A parte de esa personalidad tan suya y especial que poseía Candy, Terry, disimuladamente se había fijado en cada detalle de ella. Era de figura

delgada, delicada y esbelta que se notaba a pesar del monótono uniforme, su pelo largo a media espalda que caía en sedosos bucles a pesar de estar sujetos en esas

coletas que le daban un aire infantil, sus enormes y deslumbrantes ojos verdes con sus espesas pestañas, esa naricita orgullosa y llena de pecas y su boquita, rosadita,

delineada y perfecta. De pronto, Terry reconoció que le gustaba Candy, y mucho. Tenía que seguir frecuentándola, quería su atención, la quería para él. Sabía que

no encontraría otra chica como ella, con esas cualidades tan únicas y supo que tenía que actuar pronto, pues sintió miedo de que otro chico viera lo mimo que él había

visto en ella e intente robarle la atención de la rubia. El solo pensamiento lo enfureció. ¿Celos? No lo sabía aún, pero de por sí, ya se sabía que era posesivo, y había

decidido que Candy sería suya y no precisamente como "amiga".

-¿Amigos? No por mucho, señorita Pecas.

Y con una arrogante sonrisa de lado, finalmente, Terry se dejó seducir por el sueño.

Cuando Patty entró a la habitación de Candy, pues la gordita se había convertido en el despertador oficial de la pecosa, no podía creer lo que veía. Candy estaba más que despierta, enfundada en su uniforme y se estaba amarrando la última cinta en una de sus coletas.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Candy?

-Es que... No tenía mucho sueño y...

-¡Ya veo!

Interrumpió Patty a Candy que conocía muy bien la causa de su repentino desvelo. Candy, después repasar por enésima vez su imagen frente al espejo, arregló su cama y colocó con ternura y delicadeza su muñeca, sentada con la espalda apoyada en la almohada y se apuró a salir, seguida de Patty.

Cuando estaban llegando al comedor para tomar el desayuno, se toparon con Stear y Archie.

-¡Candy! ¿Te olvidaste de nosotros, gatita?

Fue el reclamo del elegante con fingido reproche.

-Pensé que ya te habías cansado de nosotros.

Añadió Stear con un gracioso gesto de tristeza.

-¡Qué exagerados! Por supuesto que no me he olvidado de ustedes, tontos.

Y Candy, percatándose de pronto que Patty aún existía, se la presentó a sus primos.

-Pa-pa Patricia O'Brien, un placer.

Fue la nerviosa respuesta de Patty cuando los hermanos Cornwell la saludaron galantemente, como siempre, simpáticos y encantadores. Pero lo que puso realmente

nerviosa a la gordita fue la forma en que la miraba Stear, pues a pesar de su apariencia de sabelotodo y sus gruesos antojos, el inventor no tenía nada que envidiarle a los guapos chicos que asistían al mismo colegio. Pues Stear, con su cabello negro y un poco desaliñado, sus dulces ojos marrones, su altura bastante notoria para sus diescisiete años y su cuerpo fuerte y en forma, arrancaba suspiros aunque él nisiquiera lo notaba, y su personalidad distraída y su sonrisa afable despertaba mucha ternura en las chicas, y Patty no fue inmune a sus encantos. Pero Patty no fue la única que se quedó en las nubes, pues el inventor pareció haberse quedado con una sonrisa anestesiada en la cara y no dejaba de mirar a Patty, pues a pesar de ser un poquito llenita, Patty poseía mucho más belleza que muchas de las estiradas señoritas que habían en el colegio. Su pelo castaño y corto la hacía verse dulce, y sus ojazos castaños no dejaban de impresionar aunque llevara gruesos anteojos igual que Stear, pero su característica timidez era lo que más encantaba a los chicos. Y Archie, que notó todo el espectáculo, le dio un codazo a su hermano para que saliera de su estupor, además de que se estaba acercando un monja y si los veían cerca de las chicas, habría problemas.

El desayuno transcurrió sin contratiempos y todos los alumnos se apresuraron a tomar sus clases, cada quien por su lado y con sus propios pensamientos. Pero una pecosa, un arrogante, una gordita y un inventor se encontraban en las nubes, perdiendo toda concentración, en especial Candy, pues en el comedor, sintió la mirada penetrante de Terrence, que desde el otro lado de ese inmeso salón, le guiñó un ojo, sonrojando hasta la ropa de la rubia.

-Su atención, Señoritas.

La hermana Grace entró al salón, de repente como siempre y haciendo que todas las alumnas abandonaran sus cuchicheos y recuperaran la compostura de inmediato.

-Como ya saben, todos los años se celebra el festival de Mayo y por ende, acostumbramos a elegir a una de ustedes que haya nacido en ese mes para que represente al colegio y le den la bienvenida a la primavera.

Comenzó a aunciar la rectora y las chicas se pusieron contentísimas, pues era la única fiesta que se realizaba en el colegio, podían invitar a sus familiares y lo que más las

emocionaba era que las chicas y chicos podían compartir juntos ese día, ya que cada alumno debía elegir su pareja de baile. Annie se emocionó, pues su cumpleaños se celebraba en Mayo y si fuera elegida, se daría a conocer por todo el colegio y sus padres estarían más que orgullosos. Pero la hermana Grace tenía otros planes.

-Ya hemos decidido quien de ustedes será la que tendrá el honor de representar nuestro colegio.

-Candice White Andrew, usted es la elegida.

Dijo inexpresivamente la hermana Grace rompiendo con las ilusiones de Annie y desencajando el rostro de Eliza Leagan en una mueca de espanto y horror, que no pudo evitar apelar a la decición de la hermana, osadía que lamentaría después.

-Hermana Grace, usted no puede elegir a Candice para representarnos, es una huérfana y ni siquiera sabemos si realmente nació en Mayo.

-Señorita Leagan, no he pedido su permiso para decidir quien es adecuada o no para reprensentar este colegio, le recuerdo que es la segunda vez que da su opinión sin ser solicitada para propagar sus comentarios de mal gusto.

-Acompáñeme a mi oficina.

-Pero... Hermana...

-Nada de peros, señorita Leagan, no permitiré que me contradiga en mis decisiones, levántese y acompáñeme por favor.

Esa fue la decición de la rectora, y Eliza, furiosa y humillada por no haber podido dejar a Candy en ridículo, obedeció e hizo lo que se le solicitó. Y no era que la rectora sintiera simpatía por Candy, nada que ver. El único motivo por el cual castigó a la pelirroja fue por su osadía de llevarle la contraria. Pero nadie se había percatado de los ojos aguados y llenos de desilusión de una morena, quien una vez más era desplazada por Candy, porque siempre, desde pequeñas, era la rubia la que sobresalía en todo, la que se llevaba todo el crédito, aunque no se lo propusiera.

-Felicidades, Candy.

-Gracias, Patty.

Ajena a la rabia que sentía cierta morena de ojos azules, Candy sonreía maravillada de poder ser la que represente al colegio, pues quería darle ese orgullo al

tío-abuelo William, ese amable señor que tuvo la generosidad de adoptarla y darle todo lo que ella nunca soñó tener, a parte de sus adorados primos y Anthony... Recordó con melancolía, pero el sonido de la campana que ponía fin a la clase, la sacó de sus tristes recuerdos.

-¡Archibald!

El menor de los Cornwell se giró para dar frente a quien lo llamaba, una voz tímida y casi en un susurro, con temor de ser oída por la persona equivocada, pues el área del

comedor, a parte de la hora de recreo eran los pocos momentos en que aunque sea de lejos, chicas y chicas podían tener algún tipo de contacto.

-Annie... ¿Qué ocurre?

-Este... yo... Pronto es el festival de Mayo y como no conosco a casi ninguno de los chicos, yo quería preguntarte si tú... ¿querrías ser mi pareja?

Soltó Annie rápidamente, con las mejillas ardiendo de verguenza, pues le había costado demasiado atreverse a acercarse a Archie, el elegante castaño que desde hacía

tiempo venía robándole el sueño y de quien estaba enamorada en silencio. Pensó que tenía que dejar su timidez de lado y actuar antes de que «otra» como siempre, le tomara la delantera.

-¿Yo? Quiero decir, claro que sí, sería un honor ser su compañía, señorita.

Dijo galantemente un muy sorprendido Archie que no daba crédito a lo que oía. Annie, casi brincando de felicidad, agradeció al elegante por haber aceptado y se fue al área destinada para las chicas, dejando a Archie notablemente desconcertado.

-¿Dices que Annie, Annabelle Britter te pidió que fueras su pareja?

Preguntó Stear incrédulo, pues sabía del carácter tímido y miedoso de la morena. Y así platicaban tranquilamente hasta que algo inusual les llamó la atención. Vieron a Niel, sigiloso, como si estuviera siguiendo a alguien, y esa actitud sospechosa alertaron a los Cornwell, quienes disimuladamente decidieron seguirlo para ver que diablura

estaría tramando, ya que su por desgracia, primito nunca inventaba nada bueno y de sobra sabían quien era siempre su desafortunada víctima.

Perdida en sus pensamientos se encontraba Candy en la colina que ya se había convertido en su refugio personal, pero una dulce melodía la devolvió a la realidad. La música podía sentirla muy cerca, pero no veía a nadie y pensó que ya estaba alucinando, pero miró hacia arriba, en el árbol, y recostado sobre una rama lo vio. Terry tocando la harmónica que ella le había regalado y la miraba dulcemente.

-¡Terry! ¿Has estado ahí todo el tiempo?

-¿Es que acaso uno no puede tener algo de privacidad, pecosa entrometida?

-Es broma, Candy, no pongas esa cara.

Le dijo Terry bajando del árbol al ver que la rubia ya se estaba preparando para una batalla de argumentos en su contra, pero la sonrisa que Terry le regaló la dejó tieza, así

como el desconcierto de que por primera vez la llamó por su «nombre». Y la pecosa le devolvió la misma encantadora sonrisa y fue el turno de él para quedarse sin aliento.

-¿A dónde vas tan de prisa Neil?

Dijo Archie sorprendiendo a Neil que se dirigía hacia una colina y poniéndolo violentamente nervioso.

-¿Estás siguiendo a alguien, primito?

Lo secundó Stear, mirándolo inquisitivamente y el cobarde de Neil se puso pálido al verse descubierto, pero astutamente, se le ocurrió una idea de repente.

-En vez de preguntarme a mi, ¿por qué mejor no averiguan qué está haciendo su querida Candy allá con Grandchester?

Soltó Neil con toda la malicia apuntando hacia la colina donde se encontraban platicando amenamente Candy y Terry. Los Cornwell, como autómatas, rápido miraron en

dirección hacia donde señalaba Neil y olvidándose del repugnante hermano Leagan, se dirigieron furiosos y a toda prisa hacia ellos, más bien, Archie estaba furioso, pues siempre ha estado enamorado de Candy y era el que más la celaba de todos, más que Stear que en su momento también se enamoró de ella, pero ahora, cierta gordita ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con este antipático?

-Cálmate, Archie, ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Suplicaba Stear a su muy alterado hermano menor que había dejado sorprendidos a la «parejita» por la repentina aparición.

-¿Acaso ustedes son su guardia personal, Cornwell?

Dijo Terry desafiante y sonriendo cínicamente.

-Aléjate de Candy, ¿me oíste, idiota?

-¿Y quién eres tú para darme órdenes a «mí»? Americano prepotente.

-¡Ya vasta! Terry no me ha hecho nada, somos amigos y...

Intervino Candy para apaciguar a su enfurecido primo y evitar la explosión de Terry que estaba amenazando con empezar, pero al rebelde le gustaba echarle leña al fuego.

-¿Celoso, Cornwell?

-Cállate, estúpido arrogante, Candy es mi prima y no permitiré que...

-Ya fue suficiente. No sigan, por favor.

Se escuchó una quinta voz suplicante y cargada de dolor.

-Annie...

Fue lo que todos, a excepción de Terry que no conocía a la reciente intrusa, alcanzaron a decir.

-Ya no lo soporto más.

-¿Por qué, Candy?

-¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tú la que se queda con todo?

-Todos te prefieren a ti, todos se pelean por tu atención, mientras a penas notan que yo existo.

-Siempre he vivido a tu sombra, incluso en el Hogar siempre te prefirieron a ti, todo lo mejor siempre ha sido para ti.

Fue el discurso de Annie en medio de un mar de lágrimas dejando a todos perplejos, en especial a cierto abominable chico que se había quedado oculto presenciando toda la función. Pero Candy, saliendo de su estado de perplejidad, dispuesta a no dejarse manipular más por nadie, disparó su versión y eso sí se puso bueno.

-¿Que yo he tenido todo lo mejor, dices?

-¿A caso olvidaste que yo hice todo lo posible por estar siempre para ti?

-Hice que los Britter se desilusionaran de mi para que no

me adoptaran y permanecer junto a ti porque te lo había prometido, y todo ¿para qué, Annie?

-Para que luego, tú si aceptaras gustosamente ser adoptada por ellos más adelante dejándome a mi atrás.

-Y luego, Annie, fingiste en casa de los Leagan no conocerme porque la «distinguida» Annie Britter no podía vincularse con una huérfana como yo.

-No me defendiste cuando los hermanos Leagan me acusaron del incidente con el caballo, pero bien que gritaste mi nombre para ayudarte cuando estuviste en peligro y como siempre, la estúpida de Candice salió a rescatarte.

-Te quedaste callada, viendo como todos me humillaban. Y ahora dices que yo he tenido lo mejor.

-¿Qué fue lo mejor, Annie?

-Haber pensado ilusamente que los Leagan me adoptaban como una hija más y no como la sirvienta personal de sus malvados hijos, que me hicieron la vida miserable de todas las formas posibles hasta que terminaron por hacerme vivir en un establo porque tanto les repugnaba mi presencia y no

conforme con eso, me trataron de enviar a México con un completo desconocido para deshacerse de mi.

-De no haber sido por la generosidad del Señor William, no sé si ahora mismo estaría contando esto.

-He tenido todo lo mejor, sí, claro.

-Eres una egoísta, Annie, ya no te reconozco.

Y si lo que te preocupa es que pueda quitarte a Archie, puedes quedarte tranquila, sólo somos amigos, verdaderos amigos, que siempre estamos el uno para el otro, pero a ti ya se te olvidó lo que era eso, verdad.

-Si quieres a Archie, ve por él, tienes el camino libre.

Con estas últimas palabras, Candy salió corriendo a pesar de los gritos de sus primos por detenerla, quienes escucharon sumamente sorprendidos aquellas revelaciones, y Terry que no supo que hacer, miraba a la rubia marcharse, con los ojos empañados y con una rabia que lo empezaba a corroer, pues nunca se imaginó por el infierno que había pasado esa dulce pecosa a la que apenas conocía y se había adueñado de todo su ser. Si antes había sentido algún cariño por la rubia, ahora definitivamente la adoraba más y se juró a sí mismo, que nunca, nadie le haría daño, no mientras el viviera. Con esa resolusión, se marchó de ahí, abatido, porque pudo sentir el dolor de Candy en su propia alma, se alejó no sin antes mirar con desprecio a la patética Annie.

-Archie... yo...

-No quiero que me dirijas la palabra nunca más, Annie.

-No pensé que pudiera esconderse tanto egoísmo y maldad bajo esa apariencia patética y sumisa.

-Puedes olvidarte de que sea tu pareja, te desprecio. Hasta nunca.

Con estas palabras Archie barrió con toda esperanza que la morena puediera albergar alguna vez por ganarse su cariño. Su hermano lo instó para que se marcharan, sintiendo lástima por la derrotada morena que se quedó en el suelo empapada en llanto.

Continuará...

*****Este capítulo ha sido el más largo que me ha salido, pero era necesario para aclarar muchas cosas. Además de que nunca estuve conforme de que a pesar de todo, Annie al final se quedaba con Archie, tranquila y feliz y Candy seguía siendo su amiga como si nada, era bueno darle una lección a la egoísta de Annie. Sé que hubo

mucho drama en este capítulo, pero es vital que la historia tenga versatilidad y diversas emociones. Les confieso que hasta lloré escribiendo el párrafo de la descarga de Candy hacia los reclamos de Annie. En esta historia, encontrarán, drama, comedia, romance, felicidad y situaciones difíciles, pero siempre el amor vencerá y le daré un final a la altura, se los prometo. Ah y no se me desesperen, muy pronto comenzará el romance para nuestra pareja consentida y otras más...

Besos, Wendy


	7. Chapter 7

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 7 Abriéndote el corazón

Corriendo, como un caballo azorado y llevándose medio mundo por delante, Candy, en un llanto lastimoso y agonizante llegaba a su habitación. No había sido su intención dejar a Annie en evidencia frente a todos, pero sencillamente ya no podía más y fueron los absurdos reclamos de la morena los que terminaron por derramar el vaso. Ella, que a pesar de la deslealtad por parte de su «hermana» nunca le guardó resentimiento, por el contrario, lo aceptó y se alegró sinceramente de que Annie haya encontrado una familia, que fuera feliz aunque eso significara dejarla a ella atrás, pero ya había sido suficiente, y ella qué, quién se preocupa por sus

sentimientos, porque fuera feliz, ella también merecía ser amada, una familia, no le había quitado nada a nadie, ni tomó el lugar de nadie, su amabilidad desinteresada y su gran corazón había conquistado el alma de sus queridos primos y el del abuelo William, aunque Candy no lo supiera aún, que lo ha tenido de frente tantas veces. Incluso llegó al corazón del inalcanzable Terrence Grandchester

-¡Candy! Por Dios, Candy, ¿qué tienes?

La pobre Patty que llevaba rato esperando a Candy en su habitación estaba muy preocupada, pues la última vez que vio a su amiga, estaba muy contenta y ahora... Parecía que cien coches la hubieran atropellado, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de haber llorado, la mirada perdida, la cara empapada y su pelo desaliñado, Candy realmente estaba mal.

-¿Fue Terrence, te hizo algo?

-Candy, por el amor de Dios, ¡habla!

-Déjame sola.

-Pero, Candy...

-Por favor, Patricia. No puedo hablar ahora, por favor, luego te cuento, pero ahora necesito estar sola.

Era la petición de Candy con la voz quebrada y con ojos suplicantes derramando lágrimas a borbotones. La gordita estaba realmente afectada por su amiga, pero respetó su decisión y su deseo por un poco de privacidad y dándole un beso en la frente a la rubia en manera de comprensión y solidaridad, abandonó la habitación. Entonces Candy dio riendas sueltas a todo su dolor y con el uniforme aún puesto, se tiró en la cama y abrazada a su muñeca lloró, lloró como nunca en su vida, un llanto lastimero, un lamento agonizante, un pedazo de su alma se iba con cada lágrima que rodaba por aquél atribulado rostro.

En la intimidad de su habitación, un castaño estampaba un puño sobre su mesita de noche. Descargando toda la impotencia por las dolorosas revelaciones que tuvo que presenciar. Cómo era posible que pudieran hacerle daño a un ser tan maravilloso e indefenso. A ella, tan frágil aunque aparentara una fortaleza envidiable. Porque aunque tenía su carácter, Candy era ingenua, muy confiada y Terry sintió la ferviente necesidad de protegerla. No soportaba verla tan mal, a su única amiga, la que lo había aceptado sin más, sin importarle su reputación, sin hacer preguntas, lo había aceptado a él, y eso significó el mundo para Terry. Ahora entendía por qué sus primos la defendían con una pasión tan admirable y agradeció por eso, aunque los Cornwell no fueran de su agrado, pero, qué diablos, nadie lo era, excepto «ella». Angustiado, comenzó a dar vueltas por su habitación, preguntándose por qué no la detuvo, por qué no salió tras ella para consolarla y decirle que no estaba sola, que lo tenía a él. Impaciente, se pasaba las manos por el pelo una y otra vez, luego, supo lo que haría.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Neil?

-Por supuesto que sí, hermanita, cien por ciento seguro.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos.

-Sí, muy escondido que se lo tenía la mosquita muerta. Y en cuanto a la sirvienta, deja que la tía-abuela se entere que anda viéndose a escondidas con un hombre, seguroque esta vez si convencerá al abuelo William de que cancele su adopción.

Era la conversación que sostenían los maquiavélicos gemelos Leagan, cuya vida sólo consistía en plantar intrigas y hacerle la vida miserable a todo el que podían,

incluyendo a ellos mismos, pues Neil por su carácter cobarde y malicioso no se ganaba la empatía de ninguno de sus compañeros, ni siquiera la atención de las señoritas,

a pesar de pertencer a una de las familas más respetables y tener dinero, ellas lo consideraban infantil e insignificante, a parte de ser el perro faldero de su hermana, a la que sólo Luisa Dickinson podía soportar, pues ambas eran de la misma calaña.

Cabizbaja y con la mirada ausente, ensombrecida por las lágrimas iba Annie, sola, derrotada y humillada. Las palabras que Candy le dedicó a pesar de estar llena de rabia y dolor, no eran nada más que la verdad. Se había vuelto egoísta, caprichosa, se había dejado deslumbrar por los lujos que ofrecían su ahora estatus social, se olvidó de quién era. Lastimó a la persona que más la había amado y que había seguido amándola a pesar de todos sus desplantes. Aquella que tanto la había defendido ciegamente, que renunció a su felicidad por ella, que ahora fingía ni siquiera conocerla. Annie supo entonces que se había quedado sin nada, sin amigos, pues sin duda, ninguna de las chicas del colegio al saber su verdadero orígen la querría en su grupo, los Cornwell la despreciaban por todo lo que le hizo a Candy. A Candy ya la había herido lo suficiente como para pretender que vuelva a surgir una amistad entre ellas. Tenía a sus padres, sí. Pero en el fondo, sabía que la única razón por la cual los Britter la habían adoptado era porque Candy los había rechazado. Siempre viviría a la sombra de ella. No tenía nada que no haya pertenecido a ella primero. Sumida en su amargura, la morena se fue a su habitación, donde lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

Candy, un poco más calmada, decidió que ya estaba bueno de llorar, así que se deshizo del uniforme, se fue al baño y se aseó de pies a cabeza, lo necesitaba, como si con cada enjabonada estuviera quitándose una porción de dolor. Salió envuelta en su toalla, buscó su pijama y se la puso, se sentó en la orilla de la cama para secar y desenredar su rubia y abundante melena y luego se fijó en su preciosa muñeca y de pronto recordó, Terry... El asunto con Annie la cegó por completo y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que ni siquiera se despidió de su amigo. Abrazó su muñeca y la besó susurrando el nombre del causante de todo su insomnio sin saber que unos ojos azúl zafiro miraban la escena con fascinación y orgullo a travez de su ventana. Colocó su muñeca en la posición que acostumbraba y se dispuso a continuar con la tarea de desenredar su rebelde cabellera, pero unos golpes en la ventana captaron su atención.

-¡Terry! ¿Qué haces ahí?

Preguntó Candy alarmada y ayudando a su inesperado visitante a entrar, nerviosa y sorprendida.

-¿Acaso no te alegra verme, pecosa malagradecida?

-No... no es eso, es que, ¿y si alguien te encuentra aquí? ¡Oh no!

-Tranquila, pecosa. Nadie va a encontrarnos, las monjas ya dieron su ronda, todo el mundo esta durmiendo.

Informó Terry a Candy para que se tranquilizara. Ya estando tranquila por las palabras de Terry, Candy se percató de las condiciones en que se encontraba y sintió una gran verguenza al recordar que estaba en pijama que por su tela tan delicada no dejaba nada a la imaginación, descalza y con su pelo revuelto y húmedo.

Terry, disimuladamente la había observado bien y se la había quedado la boca seca. Ya sabía lo hermosa que era Candy, pero otra cosa era verla así, con ese delicado

atuendo que mostraba su delgado y esbelto cuerpo, sus pechitos turgentes y bien formaditos, su bien torneado trasero, nada exagerado ni de tamaño desproporcionado, su

figura era más bien delicada y cada área estaba perfectamente distribuída. Como el pijama sólo le cubría hasta las rodillas, Terry pudo apreciar sus sensuales piernas y sus delicados piecitos, delgados y pequeños. Estando de pie, frente a ella, Terry se dio cuenta que era al menos diez centímetros más alto que ella, y así, pequeña y delicada,

Candy le pareció la niña más linda que haya visto nunca. Dándose cuenta del nerviosismo de la rubia al sentirse tan expuesta, inició rápido un tema de conversación y para

tranquilizarse él mismo de la reacción que había tenido su propio cuerpo por tan despampanante visión.

-Vine a ver cómo estabas, pecosa. Vi que te marchaste tan mal, que me quedé preocupado. No podía dormir hasta asegurarme que estuvieras bien.

-Yo... Estoy mejor. Gracias por tu interés.

Pero el rostro de Candy decía todo lo contrario, sus ojos se habían aguado otra vez, tenía la cabeza baja y la mirada más triste que Terry pudo haber visto jamás.

-Candy... Yo sé que no estás bien.

-Has estado llorando, puedo verlo en tu cara, estás muy triste, confía en mi, princesa, puedes contarme todo, quiero saber todo lo que te está lastimando.

-Somos amigos, preciosa, ¿lo recuerdas?

Diciendo esas dulces palabras, Terry tomó a Candy de la barbilla para levantarle el rostro y que lo mirara a los ojos y vio que en los de ella había puro brillo de llanto contenido y no pudo soportarlo más, tuvo que abrazarla, la abrazó fuertemente, y le dabas pequeños besos en su cabello, hasta que Candy se rindió y se entregó a su abrazo y con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Terry lloró, sin verguenza, sin miedo, sacó todo su dolor y se aferró a los fuertes brazos que la refugiaban.

-Llora, princesa, llora todo lo que necesites. No te guardes nada.

Decía Terry y sin soltarla, la condujo a la cama y se sentaron, Terry la abrazaba de espalda por la cintura y colocó su cabeza por el hueco del hombro de ella y Candy

sentada entre las piernas del castaño puso sus propios brazos sobre los de él que la sostenían firme.

-Gracias, Terry... Por estar aquí conmigo.

-No me lo agradezcas, princesa. Siempre, siempre estaré aquí para tí.

Candy nunca se imaginó que las palabras de Terry pudieran darle tanta paz y seguridad. Notó que en ocaciones, Terry la había llamado "princesa" y eso la llenó de emoción, sonaba tan tierna esa palabra en los labios de él, tan diferente a cuando él se burlaba de ella poniéndole toda clase de apodos. Candy se giró para verlo a los ojos y ahí, cara a cara, zafiro y esmeralda se fundieron, como si se tratara de un hechizo, de algo que ya hubiera estado escrito, sus bocas se unieron. Sus sentidos, sus pensamientos, sus corazones, todo se fundió en ese beso, un beso con necesidad, dos bocas que se exploraban como si toda la vida hubieran anhelado ese momento. Terry tomó el delicado rostro de Candy con sus manos y siguió besándola, con urgencia, mientras ella colocó sus manos en el pecho de él. Sus labios seguían pegados como dos imanes que se habían atraído inevitablemente. Luego, Terry retiró sus manos del rostro de Candy y las colocó en su cintura para atraerla más hacia él, sin dejar de besarla ni un solo momento, y Candy, entregada por completo a todo lo que los labios de Terry despertaban en ella, no puso resistencia y se dejó llevar. Terry seguía besándola con desesperación, como si sus labios fueran vitales para él. Candy le correspondía con la misma pasión y se aferraba a él fuertemente. Dos almas heridas que se habían encontrado, dos corazones que se abrían el uno al otro como dos rosas bañadas por la misma lluvia, abriéndose en todo su esplendor.

Cuando el beso subió demasiado de tono y una parte de la anatomía de Terry comenzó a sufrir las consecuencias, supo que era el momento de parar. No quería asustar a Candy y romper con todo el encanto. Así que separándose lentamente de sus labios, besó su naricita, sus ojos y su cabello, dando fin al apasionado beso que

habían compartido, ya que si no se detenía ahora, no quería pensar en todo lo que podría suceder en esa habitación. Se puso de pie y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

-No dejaré que nadie más te haga daño, princesa, te lo prometo.

Le decía Terry a Candy, ya de pie, tomándola por el rostro y besando su frente.

-Y yo te prometo que te voy a cuidar también, malcriado.

Contestó Candy y se puso de puntitas y alcanzó a darle un beso en la barbilla.

-Quiero mostrarte algo, pecosa.

Dijo Terry, tomándola del brazo para dirigirse a la ventana, instándola a acompañarlo.

-¡Terry! Déjame cambiarme por lo menos, no puedo salir así.

Y buscando un sencillo y cómodo vestido, se metió al baño para cambiarse rápidamente. Se puso sus zapatos y ayudada por Terry, salieron por la ventana hacia un lugar

que sólo Terry conocía y Candy, confiando en él ciegamente, lo siguió, tomados de la mano, salieron sigilosamente y con todas las precauciones. El rebelde y la pecosa una vez más desafiaban las reglas de la sociedad, y se fueron, dispuestos a todo.

Continuará...

Pues aquí está, chicas. Lo prometido es deuda. Ya empezó el romance entre estos dos. No se preocupen, que todavía no tengo planeado hacer sufrir a nuestra pareja. Vivirán un romance de ensueño antes de que empiezen los conflictos. Recuerden que en esta historia, el amor siempre vencerá y ninguno de los villanos se quedará sin castigo, eso júrenlo.

Besos,

Wendy


	8. Chapter 8

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 8 Dulces besos de sal

De la mano, como dos ladrones en la noche, una parejita de tórtolos atravezaban los muros y terrenos del Real Colegio San Pablo para escapar y dar libertad a una felicidad que había sido negada desde el momento en que abrieron sus ojos al mundo, pero ahora serían libres, por un instante serían dueños del mundo, con la oscuridad como aliada y la fe ciega del amor más puro cuando se encuentra, ese que no da miedo a nada, ese que nos hace invencibles e incansables, ese amor guiaba a Candy y a Terry.

-Terry, ¿ya estamos llegando?

Candy ya estaba un poco cansada, pues no fue fácil salir por la ventana, aventurarse por los inmensos terrenos del colegio en plena noche, burlar a los guardias nocturnos y

enfrentar los peligros que podrían encontrarse en el camino.

-Sólo unos minutos más, pecosa, no seas haragana.

-¡Terry! Para tí es muy fácil decirlo porque...

Un dulce beso robado silenció el argumento de Candy haciéndo que olvidara por completo su réplica. Terry había tomado su boca con dulzura a pesar de lo impulsivo que había sido ese beso y Candy bajó todas sus defensas, correspondiendo con la misma ternura. El la tenía sujeta del cuello, sin lastimarla, pero con firmeza, Terry era posesivo y esos labios le pertenecían porque así estaba escrito, esas bocas se conocían y se compenetraban a la perfección. Eran uno para el otro, no había duda. Cuando

Terry liberó los labios de Candy, la pecosa con su peculiar inocencia empezó a sermonearlo por su atrevimiento.

-Terry, no puedes venir a besarme cada vez que te de la gana, eres un grosero.

-¿Ah, no? Si mal no recuerdo, señorita Pecas, usted estaba disfrutando el beso tanto como yo, además fuiste tú que me pediste que te besara.

-¿Que yo qué?

-¿Ves? Ahora me estás pidiendo que te bese otra vez.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Y qué piensas hacer para impedirmelo, princesa?

Dicho esto, Terry empezó a acercársele peligrosamente a Candy, quien trataba inútilmente de retroceder porque en cuestión de segundos, él ya la tenía acorralada. Estaban muy cerca, Candy podía sentir su aliento en la cara. Terry tomó posesivamente su cintura y la apegó a él todo lo humanamente posible.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que te bese, preciosa?

-Yo... yo no...

-Es una lástima, porque lo haré de todas formas.

Y fue lo último que pronunció Terry porque se apoderó de su boca y la besó salvajamente, sin darle tiempo a pensar, empezó a enredarse en sus labios desesperado y con

pasión, mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo como si quisiera fundirla dentro de su alma y Candy, doblegada ya por completo y sin aliento, le siguió el ritmo con el mismo

ímpetu, pasaba sus dedos por el castaño cabello y le acariciaba la nuca de arriba hacia abajo. Sus bocas no se separaban ni para tomar aire, sencillamente no podían. Pero el sonido repentino de una lechuza que se posaba en la rama de un árbol que estaba sobre ellos los devolvió a la realidad. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a su destino y Terry podía ver desde la distancia el lugar donde llevaría a Candy.

-Ya llegamos, princesa.

-¿Es aquí?

-¿No te gusta el lugar, preciosa?

-No, Terry, es... es precioso.

Habían llegado a un pequeño lago rodeado de un maravilloso pasto adornado de flores silvestres de distintos colores. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en la apacible

agua y los grillos ofrecían su incesante melodía. Más adelante había una pequeña cabaña que a pesar de que se notaba un poco abandonada y deshabitada, era muy bonita. Estaba construída completamente con gruesos troncos de madera y en la parte superior se podían apreciar unas enredaderas que le daban un encanto de cuento. Candy estaba maravillada.

-¿Cómo supiste de este lugar, Terry?

-Lo descubrí una tarde, mientras cabalgaba sin rumbo.

-Ven.

Terry se sentó a la orilla del lago y le indicó que lo acompañara, Candy se situó a su lado y él tomó su mano y se la besó. Recostó la cabeza de Candy sobre su pecho y

comenzó a acariciar sus rubios cabellos. El silencio reinaba en ese momento, las palabras no eran necesarias en ese mundo mágico donde se encontraban. Y de pronto

a Terry se le comenzaron a cristalizar los ojos. Comenzó a tener miedo, miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, que la vida nuevamente le jugara una mala pasada. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía querido, aceptado, y sus lágrimas traicioneramente comenzaron a caer, mojando sin querer la frente de Candy, quien en seguida se volteó a mirarlo asustada.

-Terry...

Le susurró Candy poniéndo sus pequeñas manos en el rostro del castaño y limpiando sus lágrimas tiernamente, pero mientras más ella las enjugaba, más gotas saladas

seguían derramándose de sus hermosos ojos. Candy comenzó a repartir besos por todo su bello rostro y a susurrarle dulces palabras para consolarlo.

-Tengo miedo, pecosa.

-¿Miedo?

-De que no seas real. De que todo esto no sea más que una ilusión, de que mañana abra los ojos y nada de esto haya sucedido.

-Oh, Terry...

-Mírame a los ojos, Terry. ¿Puedes reflejarte en ellos? Pon tu mano aquí.

Decía Candy señalándose su corazón.

-¿Ves como está latiendo? Tócame.

Y Candy llevó las manos de Terry hacia su rostro para que la palpara.

-¿Puedes sentirme? Soy real, mi amor, tan real como esta luna que está brillando para los dos.

-Es que yo... Yo no te merezco, Candy, yo...

Candy interrumpió las dolorosas palabras que pronunciaba Terry y esta vez fue ella quien le ofreció sus labios y él, invadido de una inmensa ternura, los tomó, como un sediento que logra saciar su sed despues de haber caminado un desierto. Candy iba recogiendo cada lágrima con sus propios labios que pasaban de su boca a sus mejillas y a sus ojos, quería borrar con sus besos todo el dolor que Terry llevaba dentro. Quería atrapar todo el rechazo y el sufrimiento que se desbordaba como un rio por esos preciosos zafiros. Y así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que Candy interrumpió sus besos, necesitaba que Terry le hablara, que le abriera su corazón como lo había hecho ella, quería consolar a su niño rebelde. Quería que él supiera que ella estaba ahí para él, desde ahora y para siempre, que era suya y que siempre lo sería. En ese mismo momento, Candy descubrió que estaba enamorada de su arrogante, y ya no había marcha atrás. Su corazón había encontrado dueño y ese era él, Terrence Grandchester.

-¿Por qué dices que no me mereces, Terry?

-Si mi corazón ya te eligió a ti. Ya no puedo mirar atrás. Porque dondequiera que vaya, todo lo que veo es a ti. Todos mis pensamientos giran en torno a ti.

-No sabes lo que dices, Candy. Cuando sepas realmente quién soy...

-¿Quién eres, Terrence? ¿Por qué no te merezco?

Armándose de valor, Terry supo que debía ser sincero con su pecosa, después de todo lo que ella le había contado, de la forma en que ella le había abierto su alma, al menos eso le debía. Y aunque esa confesión le costara perderla, se lo diría, le diría la verdad sobre su orígen, su vida, el destino que ya había sido marcado para él, el hijo del duque. El heredero bastardo.

Candy escuchaba atentamente la triste historia de su adorable rebelde. Con lágrimas bañando sus ojos, sintió una opresión en el pecho. Cuánto dolor había en ese pobre

corazón, cúanto rechazo había sufrido Terry desde su más tierna infancia. Y una dulzura infinita llenó el corazón de Candy. Ella haría que su malcriado se sintiera querido, le daría todo el cariño del mundo, todo el amor que le fue negado y que ella tenía en abundancia para darle. Terry se puso de pie, una vez terminada su historia, de pie y de espalda a ella, lo invadió el silencio.

-Terry...

Candy se puso detrás de él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Ahora me tienes a mi. Te voy a dar toda la ternura y el amor que tengo guardado dentro de mí.

-Voy a cuidarte, Terry. Nunca más estarás solo, mi amor.

Fue esa frase, «mi amor» la que invadió a Terry de una felicidad y una seguridad que nunca antes había experimentado. Se giró para quedar de frente a ella, se quedó mirándola a los ojos por unos segundos y todo lo que vio en ellos fue sinceridad y un infinito y auténtico amor.

Sin pensarlo más, la besó nuevamente. La besó con toda la ternura de la que fue capaz. La besó como si su corazón estuviera hambriento de ella, la besó por todas partes, su boca, sus mejillas, sus ojos, su cabello, su frente y sus labios nuevamente y ahí se quedó, perdido en esa boca que encajaba tan bien con la suya, que le correspondía con una entrega completa, que lo necesitaba igual que él a ella.

-Prométemelo, Candy. Prométeme que nunca vas a dejarme.

-Necesito escucharlo de tus labios, prométemelo, por favor.

Era la súplica de Terry sin dejar de besarla.

-Te lo prometo, Terry. Seré tuya siempre. Nunca, nunca habrá otro para mí que no seas tú, te lo juro.

Y esas palabras fueron como unir gasolina y fuego para Terry, quien comenzó a besarla con más desesperación, con una urgencia difícil de describir. La atrajo más hacia él, se apoderó fuertemente de su cintura y la besó con una pasión y locura imposible de expresar con palabras, como si fuera la última vez que esa boca sería suya.

De repente, una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer inclemente y bajo ese mismo aguacero siguieron besándose hasta que ya estaban totalmente empapados y temblando de

frio, la ropa se les comenzó a pegar y unos truenos y relámpagos hicieron acto de presencia, obligándolos a buscar un refugio.

-Ven, vamos adentro.

-Pero, Terry, ya es tarde y...

-No podemos regresar con esta lluvia, princesa. Podrías enfermarte y no me lo perdonaría.

-Vamos, apúrate.

Y tomados de la mano entre carcajadas, se adentraron en la cabaña...

Continuará...

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo, chicas?

¿A caso no es una ternurita, mi Terry?

¿Qué pasará ahora en esa cabaña, bajo esa tormenta y sin poder salir?

Me temo que tendremos que esperar para averiguarlo. Tensión, tensión, puedo olerla desde aquí. Ja ja ja ja.


	9. Chapter 9

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 9 Tormenta de amor

***ADVERTENCIA***

Este capítulo contiene algunas escenas un poco subidas de tono y de carácter sexual (Sin caer en la vulgaridad). Si eres sensible a este tema, abstente de leer.

Entre risas y tropezones, Terry y Candy al fin llegaron a la puerta de la cabaña, que por los años de descuido, pudieron abrirla fácilmente con un par de golpes y patadas de Terry. Entraron y comenzaron a curiosear por todo el lugar. No había ni un solo mueble, o un cuadro en la pared, toda la madera estaba sin pintar, en su apariencia natural, había una pequeña cocina con una sola ventana por la que se podía ver el lago y un imponente roble, que no vestía sus mejores galas debido al tiempo de frio de Londres. Había otro espacio que hacía de sala y comedor. Más adelante se encontraba el pasillo donde estaba un cuarto de baño y dos habitaciones, una grande que debía ser la habitación principal y una más pequeña que seguramente habían visto mejores tiempos. A pesar de lo abandonada que estaba la choza, tenía un aire acogedor, algo que les daba paz.

Entraron a la habitación principal, totalmente desamueblada también, tenía un armario y una ventana cubierta por una cortina blanca que también había visto

mejores tiempos. Hurgaron en el armario y estaba casi vacío, de no ser por dos camisas manga larga de hombre y un pantalón. También habían un par de botas negras y un

sombrero de ala ancha del mismo color. Su dueño debió haberlas dejado olvidas hace tiempo. Terry pensó que esa ropa podía serles útil, pues la de ellos estaba empapada

y gotereando por todo el suelo. Debían cambiarse y secarse un poco en lo que pasaba la tormenta que en vez de apaciguarse, rugía como un león feroz con los estrepitósos

truenos y los enseguecedores relámpagos que caían despiadados.

Terry tomó las dos camisas y el pantalón que había en el armario, le extendió una de las camisas a Candy y él se quedó con el resto. Candy tomó la camisa que él le ofreció no muy convencida y la miraba detalladamente.

-Póntela, no puedes quedarte con esa ropa mojada, te vas a enfermar.

-Pero...

-Candy, no quiero que vayas a pescar un resfriado por mi culpa, póntela, «por favor.»

Candy supo que Terry no estaba bromeando y que el asunto no estaba a discusión, además si él la había llamado por su nombre y no por los mil apodos que le tenía, entonces la cosa iba en serio. A regañadientes, se dirigió al destartalado baño, se quitó toda la ropa mojada a excepción de la prenda que hacía de braga en ese tiempo y se colocó la camisa. Cuando salió del baño a encontrarse con Terry, éste ya se había cambiado por completo. El pantalón marrón de polyester le quedaba holgado y un poco corto, encima de los tobillos, para ser exactos. La camisa blanca parecía ajustarse un poco más a su medida, sin poder esconder lo bien formado que era el torso y los brazos de Terry. Candy reconoció que Terry era sencillamente guapo, era perfecto. La hacía abandonar toda cordura y ausentarse del mundo de los vivos por unos instantes.

Pero cuando Terry vio a Candy, fue otra cosa. La camisa en un tono gris, apenas le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, permitiéndole a Terry una privilegiada vista de su

anatomía. El frio que hacía había hecho de las suyas en sus pequeños y bien formados pechos, de los cuales se podían notar unos muy sobresalientes pezones, teniendo en cuenta que la tela era bastante delgada y que Candy, debido al ensopamiento por la lluvia, tuvo que deshacerce de su sostén. Terry se deleitó con esas piernas bien formadas y femeninas, sus pies blancos y delicadísimos con sus pequeños deditos todos parejos, es que hasta eso en ella era perfecto. Era hermosa de pies a cabeza, pensó Terry. Luego reparó en su cabello húmedo y suelto que caía en una gruesa cascada por su espalda y costados. Esa magnífica visión emocionó mucho a Terry y también

comenzaba a hacer lo suyo con otra parte de su cuerpo. Si la tormenta no terminaba rápido, estaría perdido. Despojó su mente de esos pensamientos y notó que Candy

temblaba.

-Acércate, princesa.

Dudosa, Candy obedeció y caminó hasta estar frente a frente con él. Terry la acercó un poco más y la abrazó para que Candy pudiera sentir su calor y para calentarse un poco él, pues el frio que hacía calaba los huesos, y no había como conseguir leña cuando se percató de la chimenea que había en el salón.

-Estás helada, pecosa.

Y como para empeorar su precaria situación, un escandaloso trueno azotó con el silencio que había en la casucha, sobresaltando a Candy, quien se pegó más a Terry y lo abrazó más fuerte, estaba aterrada.

-Tranquila, preciosa, fue solo un trueno. ¿Le tienes miedo a los truenos, princesa?

-Ujum...

Fue la tímida respuesta de Candy, pues admitir eso a su edad era como poner en juego su orgullo.

-No temas, pequeña, nada va a pasarte, yo estoy aquí.

-Ven aquí.

Terry le indicó que se sentaran en el suelo, sobre una maltratada alfombra verde que estaba en la sala. Terry se sentó primero con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes, tomó a Candy por la cintura para que se sentara entre sus piernas y con la espalda de ella apoyada en le torso de él, abrazándola por la cintura. Así estuvieron un rato, en silencio, con la espesa lluvia y las fuertes ráfagas de viento como música de fondo. Terry enterró la cabeza entre el pelo de Candy, aspirando su aroma a rosas,

embriagándose con su escencia.

-Me imaginé tantas veces estar así contigo, princesa.

Le susurró Terry en el oído y Candy sintió que se moriría allí mismo. Una oleada de calor la invadió completa. Un mar de sensaciones desconocidas recorrieron todo su ser. Sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. Su corazón estaba acelerado, todos sus sentidos estaban al galope.

-Yo... Yo también soñé con este momento, Terry...

-¿Ah si? ¿Y también soñaste con esto, pecosa?

Y Candy nunca contestó su pregunta, porque Terry la había girado para que quedara de frente a él, la aprisionó con sus fuertes piernas para inmovilizarla y la comenzó a besar. Pero esta vez no fue los inocentes y dulces besos que habían compartido anteriormente, no, no, no. Terry se adueñó de sus labios con fiereza, se abrió paso en su boca sutilmente, inició una danza entre ambas lenguas, algo había poseído todos los sentidos de Terry y siguió besándola fervientemente, pero necesitaba sentirla más cerca, así que con sus manos la tomó por el trasero y la acercó más a él sin abandonar su boca ni un solo momento. Candy no protestó, sino que accedió a las demandas de su

rebelde y le correspondió con el mismo ímpetu, todo el sentido común la había abandonado en ese momento y sólo se preocupó por sentir, sentir esa boca que la hacía alucinar, esos brazos que la apretaban con fuerza y posesión y en un arrebato, introdujo sus manos dentro de la camisa de Terry, acarició su pecho, su espalda, su torso

firme y fuerte, luego retiró las manos de su camisa y las subió a su cabello y se lo acarició, comenzó a pasar sus uñas por su nuca y por su cuello, sus inexpertas, pero

ardientes caricias hicieron que Terry perdiera toda la cordura que le quedaba y la apretó aún más contra él, Candy pudo sentir algo erguido y duro contra su vientre y un mar de emociones y sensaciones comenzaron a dispararse sin control. Terry, ardiendo hasta los poros, pasó de los labios de Candy a su cuello y ésta a su vez, echó su

cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso y disfrutar las divinas caricias a plenitud. Después de que Terry hubo terminado con el cuello de Candy, volvió a su boca y

comenzó a deborarla enloquecido. Sus manos se pusieron «algo traviezas» y comenzaron a acariciarle los pechos, delicadamente, sin lastimarla, los acarició como si se trataran de un preciado tesoro, algo que te da miedo tocarlo porque podría quebrarse. Ya no fueron dueños de sí mismos, la pasión actuaba por ellos. Terry estaba tan

extasiado, que la tumbó en la alfombra y continuó besándola y acariciándola en cada espacio de su piel. Iba de sus delicados pechos hasta su firme trasero, pasaba sus

manos libremente por sus muslos y piernas. Estaba siendo prisionero del deseo y comenzó a desabotonarle la blusa, con manos temblorosas y Candy, hechizada por el mismo éxtasis, le ayudó con la tarea y empezó a desabotonarse la blusa también. Cuando la mitad de los botones estuvieron desabotonados, a Terry se le fue la respiración, una cosa era sentir y ver sus pechos a travez de la tela de su camisa, pero otra muy distinta era tenerlos así, desnudos, expuestos y erguidos orgullosamente, como suplicándole que los tomara con su boca. Acción que no se hizo esperar, decidió no torturarlos más y los complació, besándolos con dulzura y extrema delicadeza.

En ese estado de ebriedad pasional, otro inoportuno trueno irrumpió como el estallido de una bomba, trayéndolos de regreso a la realidad, y haciendo que recuperaran

todo su autocontrol.

Terry, a regañadientes, se separó de Candy y ésta se puso de pie de inmediato, con las mejillas encendidas entre las emociones del momento que había experimentado y en

parte por la verguenza de su desinhibido comportamiento. Comenzó a abotonarse la blusa nuevamente y sin mirar a Terry a la cara. Terry, conmovido por el rubor y la

inocencia de la rubia, le tomó la barbilla para que lo mirara y le besó la frente y la abrazó. Con esto, a Candy se le fue todo el sentimiento de culpa y se tranquilizó.

-Perdóname, pecosa. Yo no debí...

-No te disculpes, Terry. Yo también me dejé llevar y...

-No sientas verguenza, princesa. Es normal cuando dos personas se quieren de verdad, que se deseen.

Después que ambos recuperaron la cordura, la lluvia parecía no querer parar, por suerte, aún faltaba mucho para que amaneciera, según los cálculos de Terry, debían ser

las diez de la noche aproximadamente.

-Ven, es mejor que duermas un poco en lo que pasa la tormenta.

Obediente, Candy tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y ambos se recostaron sobre la alfombra, Terry abrazando a su pecosa y ésta con la cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

Estuvieron un rato escuchando la lluvia caer hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidos, abrazados uno al otro.

Continuará...

**Uff, como que hace calor aquí, ¿no les parece? Buajajajaja. Sé que pensaron que estos dos iban a consumar su amor antes de tiempo, pero no... En el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, nuestro Terry es un caballero. Aunque de no haber sido por ese trueno inoportuno... Tranquilas chicas, todo a su debido tiempo. Este capítulo fue el más que me ha costado realizar y el que más tiempo me ha costado terminar. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tema. Espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas. Al menos yo me disfruté cada párrafo escribiéndolo.


	10. Chapter 10

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 10 Despertando el amor

Terrence abrió los ojos un poco desorientado hasta que recordó dónde estaba y con «quién». Sonrió al ver a la rubia que dormía como un ángel sobre su pecho. Besó su cabello y agradeció que no era un sueño, todo era tan real y tan mágico a la vez. Miró hacia la única ventanta que había en la sala donde se habían quedado dormidos y todavía estaba oscuro. La tormenta al fin había cedido y no se escuchaba ni una llovizna. Estaban a tiempo de volver sin que nadie se percatara de su ausencia. A penas se habían quedado dormidos un par de horas.

Un sutil revoloteo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Candy comenzó a removerse sobre su pecho despertando. Abrió los ojos y por unos segundos se sintió perdida. Sintió que estaba recostada sobre algo cálido y suave. Entonces se sentó de repente con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Terry! No puede ser. ¿Qué hora es?

-Tranquila, pecosa, ¿no vas a darme un beso de buenos días?

-¡Qué beso, ni que nada! Tenemos que volver. ¡Dios mío!

Candy estaba asustada, no se había fijado que a penas habían dormido unas dos horas y que afuera aún no amancecía y ver a Terry tan tranquilo hizo que se exaltara más todavía.

-Princesa, mira hacia fuera. Aún no amanece, tenemos tiempo de volver sin problemas.

-Lo siento, es que yo pensé que...

-No hay de qué preocuparse, señorita Pecas. Si me disculpas, creo que aún me debes un beso.

Y Candy no tuvo tiempo para pensarselo porque Terry la haló hacia él, haciendo que ella quedara sobre él y se adueñó de su boca, como ya era su costumbre. Le dio un

beso dulce y tierno y se separó rápido de ella, pues si no paraban a tiempo, no estaba seguro si sería capaz de detenerse otra vez. Así que sin pensarlo más se puso de pie

y ayudó a Candy a hacer lo mismo. Buscaron sus ropas que aunque no estaban secas del todo, al menos no estaban goteando. Terry sin pensar se quitó el pantalón que había tomado «prestado» quedando en calzoncillos en frente de Candy que de pronto se quedó paralizada y con los ojos como platos. El beso que compartieron, aunque sólo duró unos segundos había hecho su efecto en el cuerpo de Terry y a la pecosa se le encendieron las mejillas.

-¿Ves lo que ocacionas, pecosa sinverguenza?

-Yo... yo...

-Ve a cambiarte, princesa, sino, no vamos a salir de aquí.

Le dijo Terry maliciosamente y Candy salió casi corriendo hacia el baño a cambiarse. Terry rió para sus adentros, su Candy era deliciosamente inocente. En un par de minutos, la pecosa salió del baño ya lista y Terry la esperaba de pie en la puerta.

-Ya se nos acabó la aventura, hora de ir a la cárcel otra vez.

-Sí...

Suspiró Candy resignada. De la mano emprendieron el camino de vuelta. En media hora aproximadamente estuvieron de regreso, algunos tenues rayos de sol se hicieron notar. Despues de repetir la travesía que conllevaba atravezar los terrenos del colegio y burlar a los guardias nuevamente, Terry se encontraba ayudando a Candy a entrar en su habitación por la ventana. Le dio un último beso y se fue a la suya.

En otra habitación del área de las chicas, una morena abría sus hinchados ojos pidiéndole a Dios el valor para enfrentar lo que le esperaba de ahora en adelante.

Sabía que no faltaría mucho para que todo el San Pablo supiera la realidad sobre su orígen y que su «amiga» Eliza Leagan no tendría ningún tipo de compación para ofrecer todos los detalles en relación a ese asunto. Esta vez, Candy no estaría ahí para defenderla y sacar cara por ella como lo había hecho tantas veces, aún cuando ella no era digna de tal lealtad. Candy... Pensaba con tristeza y dolor. Cómo fue que había llegado a eso. Se levantó, se miró en el espejo y sintió lástima de ella misma, recordó todos los desplantes que le había hecho a su hermana del alma, sintió repulsión por su propio reflejo ante estos recuerdos.

-Sé que no tengo perdón, Candy.

-Fue tanto lo que perdí por miedo a perder.

-Y a ti no te importó dejarlo todo por mí.

-Archie...

Murmuró y lloró amargamente. No sabía como enfrentarse al mundo sola. Siempre había dependido de alguien para sentirse segura. Deseó tener una mínima parte de la

fuerza de voluntad que siempre tenía Candy sin importar las circunstancias. Finalmente, dejó la autocompasión y se dispuso a prepararse para comenzar sus clases.

-¡Qué Dios me acompañe!

-Creo que fuiste muy duro con Annie, hermano.

Era el reproche que le hacía Stear a Archie en la habitación que tenían compartida por la forma en que había tratado a Annie.

-¿Yo fui muy duro, dices? Y lo que ella le hizo a Candy, ¿qué? ¿A caso no escuchaste, no estabas ahí?

-Lo sé, Archie, escuché todo y sentí tanta rabia como tú, pero creo que te excediste con tus palabras. Además, tú conoces a Candy, la forma en que actuó fue debido al

impulso por toda la carga que llevaba dentro. En cualquier momento volverán a ser amigas y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Tal vez tengas razón, Stear. Pero por el momento no me nace hablar con ella y mucho menos pedirle una disculpa. Me habría gustado ser su amigo, parecía una buena chica, pero por el momento no me interesa como algo más. Sé que es bellísima, pero mi corazón está ocupado por...

-Sí, sí, ya sé. Pero ya tienes que dejar de soñar con algo imposible, hermano. Puede que te estés perdiendo del amor de tu vida por seguir mirando hacia algo que nunca

pasará. Es mejor que te resignes a su amistad, porque a pesar de los años, es lo único que podrás alcanzar.

-Tú siempre te las sabes todas, Stear. Y cambiando el tema drásticamente, ¿ya le pediste a Patricia O'brien que fuera tu pareja en el festival?

-Eh, yo... Todavía no.

-¿Y qué estás esperando?

-Ya, ya, esta misma tarde se lo pediré.

-Pues yo que tú me voy apurando, no sea que ya alguien más se lo haya pedido.

-Mejor vámonos ya, no quiero tomar el desayuno frio.

Dijo Stear de mala gana y poniéndo fin a la conversación.

-¡Uff! ¡Tengo tanta hambre! Y este revoltillo luce estupendo.

-Es el mismo revoltillo que dan todos los martes, Candy.

Le contestó con humor Patty a Candy mientras miraba divertida como la rubia engullía su desayuno como si no hubiera comido en días. El ameno momento fue

interrumpido por una odiosa voz que captó toda la atención.

-¡Pero que ven mis ojos!

-Damas y caballeros, su atención por favor, abran paso que aquí viene la hermana de la dama del establo, con ustedes, Anita la huerfanita.

Soltó venenosamente la arpía de Eliza a Annie que estaba entrando en el comedor. Todas las miradas se posaban en ella, algunos reían a carcajadas, otros la miraban con un desprecio palpable, y otros con simple indiferencia. Pero un par de ojos verdes la miraban con verdadera tristeza y compasión. Candy sabía que Annie nunca tuvo el carácter suficiente para enfrentar esas situaciones, pero ella ya no sacaría la cara por Annie nunca más. Era hora de que dejara de vivir a su sombra.

-Cuéntanos, Annie, ¿qué se siente habernos engañado a todos bajo ese disfraz de señorita de sociedad?

-Te diré lo que se siente, Eliza Leagan.

Dijo Annie dando un puño sobre la mesa del comedor, dejando a todos con los ojos a punto se salirse de sus órbitas, en especial unos color esmeralda que nunca habían

visto ese repentino valor en la morena.

-Se siente como ser lo más insignificante que habita en el mundo.

-Abandoné todo lo que fui y lo que tuve por este mundo de apariencia e hipocrecía que ahora me rodea.

-En el camino perdí la confianza de quien más me amaba para agradar a personas que no valen ni una mínima parte de lo que valen todo el amor que me dieron en el

mugroso orfanato como tú le llamas.

-Tengo unos padres que no me eligieron, sino que se conformaron porque «otra» no quiso tomar mi lugar.

-Tengo una madre que a cambio de vestidos bonitos y amistades tan falsas como ella misma, me forzó a separarme de la persona cuyo único pecado fue amarme

incondicionalmente.

-Annie...

Murmuró Candy con sus ojos a punto de llover.

-¿De verdad quieres saber lo que siente, Eliza?

Continuó Annie, mirándola a los ojos.

-Es ser infeliz, refugiarte en la vanidad para llenar ese vacío que no puedes ocupar con felicidad, porque nadie te quiere por lo que eres, porque cambiarías todo lo que

tienes por un poco de amor verdadero, por un amigo de verdad, por ser feliz.

-¿Pero sabes realmente como se siente, Eliza Leagan?

-Se siente miserable, la envidia se apodera de todo tu ser, porque en el fondo deseas lo único que el dinero no te puede dar, Eliza, el amor de quienes te rodean.

-Se siente como tú, Eliza Leagan.

-¿De qué estás hablando, huérfana del demonio?

Dijo Eliza, que no se esperaba semejante comparación y comenzó a hervir de rabia, mientras cada alumno veía la escena fascinado. Si había algo que le gustara a la alta

sociedad, era el chisme.

-Hablo de lo vacía que estás, Eliza.

-De la envidia que se está comiendo todo tu ser.

-De tu frustración de no ser amada más allá de tus padres y el perro faldero de tu hermano.

-De tu deseo de humillarnos y la rabia que te causa que nadie te presta un sólo gramo de atención.

-Nadie siente el más mínimo afecto por ti, Eliza y eso te mata por dentro.

-Ni Anthony, los Cornwell, el tío William, todos han puesto a Candy sobre tí. Tienes que vivir a su sombra y tu único consuelo es humillarnos.

-Pero ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti, Eliza, espero que me contestes con toda sinceridad.

-¿Qué se siente que tu pareja en el festival sea Neil porque ningún otro chico te lo ha pedido?

-¡Cállate! ¡Maldita miserable!

Gritó Eliza al borde de las lágrimas, pero Annie fue implacable, ya no tenía nada que peder. Ya lo había perdido todo, ¿que más daba?

-JAJAJA. ¿Qué les parece, la distinguida Eliza Leagan no tiene pareja para el festival?

-A mi me sobran unas diez invitaciones, puedo darte algunas si las deseas.

Eso culminó con la pasiencia de Eliza que se puso de pie con la intención de agredir a Annie, pero ésta no se intimidó, es más, ni siquiera se inmutó. Annie, que ya no le temía a nada, pues ya no había nada más que pudieran quitarle, ni siquiera su dignidad, esa la había perdido hace tiempo cuando se convirtió en una Britter, se puso de pie

y le hizo frente.

-¡Ya basta!

Entonces intervino Candy, quien vio que ya el asunto no venía por buen camino y después de todas las palabras cargadas de arrepentimiento que había pronunciando Annie, sencillamente no podía quedarse tranquila en caso de que Eliza intentara maltratarla.

-No vale la pena, Annie. Vámonos.

Le dijo Candy y le extendió la mano.

-¡Já! Como era de esperarse.

-La mosquita muerta siendo rescatada por la salvaje yegua del establo.

Soltó Eliza, pero Candy no le hizo caso e insistía para que Annie hiciera lo mismo, pero la necedad de Eliza no conocía límites y siguió presionando. Cuánto le costaría

su terquedad...

-Hazle caso a tu «hermanita», Annie. Tal vez te muestre los secretos que usa para encantar a los hombres que caen como imbéciles a sus pies.

Fue el argumento doble intencionado de Eliza.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, pelirroja.

Le arremetió Candy, con una serenidad amenazante.

-No te hagas la tonta, Candy.

-Todos sabemos que te escapas todas las tardes a revolcarte con todos los hombres que...

Todo se tornó blanco y confuso para los ojos color ámbar de la pelirroja que cayó al suelo con la nariz rota, esparciendo sangre por todo el pulido piso del elegante

comedor del San Pablo. Perdió el conocimiento por unos segundos.

El puñetazo lleno de ira que le había propinado Candy a Eliza la había mandado a ver unicornios.

¡Te arrepentirás! Ojalá te mueras, maldita huérfana apestosa.

Decía Eliza presa de la rabia, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie tambaleándose y tocándose horrorizada la nariz.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La hermana Grace hizo su aparición, pero nadie se atrevió a responder.

-Pregunté que está pasando.

Dijo alzando la voz y mirando a Eliza alarmada.

-Fue... Fue Candice, me golpeó. ¡auch! Me duele, ayúdeme por favor.

Dijo Eliza entre fingidos sollozos.

-Es cierto, hermana, Candice la atacó sin motivos.

Esto lo añadió Luisa Dickinson para echarle más leña al fuego.

-¡Candice White Andrew!

-Vaya a mi oficina y espéreme ahí.

-Usted será castigada por su vergonzoso comportamiento.

-Está de más decir que puede ir olvidándose del Festival de Mayo, no asistirá. Será sustituída.

Sentenció la rectora, pero a Candy no le importó, realmente nunca estuvo interesada en el dichoso festival, más bien le habían quitado un peso de encima.

-Candy, no tienes por qué...

-Tranquila, Annie, lo menos que me importa es el estúpido festival, al cuerno con eso.

Le respondió la rubia a Annie para que no se preocupara.

-¿En serio no te importa?

Preguntó Patty que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al márgen de la situación, tan sorprendida como el resto del alumnado.

-En serio, chicas, tranquilas.

Y con estas palabras, Candy se dirigió hacia la oficina de la hermana Grace donde enfrentaría su castigo, no sin antes darle una mirada amable a Annie, que dejaba claro

que no había rencores entre ellas, que ya todo había sido dicho y no tenía caso que permanecieran en sus fingidas indiferencias. Tal vez las cosas no serían como antes,

recuperar una confianza es más difícil que ganarsela, pero Annie se sentía en paz consigo misma. Se había quitado un enorme peso del corazón. Ahora sí empezaría su nueva vida. Una sin mentiras ni apariencias, sería simplemente Annie, gústele a quien le guste, duélale a quien le duela.

-¿Qué crees que pasará con Candy, Stear?

-No lo sé, pero esto no pinta nada bien...

-Mira quién está ahí, anímate hermanito.

Le dijo Archie a Stear señalando a Patty que estaba a poca distancia de ellos para dirigirse a sus clases al igual que todos los demás.

-¡Patricia!

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Ho-hola, Stear.

-Hola, Patty.

-¿Se-se te ofrece algo?

-Eh... bueno... pues... yo quería preguntarte si tu...

-¿Tienes pareja para el festival?

-¿Yo? Eh... quiero decir, no, no tengo pareja aún...

-¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja, Patty?

-¿Tu-tu pareja? ¡Sí!

-Gracias, Patty, será un honor.

Se despidió Stear, no sin antes besar la mano de Patty que sintió morir y resucitar al mismo tiempo ante la cercanía del inventor. Y con la cabecita en la nubes, cada uno

partió a su respectiva clase.

Recluída en su habitación, cierta rubia pecosa no asistiría a clases por ese día, ni por los siguientes tres. Era su castigo, pero Candy no estaba arrepentida en lo más mínimo. Disfrutó poniendo a Eliza en su lugar. Ya había sido demasiado el abuso y el silencio por su parte. Ya no sería la alfombra donde todos limpiaban sus pies, ya no. Todo el que intente perjudicarme, o perjudicar a uno de los mios, conocerá quien es Candice White Andrew. Eran los pensamientos de Candy.

-Me libré del festival, de la clase de la hermana Margaret, de Eliza Legan, hice las paces con Annie...

-Annie...

Murmuró Candy para sí. Se recostó en la cama y abrazó su preciada muñeca, como siempre, su mayor tesoro.

-Mi arrogante preferido, te extraño tanto, mocoso malcriado.

-¿Me extrañas, preciosa?

-¡Terry!

Continuará...

Chicas, empezaron a surgir las parejitas, el amor anda haciendo de las suyas. Prepárense, peleas, celos, reconciliaciones, eso y mucho más nos falta por descubrir en esta

historia. Ahora estamos disfrutando del comienzo del amor entre Candy y Terry, pero ese hermoso amor también tendrá sus pruebas y juntas vamos a ver como defienden

esta pareja ese sentimiento. Porque no habrá distancia ni poder humano que separe a estos dos seres que se amaron desde el primer momento.


	11. Chapter 11

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 11 Reconciliaciones

Candy no se esperaba esa sorpresa, ahí, frente a ella, estaba Terry, de pie y sonriéndole de lado y girando una rosa roja en la mano. La pecosa se sobresaltó un poco e inmediatamente aseguró bien la puerta, no podía darse el lujo de que la atraparan con semejante visitante en su habitación.

-Terry, ¿cómo entraste?

-Uno tiene sus trucos, pecosa.

-¡Humm!

Fue la vaga respuesta de Candy ante la explicación de Terry. El castaño le dio la flor y Candy la tomó con delicadeza y la olió.

-¿No vas a demostrarme cuánto me extrañaste, princesa?

Le preguntó Terry maliciosamente y acercándosele un poco más haciendo que Candy se pusiera nerviosa y diera un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero Terry, conociendo su

intención de huir, la atrajo hacia sí, teniéndola bien cerca y le susurró muy cerquita del cuello lo mucho que él también la había extrañado, pero no sólo se lo dijo, sino

que también se lo demostró. Se fue acercando poco a poco a su boca y la besó dulcemente, con ternura y delicadeza, luego pasó de su boca a su naricita y repitió lo mismo con sus ojos y su frente, era ya una costumbre suya para despedirse o saludarla. Pero vio que a pesar de que la rubia estaba emocionada por volver a verlo, había cierto aire triste y melancólico en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué estas triste, princesa?

-¿Yo...? No, no es nada...

-No me mientas, Candy.

Le dijo Terry muy serio y tomándola por la barbilla mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Es que... Hoy en el comedor...

Pero el llanto interrumpió su respuesta y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar acortando su voz. A Terry se le movió todo por dentro, no soportaba verla llorar. La abrazó por un instante y luego se sentó en la cama e hizo un gesto para que Candy se sentara en su regazo y ella así lo hizo.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó esta mañana en el comedor?

-Tú... ¿Cómo te enteraste? No te vi hoy en el comedor.

-No se habla de otra cosa en todo el colegio, pequeña.

-Pues... sí. Es que ya Eliza me tiene harta, se lo merecía y con gusto le daría otro puñetazo.

-Hey, hey, tranquila, pecosa revoltosa.

Le dijo Terry al ver como Candy se sobresaltaba.

-¿Y estás llorando por la cirugía que va a necesitar Eliza o por «otra» persona?

-¡Terry! No te burles.

-No me burlo, princesa.

-Es por Annie... A pesar de todo... Lo que hizo fue realmente valeroso y...

-Y te sientes mal por ella, ¿verdad?

-Parece que puedes ver dentro de mi, arrogante.

-Es que tú eres transparente, pecosa. Tienes un corazón muy grande.

-Todavía están a tiempo para arreglar sus diferencias, después de todo la tímida se la jugó por tí de

alguna manera.

-Pero ya basta. No estés triste, no soporto verte así. Mejor dame un beso antes de que me vaya.

Y así, en la posición que se encontraban, Terry sentado con Candy sobre sus piernas, inició la batalla de qué boca tenía más poder sobre la otra. Candy enredaba sus dedos

en el pelo de Terry y éste le sostenía el rostro con ambas manos, pero cuando el beso empezó a pasar de castaño a oscuro y la entrepierna de Terry comenzó a sufrir por

los jadeos y movimientos involuntarios de Candy sobre él, supo que era el momento de parar, así que disminuyendo poco a poco la intensidad del beso, se fue separando de ella y se puso de pie para marcharse.

-Nos vemos luego, pecosa. Descansa un poco, no has dormido bien.

Diciendo esto, Terry ayudó a Candy a acostarse, la arropó con la sábana, le acomodó su muñeca de manera que pudiera dormir abrazada a ella, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se marchó sigilosamente por la ventana.

-Señorita Annabelle Britter, tiene visita.

Le anunció la hermana Grace a Annie luego de que ésta al fin abriera la puerta de su habitación y después que entró la visitante, se retiró.

-¡Hija!

Expresó la señora Britter al ver lo demacrada y triste que se veía la morena.

-Vine a pedirte que me saques de este colegio, mamá.

-Pero, hija...

-Ya todo se sabe, «mamá».

-Todo el colegio sabe sobre mi orígen, ya no tiene caso seguir aparentando.

-Todos saben que soy una huérfana...

-No digas eso, Annabelle.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿O es que tú también te averguenzas de mí?

-Claro, por eso es que te has esmerado tanto en que olvide de dónde vine.

-Annie, eso no es cierto, yo...

-Sácame de aquí, mamá. No lo soporto más, por favor.

Empezó a suplicar Annie en medio de un llanto desgarrador.

-Está bien, Annie, si eso es lo que quieres, saldrás hoy mismo de aquí.

-Recoge tus cosas, que yo hablaré con la rectora.

Annie se dispuso a hacer lo dicho, pero primero tenía un asunto pendiente. Dejaría un mensaje para Candy, no tendría el valor para despedirse de frente.

Candy había abierto los ojos se súbito cuando unos insistentes toquidos en la puerta interrupieron su siesta.

-Pase.

-¡Candy! ¡Por fin!

-Cálmate, Patty, ¿acaso te sacaste la lotería?

Le dijo la pecosa divertida a la gordita por lo eufórica que había entrado en la habitación.

-Mucho mejor que eso, Candy. ¡Stear!

-¿Stear? ¿Qué pasa con él?

Preguntó Candy confundida que no entendía qué era lo que Patty quería decir, aunque por su cara debía ser algo

bueno porque la gordita prácticamente daba saltos de alegría.

-Me pidió que sea su pareja, Candy.

Y se tiró a la cama de Candy por la emoción, haciendo que la pecosa rebotara un poco. Entre carcajadas y un poco de sonrojo de Patty, Candy se enteró de todos los detalles.

-Pero esa no es la única buena noticia, Candy.

-¿Hay más? Vamos, desembucha.

-Pues que gracias al testimonio de Annie y mío, por supuesto, con relación al incidente del comedor...

-Se te levantó el castigo, ya puedes salir de aquí, Candy.

Le dijo Patty emocionada y la abrazó con ternura.

-Eso sí, de todas formas no estarás en el festival de Mayo.

-¡Bah! Para lo que a mí me importaba.

-¡Ah! Por poco lo olvido.

-Annie me pidió que te entregara «_esto»._

La gordita le entregó un sobre a Candy, y luego se despidió con el pretesto de hacer sus tareas, pero Candy sabía cuál era la _tarea _que tendría su mente ocupada.

_Candy:_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta, probablemente yo ya esté muy lejos de aquí. Me despido de esta forma porque si te veo a los ojos no tendría el valor. Solo quería darte las gracias por abrirme los ojos y devolverme lo que fui. Quiero que sepas que aún a mi manera, siempre te amé. Que siempre fuiste la mejor amiga, hermana, defensora, que pude tener. Que no ha habido nadie que me haya querido con la devoción que lo has hecho tú. Discúlpame si mi vanidad te causó dolor, no me alcanzarán los días para rogar por tu perdón. Ahora me voy, no sé si para siempre, pero debo encontrarme a mí misma otra vez, quiero que me quieran por lo que soy, como siempre lo hiciste tú. Despídeme de Archie, dile que lo amé mucho y que lamento haberle dejado esa horrible impresión. _

_Adiós, Candy, nos veremos cuando el destino tenga ganas de juntarnos otra vez, mientras tanto, cuídate y se feliz._

_Sinceramente, _

_Annie_

-Annie... ¿Por qué? Separadas otra vez, justo ahora que ya todo estaba bien...

Eran los pensamientos de Candy, cada línea que había en esa carta le rompía un pedazo de su ser.

-Vaya, hermanita, la sirvienta te pegó fuerte estas vez.

Dijo Neil al ver lo deformada y lastimada que lucía la cara de Eliza.

-Esa maldita infeliz acaba de firmar su sentencia, ya tengo planeado cómo.

-No me digas que tú también vas a romperle la nariz.

Se mofó Neil, pues sabía bien que Eliza no tenía ningua destreza en cuánto a peleas se refería, y que en este tema era obvio que Candy le llevaba la delantera.

-No seas idiota, Neil.

-Por supuesto que yo no caería tan bajo, pero voy a pegarle donde más le duele.

Y Neil se quedó intrigado. Vaya Dios a saber que diablura estaría maquilando Eliza esta vez.

-Ahora, si me disculpas, hermanito, tengo una carta que escribir, adiós.

Y girando los tacones, la pelirroja se marchó con una perversa sonrisa y dejando a su hermano muy confundido.

Candy se dirgía hacia su preciada colina, pero por hazares del destino, tuvo la suerte de toparse con quién menos debía. Y cuántos problemas le traería eso.

-¿A dónde vas con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sirvienta de quinta?

-Mira, Neil, a dónde yo vaya o deje de ir, no es asunto tuyo.

-Así que por favor, quítate de en medio que me obstruyes la vista.

-Eh,eh, eh, no tan rápido, gata infeliz.

Y Neil la tomó peligrosamente por la cintura y luego le inmovilizó los brazos con sus manos y la acorraló contra uno de los muros del área de recreo.

-¿Cuánto te ofrece Grandchester por tus _favores_?

-¿De qué estás hablando, imbécil? No todos los hombres son tan repugnantes como tú.

-Suéltame, maldito cobarde.

Empezó a implorar Candy manoteándolo, pero Neil no cedía, muy por el contrario, la apegaba más hacia él y se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su boca. Candy por un impulso de rabia y repulsión, le lanzó un escupitajo directo a la cara. Esto terminó por enfurecer a Neil, y sin previo aviso, comenzó a besarla violentamente. Pero Candy, asqueada de sentir los desagradables labios de Neil, no se dejó doblegar y mordiéndolo fieramente, finalmente, la rata de Neil la soltó de golpe, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Pagarás por esto, mujerzuela estúpida.

Gritó Neil, dejando a Candy tirada en el suelo. Tan pronto como Candy lo vio alejarse, se paró de prisa y echó a correr, pero ya no en dirección a la colina, sino en dirección a su habitación. Nunca había sentido tanta necesidad de tomar un baño y lavarse la boca con jabón si fuera posible. Pero en su camino se tropezó con Patty, que asombrada comenzó a interrogarla.

-Pero, Candy, ¿ahora que te pasó?

-¡Ay, Patty! Tengo tanta rabia, tanto asco.

-No hay nada que desee más en este momento que matar a Neil Leagan.

-¿A Neil? ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

-Ese asqueroso, me acorraló violentamente y se atrevió a besarme.

-¿Qué cosa estás diciendo?

Interrumpió una tercera voz, retumbando y haciendo eco por todo el lugar.

¡Terry!

Exclamaron Candy y Patty al unísono.

-¿Dónde está ese infeliz? ¿Candy?

Preguntó Terry alzando más la voz y mirando a Candy que se había quedado petrificada y con los pies pegados al suelo.

-Terry... no... no es nada. Ya déjalo, yo...

-Dime dónde está, _Candice, _no estoy jugando.

Y bien se notaba que no, Candy no había visto a Terry de tal modo, aunque él no necesitaba que se le diera mucha cuerda para sacar a relucir su explosivo temperamento.

Terry estaba rifando una golpiza y el _afortunado_ Neil iba pasando por ahí y al parecer había comprado todos los boletos.

-Aquí estás, malnacido.

Dijo Terry tomando a Neil por el cuello de la camisa y disfrutando la cara de horror que éste ponía.

-Vas a enterarte de quién es Terrence Grandchester.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le lanzó un puñetazo a Neil, desencajándole la mandíbula y la sangre corría por sus labios. Neil hizo un fugaz intento por defenderse, pero Terry le soltó otro puñetazo en las costillas, dejándolo sin aire y retorciéndose.

-¡Por Dios, Terry! Detente ya.

Suplicaba Candy, mientras Patty estaba en estado de shock. Pero Terry no razonaba en esos momentos, siguió golpeando a Neil en el rostro, en el vientre, por todo el cuerpo, Neil en verdad daba lástima. De no haber sido por la intervención de dos chicos que llegaron justo a tiempo, Terry habría matado a golpes a Neil.

-¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Exacto, Candy, ¿nos podrías explicar qué sucede?

Eran Stear y Archie que no daban crédito a lo que veían.

-Neil trató de abusar de Candy.

Respondió Patty al ver que Candy no tenía intención de hacerlo. Y los Cornwell enmudecieron por un instante.

-¡No se quede ahí! Ayúdenme a detener a Terry.

Ordenó Candy a sus primos que se habían quedado observando como Terry molía a Neil sin piedad. Los hermanos se apresuraron a quitárselo de encima, levantando del suelo lo que quedaba del infeliz de Neil. Archie sostenía a Neil que a penas podía respirar y abrir con dificultad un ojo. Mientras Stear se encargaba de Terry, que estaba fuera de sí, pero gracias al carácter pasivo del inventor, se fue calmando. Uno de los guardias de seguridad y orden del colegio, que quién sabe qué andaba haciendo cuando inició la pelea, se llevó al apaleado Neil a la enfermería. Pero no se llevó a Terry, no era un secreto de quién era hijo, y que su padre era el principal benefactor del colegio, así que no hubo mayores consecuencias para Terry, excepto lo aturdida que estaba Candy ante la brutalidad de Terry.

-¡Terry! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pudiste haberlo matado.

-Ese idiota intentó aprovecharse de ti y todavía lo defiendes.

Discutían Neil y Candy, mientras los hermanos Cornwell se miraban intrigados. ¿Por qué defendía Terry a Candy con tanta pasión?

-¡No lo estoy defendiendo! Pero no debiste...

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera, Candy? ¿Que le diera las gracias por querer mancillar a la mujer que amo?

Y diciéndo esto, ocho pares de ojos querían salirse de sus cuencas.

-Terry... yo...

-No me lo agradescas, si quieres, ve a consolar a tu amigo.

Dijo Terry, preso de la rabia y los celos que se estaban apoderando de su ser.

-Terry, por favor, no es lo que piensas... yo...

-Déjame, _Candice_.

Y Terry se marchó verdaderamente molesto, dejando a la pecosa con la palabra en la boca. Pero lo que más le dolía a la rubia, es que de repente, había vuelto a ser _Candice _para él.

-Déjalo, Candy, ya se le pasará. Tiene razón para estar molesto.

Este comentario, viniendo de Archie, dejó más que sorprendidos tanto a Candy como a Stear.

-Archie tiene razón, Candy, yo habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

Le expresó Stear. Y repentinamente, Terry Grandchester ya no parecía caerles tan mal a los Cornwell, especialmente a Archie.

-Vamos, Candy, será mejor que tomes un baño y descanses, ya arreglarán sus pendientes.

Le dijo Patty, ofreciéndole la mano a la aturdida rubia que sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle. Y así cada quien se dirigió a sus habitaciones, cada uno con sus mentes en sus propios mundos.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

El rebelde y la dama del Establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 12 En cuerpo y alma

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene varias escenas de contenido sexual y adulto. Si eres sensible a este tema, abstente de leer. De lo contrario, disfrútalo, como lo disfruté yo escribiéndolo.

Candy llegó a su habitación empapada en lágrimas y molesta consigo misma. Terry la había defendido como nadie en su vida lo había hecho y ella sólo le había recriminado su actitud. ¿A caso no se merecía Neil eso y mucho más después de todo lo que le había hecho? Pero lo que la hizo sentir más miserable aún fue que Terry le había dicho que la amaba, en frente de todos y ella no dijo nada y lo dejó marchar.

-Terry... Yo también te amo... Te amo tanto que no podría decirlo con palabras, creo que te amé desde el primer momento que te vi.

-Perdóname, Terry.

Decía Candy para sí misma, abrazó su muñeca y lloró. Pensó que tenía que hablar con Terry y disculparse por su falta de consideración. Iba a demostrarle cuánto lo amaba ella también y todo lo que sería capaz de hacer por él. Primero intentaría dormir un poco, fueron demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Ya mañana aclararía todo con su amado rebelde y él sabría todo lo que ella sentía por él.

-¡Maldito desgraciado!

Exclamaba Terry de sólo imaginarse a Neil besando a su pecosa.

-Debí haberte matado, infeliz.

Estaba de pie, dando golpes en el pobre buró que no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido. Menos mal que él no había presenciado el beso, porque seguro Neil no habría vivido para contarlo. No solo era la furia de que haya tratado lastimar a su Candy, también los celos lo estaban consumiendo por dentro. Los celos se habían vuelto parte de él desde que la conoció, sentía celos de sus primos, especialmente del elegante, de todo el que aspiraba a tener su atención y ahora también tenía que lidiar con la basura de Neil Leagan.

-¡Candy es mía! No permitiré que nadie la aparte de mi lado y mucho menos que intenten lastimarla, o dejar que otro se atreva a tocarla como había hecho aquél miserable, antes muerto.

Se decía Terry. Recordó haberle gritado a los cuatro vientos que la amaba, pero esa no era la forma en que tenía planeado hacerlo. Ahí se lo soltó por impulso. Gracias a ese malnacido, había discutido con ella, tal vez él había sido un poco duro con Candy, pero si ella lo quería como él a ella, entonces ella tendría que aprender a vivir con los celos de él, porque dejarle el camino libre, no estaba a discusión. Pero no podía pasar demasiado tiempo enojado con ella y mañana mismo arreglaría todo con ella.

Candy ya estaba lista para iniciar las clases, esperó por Patty, como siempre para ir a tomar juntas el desayuno.

-¡Candy!

-Buenos días, Patty.

-Mientras venía para acá, vi que se llevaban a Neil para su casa, le cedieron una semana de descanso por la golpiza.

-Oh... Cuando la tia-abuela se entere que fue por mí todo el incidente, pedirá mi cabeza.

-No seas exagerada, Candy. Neil sólo tuvo lo que se merecía, además, cuando tu tía sepa el por qué le dieron la paliza a Neil, no tendrá problemas contigo, era tu reputación la que estaba en juego.

-¡Ay, Patty! Como se ve que tú no la conoces. Ella me despreció desde que el abuelo William decidió adoptarme. Y para colmo, tiene en mucha estima a Eliza y a Niel.

-Bueno, de todas formas tienes quien te defienda, y vaya que te defendió muy bien, eh.

Dijo emocionada y soñadora Patty, pero ese comentario le desencajó el rostro a Candy. Recordó lo molesto que se había ido Terry por ella estar defendiendo a quien no debía, y a él que se la jugó por ella, ni las gracias le había dado. Pero ya vería como recompensaría a su malcriado por su falta.

Después de haber tomado el desayuno, se dirigieron como de costumbre a sus clases. Al tomar sus respectivos asientos, inevitablemente, Candy se topó con la mirada asesina de Eliza, pero Candy se la retuvo, como retándola a que se atreviera a hacer algo, pero no pasó nada y la clase inició sin contratiempos.

-Saquen sus cuadernos, señoritas, hoy vamos a practicar la lección de ayer para el examen la semana próxima.

Decía la hermana Margaret, y todas obedecieron apresuradamente. Candy sacó su cuaderno y lo abrió y vaya con la sorpresa que se encontró. Había un papel doblado entre las páginas, algo que sabía que ella no había puesto ahí. Disimuladamente lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo sin levantar sospechas, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, mientras leía.

_Pecosa:_

_Discúlpame por haberme ido tan molesto, pero deseaba estar sólo. _

_No sabes toda la rabia que sentí al saber que ese bastardo se _

_había atrevido a besarte y no lo pude evitar. Perdóname si mis _

_celos llegan a abrumarte alguna vez, pero no puedo controlarlos. _

_Es que te amo tanto, princesa, que tengo miedo de perderte. Tengo _

_miedo que otro llegue y descubra lo maravillosa que eres y te _

_aparte de mi lado. Otro que pueda deslumbrarte más que yo y te _

_aleje de mi. Te amo demasiado, tú me has devuelto la vida, las _

_ganas de reir, no quiero perder eso, tú eres mi pedacito de cielo y _

_no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti. Tu me prometiste que eras _

_mía, pero quiero que lo seas para siempre y sólo mía, no pienso _

_compartirte con nadie, te quiero sólo para mí._

_Terrence G. Grandchester_

Tan concentrada estaba Candy leyendo su carta que no escuchó cuando la hermana Margaret le habló.

-Señorita White Andrew, ¿le importaría compartir su carta con clase? Porque veo que es más interesante que lo que yo estoy tratando de explicarle toda la semana.

Dijo la monja molesta y Candy se quedó de piedra, pero gracias al Cielo, la abrupta llegada de la hermana Grace la salvó, haciendo que se olvidaran del asunto de la dichosa carta.

-Buenos días, señoritas.

Dijo la rectora secamente y todas le correspondieron el saludo al unísono.

-Como ya saben, debido al vergonsozo comportamiento de la alumna White-Andrew, tuvimos que sustituirla de su cargo de representar la primavera.

-Ahora bien, la que tomará su lugar, por haber nacido en el mismo mes, será la señorita Patricia O'brien. Es todo por ahora, pueden seguir con su clase.

Anunció la hermana y se marchó.

-¡Que emoción, Patty!

-No puedo creerlo. ¿yo?

-Qué dices, Patty, eres perfecta para el festival. No tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien y seguro que Stear estará más que encantado de acompañarte.

Era la conversación que mantenían las dos amigas y en eso sonó la campana avisando el almuerzo.

Después de haber almorzado, Candy se dirigió a la Colina, pero al no ver a Terry, se desilusionó y fue en busca de Patty nuevamente. Se encontraron con Stear y Archie, buscaron una zona alejada de las malas lenguas para poder compartir con los chicos sin que nadie los viera, especialmente una de las monjas.

-Que bueno que te hayan levantado el castigo, Candy.

Dijo afectuosamente Stear y un poco más emocionado de la cuenta debido a la presencia de cierta gordita de pelo castaño.

-Pero aún no le hemos dado las buenas noticias.

-¡Candy!

Exclamó Patty avergonzada.

-Patricia será quien represente la primavera en el festival de Mayo.

Soltó Candy sin importarle las protestas de Patty.

-Enhorabuena, Patty.

Le felicitó Archie que había permanecido callado casi todo el tiempo. Y así continuaron hablando amenamente, de cuanta cosa se les iba ocurriendo, riendo por las anécdotas de los fallidos inventos de Stear y de cómo serían los disfraces que usarían Patty y Stear para el festival. Hasta que volvió a sonar la campana, indicando la hora de la cena.

Después de haber cenado, Candy y Patty se quedaron en la habitación de Candy como de costumbre para conversar un rato, más bien conversaba Patty por lo emocionada que estaba de sus avances con Stear. Pero Candy se mostraba algo ansiosa e inquieta. Pues no había visto a su rebelde en todo el día y pensó que tal vez aún estaría molesto.

Patricia, al ver que Candy estaba en otro mundo, decidió dejarla sola con sus pensamientos y se fue a su propia habitación, pues ya se sentían los pasos de una monja dando la habitual ronda nocturna.

Cuando Candy al fin se vio sola, dio un gran suspiro. Se sentía triste, ya no podía vivir sin ver esos ojos azules que le robaban el alma. Cuánto amaba a su amargado. Resignada a no verlo por ese día, se quitó su uniforme y tomó un baño. Cuando salió, se secó y se colocó su pijama y luego se soltó sus dorados bucles para peinarlos.

-Te ves tan hermosa con tu pelo suelto, pecosa.

-¡Terry! Dios mío, ¡que susto!

-¿Cómo es que siempre entras sin que me de cuenta?

-No te diste cuenta porque estabas en el baño, pecosa despistada.

-¿Cuando estaba en el baño? Osea, que...

-¡Me viste mientras me vestía!

Casi gritó Candy y lo miró recriminatoriamente.

-Tranquila, pecas, te vi, pero no te miré

-Sí, claro.

-Ya pecosa, ¿es esta tu manera de recivirme después de haberte rescatado?

-Lo siento, mi amor, es que...

-¿Es que... qué, princesa?

Preguntó Terry con picardía, mientras se le acercaba y la tomaba por la cintura. Candy tragó hondo mientras Terry la miraba con los ojos encendidos.

-Que yo también quería pedirte una disculpa por...

-Pues ya puedes comenzar a disculparte, preciosa.

La interrumpio Terry y comenzó a besarla sin previo aviso, la pegó más a él y con sus manos bien apretadas a su cintura la siguió besando, con una inmensa pasión, como queriendo reponer todos los besos que no pudo darle durante todo el día. Y Candy, que llevaba todo el día también anhelando su boca lo besaba con la misma devoción y lo abrazaba por el cuello. Luego comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo. Terry fue elevando sus manos de su cintura un poco más cada vez.

-Te extrañé tanto, pecosa, tanto.

Le decía Terry mientras seguía besándola desesperado.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho.

Respondió Candy casi sin aliento y abrazándose a su cuello.

-¿En verdad me extrañaste, preciosa? Demuéstramelo. Enséñame cuánto me extrañaste.

Terry no la paraba de besar mientras le decía esas palabras, comenzó a besarle los labios, pasó a las orejas y se las mordisqueó y Candy sentía que se le doblaban las piernas. Continuó besando su cuello, con fiereza, como si quisiera deborarla y Candy que ya tenía todas las hormonas al límite, se pegó más a él, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda por dentro de la camisa, su pecho, se rozaba del cuerpo de él como si quisiera entrar en su ser. Terry, ya demasiado emocionado, fue subiendo sus manos a los pechos de Candy y entre ardientes besos se los empezó a acariciar, delicadamente, comenzó a rozarle los pezones y Candy sintió que iba a estallar, se encontraba en la gloria, entonces se lo dijo, ahí, sin más.

-Te amo, te amo, Terry.

Le dijo sin dejar de besarlo y ella misma llevó las manos de él a sus pechos para que él continuara tocándola. Ella sabía que no estaba en su sano juicio, pero no le importó, quería que él continuara acariciándola. Y Terry, al escuchar de sus labios que lo amaba, abandonó el poco control que le quedaba, y la besó con más desenfreno e intensidad, la apegó un poco más sujetándola por las nalgas y ella pudo sentir su dura erección.

-¿Me amas, princesa?

Le preguntó Terry, acariciándola toda, comenzó a cubrir cada parte de su cuerpo con sus manos, quería memorizarse su cuerpo.

-Te amo, mi amor, te amo mucho.

Le contestó Candy entre jadeos y Terry sabía que si ella no lo detenía, él sería incapaz de hacerlo. Empezó a levantarle la pijama y Candy levantó los brazos para que el pudiera deshacerse de la prenda sin dificultad. La bata cayó a sus pies y Terry perdió todo la cordura al ver el cuerpo de Candy al descubierto, sólo sus bragas era lo único que faltaba. Empezó a contemplarla con fascinación. Luego se llevó uno de sus pechos a los labios y lo besó. Siguió con sus labios, mientras con sus manos no dejaba de acariciar sus pechos, su vientre, su espalda, Terry estaba perdido. Candy, invadida de la misma pasión comenzó a quitarle la camisa a él, ansiaba tocarlo, sentir ese torso que le robaba el aliento. Y Terry, complaciente la ayudó en la tarea. Entonces Candy pudo acariciarlo a su antojo y al mirar un poco más abajo y ver lo excitado que estaba Terry, se encendió más por dentro.

Candy le repitió a Terry que lo amaba y eso provocó un incendio dentro él. La levantó e hizo que ella lo rodeara con sus piernas mientras la sujetaba por la cintura, como si ella no pesara nada, y siguió besándola, era adicto a esa boca. Cuando Terry sintió que no podía esperar más comenzó a conducirla a la cama. Y bajándola en ella, dudó por un momento.

-¿Estás segura de querer esto, princesa?

-Podemos parar cuando tú quieras...

-Estoy segura, Terry.

-¿Sabes que después de esto, serás mía? Para siempre.

Le dijo Terry mientras se colocaba encima de ella y le besaba el cuello y los pechos.

-Lo sé... Te lo prometí, que sería tuya.

Y Terry no necesitó más. Al cuerno con las consecuencias que podrían venir después. En ese momento sólo importaba la rubia que estaba bajo su cuerpo, besándolo con pasión. Terry se quitó el pantalón que lo estorbaba, y se colocó sobre Candy nuevamente, comenzó a acariciarle el cuello y las orejas con la lengua, mientras que sus manos libres le acariciaba los senos, los muslos, sus piernas y Candy acercó la cara de él un poco más hacie ella y le besó el cuello y Terry tuvo que ahogar un gemido, esa rubia, a pesar de su inexperiencia, sabía cómo enloquecerlo. Terry introdujo suavemente un dedo en el centro más íntimo de Candy y ella sintió que pudo tocar el cielo con las manos. Terry continuó moviendo su dedo ritmicamente dentro de ella y Candy se retorcía de puro placer, se le escaparon un par de medidas que acabaron con la resistencia de Terry.

Terry se sacó los calzoncillos, pendiente de la mirada sorprendida y expectante de Candy. Se colocó nuevamente sobre ella y comenzó a besarle el rostro y a susurrarle en el oído mientras le quitaba las bragas.

-Va a dolerte un poco, princesa, pero se te pasará.

-No voy a lastimarte, ¿confías en mi, verdad?

-Si...

Murmuró Candy. Ella sabía que la primera vez era así, pero si estaba con la persona que amaba y que la amaba, sería algo hermoso y no pensaría en el dolor.

Terry, estando encima de ella, entrelazó sus manos con las de ella, empezó a besarla para que se relajara y poco a poco empezó a entrar en ella. Candy al sentir la invasión, aferró sus manos a la espalda de él clavándole las úñas. Cuando Terry había entrado en ella hasta la mitad, Candy emitió un leve quejido, pero el lo apagó con sus labios. Entre besos la siguió excitando hasta que entró completamente en ella y ahí fue que Candy sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor y se mordió los labios, es verdad que le dolía un poco, pero también sentirlo dentro de ella le causaba un placer inexplicable.

Terry siguió moviéndose dentro de ella a ritmo lento para no lastimarla y cuando Candy estuvo más relajada y el dolor había cedido casi por completo, incrementó la velocidad en sus movimientos y Candy le siguió el paso dejándose guiar por él. Entre jadeos, besos, caricias y te amos, Candy pudo alcanzar el que sería su primer orgasmo y Terry a su vez, con un gemido de verdadero placer alcanzó el climax casi junto con ella, derramándose por completo dentro de ella.

Se dijeron que se amaban nuevamente y Terry se quedó recostado encima de ella, con la cabeza acomodada entre sus pechos. Candy le dio un beso en el cabello y se lo acarició con ternura mientras él se quedaba dormido.

Lo comtempló por un largo rato mientras dormía. Su rostro se veía tan tranquilo y tierno como un niño. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de su engreído y él de ella. Acariciándole el rostro tiernamente se quedó también dormida.

Continuará...

*Respiren, chicas, respiren! Buajajajaja ¿Les gustó este capítulo? Me lo dicen con un review, las quiero.


	13. Chapter 13

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 13 El quinto Domingo

Después de un par de horas, Candy despertó y percatándose de lo que descansaba encima de ella se le aceleró el corazón de alegría. Ahí estaba su rebelde, durmiendo tan tranquilo, con su rostro tan apacible y su pelito desmarañado. Estando así sobre ella y aunque profundamente dormido, Terry la tenía abrazada posesivamente. Candy no pudo evitar repartirle besos en el pelo y en su bello rostro, así como también le acarició tiernamente la espalda desnuda. Que Dios la acompañara si ese acto les traía serias consecuencias, ese había sido el momento más feliz, mágico y maravilloso de su vida y no se arrepentiría jamás.

Terry comenzó a moverse inquieto, estaba despertando. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos y su mirada se cruzó con la de Candy, vio que ella le sonreía dulcemente y al principio le pareció una ilusión. Pero la aterciopelada voz de Candy le indicó que no.

-Despierta, mi amor, tienes que volver a tu habitación.

-Pero no quiero, me quiero quedar aquí contigo.

Protestó Terry como un niño pequeño y se volvió a acomodar encima de ella para seguir durmiendo. Candy no pudo evitar sonreir, él era tan tierno cuando se lo proponía.

-Está bien, pero sólo un ratito más.

Le dijo Candy, vencida, dándole un beso en la frente y arrullándolo como un bebé. Lo estaba engriendo y él de por sí ya era bastante engreído. Pero era _su _engreído y ella le había prometido cuidarlo y darle todo el cariño y el amor que él necesitaba, y vaya que lo estaba cumpliendo.

Así estuvieron un largo rato, Terry durmiendo sobre ella, y Candy contemplándolo con adoración. Pero ya había amanecido y Terry tendría que irse a su habitación, pero antes de que ella pudiera despertarlo, unos toques en la puerta rompieron con todo el encanto y la preocupación se apoderó de todo su ser.

-¡Candy! Abre la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! Deja que me cambie de ropa, Patty.

No podía ser, pensaba Candy. Patricia realmente se había tomado en serio lo de ser su despertador. Ya Candy se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dado ese cargo.

-Terry... Terry, mi amor, despierta, tienes que irte ya.

-¡Ah! Está bien.

Dijo Terry aún con los ojos cerrados y haciendo un puchero como un bebé. Se bajó de encima de Candy, le dio un beso breve en los labios y comenzó a buscar su ropa, cuando dio con ella se la puso apresurado porque unos golpes en la puerta sonaban con insistencia.

-¡Maldición!

Decía Terry, que no se caracterizaba por su buen humor precisamente y menos cuando se le despertaba abruptamente para que se fuera. Se vistió resignado y se despidió de su pecosa con un tierno beso y Candy a su vez se puso su pijama.

-Te amo.

Le dijo Terry cuando salía por la ventana.

-¡Candy! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Le preguntó la gordita y un poco intrigada porque Candy había dicho que se estaba cambiando, pero tenía la pijama puesta.

-Es que... tú sabes que me cuesta levantarme por las mañanas.

Se apresuró a contestar Candy, pues aunque normalmente le compartía todo a Patty, había ciertos detalles que prefería guardárselos para ella. Y lo que pasó esa noche en esa habitación, se queda en esa habitación.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita tan temprano, Patty?

-¿Es que no lo sabes? Hoy es el quinto Domingo, Candy.

-¿El quinto Domingo?

Preguntó la pecosa intrigada.

-¡Sí! Hoy es el día que nos permiten salir con nuestras familias. Y adivina qué...

-¡Stear me invitó a su casa!

-¿A su casa?

-Sí, su tía dio el permiso y mi abuela Martha estuvo de acuerdo. Pasaremos el día con ellos.

-Pero arregláte ya, Candy, si tus primos se van, supongo que deberás ir tú también.

-Sí... Supongo...

Respondió Candy con tristeza. Nadie le había avisado hasta el momento, pensó que la razón era muy obvia. Y en el fondo no quería estar lejos de Terry, precisamente hoy...

-¡Candy! Creo que has tenido tu periodo.

Dijo la gordita señalando un poco alarmada hacia la sábana de Candy que tenía una mancha roja en el centro.

-¡Oh no!

-Tranquila, Candy. A mi me pasó la primera vez que lo tuve y...

Candy se apresuró a quitar las sábanas para llevarlas al área de lavandería.

-Mejor te dejo para que te arregles.

-Hasta luego, Patty. ««Si supieras cuál fue el _periodo _que tuve»».

Pensó Candy para sus adentros.

Terry acababa de bañarse, estaba realmente feliz. La vida le había dado el mejor regalo del mundo. Haber conocido a su pecosa y que fuera suya y de nadie más. Estaría agradecido toda la vida por eso. Pensaba mientas sonreía por dentro. Unos toques en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensoñación.

-Grandchester, tiene visita, abra por favor.

Comunicó la hermana Grace, tan inoportuna como siempre. Qué visita podría tener él si nadie venía a verlo, excepto... La puerta se abrió repentinamente.

-Terrence.

-Duque... ¿A qué debo esta grata sorpresa?

Fue la sarcástica pregunta de Terry.

-¿Cómo estás hijo?

Preguntó el Duque un poco intrigado, conocía muy bien a su hijo aunque Terry pensara que no. Y ese brillo en los ojos del rebelde y su semblante de felicidad era algo que Richar Grandchester nunca había visto en su promogénito. Esto alegró al Duque, a pesar de lo seco que se estaba comportando Terry.

-Estoy mejor que nunca, _papá._

El Duque pensó que realmente estaba bien si lo había llamado _papá_.

-Me alegro sinceramente que estés bien, Terrence.

Terry notó por primera vez en su vida que las palabras de su padre sonaban auténticas, había sinceridad en sus ojos. Y esto había sorprendido a Terrence. Su padre complacía todos sus caprichos, era verdad, pero siempre lo había manipulado y mantenido a raya, su trato nunca fue afectuoso.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.

Terry se quedó callado e inmóvil por unos segundos. Su cumpleaños número diescisiete y lo había olvidado por completo.

-Quería darte esto.

Dijo el Duque extendiéndole una pequeña caja de terciopelo en color rojo vino. Terry la tomó dando las gracias y la abrió.

Era un reloj de bolsillo, hecho en oro puro, de forma ovalada y en la parte superior tenía las iniciales T. G. adornadas por zafiros, cuando lo habría en una de las tapas estaba el escudo de los Grandchester y al otro lado los números del reloj formando un perfecto y círculo y sus finas manecillas. Era hermoso, elegante y varonil, digno de un Grandchester.

-Gracias.

Dijo Terry, pero esta vez su tono no fue seco, sino que fue una gratitud sincera por el detalle y un poco de desconcierto en su voz.

-Lo mandé a hacer para ti cuando cumpliste diez años, pero en ese momento pensé que no era el regalo adecuado para tu edad entonces.

Dijo el Duque y Terry le dio una sonrisa, casi imperceptible, pero sincera. Había algo diferente en su padre. Estaba acostumbrado a sus fugaces visitas para ver como seguía en colegio, reprocharle su conducta o simplemente dejarle el dinero de su mensualidad. Pero nunca el Duque se había presentado simplemente para verlo y saber de él, aunque en este caso era su cumpleaños, pero Terry supo dentro de sí que ese no era el motivo de su visita, había algo más, podía intuirlo en el repentino comportamiento del Duque.

-Terrence, yo... Quiero que me acompañes a dar un paseo. También debemos de hablarte de algo que debimos hacer hace mucho tiempo, por lo que voy a necesitar que luego me acompañes a la casa vacacional.

Terry estaba realmente intrigado.

-¿Hoy?

Fue todo lo que Terry preguntó. Pues Candy le había expresado que seguramente nadie mandaría por ella ese día y menos después de los incidentes de Eliza y Neil a los que entre ella y Terry habían mandado a ver las estrellas.

-Sí, hijo, si no hay incovenientes, claro.

¿El Duque le estaba dando una opción? ¿Podía elegir? Eso si que era nuevo.

-¿Puedo llevar a Candice?

-¿A Candice?

-Sí, es mi amiga y...

El Duque sonrió. Estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido sobre el incidente con el chico Leagan. Sabía que la señorita White-Andrew no era simplemente cualquier amiga para Terry y el Duque se sintió feliz, porque se notaba que su hijo estaba siendo feliz.

-Claro que puedes llevarla. Pero tendrás que avisar a sus familiares.

Y Terry se desilusionó de momento, a quién le avisarían si la tía-abuela no quería saber nada de ella y su padre adoptivo sabe Dios dónde estará. Terry le explicó ese pequeño percance al Duque con la esperanza de que pudiera hacer algo.

-Yo me encargo, hijo.

Y Terry se sorprendió de que en ningún momento tuvo que hacerce de rogar, el Duque realmente estaba diferente.

-Hijo...

Volvió a decir el Duque y sin más ni más, lo abrazó. Terry se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer. No lo podía creer. Pero más se sorprendió Terry de sí mismo, porque a pesar de su orgullo, sintió una urgente necesidad por corresponder a ese abrazo. Y dejando la sobervia de lado, abrazó a su padre y ambos permanecieron así y en silencio. Las palabras de reprente comenzaron a sobrar. Terry nunca se había sentido tan querido en toda su vida. El cielo le había dado a Candy y ahora... Su padre también, por primera vez mostró que lo amaba.

Terry pudo notar que el Duque derramó unas lágrimas, pero disimuló que no las había notado, pues Terry sabía muy bien de quién había heredado su orgullo y terquedad. Finalmente se separaron.

-Prepárate y avisa a la señorita Candice que vendrá con nosotros, yo hablaré con la hermana Grace.

-Está bien, padre.

En la puerta del Colegio se encontraban casi todos los alumnos esperando por sus familiares. Entre ellos estaban Stear, Archie, Patty y por desgracia Eliza.

-No sé por qué la tia-abuela no mandó a buscar a Candy, no es justo.

Decía Archie con enfado y desilusión.

-Es que después de las condiciones en que le mandaron a Neil a la casa, más la versión que seguramente Neil tuvo que haberle dado a la abuela sobre lo que sucedió, era de esperarse.

Había expresado Stear con pesar.

-Sí, es una lástima que Candy no haya podido acompañarnos.

Dijo Patty que también se encontraba con ellos esperando a su abuela y al chofer de los Andrew. Y una cuarta voz se les unió.

-Por supuesto que la tía-abuela no iba a permitir que la salvaje de Candy pusiera un pie en la casa, después de lo que nos hizo a mi hermano y a mi. Estoy casi segura que esta vez la tía conseguirá que el abuelo William la repudie de la familia.

Dijo Eliza cargada de veneno como siempre y terminando con la pasiencia se los Cornwell.

-¿Por qué mejor no te callas Eliza?

Le dijo Archie exaltado, pero Stear lo tranquilizó. No tenía caso amargarse por la bruja de Eliza. En ese momento llegó la abuela de Patty y unos minutos después, el coche de los Andrew. Después de hacer las respectivas presentaciones, todos subieron al coche y se dirigieron a la mansión de los Andrew.

Candy ya estaba terminando de arreglarse y había resuelto el accidente de las sábanas. Estaba terminando de peinarse cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Señorita Candice, por favor vaya a la oficina, tiene visitas.

Le notificó la hermana Margaret y luego se marchó.

¿Visitas? Pensó Candy. Visita de quién si ya sus primos se habían ido y estaba claro que la tia-abuela no la quería en la casa. Terminó de peinarse y se dirigió a la oficina.

Llegó a la oficina y tocó la puerta. Escuchó una voz que la invitó a pasar, pero la voz no venía de una mujer, era una voz profunda y grave, sumamente elegante y varonil. Extrañada, Candy entró finalmente.

-Buenos días, señorita Andrew.

-Buenos días, señor...

-Richard Grandchester, encantado, señorita.

Le respondió galantemente el Duque, haciendo una leve inclinación y besando su mano. Ahora sabía Candy de quién había heredado Terry todo su encanto, eso y mucho más. Pues a excepción del color de los ojos, Terry se parecía bastante a su padre. El Duque era un hombre elegante, alto, de pelo castaño igual que Terry, sólo que al Duque ya se le veían unos hilos plateados en las sienes. Sus ojos eran marrón claro, pero todos sus rasgos, nariz, boca, la complexión de su cuerpo, sus maneras, eran exactamente igual a las de Terry.

-El placer es todo mio, Excelencia.

Dijo Candy haciendo una reverencia.

-Oh no, nada de "Excelencia", señorita, llámeme Richard solamente.

-Disculpe, Richard... Puede llamarme Candy...

-O si prefieres, puedes llamarla Señorita Pecas.

-¡Terry!

Reprochó Candy molesta, no se había percatado de la presencia de Terry que había permanecido oculto en un rincón. El Duque miraba la escena enternecido. Ahora entendía por qué su hijo se había prendido de esa chica, Candy le pareció realmente encantadora.

-Basta, chicos. Señorita Candy, vaya a preparar sus cosas, se irá de paseo con nosotros.

Demandó el Duque, pero no había autoridad en su voz, su tono fue realmente amable.

-No se preocupe, ya arreglé todo para que pudiera acompañarnos.

Dijo el Duque al ver la cara que ponía Candy, como dudando.

-Yo... Enseguida vuelvo.

Dijo Candy y salió corriendo de la oficina como una niña pequeña y el Duque le pareció maravillosa esa chica, su hijo tenía buen gusto, pensó con orgullo, pues para él no pasó desapersivido la belleza de de la pecosa. Además de que el simple hecho de que ella hiciera a su hijo feliz, hacía que a él le cayera bien.

Y sin esperar más, Candy se arregló. Se puso un hermoso vestido Rosa con las mangas abombachadas bordadas de encaje blanco y la parte superior era en forma de V para caer en una falta ancha y abombachada igual que las mangas encima de las rodillas bordada en encaje blanco también. El pelo lo llevaba suelto con una diadema blanca con pequeñas flores en tono rosa y unas hermosas botas blancas que llegaban tambien a la rodilla y se amarraban desde el dorso del área donde iba el pie hasta el final por un finísimo cordón. Lucía realmente encantadora.

Terry no se quedaba atrás. Se había puesto un pantalón azúl oscuro de mezclilla y una camisa en un azúl mas claro de manga corta que le caía a la media y mostraba sus bien formados brazos. Se calzó unos lustrados zapatos negros, los que estaba de moda para los jóvenes en ese tiempo y se había peinado su hermoso cabello hacia atrás. Eran una pareja preciosa y la forma en que se miraban no pasó desapersivida para el Duque. Se dio cuenta que estos dos estaban locos el uno por el otro. Y Richard Grandchester, de ahora en adelante haría todo lo que fuera necesario para que su hijo por fin sea feliz. Todo.

El chofer oficial de la familia Grandchester llegó y el Duque fue el primero en entrar, luego Terry ayudó a Candy a hacer lo mismo y finalmente entró él. A pesar de ser una experiencia completamente distinta para los tres, no había tensión en el ambiente. Todo lo contrario, esos tres rostros tenían un semblante de auténtica felicidad, una que no habían experimentado desde hacía mucho y que sin duda se la merecían.

Entre una amena plática y las riñas entre Candy y Terry que discutían casi por todo, ya que Terry a propósito, le llevaba la contraria, seguido de los innumerables apodos que le inventaba y el Duque no hacía más que reir y recordó sus años de adolescencia en ese mismo colegio. Pero al ver la forma en que se miraban discretamente los chicos, pensando que él no los notaba, inevitablemente la recordó a ella...

Continuará...

Que tal chicas, como ven, ya están apareciendo poco a poco los personajes que forman parte importante en esta historia. Y la participación del Duque será de vital importancia para el desarrollo de esta trama. Además de que muy pronto van a conocer otro personaje que agregué y que también tendrá un importantísimo rol para deshacernos de un repugnante personaje y truncar sus planes.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y tengan la bondad de dejarme un review.

Wendy


	14. Chapter 14

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 14 Sacrificio de amor

Después de dos horas de viaje aproximadamente, Candy, Terry y el Duque llegaron a su destino. Se encontraban en el zoologico Blue River de Londres. Candy estaba emocionada, nunca la habían llevado a uno y tanto Terry como el Duque podían ver el asombro infantil en sus ojos. Candy sin saberlo, se estaba robando el corazón del Duque de Grandchester.

-Papá, creo que aún no abren.

Dijo Terry al ver que no habían visitantes y que la entrada estaba completamente cerrada.

-Así es, está cerrada. Pero conosco al encargado y nos ha dado un pase especial para que puedan explorar las facilidades del lugar a su antojo.

Terry no se sorprendió, era una de las ventajas de ser un Duque y a Candy se le vino a la cabeza el viejo refrán de que por la plata baila el mono. Pero alguien se les unió saludando muy jovial y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días, Duque de Grandchester.

Saludó el encargado, un hombre de unos 24 años, cabello largo y rubio, con unos hermosísimos ojos azul cielo, alto y con un cuerpazo que robaba el aliento aunque el no parecía darse cuenta de lo atractivo que era.

-¡Albert!

Exclamaron Terry y Candy al unísono.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?

Preguntaron, Terry, Candy y el Duque al mismo tiempo y luego los cuatro se echaron a las carcajadas. Luego todos a su debido tiempo explicaron como fue que se conocieron.

-Albert, no puedo creer que te haya encontrado aquí, esto si que es una coincidencia.

Le dijo Candy y abrazó efusivamente a Albert, y sin darse cuenta, haciendo que Terry hirviera de celos y el semblante le cambió por completo, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y su mandíbula apretada. Tanto el Duque como el rubio se percataron de la situación, menos Candy, que seguía abrazándolo y riendo inocentemente.

-Sí, Albert, ¡que sorpresa!

Dijo Terry irónico y apartando a Candy bruscamente de su abrazo con el pretesto de que él también quería saludarlo. Aunque en el fondo quería matarlo. Pero el Duque conocía bien a su hijo que había heredado el carácter celoso de los Grandchester y decidió salvar la situación, era consciente de lo explosivo y temperamental que era Terry.

-Chicos, vayan a divertirse por ahí, que yo me quedaré a conversar con el Señor Albert...

-Sí, vamos, Terry, quiero ver a todos los animales, quiero verlo todo y darle comida a los elefantes.

Decía Candy como una niña y todos rieron menos Terry que estaba más que furioso. No soportaba que ningún otro, fuera quien fuera la tocara de ningún modo. Salieron juntos a recorrer el lugar, pero Candy notó que Terry iba muy serio y callado.

-Terry, ¿te pasa algo? Te ves... ¿molesto?

Le preguntó Candy preocupada mientras admiraba una pareja de leones que estaban en una jaula degustando una carne.

-¿Molesto yo? ¿Debería de estarlo?

-Bueno... supongo que... no, pero es que tu cara...

-¿Qué hay con mi cara?

Contestó Terry de mala gana, asustando a Candy.

-Terry, de verdad que no te entiendo, hace un rato estabas muy feliz y ahora no se que te pasa que...

-Ah, ¿no lo sabes? No te hagas la tonta, _Candice_.

-¿Hacerme la tonta? Terry, ¿Se puede saber de qué diablos estás hablando?

Preguntó Candy ya perdiendo la pasiencia, Terry cuando se lo proponía era realmente insoportable, y la había llamado por su verdadero nombre, sólo cuando estaba molesto la llamaba así. Sólo que ahora ella no entendía el motivo de su enfado.

-¡De que vi cómo lo abrazabas! ¡De eso hablo!

Explotó Terry sacudiéndola por los hombros y fulminándola con sus ojos azules.

-¿Qué? A... ¿a Albert?

-¿Es que a caso abrazas también a otros así?

Preguntó Terry con sarcasmo, no podía controlar sus celos, no podía evitarlos, era demasiado posesivo.

-Terry, por favor, no puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación. Conocí a Albert cuando era a penas una...

-Me vale cuerno cómo lo conociste, no quiero que lo abraces y menos en mi presencia, ni a él ni a ningún otro.

Le dijo Terry más que molesto, tomándola de los brazos con más fuerza de la necesaria y mirándola intesamente. Pero la mirada de Candy era igual de fulminante que la de él, que ya se estaba impacientando por la actitud de Terry. Seguían mirandose como retándose, zafiro vs. esmeralda.

-Ya estuvo bien, Terrence Grandchester. Tú no puedes venir a decirme a quien puedo abrazar y a quien no. Es sólo un amigo, por Dios, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Te volviste loco?

Le dijo Candy visiblemente alterada y soltándose de su agarre de mala manera.

-Sí puedo y no volverás a hacerlo, ¿entendiste?

Le dijo Terry fuera de sí y sujetándola por la cintura, estaban muy cerca uno del otro y de no ser porque no había más visitantes estuvieran brindando semejante espectáculo.

Pero cuando Terry le dijo eso último, a pesar de lo furioso que se lo había dicho, sus ojos se habían suavisado, había miedo en ellos, inseguridad y Candy lo notó, y todo el enfando se le fue a los pies, la mirada de Terry suplicante, la derritió.

-Terry... Mi amor...

Le dijo acercándosele un poco más y acariciándole el rostro, Terry permaneció tranquilo y callado sin rechazar las caricias de la rubia.

-No tienes por qué estar celoso, mi cielo.

Le decía Candy abrazándolo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el lago?

Le preguntó mientras pasaba una mano tiernamente por sus castaños cabellos y Terry asintió más calmado.

-Te prometí que sería tuya y de nadie más. No hay nadie más a quien quiera más que a ti, mi niño malcriado.

Diciéndole esto, Candy lo miró a los ojos y pasó su mano por el rostro de él con ternura. Terry la abrazó fuertemente, como si temiera que en cualquier momento desapareciera.

-¿Qué pasó anoche entre nosotros?

Preguntó Candy retoricamente.

-Anoche fui tuya, mi amor, no hubo otro, no hubo nadie más ni lo habrá. Yo soy todita para tí, mi cielo. No tienes por qué dudar.

Fue el turno de Terry de derretirse por completo. Sabía que había actuado como un tonto, pero es que cuando se trataba de su pecosa, todo se extremaba, ella era tan especial, tan única, Terry la amaba con locura, por eso la celaba de esa manera irracional, por primera vez sentía que alguien lo amaba y le pertenecía. No soportaba sencillamente que nadie la tocara, ella era sólo suya.

-Yo... lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo. No lo soporto...

-Tranquilo, mi amor. Estoy aquí, para ti, solo para ti.

Le dijo Candy besándole dulcemente el rostro.

-Pero por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo, no quiero que lo abraces, por favor, no puedo soportarlo.

Le decía Terry suplicante y abrazándola más fuerte, mientras le dio un corto, pero apasionado beso. Candy lo entendía, a Terry se le había negado todo el cariño, por eso era así con ella, no quería compartir lo único bueno que la vida le había dado.

-Está bien, mi niño engreído, no lo abrazaré. Ahora, cambia esa cara y vamos a ver a los animales que para eso vinimos.

Dijo Candy halándolo del brazo casi arrastrándolo. Pasaron por un lugar de hermosos pastos y frondosos árboles donde comía a sus anchas una jirafa. Candy observaba todo maravillada y Terry disfrutaba verla.

Siguieron explorando y Terry paró en un puesto de palomitas de maíz porque Candy se antojó de ellas y él no podía negarle nada. Más adelante pasaron por un lugar que simulaba una selva, con sus árboles y lianas donde unos monos se paseaban a su antojo. Uno de ellos se les acercó a ellos y Candy le dio de sus palomitas.

-¿Compartiendo con tu familia, Tarzán pecosa?

-¡Terry! Eso fue bien grosero, grrrr... Voy a borrarte esa sonrisa de un...

Hacía rato que Terry ya había echado a correr, no iba a quedarse ahí parado para que Candy le cobrara su grosería. Pero Candy comenzó a correr detrás de él y aunque él siempre le llevaba ventaja, ella casi lo alcanzaba de no haber sido porque el Duque los llamó para marcharse, después de haber estado un rato mirando la escena divertido.

-Tenemos otro asunto pendiente, Terrence. Ya debemos irnos.

-Ah, ya lo olvidaba. ¿Podemos llevar a Candy?

Preguntó Terry, pero realmente no fue una petición, más bien una condición.

-¿A Candy?

Preguntó el Duque, no creía que fuera buena idea, pero si le llevaba la contraria a Terry, todos sus avances habrían sido en vano.

-Si ella no va, yo tampoco iré.

-¡Terry!

Le reprochó Candy avergonzada por la falta de respeto de su rebelde.

-Está bien, hijo, si así lo prefieres...

-No se preocupe, Señor, puede llevarme de vuelta al colegio y...

-_Candice_, dije que venías conmigo.

Le dijo Terry con una serenidad que daba miedo y Candy sintió ese escalofrío que le daba cuando el la llamaba por su nombre. No estaba jugando y no había quien le discutiera lo contrario. Terry era bien mandón y cuando se hostinaba en algo, no había poder humano que lo convenciera de lo contrario.

Candy miró a Terry retadoramente y el Duque, percatándose de la posible guerra que se avecinaba, tomó la palabra.

-Ya basta. No hay tiempo para discutir. Iremos los tres entonces. Ya el chofer está por llegar.

Ante el argumento del Duque, Candy no se atrevió a replicar y Terry sonreía triunfante sin importar la mirada fulminante que Candy le dedicaba. Finalmente llegó el chofer y los tres entraron y se dirigieron a su próximo destino.

El coche se estacionó frente a una imponente mansión te estilo victoriano, en el centro más privilegiado de la élite londinense, estaba rodeado por un extenso jardín muy bien cuidado donde se podía ver una fuente sobervia que tenía la figura del _David de Miguel Angel. _Unos pajarillos jugueteaban en el agua. Al llegar a la entrada, en seguida un mayordomo, ya entrado en edad y con gesto sombrío los recivió, seguido de una mucama de mediana edad, sobria, pero amable y atenta.

-Bienvenido, Excelencia.

Dijeron el mayordomo a la mucama y dirigiendo una cortés mirada a modo de saludo a Candy y a Terry mientras esperaba que fueran presentados.

-Buenas tardes, Harold, Zussette, este es mi hijo, Terrence y su amiga, la señorita Candice White Andrew.

-Bienvenido, Excelencia, dijeron los dos sirvientes a Terry haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Bienvenida, Señorita White-Andrew.

Añadieron y se inclinaron ligeramente a modo de saludo.

Candy y Terry correspondieron al saludo cordialmente y luego pasaron adentro. Había un majestuoso recividor con un conjunto de muebles también en estilo victoriano y tapizados en tonos rojo vino. Había un pequeño y elegante comedor de cuatro sillas y más adelante una licorera donde se podían apreciar un par de botellas de los más finos vinos importados de Francia e Italia y otro par de botellas de whisky escocés.

-Si gustan, pueden ponerse cómodos, la comida está casi lista. Avisaré a la _señora_ de su llegada, permiso.

Dijo Zussette y se retiró a seguir con sus quehaceres.

-¿Cuál señora? No me digas que has traído al cerdo de tu...

Dijo Terry molesto, pero el Duque no lo dejó continuar.

-¡Terrence! Por favor, contrólate.

Dijo el Duque con autoridad y le hizo un gesto para que volviera a sentarse.

-Terry, mi amor, tranquilo.

Le susurró Candy para que sólo él pudiera escucharla y él tomó la mano de ella y se la apretó, como buscando apoyo o para contener la rabia. Y en eso, la _señora_ iba bajando las escaleras para reunirse con ellos. Terry se quedó como una estatua por unos segundos y luego pudo articular palabra.

-¿Qué está haciendo esta mujer aquí? ¿No dejó bastante claro que no quería saber de mi, _señora_?

Retumbaba la voz de Terry y sus ojos destilaban fuego.

-Terry... Hijo, por favor... Yo...

¿Hijo? Pensaba Candy, cómo no se había dado cuenta, ahí estaba Eleanor Baker, la madre de Terry. Candy estaba preocupada y asombraba porque conocía la versión de Terry sobre su penoso encuentro, pero se mantuvo al margen de la situación.

-¿Hijo? No me llame hijo, señora, usted hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser mi madre.

-Terrence, por favor, tranquilízate y escucha lo que tenemos que decirte.

Tronó la voz del Duque ya había mostrado suficiente pasiencia ante el comportamiento de su hijo.

-¿Esto fue idea tuya, verdad, _Duque_? Armaste todo este circo a propósito.

Reclamó Terry irreverente.

-Terry, hijo, por favor, escúchame. Necesito explicarte muchas cosas, por favor.

Suplicaba Eleanor empapada en llanto, pero Terry se mostraba implacable.

-Ya le dije que no soy su hijo y le reitero que pierde su tiempo, no tengo nada que hablar con usted. Candice, vámonos.

Dijo Terry fuera de control y halando a Candy por el brazo.

-Terrence, espera por favor. Al menos escúchala y luego decides si te quedas o no, por favor.

Le decía Candy a su rebelde con una mirada de comprensión, pero Terry estaba ciego de ira y resentimiento.

-Candice, dije que nos vamos.

Y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la salida de manera nada cortés.

-Ya basta, Terry. No seas tan inconsciente. Por lo menos escúchala, si vino hasta acá es porque le importas y...

Le decía Candy alzando la voz y parando a Terry en seco.

-No quiero escuchar nada de ella, nos vamos.

Respondió Terry tajante.

-¡Por Dios, Terry! Que malagradecido eres, ¿tú sabes lo que daría yo por conocer a mis padres? Porque un día se presentaran a mi puerta a buscarme y dejar de preguntarme todos los días de mi vida por qué me abandonaron.

Le decía Candy a gritos y con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas. Ante los ojos sorprendidos de el Duque, Eleanor y el mismísimo Terry.

-No seas cruel, Terry. Tú los tienes a ambos contigo, yo nunca conoceré a los mios, he tenido que soñar que en el fondo tal vez sí me querían y que no tuvieron otra opción... Escúchalos, Terry, por favor...

Y ahí el llanto de Candy no se contuvo más y a Terry se le estrujó toda el alma, si había algo que no soportaba era verla sufrir.

-Candy...

Murmuró Terry.

-Escúchala Terry, por favor, sólo por mi, ¿harías eso por mi?

Le dijo Candy suplicante y tomándole el rostro con las manos, le dio un beso en la frente, ante la mirada atónita del Duque y Eleanor. A Terry no le quedó más remedio que ceder. No podía negarle nada a Candy.

-Está bien. Pero sólo porque tú me lo has pedido.

Dijo Terry arrogante y alzando la voz, dando a entender que sólo lo hacía por ella. Candy se dirigió hacia los jardines para darles privacidad.

-Siéntense, por favor.

Habló por fin el Duque señalando dos asientos para Eleonor y Terry. Richard fue el que tomó la palabra primero.

-Hijo... Cuando tu madre y yo nos conocimos... eramos dos jovenes, así como tú y Candice, comenzando a vivir, con la ingenuidad y la rebeldía típica de la adolescencia. No enamoramos perdidamente. Ella tenía diesciseis años y yo 18.

-Yo era una niña sin nada, aspirando a ser actriz, tu padre tenía un título real esperando por ser ejercido y una mujer como yo no era adecuada para él según tu abuelo.

Decía Eleanor y después continuó el Duque.

-Pero estábamos profundamente enamorados y no nos importó nada. Desafié a mi padre y decidí fugarme con Ellie... Allí en América compramos un apartamento y nos casamos en secreto.

-Al año de nuestro matrimonio y de una feliz convivencia sin contratiempos, naciste tú y fue lo más maravilloso que la vida pudo darnos, eras un niño tan hermoso y saludable, todo el mundo te admiraba.

Decía Eleanor con los ojos aguados y melancólicos.

-Estuvimos tranquilos y felices por tres años. Pero entonces, mi padre, Duque en ese momento, se valió de todas sus influencias y logró invalidar nuestro matrimonio, desconocerte a tí como heredero, empezó a cerrarme todas las puertas, nadie quería darme trabajo, tu madre fue despedida del teatro donde se había dado a conocer y poco a poco estábamos a punto de perder el apartamento.

-De haber sido sólo tu padre y yo, no nos hubiera importado, pero estabas tú, un niño inocente que no tenía culpa de nada y no podiamos arrastrarte con nosotros en la miseria y a un futuro incierto.

Dijo Eleanor y ya las lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Terry escuchaba todo atento y sin interrumpir, con el rostro inescrutable.

-Entonces el Duque, mi padre, me dio una única opción. Tenía que tomar el ducado, podía llevarte conmigo, pero no podía llevarme a tu madre, no podía volver a verla. Tuve que renunciar a ella con el alma desgarrada, pero a ti... A ti no pude renunciar, Terrence, yo te amaba demasiado y no podía renunciar a lo mejor que la vida me había dado, a lo único que me quedaba de ella...

Y diciendo esto, al aplomado Duque se le salieron las lágrimas, gruesas lágrimas de haber guardado el dolor por tantos años, por tantos días de amargura e infelicidad.

-Perdóname por no haberte retenido, hijo, yo no podía condenarte a vivir en la incertidumbre que me esparaba, sola, sin apoyo, sin padres y sin trabajo después de que tu abuelo se encargó de difamarme cruelmente. Renuncié a ti porque sabía que estarías mejor con tu padre y que nada iba a faltarte.

Y nada le faltó, pensaba Terry, nada excepto amor.

-Tu madre siempre supo de ti, Terrence. Mantuvimos el contacto secretamente. Ha estado en varias ocaciones en esta casa y te veía de lejos. Yo le enviaba una fotografía tuya cada año. En todos tus cumpleaños, siempre hubo un regalo por parte de ella, ¿recuerdas aquél anillo de oro con tu nombre en rubíes? Fue uno de los tantos obsequios que discretamente venían de ella. Cuando te traía solo a ti para acá, era para que ella te viera aunque fuera de lejos.

-Yo siempre te he amado, hijo. Más que a nada en el mundo.

Eleonor no se contuvo más y abrazó a su hijo como si fuera la última vez que lo vería. Terry estuvo implacable al principio, pero luego cedió al sentir los cálidos brazos de su madre por primera vez y su pecho mojado por las lágrimas que ella derramaba sin poderlas contener. A Terry se le fue todo el orgullo al piso y rompió a llorar también, pero era un llanto de verdadera agonía, sacó todo su sufrimiento a flote y lloró como un niño en los brazos de su madre. Tenía una madre, pensaba para si mismo, por fin, la tenía.

-Perdóname, hijo.

Decía Eleanor entre sollozos sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Perdóname tú a mi, _mamá_, por haberte juzgado. Sólo te pido tiempo, todo esto es nuevo para mi y...

-Todo el tiempo que necesites, vida mía.

Le dijo Eleanor y deshicieron el abrazo. Luego el Duque abrazó a su hijo. Ya todo estaba dicho, ya sólo era cuestión de esperar que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo. Richard Grandchester y Eleanor habían decidido que harían feliz a su hijo, costara lo que costara. El mayordomo apareció para indicar que la comida estaba lista y ahí fue que se acordaron de Candy.

-¿Qué haces allá arriba, _Candice_? ¡Bájate inmediatamente!

Dijo Terry enfadado a Candy que estaba subida casi en la copa de un almendro que había en el patio de la mansión y por el grito de Terry, se asustó, dio un paso en falso y se cayó. Se habría torcido el pescuezo de no haber sido porque Terry la atrapó en sus fuertes brazos.

-¿Te volviste loca? Pudiste haberte matado de ahí.

-Lo siento... Pero si tú no hubieras llegado gritándome, yo no me hubiera asustado y no habría caído.

Dijo Candy en su defensa.

-La próxima vez, se más cuidadosa cuando quieras sacar tus dotes de Tarzán pecoso. Y por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Ahí estaba Terry, dándole órdenes otra vez, pero el nombre por el que la llamó fue lo que de verdad la molestó.

-Ya déjame en paz, malcriado arrogante.

-¡Mona pecas!

-¡Amargado!

-¡Mono!

-¡Te odio!

Le soltó Candy furiosa, ya cansada de lo mandón que era Terry, pero el rebelde no se ofendió, el sabía cuánto lo «_odiaba_» Candy.

-¿Me odias?

Le dijo Terry acercándosele amenazadoramente y acorralándola.

-A mi no me parece que me odias, señorita Pecas...

-Claro que te odio, es más de detesto.

Le dijo Candy, ya no muy segura de sí misma, pues Terry se la había acercado tanto que pudo sentir su respiración sobre su cara y su pulso se aceleró.

-Demuéstrame lo mucho que me odias, princesa.

Y entonces, Terry la agarró fuerte de la cintura y la besó brutalmente, le aprisionó los labios con su boca. Candy al principio luchó por quitárselo de encima, pero tenía tantas ganas de besarlo como él a ella y se rindió.

-¿Eso es lo mucho que me odias, princesa?

Le susurró Terry en el cuello y luego siguió besándola.

-¿Todavía me odias?

Preguntó pegándola más a él y besándola despiadado.

-No me has respondido, preciosa. ¿Me odias?

-Yo... te... te... amo. Te amo, Terry.

Le dijo Candy inundada de pasión y Terry la besó con más intensidad. Pero la inoportuna voz del mayordomo les acabó con el encanto.

-Los señores les están esperando, permiso.

Candy y Terry se dirigieron al comedor sonriendo y de la mano. Como dos chiquillos, felices e invencibles.

Continuará...

Chicas, este fue un capítulo un poco largo y con mucho drama, pero era necesario, ya que el Duque jugará un rol importante en esta historia. Y Terry se merece ser amado, no creen? También apareció Albert y poco a poco todos los demás personajes, según las circunstancias lo requieran.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Cuento con sus reviews!

Hasta pronto, niñas lindas,

Wendy


	15. Chapter 15

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 15 No contaban con mi astucia

Candy y Terry entraron al comedor sonrientes y de la mano, acto que enterneció mucho a sus padres, en especial a Eleanor, que aunque no la conocía, tenía que admitir que Terry era realmente feliz con ella y que esa chiquilla podía lograr que él hiciera lo que ellos no podían, doblegar la voluntad de Terry. Si ahora estaban disfrutando de esa amena comida fue gracias a las palabras que Candy le dijo.

Estaban los cuatro en armonía, degustando un cerdo asado con patatas, ensalada verde y como postre un pastel de manzana, el favorito de Eleanor y muy común en América.

-Candy, ¿cómo fue que conociste a Terry?

Preguntó Eleanor rompiendo el silencio.

-Pues lo conocí en una colina en los terrenos del colegio, él estaba fumando y le dije que apagara su cigarrillo o se largara.

Tanto Eleanor como el Duque rompieron en carcajadas, mientras Terry planeaba como vengarse.

-¿Y Terry apagó el cigarrillo?

Quiso saber el Duque.

-No, tuve que quitárselo y apagarlo yo misma. En ese entonces su hijo me parecía insoportable.

Dijo Candy con sinceridad y el Duque no pudo reprimir su carcajada, pero Eleanor tenía una expresión intrigada.

-Pero luego yo le dije que se veía hermosa con sus pecas y me perdonó.

Añadió Terry burlón.

-¡No es cierto! Tú te burlaste de mis pecas todo el tiempo.

Dijo Candy exaltada y mirando a Terry con reproche.

-No me burlé.

-¡Sí lo hiciste!

Discutían Candy y Terry mientras los padres de él los miraban fascinados.

-Seguro me interpretaste mal.

-¡Claro que no! Tenías miedo de que fueran contagiosas, ¿lo recuerdas?

Y ante ese recuerdo Terry rompió en carcajadas señalándola con el dedo índice.

-¡No te rias!

-Chicos, chicos, ya basta. Terrence, no molestes a Candice.

Les ordenó el Duque haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener la risa mientras Candy estaba roja del coraje y con ganas de matar a Terry.

-Ya, terminen su postre, después de la siesta tenemos que ir a la villa Andrew.

Dijo el Richard y tanto Candy como Terry abrieron los ojos como platos, sorprendidos y asustados.

-Señores, sus habitaciones están listas. Señorita Andrew, acompáñeme a su habitación, por favor.

Dijo amablemente Zussette y todos se dirigieron a tomar la siesta, luego de haber reposado un poco la comida.

En la villa Andrew se encontraban la tía-abuela Elroy tomando el té junto a Eliza, Stear y Archie, mientras que Neil estaba en su habitación recuperándose de su paliza.

-Abuela, ¿Por qué usted no mandó a llamar a Candy?

Preguntó Archie con tono de reproche. La señora Elroy, una mujer de edad, con gesto severo y modales exquisitos de la corte inglesa, frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ser cuestionada en sus decisiones.

-No quiero a esa maleducada aquí, ¿a caso no viste cómo tiene el rostro la pobre Eliza?

-Sí, abuela, pero eso fue porque...

-Archibald, no me cuestiones. No quiero que esté aquí y no me contradigas.

-Pero el abuelo William...

Se aventuró a decir Stear, pero la anciana lo interrumpió.

-Alistear, he dicho que no la quiero aquí y no hablaré más del asunto. ¿Has visto como ha quedado Neil?

-Así es, abuela, la muy vulgar de Candy lo provocó y luego le hechó toda la culpa a él.

Dijo la odiosa de Eliza que había permanecido callada hasta ese momento.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

Dijo Archie exaltado.

-¡Suficiente!

Exclamó la matriarca.

-Señora, si me disculpa, ha llegado este telegrama para usted.

Dijo George, el intermediario del Señor William Andrew y le entregó el pequeño papel a la anciana mientras sus sobrinos la miraban intrigados.

-Es del Duque de Grandchester.

Dijo la abuela sorprendida.

-¡El Duque!

Exclamó eliza, emocionada, pensando que tal vez venía a reclamar por la cercanía de Candy con su hijo y ella estaría más que dispuesta a hundir a la rubia para que el Duque la repudiara.

-Dice que viene para acá con su hijo.

Añadió la señora Andrew y a Eliza le brillaron los ojos. Se las ingeniaría para quedarse a solas con Terry y así lo envenenaría en su contra. Estaba decidida y la visita del Duque le facilitaría las cosas.

-Amalie, quiero que prepare todo para una visita, el Duque de Grandchester y su hijo nos honrrarán con su presencia. Por favor, ponga dos lugares más en la mesa y que todo esté impecable.

Fueron las órdenes de la tia-abuela a la mucama.

-Ustedes, niños, vayan a arreglarse, tienen que causar una buena impresión.

Les dijo la matriarca y Eliza fue la que se lo tomó más en serio. Fue a su habitación y buscó el vestido más atrevido que tenía, según la moda de la época. Era un vestido rojo elegante, pero con un escote bien pronunciado en el área del busto y que iva ceñido desde la cintura hasta las caderas cayendo suelto por sus piernas, se puso unas sandalias doradas, unos pendientes y collar a combinación con su calzado. Se soltó el pelo, se recogió un mechón hacia el lado y lo sujetó con una peineta dorada con incrustaciones de rubíes que combinaba perfecto con su atuendo. Su pelo caía en pesados rizos por sus hombros. Se puso bastante polvo facial para cubrir lo que quedaba del puñetazo que le había dado Candy hace unos días, un poco de rubor en las mejillas y algo de carmín en los labios. Estaba lista para atacar, según ella.

Eleanor había decidido quedarse en la casa, pues no siendo ella la esposa del Duque y su relación con Terry aún estaba oculta, no tenía nada que hacer allí. Sólo Candy, Terry y el Duque estaban en el auto. Richard mantenía una actitud muy tranquila, pero Candy y Terry estaban realmente nerviosos. La pecosa se mostraba inquieta, mientras que Terry estaba serio como una estatua.

-Relájate, hijo, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Le dijo el Duque a Terry para intentar calmarlo cuando ya hubieron llegado y se encontraban junto a la majestuosa puerta de la mansión Andrew. Candy respiró profundo y Terry tomó su mano y se la apretó. Finalmente Amalie les abrió la puerta, hizo las respectivas reverencias y les indicó que entraran, que ya les estaban esperando.

-Buenas tardes, señora Andrew.

Saludó Richard galantemente, haciendo una reverencia y besando la mano de la anciana.

-Es un placer recivirlo aquí, Excelencia.

Dijo la matriarca con una leve inclinación.

-Le presento a mi hijo, Terrence.

-Es un honor, señora.

Dijo Terry y besó la mano de la dama como lo había hecho su padre y la señora estaba fascinada con su encanto y sus finísimos modales.

-Ellos son mis nietos, Alistear, Archibald y Eliza.

-Un placer, Excelencia.

Dijeron los hermanos Cornwell al unísono.

-Es todo un honor recivirlos a usted y a su encantador hijo.

Dijo Eliza con más entusiasmo del debido y acercándosele melosamente a Terry dejándolo mareado con su perfume, el acto no pasó desapersivido para la señora Elroy que la fulminó con la mirada. El Duque también lo notó y Terry se sintió incómodo. Nunca le habían gustado las señoritas ofrecidas y aunque Eliza no era fea, de solo saber todo lo que le había hecho a Candy, era razón suficiente para que la despreciara.

-Estamos encantados de tenerlo aquí, Señor Grandchester, pero ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita?

Preguntó al fin la anciana ya bastante curiosa e intrigada.

-Gracias por preguntar señora. El motivo que nos trae aquí es formalizar el noviazgo de mi hijo con su sobrina.

La abuela se quedó atónita y cuando al fin se recuperó, pensando que no estaría nada mal emparentar con la realeza y sintiéndose honrrada del buen gusto de su sobrina.

-¿A pedir la mano de mi sobrina? ¿Eliza?

Preguntó la señora con mirada expectante y Eliza brincó de su asiento. No entendía el motivo, pero Terry había ido a pedir su mano.

-¿Mi mano?

Preguntó Eliza emocionada y con el corazón acelerado. A Terry se le revolcó el estómago de sólo pensarlo y estuvo a punto de soltar una imprudencia, pero el Duque, que lo conocía, rápido tomó la palabra para aclarar la confusión.

-Lamento el malentendido, Señora, pero vinimos a formalizar el noviazgo de Terrence con Candice.

La cara de Eliza se descompuso por completo, sintió que iba a desmayarse por la verguenza y Stear tuvo que sostenerla en sus brazos. La señora Elroy había enmudecido repentinamente hasta que se recuperó de su desilusión. Candice que se había mantenido en un rincón oculta porque sabía que no era bienvenida en la casa, finalmente hizo su aparición contando con el apoyo del Duque que la miraba sonriendo y transmitiéndole seguridad y la candente mirada de Terry, con todo el amor que podía expresar.

-Buenas noches, tía-abuela.

Dijo Candy no muy segura de sí misma.

Buenas noches, Candice.

Respondió la anciana secamente.

-Señor Grandchester, me va a disculpar, pero el encargado de los asuntos de Candice es William y al no encontrarse él aquí...

Ante este argumento las esperanzas de Eliza resurgieron de las cenizas. Pero el Duque interrumpió a la mujer antes de terminar.

-No se preocupe, señora, el noviazgo ya fue aprobado por el señor Andrew, nosotros sólo vinimos a notificarselo, siendo usted la encargada en su ausencia.

La señora Elroy seguía sin entender.

-Mire, aquí tengo la carta oficial del señor William Andrew dando el consentimiento. Si no hay otro inconveniente, me gustaría que prosiguieramos con las tradiciones.

La señora Elroy leyó la carta y no teniendo más objeciones, aceptó.

-No hay ningún incoveniente, Excelencia. Si William ha dado su consentimiento, le deseo toda la felicidad a la joven pareja.

Y estas palabras, a pesar de todo, la señora Elroy las dijo con sinceridad, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera Eliza la elegida, se alegró de que Candy al menos se haya fijado en un joven respetable y que pusiera el nombre de la familia en alto.

-Candice, debo admitir que me has sorprendido. Has hecho una muy buena elección. Honraste el apellido al aceptar a este distinguido joven como pretendiente.

Candy no podía creerlo, ¿la tía la estaba halagando? Pero lo que pasó después la sacó de sus maquinaciones.

-Candice White Andrew, yo, Terrence Grandchester, delante de todos los aquí presente, quiero pedirte formalmente que seas mi novia bajo el consentimiento de mi padre, Duque de Grandchester y tu padre, el señor William Andrew.

Terry estaba arrodillado extendiéndole una cajita de terciopelo donde había un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con la letra T cubierta de pequeños zafiros y la letra C cubierta de esmeraldas, ambas letras formaban elegante y creativamente un corazón, todo en miniatura, fino y delicado como la dueña que lo portaría.

Candy comenzó a derramar lágrimas de emoción, todo parecía un sueño. Terry sacó la joya de la cajita y con delicadeza tomó la mano izquierda de Candy y le colocó el anillo en su dedo anular. Para sorpresa de Candy y Terry, ante la escena, Stear y Archie comenzaron a aplaudir y luego se les unió la tia-abuela, el Duque y el mismo George que se había mantenido al margen. Eliza no pudo soportarlo más y rompiendo con todas las reglas de modales y buenas costumbres de la familia, subió corriendo a su cuarto muerta de rabia y envidia. Pero todos estaban tan emocionados con los acontecimientos, que no le dieron importancia al detalle.

-Señor Duque, si gustan, pueden acompañarnos a cenar.

Dijo cortesmente la anciana.

-Sería un placer, señora.

Todos se dirigienron a tomar la cena, fue un momento ameno. Se hablaron de temas triviales, de negocios, del futuro que les esperaba a Terry y a Candy al terminar el colegio y finalmente llegó la hora de la despedida. El Duque llevaría a Candy y a Terry de regreso al colegio y los chicos Andrew irían con el chofer de la familia.

-¡Candy! Felicidades. Te deseo suerte.

Dijo cariñosamente Stear abrazándola. «Error»

-Que seas muy feliz, gatita, te lo mereces.

Le dijo Archie y le dio un beso en la frente. «Error»

-Gracias, mis queridos paladines, los quiero tanto...

Dijo Candy y los tres se fundieron en un efusivo abrazo. «Error» «Error» «Error»

Terry ya no pudo soportarlo más y estalló.

-¿Podrían por favor soltar a mi novia?

Y los tres rompieron el abrazo abruptamente, Candy se puso nerviosa.

-Terrence, por favor, contrólate.

Dijo el Duque sujetándolo firmemente. Los Cornwell no hicieron comentarios, entendían bien a Terry, aunque no les cayera del todo bien, si uno de ellos hubiera sido el elegido por Candy, fueran iguales, Candy era una chica a la que ninguno en su sano juicio se daría el lujo de perder. Pero no por eso dejó de molestarles su actitud.

-Si ya terminaste de abrazar y besar a tus queridísimos primos, ¿podemos irnos?

Le dijo Terry irónico a Candy y le dedicó una fria mirada que la hizo estremecerse.

-¡Terrence por Dios! Son mis primos, ¿vas a armar un espectáculo aquí?

Le dijo Candy en un tono que sólo él pudo oir.

-¡No me importa! Te he dicho que no quiero que los abraces.

Le dijo Terry muerto de celos y con la vena de la sien latiéndole de rabia.

-¡Terrence!

-¡Candice!

Se llamaron ambos por sus nombres retándose y con los ojos destilando fuego.

-¡Suficiente los dos! Entren al coche ahora mismo.

Ordenó el Duque autoritariamente antes de que una guerra estallara.

Terry obedeció con su semblante lleno de coraje, ayudó a Candy a subir mientras la fulminaba con la mirada y cuando finalmente ambos estaban dentro del coche, Candy se cruzó de brazos y no lo miró en ningún momento, Terry hizo lo mismo, ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra. Habían tomado esa actitud infantil cuando ambos se estaban muriendo por dentro, lo más que deseaban era estar juntos, pero ambos eran tercos y orgullosos como una mula.

Así estuvieron todo el camino hasta que finalmente llegaron al colegio. Terry la ayudó a bajar del coche, se despidieron del Duque y siguieron su camino hacia sus habitaciones o al menos esa era la intención.

-Candy, ven aquí.

La llamó Terry con autoridad.

-No quiero.

Le respondió la pecosa verdaderamente molesta.

-Por favor, princesa, ven aquí.

Su voz se suavizó y a Candy le dio un escalofrio, pero no cedió.

-No voy a ir y no me llames princesa.

-¡Maldición! Candice, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi?

Estalló Terry y Candy se asustó, tenía miedo de que alguien los oyera aunque con la hora que era ya habían finalizado las rondas y todo el mundo se encontraba durmiendo.

-No sé de qué hablas, Terrence, y por favor baja la voz. ¿Quieres despertar a todo el mundo?

-¡Que se despierten! Y sabes muy bien de qué hablo.

-No, no lo se...

-Ah, pues como no sabes, entonces te lo diré.

-Te había dicho que no quería que abrazaras a ningún otro y fue lo primero que hiciste y no conforme con eso también los besaste y...

Terry no dijo nada más porque Candy súbitamente lo comenzó a abrazar, así, sin más. Lo abrazó fuerte y a Terry se le acabó todo el argumento y aunque seguía molesto le correspondió el abrazo.

-Eres tan insoportable cuando te lo propones.

Le dijo Candy al oído sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Pero así me quieres, princesa.

-Sí, no cambiaría nada de ti, engreído.

-Te amo...

-Yo también te amo.

Dijo Candy y Terry la besó apasionadamente, con ansiedad, no habían podido estar solos en todo el día. Candy, sabiendo que no estaban en el lugar más apropiado, finalizó el beso un poco nerviosa.

-Ya vamos a dormir, Terry, tenemos que descansar.

-Sí, vamos.

Dijo Terry, pero comenzó a seguir a Candy.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-¿Qué? Terry, ¿estás loco?

-Por favor, por favor.

Le suplicaba Terry con los ojitos tiernos como un niño y repartiéndole besos por la cara.

-Voy a portarme bien, lo prometo.

-Está bien, Terry, pero sólo a dormir. Tan pronto amanezca, te vas.

Le dijo Candy abriendo ya la puerta de su habitación a tropezones porque Terry la estaba besando desenfrenadamente y mientras la besaba, cerró la puerta con la pierna y puso el seguro...

Continuará...

Que tal, chicas. ¿Se esperaban este gesto por parte del Duque? Creo que ahora van entendiendo por qué se conocían Albert y Richard, eso lo explicaré más adelante. Pero ya nuestros tortolitos son novios formalmente. No se confíen, hay una pelirroja por ahí que no anda muy conforme con el asunto...

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Wendy


	16. Chapter 16

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 16 Víctimas de la codicia

Terry besaba a Candy con desenfreno cuando ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación y con la puerta bien asegurada. Candy correspondía a su ardiente beso mientras una gran oleada de calor se iba adueñando de todo su cuerpo, sentía que sus piernas ya no podrían sostenerla y un mar de sensaciones nuevas más abajo de su ombligo. Trató de separarse de Terry porque sabía bien cómo terminarían si no se detenían a tiempo.

-Terry, mi amor, sólo es a dormir, no podemos...

-Hace rato que me moría por besarte, lo siento, no puedo parar de hacerlo, te amo tanto...

Decía Terry con la voz un poco ahogada mientras continuaba besándola ardientemente.

-Mi cielo, prometiste que te ibas a portar bien...

Dijo Candy, pero sin hacer ya ni el más mínimo esfuerzo porque Terry la soltara, pues muy bien que se le había colgado del cuello y correspondía de igual manera a su beso.

-Creo que no podré cumplir mi promesa, princesa.

-¡Terry! Ya no podemos seguir tomando más riesgos.

Al decir esto, Candy intentó separarse de él, con el poco juicio que le quedaba, pero Terry no cedía, seguía besándola y la atrajo hacia él un poco más, le besó el cuello y le suspiró cerquita del oído, intensificó el beso y sus manos comenzaron un paseo por su cintura y espalda para luego ascender a sus pechos, entonces a Candy la comenzó a abandonar todo el sentido común y cada vez sus protestas eran menos firmes.

-Déjame hacerte mía otra vez, princesa, por favor. Llevo todo el día deseándolo.

Mientras Terry le decía eso a Candy, no había parado de besarla y sus manos no se habían quedado quietas, ya se encontraban desabotonando la blusa de Candy. Cuando al fin terminó con todos los fastidiosos botones y pudo ver sus pechos coquetamente sujetados por el corpiño, comenzó a besarlos a travez del corpiño y a Candy se le estaba escapando el aliento. Cuando Terry comenzó a tocarla con más urgencia y a pasar su lengua por la ranura de sus senos y su cuello, se olvidó del mundo y le empezó a devolver las caricias con el mismo desenfreno. Lo besaba intensamente, le besó el cuello, entrelazó los dedos en su pelo y se pegó más a él, le comenzó a quitar la camisa y a acariciarle la espalda. Terry la tomó de la cintura y la acercó para que ella pudiera notar lo duro que estaba y ella en un arrebato lo empezó a besar desesperada mientras se rozaba de su excitación con descaro y Terry ya no pudo contenerse más.

-Déjame hacerte el amor, Candy, por favor, no me pidas que me detenga.

Le suplicaba Terry ardiendo y Candy en la misma situación ya no fue capaz de negarle nada. No se lo dijo con palabras, pero lo besó y llevó las manos de él a sus pechos para que la tocara a su antojo y Terry fue perdiendo el control, le arrancó el vestido, dejándola sólo con la ropa interior, luego se le acercó y dejó que Candy le quitara la camisa mientras él ya se estaba quitando el pantalón. Luego Terry la levantó en vilo e hizo que ella le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas mientras él la sostenía de las caderas y ella pudo sentir muy bien su erección. Terry se quitó el calzoncillo sin soltarla a ella.

-¿Puedo, mi amor, puedo hacerte mía ahora?

Le preguntó Terry a pesar de que dudaba mucho poder detenerse.

-Si, Terry, quiero ser tuya, ahora mismo.

Respondió Candy sorprendiéndose de sí misma, pero la verdad era que ella lo deseaba mucho. Terry no la hizo esperar más. Se recostó de una pared con Candy rodeándolo aún con sus piernas, le corrió las bragas hacia el lado y comenzó a entrar suavemente en ella, ahogando los gemidos que le provocaba el placer porque Candy al estar abrazada a él y con su cabeza enterrada en su cuello, le estaba gimiendo muy cerca del oído y eso lo excitaba grandemente. Comenzó a embestirla más fuerte hasta que ya no pudo más y caminó hacia la cama con ella donde la acostó y se puso sobre ella para seguir embistiéndola mientras la besaba fervientemente y ella se revolvía de placer. Ambos se seguían el ritmo, sus cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y así nublados de deseo y pasión llegaron al climax juntos.

-Te amo, pecosa.

Le dijo Terry aún sobre ella.

-Yo también te amo, amargado.

Y como la vez anterior, Terry se quedó dormido sobre ella mientras Candy lo arrullaba tiernamente hasta quedarse dormida ella también.

Una Pelirroja en su habitación no podía conciliar el sueño. Una ira irracional se había apoderado de ella. Comenzó a tirar todo lo que había en su buró y a maldecir enfurecida.

-Maldita Candy, mil veces maldita. No vas a ser feliz mientras yo viva, y prepárate, porque voy a quitarte a Terrence, no dejaré que seas feliz con él.

-Jum... Ya sé lo que haré... En menos de veinticuatro horas, todo tu cuento de hadas se acabará, maldita huérfana de establo.

Con esa idea y una sonrisa perversa, Eliza se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Stear y Archie conversaban en su habitación mientras se preparaban para tomar el desayuno e iniciar sus clases.

-Aún estoy sorprendido, no puedo creer que Terrence haya formalizado su relación con Candy tan rápido, no era lo que se esperaba de él según su reputación...

Decía Stear.

-Creo que fue una sorpresa para todos, hermano. Honestamente no soporto a Grandchester, pero no puedo negar que ama a Candy, eso se le ve hasta por los poros. La forma en que la defendió, sus celos sin sentido, sólo cuando se ama de verdad se es así de irracional.

Y Stear escuchaba a su hermano más sorprendido aún. Archie se había resignado demasiado pronto a aceptar la relación de Terry con Candy y no se le notaba furioso como había sucedio al principio.

-Me alegro mucho que te lo tomes así hermano.

Le dijo sinceramente Stear.

-El tipo no me agrada, pero Candy es feliz y ante eso, hay que dejarla que siga siendolo.

Dijo por último Archie y ambos se dirigieron al comedor sin hablar más del tema.

Esta vez Terry despertó primero que Candy que dormía profundamente bajo él. Debía estar muy cansada, pensó Terry, ayer había sido un día muy largo, añadiéndole lo que pasó luego. Se quedó contemplándola unos minutos antes de despertarla para despedirse de ella e irse a su habitación.

-Pecosa, despierta, vamos, no seas floja.

-¿Qué...? Ah... ¡Terry!

Dijo Candy cayendo en cuenta de cómo y con quien se encontraba.

-Ya me voy, princesa, tienes que prepararte para tus clases y si no te apuras te perderás el desayuno.

Le dijo Terry dándole un fugaz beso en los labios. Se vistió y se fue por la ventana como de costumbre. Candy finalmente se puso de pie, tomó un baño apresuradamente y se lavó los dientes. Estaba por terminar de vestirse cuando escuchó a Patty tocando la puerta.

-Pasa, Patty.

-Buenos días, Candy.

Candy pudo notar que la voz de la gordita estaba un poco apagada y entonces recordó que no la vio en la villa Andrew, tenía entendido que ella y su abuela estarían ahí.

-¿Te pasa algo, Patty? No te vi en la casa de...

-Si, fui con mi abuela, pero me fui pronto.

Contestó Patty con pesar.

-Nos fuimos porque no pude soportar los comentarios y las actitudes de Eliza. No perdió tiempo en humillarme.

-¿Humillarte, pero cómo?

-Me dijo que no sabe cómo fue que Stear se fijó en mi y que seguro era porque había aprendido a ser una... mujerzuela igual que... tú.

Confesó Patricia en medio de un llanto atroz.

-Patty... No escuches a Eliza, tú sabes que ella no es feliz, por eso trata de fastidiarle la vida a todos, yo conosco a Stear y me he dado cuenta muy bien de su reacción cuando te ve o cuando mencionan tu nombre, Stear te adora, Patty. Y eso es lo que le molesta a Eliza, nadie la quiere y no soporta que los demás sean felices. Sólo te tiene envidia, Patty.

-Pero ya no llores, no le des ese gusto, eso es lo que ella quiere.

-Pero Candy, es que...

-Pero nada, Patricia. Tú no eres ciega y creo que sabes muy bien cómo es Stear contigo, nunca te ha faltado el respeto y te invitó a compartir con su familia. ¿Te parece que todo eso ha sido por lástima?

-Tienes razón, Candy.

Dijo la gordita secándose las lágrimas y recuperando la autoestima gracias a las palabras de Candy.

-Ahora, Patty, vamosa desayunar, porque no sé tú, pero yo muero de hambre...

Dijo Candy y Patty se rió, a pesar de que Patty era un poco llenita, la rubia comía mucho más que ella. Se fueron tranquilas y felices a desayunar y a dar inicio a sus clases.

Después de que las clases iniciaran y terminaran sin percance alguno, sonó la campana y todos se fueron a almorzar. Después de concluido el almuerzo, Terry como de costumbre, seguía su camino hacia su lugar favorito en el mundo, pero no había sobrepasado el área de recreo cuando se topó con la chica que más despreciaba en la tierra.

-Hola Terrence...

Le saludó Eliza con el mismo tono meloso de la noche anterior en la Villa Andrew y acercándosele descaradamente, invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Buenas tardes, Eliza.

Respondió Terry secamente e intentó seguir su camino, pero Eliza lo retuvo.

-Terrence, yo quería decirte que no pasa nada con el malentendido de anoche y que te doy la bienvenida a la familia.

Y sin más ni más le soltó un efusivo abrazo que dejó a Terry perplejo. Pero más perplejo quedaron Archie y Stear que no se encontraban muy lejos del lugar y vieron intrigados la extraña escena. Sobre todo porque vieron que Eliza prácticamente se le lanzó a los brazos y rieron porque veían como Terry trataba de quitársela de encima. Pero hubo alguien más que estaba llegando en ese momento y que también vio la escena y la pelirroja, percatándose de su presencia, hizo lo más atrevido que había hecho en su vida. Haló a Terry por el cuello y lo comenzó a besar.

Terry se quedó en shock y cuando pudo reaccionar ya era tarde...

-¡Terry! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Le dijo Candy en un mar de lágrimas y mirándolo con toda la desilusión que se haya visto jamás.

-Candy, esto no es lo que crees, esta descarada...

Dijo Terry señalando despectivamente a Eliza.

-No me digas nada, no quiero escucharte. Ambos son iguales. ¡Los odio!

Eliza sonreía triunfante, mientras Terry se sentía perdido y la rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de él, la pelirroja vio la furia en sus ojos y se fue antes de que Terry le cobrara su osadía.

-¡Candy! Ven aquí, tenemos que hablar.

-No tenemos nada que hablar, Terrence. ¡Toma! Tal vez a ella le quede mejor.

Le dijo Candy lanzándole el anillo a la cara y se echó a correr despavorida sin importar los gritos de Terry por detenerla.

-¡Maldición!

Exclamó Terry. Todo estaba tan bien, por qué tenía que pasar esto ahora, se decía pateando el suelo.

-Terrence...

-Genial, lo que faltaba, ¿ahora qué quieren ustedes dos?

Candy llegó hecha un desastre a su habitación y con el rostro desencajado. Todo había sido mentira, todo, Terry sólo se había burlado de ella como hacía todo el mundo.

-Patty, Patty, por Dios, abre la puerta.

Decía Candy tocando desesperadamente la puerta de la gordita hasta que ésta por fin le abrió.

-Candy, pero... ¿qué te pasó?

-Era mentira, Patty, todo era mentira.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Candy?

Patrica no entendía nada.

-Que no me quiere, Patty, Terry no me quiere, sólo se estaba burlando de mi.

-Pero qué cosas dices, Candy, eso es imposible, eso...

-Es cierto, yo los vi, los vi besándose.

-¿Besándose? ¿Quienes?

-A Terry y a Eliza, se estaban besando.

Dijo Candy y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Me engañó, Patty, el compromiso, el anillo, los regalos, todo fue una burla.

-Tranquilízate, Candy. Aquí hay algo muy raro. ¿Eliza? Si Eliza estaba envuelta en el asunto es porque seguro fue algo que ella misma tramó.

-No lo creo, Patty, ellos...

-Candy, tú conoces bien a Eliza y sabes de todo lo que es capaz. -Yo llevo mucho más tiempo que tú en este colegio y Terry ni siquiera le ha dirigido la palabra a Eliza, como para que ahora de repente la haya besado. Insisto en que ella tuvo algo que ver con todo esto.

Este argumento había hecho dudar a Candy. Lo que decía Patty tenía sentido. Terry nunca había mostrado ningún interés por Eliza y él trató de darle una explicación desesperadamente, pero ella no quiso escucharlo. Aunque si dejaba su orgullo de lado, podía admitir que no vio burla ni maldad en los ojos de Terry, en cambio si vio una mirada maquiavélica en los de Eliza y la vio marcharse con una sonrisa cínica.

-Tal vez tengas razón, Patty, pero...

-Claro que la tengo. Estoy segura que esto se resolverá. Conoces a Terry, él no te dejará escapar muy fácilmente.

-Sólo espero que esto funcione, no quiero perderla, la amo demasiado, yo nunca la enga...

Decía Terry desesperado y abandonando todo el orgullo que le quedaba.

-Eso lo sabemos, además lo vimos. Pero tranquilo, que este plan no puede fallar. Luisa Dickinson es la mejor amiga de Eliza y seguramente debe saber algo.

-¿Y cómo vas hacer para que Luisa traicione a su amiga?, porque lo dudo.

-Aprovecharé el interés que tiene en mi, la engatusaré invitándola a ser mi pareja en el festival de Mayo y le sacaré la información.

-Vaya, ahora tenemos un Donjuan.

Respondió Terry burlón.

-Mejor deja de burlarte y obeserva cómo se hace.

Y Terry vio como se dirigía hacia su presa que estaba casualmente a unos pasos de ellos y por fortuna no estaba acompañada de la insoportable de Eliza.

-Hola, Luisa. Luces espectacular hoy.

-Ho-hola.

-¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti, hermosa?

Continuará...

Chicas, sé que van a querer pedir mi cabeza por este capítulo, pero era necesario. No se me asusten, que no pienso hacer sufrir a nuestra pareja consentida por mucho tiempo. Además nuestro Terry consiguió dos aliados más que le ayudarán a resolver este conflicto. Como les dije, no todo puede ser color de rosas, tienen que haber pruebas para que puedan demostrar lo inmenso que es su amor. Y no se preocupen por Eliza porque tengo una magnífica sorpresa para ella, pero aún no es el momento. Recuerden que lo mejor de las peleas entre parejas son las reconciliaciones. Y ustedes saben bien que a mi me encantan las reconciliaciones jejejeje.

Espero que les guste el capítulo. Se los subí hoy mismo, porque mañana tengo trabajo y además es el cumpleaños de mi hijo, así que no creo que pueda publicar, para no dejarlas en el aire, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo por adelantado.


	17. Chapter 17

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 17 Mordiendo el anzuelo

Luisa Dickinson había perdido hasta el habla cuando el apuesto joven se le acercó, el mismo que la tenía babeando desde hace un buen tiempo, pero que por más que le hacía cuerpito lindo, éste nisiquiera volteaba a verla, y ahora... le estaba hablando, se estaba sentando junto a ella en el mismo banco de madera e incluso le había llamado "preciosa"... él pensaba que era preciosa... Oh por Dios, tenía que ser un sueño, pensaba la ilusa chica de pelo castaño largo y lizo, ojos marrones, delgada, no era fea, pero tampoco muy agraciada.

Terry observaba la escena entre curioso y divertido. La chica estaba perdidamente enamorada, pagaría por verle la cara cuando sepa que sólo estaban usándola. Pobre infeliz, pensaba el rebelde.

-Hace tiempo que quería acercarme, linda, pero soy muy tímido, por eso al ver que estabas aquí solita... pensé en hacerte algo de compañía y decirte lo hermosa que eres.

-Yo... yo te agradezco el gesto. Tú también me pareces muy... apuesto...

Dijo la pobre idiota que ya iba colgando de un ala y con las mejillas más sonrojadas que el carmín.

-Estaba pensando... aún no tengo pareja para el festival de Mayo y como el pobre iluso que soy, tengo la esperanza de que me digas que seré el que tenga el honor de acompañarte para el evento porque sé que lucirás preciosa. Apuesto a que seré la envidia de todos los chicos.

Le decía el joven y Terry que escuchaba y observaba la escena disimuladamente tuvo que reprimir las carcajadas que estaban a punto de salir, el tipo era un maestro, pensó Terry.

-Yo... ¡Sí! Sí acepto ser tu pareja.

Respondió Luisa casi saltando y con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado.

-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, preciosa.

Y diciendo esto, el joven le rozó ligeramente la mano y la tonta por poco se desmaya de la emoción.

-Pero antes me gustaría que nos encontraramos a solas, quisiera conocerte más a fondo... eres tan encantadora que anhelo que conversaramos en un lugar más privado... sin interrupciones.

El muchacho le decía eso a Luisa, mientras le sonreía y la miraba dulcemente, para que no desconfiara por la extraña petición.

-Cla...claro que sí. ¿Donde quieres que nos encontremos?

Cayó redondita, pensó Terry que ya estaba desesperado por terminar con la absurda conquista y no veía la hora en que todo acabara para estar en paz con su pecosa.

-Ahora lo que quiero saber es cómo diablos van a hacer que Candy vaya hasta a allá, porque estoy seguro de que no nos escuchará a ninguno.

Decía Terry impaciente.

-Tranquilo, hombre, tranquilo. ¿A caso crees que no he pensado en eso?

Le decía el joven que había permanecido a su lado observando todo también mientras el otro hacía su teatro con Luisa.

-Y dime, Einstein, ¿Qué es lo que has pensado?

Preguntó Terry con su sarcasmo habitual.

-Pues dado de que a nosotros no nos escuchará y a ti... muchísimo menos, tendrás que usar intermediario.

Le explicaba el otro joven a Terry.

-No me digas, ¿y quien será ese mágico cupido que se tomará la molestia de intervenir por nosotros?

Terry estaba siendo cínico, otra de sus tantas virtudes.

-Dios te dio un cerebro, amigo, úsalo. ¿A caso ella y Patricia no son muy amigas?

Y esta fue una pregunta retórica del otro chico para luego continuar explicándole el plan a Terry.

-Patricia, no sé para qué me trajiste acá, ya estoy cansada de esperar aquí y...

Decía Candy sin entender por qué precisamente Patty la había llevado a la colina y le había pedido que permanecieran ocultas detrás de unos arbustos.

-Tranquila, Candy, si te digo ya no será una sorpresa.

Respondió la gordita y luego le hizo seña a Candy para que se callara y se ocultaran un poco mejor. Luisa Dickinson había llegado y miraba impaciente hacia todos lados sin ver a nadie.

-¿Luisa? ¿Qué tiene de sorprendente ver a la lengualarga amiga de Eliza?

Prenguntó Candy ya molesta.

-Shsss. Cállate, Candy, por Dios. Sólo quédate tranquila y observa.

No más bien había terminado de hablar Patty cuando ya la "cita" de Luisa había llegado.

-Ahora si no entiendo nada, ¿qué hace él ahí con ella?

Ya Candy moría de confusión y curiosidad.

-Ya lo verás, amiga, ya lo verás...

-Luisa, viniste. No sabes lo feliz que me acabas de hacer. Me moriría de tristeza si me hubieras rechazado, hermosa.

Le decía el supuesto enamorado de la estúpida chica fingiendo un gesto de gran decepción.

-No... yo sería incapaz de dejarte aquí plantado, luego de que tú te has portado tan lindo conmigo.

-Eres estupenda, no me cansaré de decirlo.

Y ante estas palabras Luisa enrojeció y sonreía como tonta.

-Hay algo que me gustaría pedirte, si me disculpas el atrevimiento...

-¡Lo que sea! Cuenta con mi ayuda. ¿Qué necesitas?

La chica más tarada no podía ser. El apuesto joven la tenía en sus manos, que fácil había sido, pensó, aunque no se confió, aún faltaba sacarle lo más importante.

-Verás, niña hermosa, estoy tan feliz de poder llevarte de mi mano al festival, que recordé que tengo un amigo que tiene mucho interés en tu amiga...

-¿Eliza?

Preguntó innecesariamente Luisa, como si ella tuviera otra amiga.

-La misma. A él le encantaría invitarla al festival, pero piensa que una chica tan guapa como ella seguro ya debe tener su pareja...

Empezó el muchacho a lanzar la carnada.

-¿Eliza una pareja? ¡Qué va! Si siempre va acompañada del tarugo de su hermano.

Respondió burlonamente Luisa, mientras el chico siguió preparando el terreno.

-Es que... me vas a disculpar, pero me pareció verla muy cercana a Terrence Grandchester hace un rato y pensé que...

El chico sabía por dónde tenía que ir, la lengua de Luisa estaba soltándose sin piedad.

-Jajajajaja. Si te refieres al supuesto beso que compartieron... dile a tu amigo que esté sin cuidado. Todo no fue más que una trampa de ella para molestar a su enemiga de toda la vida. Terrence Grandchester ni siquiera le da los buenos días. Sólo lo hizo para vengarze de la huérfana del establo que alardea ser una Andrew...

Luisa no dijo nada más porque de la nada apareció Stear aplaudiendo junto con una sonriente Patty y una sorprendida, pero muy enojada Candy.

-¡Bravo!

Gritó Stear.

-Te lo dije hermanito. Luisa, gracias por la información... y en cuanto a lo del festival... creo que ya no tengo ganas de ir... Oh no... casi lo olvido, si voy a ir, pero con mi pareja, Molly Peterson.

Dijo Archie, dejando a Luisa con la boca abierta que aún no podía salir de su estupor.

-¡Me tendiste una trampa, infeliz! Vas a pagar por esto, nadie se burla de mí, te arrepentirás.

Dijo Luisa fuera de sí, burlada y humillada, se marchó corriendo del lugar.

-Te lo dije, Candy. Eliza tuvo todo que ver con esto. Terry no te engañó, él te adora, Candy.

Le decía la gordita a la rubia, pero Candy se había quedado como en un trance y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Yo... yo me siento tan estúpida. Esa infeliz consiguió lo que quería, perdía a Terry, por su culpa lo perdí.

Decía Candy entre sollozos desesperados.

-Candy, ¿qué estás diciendo? Lo que tienes que hacer es ir corriendo a buscarlo y disculparte.

Dijo Patty, tratando de consolarla.

-Ese arrogante está loco por ti, Candy, está desesperado porque entiendas de una vez que te ama.

Esto lo dijo Stear y Archie lo apoyó.

-Búscalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, gatita.

Le aconsejó Archie aúnque se estuviera muriendo por dentro.

Y como la mayoría siempre gana, Candy dejó su necedad y se dirigió a su habitación. Necesitaba refrescarse un poco su abatido rostro y pensar bien qué sería lo que le diría a Terry.

Candy llegó apresuradamente a su habitación. Se lavó la cara y se soltó las coletas, sabía que a Terry le gustaba más su pelo suelto, pues se lo había dicho muchas veces. Quería hablar con él lo antes posible, pero su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse con su rebelde y darle el mundo si él se lo pedía por haber desconfiado de él de esa manera sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de defenderse.

Decidió sentarse en la cama un momento para meditar y entonces notó que faltaba algo. Su muñeca. No estaba sentada apoyada de la almohada como siempre la dejaba. Comenzó a mirar a todas partes y entonces la encontró. Estaba sentada en el buró, similando estar sosteniendo un sobre con sus manitas y encima del sobre algo brillaba, pero desde la distancia en que se encontraba no pudo distinguir lo que era.

Cuando se acercó, tomó el sobre que estaba dirigido a ella y el pequeño objeto brillante no era otra cosa que el anillo que Terry le había dado la noche anterior. Terry... murmuró Candy y se dispuso a leer la carta.

_**Princesa Pecas:**_

_**Espero que cuando estés leyendo estas líneas, todo este infierno haya terminado. No quiero imaginarme siquiera mi vida sin ti. Sólo sé que te amo más que a nada en el mundo y que lo único que has traído a mi vida es luz, esperanza y felicidad. Yo jamás te traicionaría, sería engañarme a mi mismo, sería tirar a la basura el tesoro más valioso porque nada en esta tierra puede compararse contigo. Sé que después de lo que presenciaste es un poco difícil que creas en mí, ahora tal vez puedas entender lo que sentí yo cuando aquél desgraciado te besó. Te juro por mi propia vida que mi amor por ti es sincero y que no hay otros besos, otros abrazos, otras caricias para mí que no sean las tuyas. Todas las noches es tu cara la que veo antes de dormir y es con tu cuerpo que sueño que esté siempre junto al mío. Al igual como tú te entregaste a mí, yo también te entregué mi corazón, no importa que no haya sido la primera vez para mí, pero si fue la primera vez que entregué mi alma, mi ser y todo lo que soy, soy sólo tuyo, mi amor. Te recuerdo que me hiciste una promesa. Me prometiste que serías mía para siempre y lo serás porque no pienso perderte. En cuanto al anillo, espero verte con él, no hay nadie más que deba llevarlo que no seas tú y es la prueba de que eres sólo para mí. Te estaré esperando, princesa.**_

_**Te amo con todo mi ser.**_

_**Terrence G. Grandchester**_

Candy estaba llorando. Una vez más Terry le estaba demostrando cuánto la amaba. Se llevó la carta a su pecho y murmuró su nombre. Se colocó nuevamente el anillo y salió decidida a buscar a Terry y si él le pidiera el mundo entero, con gusto se lo daría.

Candy iba caminando sigilosamente por los alrededores del colegio para dirigirse al lugar de encuentro con su malcriado, pero se topó en el camino con la culpable de todas sus calamidades.

-A tí quería verte, maldita infeliz.

Dijo Candy con mirada amenazante y cerrándole el paso a Eliza.

-Pues es una pena, porque yo no deseo verte a tí, sirvienta apestosa, así que si me disculpas...

Pero Candy no dejó a la pelirroja continuar.

-¿Ya se te curó la nariz?

-¿Qué te importa, estúpida?

Respondió Eliza cabando su propia fosa.

-Espero que se te haya curado porque pienso romperte ahora hasta el último hueso.

Diciendo esto, Eliza no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar porque Candy le lanzó un trío de bofetadas dejándola mareada. Le lanzó un puño cerrado en el rostro, luego la haló por el cabello y la tiró al suelo, la pelirroja comenzó a gritar, pero Candy no tuvo compasión, se le subió encima y comenzó a golpearla brutalmente, por todo el rostro, por las costillas, la abofeteaba incansablemente, ya había aguantado bastante y estaba sacando toda su furia.

Con cada golpe que le daba recordaba como besaba descaradamente a su amado rebelde y la ira volvía a resurgir mientras seguía golpeándola hasta que Eliza ya no emitía sonido alguno y Terry que había llegado en ese momento tuvo que quitársela de encima.

Eliza, como pudo se puso de pie mareada y tambaleándose, realmente daba pena y verguenza, su uniforme estaba desgarrado, sus brazos llenos de arañazos, lo que fueron sus rizos parecían un montón de estropajo, su cara estaba irreconocible por las tantas bofetadas que Candy le había propinado y uno de sus ojos estaba hinchado y amoratado por el puñetazo que le lanzó.

-La próxima vez lo pensarás cien veces antes de meterte con el hombre que no debes maldita envidiosa.

Le dijo Candy a Eliza fuera de sí y entonces Terry se le acercó para calmarla, nunca pensó ver a su pecosa de esa manera, él mismo estaba en shock.

-Candy, ya déjala. Tranquila, mi amor, no vale la pena. Ya pasó, yo estoy aquí contigo.

Le dijo Terry y la abrazó. En ese momento aparecieron los Cornwell y Patricia que se les estaban saliendo los ojos de asombro al ver los restos de lo que fuera Eliza alguna vez.

-Vas a pagarme esto, malnacida.

Le dijo Eliza a Candy con un hilo de voz.

-Patty, por favor, lleva a Eliza a enfermería.

Pidió Stear cuando al fin aterrizó de su impresión y Patty le extendió una mano a Eliza para hacer lo que se le había pedido.

-Tú no me toques, eres igual de asquerosa que tu amiga.

Le dijo Eliza ofensivamente a la gordita y como pudo se fue de ahí por sus propios medios.

-¿Candy, que fue lo que pasó?

Quiso saber Archie.

-Y todavía preguntas. ¿Es que no ves que esa desgraciada no se cansa de hacerme la vida imposible? Ya no lo soporto más. No dejaré que ni ella ni el mismísimo diablo se interponga en mi camino de ahora en adelante. Yo ya aguanté lo suficiente.

-¡Si ella quiere guerra, guerra tendrá!

Dijo Candy presa aún de la rabia y con una determinación nunca antes vista en ella.

-Creo que lo mejor es dejarlos sólos, tienen muchas cosas de que hablar.

Dijo Stear y tanto él como Archie y finalmente Patty se marcharon, dándole su espacio a la pareja.

Una vez se vieron solos, Candy y Terry se quedaron mirándose fijamente hasta que finalmente la pecosa dio el primer paso.

-Terry... yo... Perdóname, Terry. Perdóname por haber dudado de ti y por dejarme llevar por los celos es que yo...

-Ya princesa, ya. No tengo que perdonarte nada.

Le decía Terry y la abrazó.

-No quiero que llores más, pecosa.

-Terry, te amo, te amo demasiado, nunca más voy a desconfiar de ti.

-Tranquila, preciosa. Todo está bien.

Le dijo Terry y la comenzó a besar apasionadamente mientra le enjugaba las lágrimas.

-Terry, sácame de aquí por favor, mi amor. Quiero salir de aquí por lo menos un momento, no lo soporto más. Por favor...

Suplicaba Candy, desesperada sin dejar de corresponder a los besos de Terry.

-Lo que tú digas, princesa. Te llevaré a donde tú quieras. Pídeme lo que quieras que te lo daré.

Le respondía Terry sin dejar de besarla ni un solo momento y repitiéndole cuánto la amaba.

-Llévame ahora, Terry, vámonos ya.

-Vamos.

Le respondió Terry y como Dios los ayudó, abandonaron los terrenos del Real Colegio San Pablo y caminaron hacia un lugar muy especial, uno que conocieron muy bien.

Continuará...

Hola chicas! Pues como ven, les cumplí la promesa. Eliza tuvo un muy buen merecido. No les hice sufrir mucho a Candy y a Terry y además les dejé una posible reconciliación... Pero no sean golosas, esperen al próximo capítulo para ver como estos dos arreglan todos sus pendientes. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Me lo dejan saber con un review.

Besos,

Wendy


	18. Chapter 18

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 18 Madurando el amor

Entre besos, abrazos, promesas y te amos, nuestros rebeldes se escaparon del colegio contra todo pronóstico. Esta vez fue más fácil, no tuvieron que volarse los muros ni burlar al guardia de seguridad, Terry lo sobornó con una buena suma de dinero, por algo era el hijo del Duque, eso seguro tenía sus ventajas.

-Candy, ¿por qué te detienes si ya falta poco, princesa?

Preguntó el castaño al ver que la pecosa se había quedado unos pasos atrás.

-Es que necesito algo de aire, creo que tuve un exceso de adrenalina, Eliza tiene una extraña habilidad para sacar lo peor de mi.

Contestó Candy con el ceño fruncido.

-Debes estar cansada, pecosa, yo me encargo.

Y diciendo eso a Candy no le dio tiempo a reaccionar porque Terry la había levantado del suelo y se la enganchó en la espalda.

-Terry, ¿qué haces? ¡Bájame!

-No. Me dijiste que estabas cansada, así que voy a cargarte hasta que lleguemos.

Y Terry comenzó a correr con Candy en su espalda mientras ella reía como una niña. Daba gusto verlos. Puede que fueran jóvenes, ingenuos, impetuosos, espontáneos, pero se amaban con locura, a pesar de su corta edad, sus sentimientos y su amor era mucho más maduro que el de mucha gente mayor. Ellos no pensaban, no forzaban, no medían, ellos simplemente se amaban.

-Ya llegamos, pecas.

Dijo Terry bajando a Candy y tratando de recuperar el aire, no porque la rubia estuviera pesada, sino por la corrida que se echó.

-Terry, eres increíble. Te adoro, mi amor.

-Eso era lo que esperaba escuchar.

Dijo Terry haciendo su gesto arrogante y mostrando su hermoso hoyuelo en la mejilla que hacía que Candy se derritiera.

-¡Engreído!

-Al menos no soy celoso, como otra persona cuyo nombre no voy a mencionar...

-¡Terry! Yo no estaba celosa, sólo estaba... Además, mira quien habla de celos, ¡tú!

-Pues claro que yo, porque no soy celoso.

-Eso es muy bueno saberlo, Terry, porque en ese caso no te molestará que David Adkins me haya invitado a...

-¿Quién carajos es David Adkins?

-Terry, tranquilo, es sólo un compañero nuestro, además tú no eres celoso, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Candice, no juegues conmigo. Ahora mismo vas a decirme quién es ese imbécil y por qué...

Candy comenzó a reirse con fuertes carcajadas casi al borde de las lágrimas y Terry estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos, sujetándola de los hombros y exigiendo una respuesta.

-Nadie, mi amor, nadie.

Respondió Candy aún riendo.

-¿Cómo que nadie?

Preguntó Terry más que furioso.

-Era una broma, Terry. No existe ningún David Adkins. Eso lo dije porque como tú no eres celoso...

Comenzó a explicar Candy sarcásticamente y sin parar de reir, pero a Terry no le hacía ninguna gracia el chiste.

-Escúchame bien, Candice. Y mírame.

Comenzó a decirle Terry a Candy con una serenidad amenazante y sujetándole el rostro para que lo viera a los ojos, estaba muy cerca de ella, Candy podía sentir su aliento y se puso nerviosa, Terry estaba molesto y no era juego.

-Tú eres mía, solamente mía.

Estaba diciéndole Terry muy cerca del oído y rozándole ligeramente los labios, pero su expresión seguía siendo amenazadora.

-Si me entero que algún imbécil se está pasando de la raya contigo, no le irá nada bien...

Mientras Terry le decía esas palabras la iba pegando más y más hacia él y le rozaba la comisura de los labios con los suyos, Candy no podía ni hablar, porque a pesar de lo posesivo y amenazador que sonaba Terry, cada gesto era apasionado, rudo y delicado al mismo tiempo y por alguna extraña razón, esa fase de Terry estaba exitando a Candy enormemente.

-Terry... no... No hay ningún otro, sólo tú, mi amor, soy completita para ti, te lo juro.

Le dijo Candy viendolo a los ojos y mordiéndose los labios. Era algo que ni ella entendía, pero Terry en esa actitud estaba divino.

-Así es, princesa, eres sólo mía. Por lo tanto, sólo yo puedo hacerte esto.

Le dijo Terry y la besó furiosamente, enloquecido, con pasión, con ternura y con rabia al mismo tiempo mientras la acorralaba en el árbol que quedaba fuera de la cabaña. Candy comenzó a corresponder sus despiadados besos con la misma intensidad y unas sensaciones arrebatadoras tomaron posesión de su cuerpo.

-Sólo yo puedo tocarte así...

Dijo el arrogante mientras paseaba sus manos desde su cintura a sus pechos y comenzaba a desabotonarle la blusa. Candy comenzaba a emitir unos pequeños gemidos mientras el le besaba violentamente el cuello y le acariciaba los pechos. La pasión comenzó a actuar por ella y empezó a abrirle la camisa a Terry como él lo había hecho con ella que se encontraba gozando de sus senos a plenitud. Candy lo estaba besando y tocando todo su torso, le acariciaba el cuello y se pegaba más a él.

-Te amo, princesa, te amo tanto...

Le decía Terry arrebatado de placer sin dejar de tocarla y besarla como un desesperado.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor, te amo mucho.

Contestaba Candy ahogada en deseo y sintiéndose desfallecer.

-Dime que eres mía, dímelo.

Le exigía Terry mientras la levantaba del suelo y hacía que lo rodeara con las piernas y él se apoyaba del tronco del árbol.

-Soy tuya, sólo tuya...

Le respondió Candy ya casi sin aliento y Terry ya no aguantó más. Le alzó la falda, le corrió las bragas y entró en ella de una sola embestida haciéndo a Candy gemir como nunca lo había hecho. La rubia sentía una explosión en su interior y Terry no se quedaba atrás, cada caricia que Candy le hacía era como una descarga eléctrica para sus sentidos. El la embestía sin piedad, ella se movía a su ritmo con una sincronía increíble. Los dos estaban dando un concierto de gemidos, esos cuerpos se fundían en uno solo a la perfección. Ella fue hecha para él, no había duda. Siguieron su danza de amor en perfecta sincronización, se gritaban sus nombres, se decían cuánto se amaban, ambos se mostraron posesivos uno al otro. Candy había llegado a la gloria, Terry se sintió en el mismísimo cielo y se vació completamente dentro de ella. La abrazó fuerte y en la misma posición en que se encontraban, Candy enganchada a él aún rodeándolo con sus piernas entraron a la cabaña.

La irreconocible Eliza se encontraba en su habitación hecha una furia. No fue a la enfermería. Sentía que le dolía cada poro de su cuerpo, pero no diría nada aún. Ella tenía sus motivos para callar, porque su plan B sería puesto en acción más pronto de lo previsto.

-Si piensas que me has vencido, maldita limpiacaballos, estás muy equivocada, esto a penas comienza. Tu mundito de cristal se va a convertir en una verdadera pesadilla. Parece que no me conoces, sirvienta infeliz.

Se decía Eliza frente al espejo, observando su cuerpo y su cara hechos un completo desastre.

-Ya veremos con quién se queda Terry.

-Otra vez hablando sola, querida.

-¡Luisa! ¿Podrías al menos tener la desencia de tocar antes de entrar?

Dijo Eliza más que molesta por haber sido interrumpida en sus maquilaciones.

-Lo siento, Eliza. Por lo que veo la huérfana sabe defender lo suyo muy bien.

Le dijo Luisa con burla.

-¡Ay, Luisa! Sólo la dejé tener sus cinco minutos de gloria. Los golpes que esa malnacida me dio no serán nada comparado a lo que tengo para ella. Mis moretones con los días sanarán, en cambio ella... no sabe lo que le espera. Que disfrute mientras pueda.

Dijo Eliza con una expresión de que sólo ella se entendía.

-Pues si tú lo dices...

-Ya lo verás, amiga. Esa infeliz sabrá quién es Eliza Leagan.

Dijo la pelirroja con la expresión más pavorosa que haya podido existir y Luisa llegó a pensar que en el fondo Eliza estaba un poco desquiciada. Realmente no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

En otra habitación, los hermanos Cornwell compartían amenamente los detalles del día.

-Espero que Candy y Terry hayan aclarado todo, nuestra prima merece ser feliz.

Dijo Stear pensativo.

-Así es, pero por alguna razón la vida se empeña en hacerla sufrir.

Secundó Archie.

-La vida no, hermanito, Eliza con sus intrigas sí. Por eso me alegro de que la haya dejado como pandereta de aleluya.

-Es una lástima que Eliza sea parte de nuestra familia, pero qué remedio.

Dijo Archie haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

-Cambiando el tema, ya el festival está cerca y me siento algo nervioso.

Comentó Stear preocupado.

-¿Nervioso por qué? Ya tienen los disfraces, está todo listo, tu amistad con Patty va de las mil maravillas...

-Pues si, pero no es lo mismo ser la pareja de Patty como cualquier otra a que ella sea la reina de la primavera. Tendremos que lucirnos y desfilar frente a tanta gente y eso me pone nervioso.

Decía Stear.

-Tranquilo, hermano. Patty debe estar igual, ya sabes lo tímida que es, aún más que tú. Sería mejor que te lo tomes con calma y así le transmitas más segurdidad a ella. Lo harán muy bien.

Le dijo Archie alentándolo.

-Claro, es muy fácil decirlo para el donjuan...

Respondió Stear burlón y ambos estallaron en carcajadas recordando el suceso con Luisa Dickinson.

Mientras todo parecía marchar igual en el colegio, una pareja de rebeldes permanecían acostados en la vieja, pero muy confortable alfombra del salón de la cabaña abrazados uno al otro.

-¿Me juras que me amas con toda tu alma, pecosa?

-Pero claro que te amo, mi amor, con todas mis fuerzas y mi ser, ¿por qué lo dudas?

Le respondió Candy a su rebelde acariciándole el cabello mientras él estaba acostado encima de ella, al parecer amaban estar así.

-Es que... te amo demasiado. No quiero perderte nunca.

-No vas a perderme nunca, mi cielo.

A Terry le reconfortaban las palabras de Candy, pero aún había algo de angustia e incertidumbre en su mirada.

-¿Y no estás arrepentida de nada?

-¿Arrepentida? Claro que no, mi amor. Tú eres lo más bello que me ha pasado, ¿por qué tendría que arrepentirme?

-Pues es que... Princesa, ¿no te asusta que pueda haber consecuencias?

Soltó Terry, no porque estuviera preocupado por él, sino por ella, quería saber cómo reaccionaría ella ante esa posibilidad, porque a él eso ya le había dado muchas vueltas en la cabeza, pero no le importaba, mientras ella lo amara, él haría todo lo que fuera necesario para encarar la situación, así tuviera que hacerlo por sus propios medios, aunque sabía que su padre no lo dejaría solo. Aunque tarde, el Duque había demostrado cuánto amaba a su hijo y hasta donde llegaría por él, en el fondo sólo su padre podría entender la clase de amor que se tenían él y Candy porque en su tiempo él también lo vivió.

-¿Consecuencias? ¿Qué... por qué?

Se exaltó Candy como si de repente hubiera tenido una revelación divina.

-Princesa, no me digas que crees que los bebés los trae una cigueña de París.

Respondió Terry divertido y para quitar un poco la tensión que se había apoderado de Candy.

-No, claro que no, pero...

Dijo rápidamente Candy.

-Puede haber esa posibilidad, preciosa.

Le dijo Terry, pero con una ternura infinita, como si le dijera que todo estará bien, pasara lo que pasara e instintivamente le besó el vientre descubierto y se lo acarició. Candy se estremeció de pies a cabeza ante esa caricia y un cariño inmenso la invadió a pesar de estar bien preocupada.

-Lo sé, mi amor, pero es que... somos tan jóvenes y...

Comenzó a decir Candy analizando todas las posibilidades.

-Sí, somos jóvenes, dos jóvenes que se aman y que están dispuestos a todos, mi vida. Quiero que sepas algo, para que no te quede la manor duda...

Le decía Terry a Candy acariciándole tiernamente el rostro.

-Si tuviera que casarme contigo mañana mismo lo haría, no me importa. Y shss, déjame terminar, no interrumpas, pecosa.

Dijo Terry divertido cuando Candy iba a poner una objeción.

-Aunque la impresión que tienes de mi sea que soy un rebelde hijo de papi con todo su mundo arreglado y que nisiquiera entra a clases... Te equivocas, preciosa, sí soy un rebelde, pero lo de no ocuparme de ninguno de los asuntos de mi padre, sólo era para molestarlo. Yo podría trabajar en cualquiera de los tantos negocios de mi padre y mira que tengo capacidad para ellos, sin alardear. El mismo Duque me lo ha dicho. Además, princesa, en el futuro, todos esos negocios serán míos, soy el futuro Duque, su heredero universal, aunque no me guste.

Comenzó a explicarle Terry a Candy y al mismo tiempo a ella se le iban despejando muchas dudas de la mente.

-Pero Terry... yo no quiero que tengas que sacrificarte por...

-¿Y quién dice que me estoy sacrificando? No creo que sentirme el hombre más feliz de la tierra por estar con la chica más maravillosa de todo el universo y que me ha entregado todo su ser y me ha dado todo el amor y el cariño con que siempre soñé sea un gran sacrificio. El sacrificio lo haz hecho tú, mi amor. Aceptándome a mí sin condiciones.

-Pero yo no estoy arrepentida de nada, mi amor, tú también me has hecho muy feliz... Pero...

-Princesa... No quiero que te preocupes más. Si hay un bebé aquí...

Decía Terry acariciándole dulcemente el vientre plano a Candy.

-Será el bebé más deseado y amado del mundo porque nada le faltará, sobre todo amor, porque lo voy amar más que a mi propia vida por venir de ti.

-Terry... Cada día te amo más... Todo lo que me estás diciendo es tan, tan... hermoso... que en momentos quisiera que de verdad estuviera...

Candy no pudo terminar la frase, pero Terry supo muy bien a qué se refería.

-Lo sé, princesa, a mi también. Sería tan maravilloso...

Y Terry continuó acariciando su vientre y dándole muchos besos en ese lugar donde algún día crecerían los frutos de su amor mientras Candy derramaba lágrimas de pura felicidad. Mientras Terry le besaba la barriguita plana, ella por su parte le acariciaba el pelo y le daba tiernos besos en la frente a su niño grande.

-¿Te imaginas cómo sería, princesa? Podría ser una mini señorita pecas con la naricita respingada y trepando árboles como un mono.

-¡Terry!

Le reprochó Candy con fingido enfado mientras preparaba su argumento.

-Pues fíjate que yo me estaba imaginando justamente contrario.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué te imaginaste, tarzán pecoso?

Dijo Terry para sacarla de sus casillas como siempre hacía.

-Estaba imaginándome un niño con el pelito castaño y lacio, con ese adorable hoyuelo que tienes en la mejilla, con tus fulminantes ojos azules, pero... seguramente sería un arrogante engreído igual que tú.

Terry comenzó a reir, pudo imaginarse a su hijo tal como Candy lo describía y ella inevitablemente comenzó a reir también.

-Pensé que te gustaba que fuera un arrogante engreído.

Le dijo Terry sonriéndole de lado y mostrándole precisamente el mencionado hoyuelo de su mejilla.

-Tú siempre serás mi engreído favorito.

-No es cierto, cuando nazca el bebé lo vas a preferir a él.

Candy se hechó a reir, Terry era increíble, se veía tan adorable, él era como un niño y ella lo amaba con todo su ser.

-Terry, por Dios. Aún no sabemos si hay algún bebé y ya estás sufriendo porque yo vaya a dejar de quererte.

-Bueno, está bien, pero mientras tanto... eres todita mía.

Dijo Terry y se acomodó en su pocisión favorita para dormir, encima de su pecosa y con su cabeza acurrucada entre los pechos de ella. Ya se había acostumbrado a que ella lo acariciara hasta que se durmiera. Se estaba malacostumbrado el engreído, pensaba Candy, pero lo consentía como nadie. Finalmente el sueño venció a ambos. Mañana sería otro día...

Continuará...

Hola chicas! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ven que dulzura es nuestro Terry. Impulsivo pero muy responsable de sus actos. Ya la amargada de Eliza anda planeando hacer de las suyas, veremos qué pasa.

Espero sus reviews.

Wendy


	19. Chapter 19

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

_****ADVERTENCIA** Este capítulo contiene algunas escenas de lenguaje y contenido un poco violento y de carácter sexual. Si eres sensible a este tema o has sido víctima de violencia doméstica o abuso sexual, por favor abstente de leer. Este fic lo he hecho con el fin de entretener, jamás de perjudicar a ninguna de ustedes, mis queridísimas lectoras. Si no tienen ningún incoventiente, disfruten el capítulo.**_

Capítulo 19 Dios los cría y ellos se juntan

Candy despertó con una sonrisa en los labios un par de horas después, todavía era temprano, a penas si podrían ser las ocho de la noche, tiempo era lo que más tenían para estar solos mimándose uno a otro. Ella se quedaba mirando a Terry con dulzura, se veía tan lindo, su bebé grande, como ella lo llamaba ahora, tan tranquilo, durmiendo como un niño sobre ella, con su respirar tan calmado, comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos entre los cabellos de él, al rebelde le encantaba esa caricia, especialmente cuando iba a quedarse dormido.

-Cualquiera diría que no rompes un plato, mocoso engreído.

Dijo Candy acariciándole el rostro y depositando un beso en su frente.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, pecosa insolente?

Le preguntó Terry despertando de momento y ella dio un respingo.

-¡Terry! Eres un pesado, me asustaste. Y te llamé mocoso engreído.

-¡Y todavía confiesas! Ahora prepárate para luchar, pecosa atrevida.

Y entonces Terry, que ya de por si tenía ventaja por encontrarse encima de ella le comenzó a hacer cosquillas, mientras Candy se retorcía sin parar de reir.

-Ya, Terry, déjame ya, jajajaja.

-No. Estás en mis manos ahora, princesa.

Y Terry siguió haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad sin hacerle caso a las súplicas de Candy.

-Terry, por favor, jajajaja.

-Si me dices que me amas te suelto.

-Te amo, jajajaja, te amo mucho, jajajajaja.

-No sé... no me convences.

-Te amo, Terrence Grandchester.

Y ante esto, Terry la liberó de las cosquillas y la besó con ternura. Después del beso, ambos se acomodaron sus ropas y decidieron ir afuera a pasar un rato junto al lago.

-Es tan hermoso este lugar, Terry.

Le dijo Candy sentada en las piernas de Terry a orillas del lago.

-Me gustó desde que lo descubrí, nunca imaginé que lo compartiría con... un mono pecoso.

-¡Terry! ¿Es que no puedes dejar de ser un pesado ni cinco minutos?

Candy estaba molesta de verdad, era un momento romántico y Terry no pudo evitar salir con una de las de suyas. Hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero él la detuvo con sus brazos.

-No te enojes, pecas. Lo que quise decir fue que nunca imaginé compartir este lugar con la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Entonces Terry la besó sin darle tiempo a replicar, la había hecho enojar y tenía que arreglarlo.

-No tienes remedio, Terry.

-Pero así me amas.

-Sí... y no cambiaría ni una sola célula de ti.

Entonces se comenzaron a besar los dos apasionadamente, a orillas de ese lago, sobre la hermosa hierba. Su amor rompía con todos los esquemas, no podían vivir uno sin el otro ya, su amor, su deseo, su pasión, su entrega, eran palpables. Sobre esa misma hierba Terry le hizo el amor una vez más. Abrazados y saciados uno del otro, se pusieron de pie nuevamente y decidieron recorrer los alrededores entre bromas, risas y enojos por los comentarios de Terry, como dos chiquillos.

-Terry, apuesto a que no podrás subir ese árbol tan alto como yo.

-Posiblemente no. No soy un mono.

-¡Ya vas a empezar!

-Shsss. Tranquila, princesa.

Terry la calló con un beso. Entonces Candy tenía la firme intención de subirse al árbol y lo iba hacer, pero algo alertó de momento los sentidos de Terry.

-Pecosa, no creo que sea buena idea que te subas ahí...

-¡Ay, Terry! Soy una maestra en esto, no voy a caerme y...

-No lo digo por eso, princesa...

-¿Y entonces por qué?

Entonces Terry se le acercó y la miró dulcemente colocándo sus manos en su cintura.

-Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace un rato... No sabemos si estés embarazada en este momento y... al paso que vamos...

Terry le decía esto rozándole el vientre tiernamente y Candy estaba emocionada por su dulzura, pero preocupada al mismo tiempo.

-Terry... yo... creo que no hay de qué preocuparnos, no creo que yo esté...

-No lo sabemos, pecosa. Por favor, no subas ahí, hazlo por mí, ¿sí?

Le dijo Terry y la miraba con sus ojitos tan tiernos que ella no sería capaz de negarle nada.

-Está bien, mi amor, no me subiré. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Terry?

-Lo que quieras, preciosa.

-Bien. ¿A tí te gustaría que sí hubiera un bebé?

Preguntó Candy un poco nerviosa y confundida, pues Terry parecía muy emocionado con la idea en algunos momentos, como si de verdad deseara que eso sucediera.

-A pesar de todo, de lo loco que suena, si te soy sincero... sí. Me gustaría. No sé por qué, pero realmente lo deseo.

A Candy se le removió toda el alma, pero sabía que no sería una decisión muy acertada.

-Terry, mi amor... A mi también me gustaría, pero creo que no es el momento, y somos tan jóvenes, mi cielo... Sólo tengo 16 años y...

-Lo sé, princesa, te entiendo, pero ya decidimos darle este paso a nuestra relación y tenemos que estar abiertos a las posibilidades.

-Terry... Te amo, te amo tanto, mi amor.

-Yo te amo más que a mi vida, Candy, por eso no me importa nada y si tengo que ir hoy mismo donde tu padre a decirle que quiero casarme contigo, lo haría, aunque con o sin su permiso, de todas formas lo haría.

-¡Terry! Definitivamente no tienes remedio.

Después de su plática y de descubrir cada uno lo mucho que se amaban y transmitirse seguridad mutuamente, continuaron su recorrido por el lugar.

Eliza había salido de su habitación al área de la cocina, se fue sigilosa, normalmente a esa hora ya no había nadie por los alrededores, pero quiso un vaso de leche. No fue a cenar porque no quería mostrarse toda vuelta una porquería ante los demás. En su camino se encontró con alguien.

-¿Tienes hambre, guapa?

Eliza dio un brinco asustada, pues juraba que estaba sola.

-¿Quién eres, insolente? Acabas de darme un susto de muerte.

Dijo Eliza con su acostumbrada altanería.

-Soy Pascale Di'ambrossio, un placer señorita.

Dijo el jóven moreno, de pelo negro y ojos marrón oscuro, un poco bajo y bastante pasadito de peso, nada atractivo y mirándolo bien, hasta parecía estar en sus veinte años, hijo de algún nuevo rico que decidió ponerlo en ese colegio, pensó Eliza, pero trataba de llamar la atención con su notable acento italiano.

-Soy Eliza Leagan.

Respondió la pelirroja con indiferencia.

-Y díme, linda, ¿realmente viniste por un vaso de leche o por algo más interesante?

Dijo el chico haciendo un gesto bastante lascivo con su lengua.

-No es tu asunto, y apártate de aquí, vulgar bola de grasa.

Respondió Eliza con prepotencia.

-Mide bien tus palabras, putilla. Las chicas desentes no andan a estas horas merodeando por aquí por un "vaso de leche". Yo puedo darte lo que realmente estás buscando.

Entonces el moreno se le acercó amenazadoramente acorralándola con su cuerpo y su protuberante panza y le rozó los senos con una mano, mientras la otra la estaba introduciendo debajo de su falda.

-¡Suéltame, asqueroso!

Gritó Eliza, asqueada y aterrada.

-Shssss. No grites, te irá peor. Mejor enséñame que hay debajo de esta faldita, ramera barata.

Le decía el repugnante muchacho mientras pasaba descaradamente las manos por los muslos de Eliza.

-Déjame en paz, por favor... no...

Suplicaba Eliza con pavor y con un hilo de voz.

-Así me gusta más, tranquilita, eso es. Tienes muy buenas tetas, pendeja.

Dijo Pascale después de haberle desabotonado la blusa y apretarle los senos sin delicadeza alguna. A Eliza le corrían las lágrimas por el rostro, pero estaba tan atemorizada que no podía ni siquiera articular palabra, ni siquiera hacía algo por defenderse.

-Tócame aquí, vamos, hazlo, putita de mierda.

Demandó el asqueroso sujeto llevándo las manos de Eliza hacia su miembro erecto mientras ésta lo contemplaba horrorizada.

-Ya basta, por favor... No me hagas esto...

Imploraba la pelirroja, pero el moreno no parecía tener piedad.

-¿Hacerte qué, perrita? Aún no te he hecho nada... Y no me salgas con el teatrito de que nunca lo has hecho porque en tu cara puedo ver lo puta que eres.

Eliza estaba en serios problemas. Su maldad la habían llevado a pagar con creces todo el daño que había hecho. Y no hay peor agravio para una mujer que su cuerpo sea mancillado y violentado.

-Vamos, empieza ya, me estás desesperando, estúpida.

Le dijo violentamente el desgraciado a Eliza mientras le bajó la cabeza hacia su entrepierna y se la sujetaba fuerte de la nuca.

La pelirroja estaba perdida. Que caro estaba pagando todo. Nunca en su vida había sido tan humillada. Cuando el asqueroso chico hubo terminado, empujó a Eliza bruscamente hacia atrás y se cerró la cremallera con un gesto de satisfacción y malicia y se fue dejándola ahí tirada. Cuando lo vio alejarse por completo, salió corriendo a su habitación, se metió en el baño y vomitó hasta la hiel. Nunca volvería a mirar un hombre con buenos ojos.

Se dio un baño de pies a cabeza y se restregaba con brusquedad. Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan sucia. Por primera vez deseó estar muerta. Al fin salió del baño, se secó y se vistió rápidamente, se tiró en su cama y lloró como nunca lo había hecho, con una rabia y un asco inmenso. Por alguna razón la imagen de Candy vino a su mente. Candy siendo feliz junto a Terry, con sus detalles, presumiendo su anillo, la golpiza que éste le propinara a su hermano cuando quiso abusar de la huérfana esa, los detalles que él tiene con ella. Comparó todo eso con lo que le tocaba vivir a ella y su odio se acrecentó más, si es que eso era posible. Ahora si estaba decidida a destruirla y lo haría por lo que más le dolía, Terrence. Buscaría la forma de quedarse con él. Y ya sabía muy bien cómo.

Mientras Candy y Terry vivían su amor a plenitud y Eliza se ahogaba en su veneno, Patricia estaba más feliz que un perro con dos colas. Contemplaba su hermoso vestido, el que usaría en el festival y el que no le había mostrado ni siquiera a Candy porque sería una sorpresa. Pero lo que la mantenía realmente feliz era que estaría acompañada de Stear, nada podría ser mejor que eso.

_Flashback_

Patty se encontraba estudiando sentada en uno de los banquitos de madera del área de creo cuando sintió la sombra de una gran silueta y una aroma varonil y sutil que conocía muy bien.

-Hola, Patty.

-Hola, Stear.

Saludó Patty nerviosa, pero emocionada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Preguntó el inventor con una dulce sonrisa, de esas que no puedes negarte a nada.

-Cla-claro, siéntate.

Le invitó y se echó un poco hacia el lado.

-Patty, yo... quería decirte que... que me siento muy halagado en ser tu pareja en el festival y aunque estoy un poco nervioso, quería decirte que todo iba a salir bien y que... serás la reina más hermosa en toda la historia de este colegio.

-Oh, gracias, Stear. Yo... yo soy la privilegiada que me acompañe un caballero como tú. Admito que también estoy algo nerviosa.

Dijo Patty con las mejillas como dos manzanitas y mirando hacia el suelo.

-Estarás estupenda, Patty, no tienes que preocuparte.

Le dijo el adorable Stear tomándola del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Eso espero, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, Stear.

-No tienes que agradecermelo. ¡Toma! Lo... lo hice pa-para ti...

Dijo Stear extendiéndole un corazoncito rojo hecho de metal que al darle cuerda entobaba una melodía tan dulce como el regalo mismo.

-Gracias... Ste-Stear. Es hermoso.

Dijo Patty casi llorando de emoción. De repente la melodía se detuvo.

-Espera, Patty, déjame verificarlo.

Stear giró el torniquete para darle cuerda y nada, giro un poco más fuerte y... Clan, clan, tilin tilin, clan clan. Tornillos, tuercas, diminutas piezas esparcidas por todo el banco.

-Oh no...

Exclamó Patty al ver su regalo hecho trizas por todas partes.

-Lo siento, Patty, creo que... aún tengo que hacer unos ajustes...

Dijo el pobre inventor totalmente avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, Stear, era hermoso. Nunca lo olvidaré.

-Sí, lo era.

Dijo Stear con un gesto de desilusión, pero luego se miraron uno a otro y empezaron a reir como dos desquiciados. Pero cuando paró la risa y sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca uno del otro, el tiempo se detuvo ahí. Sus corazones también se detuvieron por un instante y sus labios se acercaron... se buscaron y se fundieron en el beso más dulce que se haya podido presenciar jamás. Esta pareja era encantadora, Stear era todo ternura, un auténtico caballero y ella... lo más puro y divino que él haya experimentado jamás.

-Te quiero mucho, Patty... De verdad, te quiero.

-Yo... yo también te quiero, Stear.

Dijo Patty tan roja como la sangre y a pesar de eso sacó valor para mirarlo a los ojos, pero en eso sonó la campana indicando el fin del recreo y ambos salieron de su encantamiento.

-Te veré pronto, hermosa.

Le dijo Stear y besó su mano, luego cada uno siguió su camino, pero sus mentes y sus corazones se quedaron en ese mismo lugar, en ese mismo banco.

_Fin del flashback_

Candy y Terry ya habían explorado todo el lugar y estaban cansados. Incluso encontraron una pequeña posada cerca del lugar y comieron algo porque realmente estaban hambrientos y más después de haber gastado tantas energías. Se encontraban descansando sobre la alfombra de la cabaña nuevamente, Terry estaba sentado detrás de ella y la abrazaba por la cintura y chocaba cariñosamente su nariz con su pelo.

-Ya tenemos que volver, pecosa.

-Pero yo no quiero volver ahí, Terry.

Decía Candy haciendo un puchero como una niña.

-Pero tenemos que hacerlo, princesa, si queremos permanecer vivos mañana.

-Quiero quedarme aquí contigo, Terry.

-Yo también, preciosa, pero si sigues hablándome así, me vas a convencer y... el bebé te lo voy hacer esta misma noche...

-¡Terry!

Exclamó Candy y Terry estalló en carcajadas.

-Vámonos, princesa.

-Sí, vámonos.

Y así se fueron resignados de vuelta a la realidad.

Continuará...

Hola, chicas. Este capítulo es un poco fuerte, lo sé, pero entiendo que somos adultos y que estos son temas que tratamos en nuestro diario vivir, espero que hayan leído la advertencia arriba antes de comenzar a leerlo. Aunque esta historia tiene un romance idílico, siempre me gusta que tenga un poco de realidad, pasión e intensidad, es mi estilo. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas querían ver a Eliza pagar con un castigo justo por toda su maldad y pues yo la estoy complaciendo, aún falta la estocada final para este personaje y muy pronto saldremos de Londres para tocar los otros temas que abarcan esta historia. Espero que me sigan acompañando hasta el final.

Besos,

Wendy


	20. Chapter 20

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 20 El festival de Mayo

Nuestros rebeldes por fin llegaron al colegio después de haber pasado el día más largo y maravilloso de su vida. Realmente estaban exhaustos. Tanto, que Terry no trató de convencer a Candy para que lo dejara dormir con ella. Tendrían que descansar, además, al día siguiente era el festival y aunque ella no podría ir, todo el mundo iba a estar eufórico y el colegio sería todo un caos. Por otro lado, había prometido ayudar a Patty con su arreglo personal para ese día.

-Buenas noches, pecosa, te amo.

-Buenas noches, bebé, te amo.

A pesar de que Terry era bastante orgulloso para aceptar que le nombraran por un adjetivo tan tierno, de repente ese nombre le encantaba. No es que fuera un bebé, es que él era su bebé, hasta el momento... y sus mimos eran sólo para él, hasta el momento...

-A ti también te amo.

Terry sintió la necesidad de besarle el vientre a Candy y decirle eso, sólo en caso de que hubiera un pequeño engreído creciendo ahí.

-Nosotros también te amamos, mi amor.

Le respondió Candy, en caso de que estuviera acompañada de otra pecosita.

-¿Crees que pueda oirme?

Le preguntó Terry a Candy.

-Terry... ¿Cómo voy a saber eso? Además, mi amor, ni siquiera sabemos si de verdad... Mi cielo, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones y después...

-Candy, no voy a sentirme mal si no lo estás, yo sé que en el fondo será mejor así por ahora, luego ya si podremos, tenemos mucho tiempo para practicar...

-¡Terry!

-Ya, tranquila, era broma, pecas. Sólo quería que en caso de que él o ella estuviera ahí, supiera que su papi ya lo ama con todo su corazón.

Y Terry se volvió a besar la barriga y Candy tuvo que contener las lágrimas nuevamente.

-Por ahora me conformo con que tú seas mi bebé.

Le dijo Candy juguetona y besando toda la cara de Terry.

-Bueno, princesa, ahora si me voy, antes de que este colegio reciva una orientación sobre cómo se reproducen los engreídos pecosos.

-¡Terry! jajajajajaja. Estás loco.

El rebelde por fin se marchó y Candy no tardó en prepararse para dormir, mañana sería un día agotador.

Por alguna razón había amanecido más temprano ese día para Eliza. Tenía una depresión que se la estaba comiendo viva y su acrecentado odio por Candy que le estaba nublando toda la razón. Su aspecto era realmente digno de lástima. Tenía unas enorme ojeras, sus ojos estaban un poco enrojecidos e hinchados de haber llorado toda la noche y su cara aún tenía indicios de la golpiza recivida. Se había recogido sus rizos en una sencilla y desaliñada coleta. Iba vagando por los pasillos como una muerta, nadie la había invitado al festival, se suponía que iría con su hermano, pero aún se encontraba en la casa, pensaba ella.

-¡Eliza!

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Esta es tu forma de recivirme, hermanita?

Le dijo un muy recuperado Neil a Eliza melosamente y fue a darle un abrazo.

-¡No me toques!

Le gritó Eliza apartándolo bruscamente.

-Eliza... ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy rara...

-Lo siento, Neil. No me encuentro bien...

Entonces Neil se fijó bien en el aspecto de su hermana.

-Por Dios, Eliza, ¿te atropelló un tren?

-No seas imbécil, Neil. Y no te preocupes, que serán los golpes que más me haya disfrutado en mi vida, porque con la venganza que tengo entre manos... Valdrá la pena cada rasguño...

Dijo Eliza, recuperando su humor habitual.

-¿Entonces si fue la sirvienta que te puso como machina de feria?

Le dijo su hermano burlón.

-El último que ríe, ríe mejor, hermanito.

Dijo Eliza con una sonrisa irónica, Neil no entendió el comentario, pero decidió no indagar más en el asunto.

-Bueno, hermanita, ve arreglarte, creo que tendremos que hacernos compañía otro año más.

Comentó Neil resignado.

-No por mucho, Neil, no por mucho...

Neil sinceramente no quiso saber a qué se refería, siendo sincero consigo mismo, sabía muy bien que las posibilidades de competencia de su hermana con Candy eran casi nulas, pero la dejó con sus pensamientos.

-¡Wow! Es hermoso, Patty.

Dijo Candy deslumbrada por el precioso vestido de Patricia. Era realmente hermoso. Blanco, toda la tela de la falda tenía diminutas flores rojas bordadas, debajo tenía una gran cantidad de cretona quela hacía ser ancha, digna de una reina, la parte superior era en forma de V en tela blanca y sus mangas cortas y abombachadas de color rojo caían debajo de sus hombros dejándolos descubiertos y dándole a Patty una figura más esbelta. A los lados derecho e izquierdo de la falda caían unos vuelos de tela de seda color rojo que le deba un toque perfecto. Se puso unas delicadísimas sandalias blancas salpicadas de pequeñas piedritas rojas. El pelo se lo recogió en un hermoso moño, dejando unos flequillos sueltos que salían naturalmente por tener el pelo corto, unos diminutos broches en forma de florecillas rojas y blancas adornaban su peinado y una hermosa tiara de oro con una preciosa gema roja en el centro había sido colocada con gracia sobre su cabeza. Se puso unos pendientes y collar a juego de perlas blancas, se maquilló ligeramente con una pequeña porción de polvo facial, un poquito de rubor en las mejillas y se pintó los labios en un tono rosa muy sutil.

Patricia estaba realmente hermosa. Candy no podía creerlo, es como si se hubiera transformado en una hermosa mariposa. Patty siempre había sido linda, pero en este momento estaba sencillamente deslumbrante.

-Estoy tan nerviosa, Candy.

-Tranquila, Patty. Estás tan hermosa... Todo va a salir perfecto.

-Me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo, amiga...

-No te preocupes, Patty, mi corazón estará contigo, ya me contarás como te fue.

En otra habitación, nuestro querido inventor se miraba al espejo una y otra vez nervioso.

-Tranquilo, Stear, el espejo no va a contestarte quién es el joven más apuesto del colegio San Pablo, eso sólo funciona con Blancanieves.

Le dijo Archie a su hermano que se encontraba tan nervioso como Patty. Stear estaba enfundando en su traje de rey, tenía una finísima camisa de seda blanca, su chaqueta era roja escarlata y unos pantalones negros abombachados hasta debajo de las rodillas con sus medias blancas cubriendo todas sus piernas y unos lustrados mocacines en charol. A pesar de ser un disfraz de rey datando de los años setecientos aproximadamente, Stear no se veía ridículo, por extraño que pareciera, se veía realmente encantador y guapo. Su pelo, normalmente desaliñado, se lo había peinado hacia atrás y llevaba una majestuosa corona en imitación de oro con tres rubies en imitación incrustados en la parte frontal y al igual que Patty, prefirió no usar sus anteojos para esta ocación.

-¿Estás seguro que no me veo ridículo?

Preguntó Stear preocupado por su aspecto.

-Para nada, hermano. Eres un rey muy digno de su reina.

Respondió Archie, que a su vez estaba ataviado con su disfraz de Antonio y se le veía más que guapo con su peluca egipcia, ya que su compañera, Molly Peterson estaría vestida de Cleopatra.

Candy estaba en su habitación sola, descansando después de haber ayudado a Patty con su gran día especial. Extrañaba mucho a Terry, debía estar durmiendo aún, pensó. Hasta que unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante.

Respondió risueña.

-Señorita Candice, alguien dejó un paquete para usted en la oficina, vaya a buscarlo.

-¿Un paquete? ¿Para mi?

-¿Hay otra Candice aquí?

Preguntó divertida y jovial la hermana Margaret.

-Eh... jejeje, no. Voy en seguida a buscarlo.

Candy fue casi corriendo a la oficina muerta de la curiosidad como una niña a ver qué y quién le había regalado algo... Entonces la hermana le extendió una caja y ella pudo leer que venía del señor William, la abrió y se quedó sorprendida.

-El disfraz de Julieta... Pero... el abuelo William no sabe que no podré ir.

Murmuró con tristeza.

-¿Quién dice que no puedes ir, Candice?

-¡Señor Grandchester!

-¿Cómo estás, pequeña?

-Yo... bien, pero...

-No te preocupes, Candy, claro que puedes ir al festival, ¿es que a caso crees que iba a dejar que la prometida de mi hijo permaneciera castigada en un día como este?

La hermana Margaret se quedó de piedra. ¿Prometida? Ya sabía que algo estaba pasando entre su atolondrada y Grandchester. Pero fue discreta y no comentó nada.

-Es que yo... quiero decir... Gracias, señor Grandchester.

Dijo Candy tan emocionada como una chiquilla.

-Apúrate pecosa, ¿qué esperas?

-¡Terry!

Exclamó Candy y lo abrazó espontáneamente ante la mirada alegre del Duque y la exaltada monja que por poco pegaba el grito al cielo ante tal cercanía. Entonces Candy se dio cuenta que ya Terry estaba muy enfundado en su disfraz de Romeo. Y vaya que se veía guapo. Su pelo se lo había recogido en una sensual y varonil cola de caballo y lo había alizado hacia atrás. Le sonreía de lado mostrando su divino hoyuelo y Candy tuvo que pensar en otra cosa porque Terry la estaba perturbando realmente.

-Vamos, chicos, apúrense.

Les dijo el Duque al ver que se habían quedado embelezados uno al otro.

-Eh... sí.

Dijo Candy y salió corriendo a arreglarse tropezando con todo ante las risas del Duque, Terry y la misma monja.

Eliza se econtraba dándose la última capa de maquillaje en su rostro y había logrado borrar casi todos los rastros de las marcas de los macetazos que le metió Candy. Se había puesto un ceñido vestido dorado, bastante escotado y sin corpiño, más atrevido de lo permitido en ese colegio de monjas. Su disfraz lo requería así, estaba vestida de una mujer espartana, con sus pendientes largos y una pulsera apretada en la parte superior de uno de sus brazos y otra pulsera rectángular en la muñeca de la otra mano, ambas en oro. Se colocó unas sandalias de estilo hebreo. Se dejó el pelo suelto y sujeto en la parte frontal por dos orquillas blancas en forma de lirios. No se veía mal. Y realmente no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Apúrate, Eliza.

La azoró Neil ya harto de esperar.

-No me apures, además, ¿quién te manda a ser tan puntual?

Respondió Eliza tan ácida como siempre. Después de darse un último vistazo en el espejo, decidió salir de la mano de su hermano que se había disfrazado de un soldado romano. No es que se viera mal, pero seguía tan insignificante como siempre.

El salón de actividades del San Pablo estaba en todo su esplendor. Todas las mesas y sillas estaban majestuosamente decoradas con los mejores manteles y telas luciendo los colores de la primavera. Había hermosas flores de casi todas las especies en todas partes. Los centros de mesa estaban hechos de las más exóticas orquídeas. Las puertas del Salón estaban abiertas para que se viera el inmenso y enorme jardín que había sido decorado con tanta creatividad que parecía un bosque encantado por donde desfilarían Patty y Stear. Había una gran mesa de banquete en el centro del Salón con una muy buena variedad de los cortes más finos de carnes y mariscos. Todo era exquisito. No habían escatimado en los detalles, todo era simplemente magnífico.

-Está todo tan hermoso, Terry.

-Es lo mismo que hacen todos los años, pecas.

Contestó el castaño sin emoción, no le gustaban esas fiestas.

-Hola, chicos.

Saludó alegremente Archie acompañado de Molly Peterson, una callada chica, delgada, de pelo largo negro ondulado, ojos cafes, muy hermosa, pero algo tímida y reservada.

-Hola, Archie. Te ves estupendo.

-Hola, Cornwell, te asienta muy bien el disfraz.

Dijo Terry, pero esta vez no había sarcasmo en su voz.

-Hola, Grandchester, también se te da bien el rol de Romeo. Tú, gatita te ves divina.

Respondió Archie dirigiéndose a Candy con una mirada melancólica y dulce. A Terry se le tenzó la mandíbula y su semblante se volvió inescrutable. Candy se dio cuenta e intervino inmediatamente.

-Preséntanos a tu compañera, Archie, no seas maleducado.

Dijo Candy a modo de broma para liberar la tensión, Terry no era fácil, pero Archie tampoco se quedaba atrás.

-Esta hermosa dama es la señorita Molly Peterson.

La presentó Archie galantemente y la chica enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Molly, ella es mi prima, Candice White Andrew y su novio Terrence Grandchester.

-Mucho gusto, Molly, puedes llamarme Candy.

-Un placer, señorita.

Respondió Terry con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas retorcidas, marcando su hoyuelo y la chica se puso nerviosa. A pesar de acompañar al apuesto y codiciado Archie, no fue inmune a los encantos del arrogante Grandchester. Candy se dio cuenta y se puso muy seria de repente, mientras Terry reía para sus adentros. Candy estaba celosa, muy celosa, tanto que se había soltado de su brazo disimuladamente y su permanente sonrisa se había esfumado. A Terry le pareció que se veía hermosa, pero Candy, sin duda, sólo deseaba degollarlo ahí mismo. Gracias a Dios que la voz del maestro de ceremonias los liberó de la tensión anunciando el desfile de la reina de la primavera.

-Muy buenas tardes a todos los presentes. Es un honor que estén aquí compartiendo y dándole la bienvenida a la primavera, junto a sus maravillosos hijos. Nuestro distinguido Real Colegio San Pablo se complace en presentarles a la reina de la primavera, la señorita Patricia O'brien, acompañada del galante caballero Alistear Cornwell.

Patty y Stear parecían dos personajes de cuentos de hadas. Iban sentados en una hermosa carroza guiada por dos sementales blancos, todo estaba adornado con las mejores flores de la temporada, Patty y Stear sonreían encantadores y saludaban a todos los presentes con su mano. La abuela Martha casi lloraba de la emoción al ver a su niña tan hermosa y segura de sí misma. Y ni qué decir de la tía-abuela Elroy, esa estaba como un pavo real del orgullo al ver su apuesto nieto acompañando a tan hermosa y distinguida señorita.

Entre aplausos, los reyes bajaron de la carroza y palmearon las manos a todos los presentes en modo de saludo mientras todos exclamaban lo hermosos que se veían. Esta perejita irradiaba felicidad y ternura por todo su alrededor. El maestro de ceremonias volvió a dar un anuncio.

-Ahora, estos magníficos reyes iniciarán el baile de apertura, música, maestro.

Anunció el hombre y rápido comenzó a sonar un prestigioso Vals.

Todos miraban maravillados a la pareja que danzaba feliz en el centro del salón y poco a poco, todos se fueron uniendo al baile.

-Patty, hace rato que quería decirte, que te ves... Preciosa, realmente preciosa.

-Gracias... Stear. Tú también luces muy apuesto.

Ambos se sonrojaron. Iban por muy buen camino esta pareja. Realmente eran adorables. Todos los presentes los miraban embobados.

Archie bailaba muy bien y su compañera, aunque tímida, no se quedaba atrás, hacían muy buena sincronía. Era una chica encantadora y hermosa, pensó Archie.

-Eres una chica muy linda, Molly. Me gustaría ser tu amigo, si tú me lo permites, claro.

-Claro...Archibald, cuenta con eso.

Le sonrió la pelinegra timidamente y con los ojitos llenos de ilusión.

-Había soñado mucho con esto. Te ves hermosa de Julieta, pecosa.

-Tú no te quedas atrás, todas las chicas suspiran por ti, amor.

-Era de esperarse...

Le dijo Terry arrogante mientras bailaban el vals.

-¡Mocoso engreído!

-¡Tarzán pecoso!

-¿Ya van a empezar, chicos?

Les dijo el Duque acercándose mientras iba a buscar una bebida.

-Candy empezó.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Me llamaste mocoso!

-¡Tú te lo buscaste!

-Terrence, Candice, por favor, compórtense.

Dijo el Duque con falsa autoridad y esforzándose para no reir.

-Disculpe, es que su hijo a veces me...

-Papá, Candice me insultó.

Dijo Terry burlón haciendo un gesto de niño chismoso.

-Candice, no insultes a Terrence.

Dijo el Duque y tanto él como Terry estallaron en carcajadas como dos cómplices. Viendo esta escena tan tierna, a Candy se le fue el enojo, valía la pena ver a Terry y su padre como dos mejores amigos, aunque ella fuera la pobre víctima. El Duque siguió con sus asuntos y dejó solos a los rebeldes.

En una esquina, estaba Eliza Leagan, amargada como de costumbre, mirando a todas las parejas con desdén, pero cuando vio hacia la escena de Terry y Candy riendo con el Duque, fue como un trago de hiel y sólo podía pensar en su plan de venganza. Neil estaba muy feliz bailando con Luisa y hasta eso molestó a Eliza, que hasta el imbécil de su hermano tenía con quien bailar y ella no. Pero de pronto algo le llamó la atención, como una pelea y se me mantuvo muy atenta a ver que partido podía sacar de la situación.

-Este vals parece no terminar.

Dijo Terry, que aunque no le gustaban las fiestas,bailaba muy bien y se movía con gracia, él y Candy se guiaban a la perfección.

-Para mi este vals es muy especial.

Dijo Candy a su vez.

-¿Por qué es tan especial para tí, pecas?

-Este fue mi primer baile, el que bailé con Anthony...

-¿Este baile es especial para tí porque lo bailaste con otro?

Le preguntó Terry furioso, dejando de bailar de repente y sujetándola fuerte.

-Terry, no es eso, no sabes qué...

-¿Quién es Anthony?

-El...

-¿A caso un novio que dejaste en América?

Terry la miraba con los ojos ardiendo de celos.

-Terry, por Dios, no. No vayas a armar un escándalo aquí, nos están mirando.

-¡Pues que nos miren! ¿Eso es lo único que te importa?

-Terry, cálmate, déjame hablar, Anthony era...

-Mejor no me digas, nada. Me voy. Sigue pensando en tu _Aaaanthonyyyy_.

Dijo Terry fuera de sí, estirando las sílabas del nombre a propósito y se marchó furioso.

-¡Terry!

-Déjalo, Candice. Ya se le pasará.

Dijo el Duque poniéndole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Pero es que...

-No le hagas caso, pequeña. Terry es así, pero volverá, él te adora.

-Pero se pone tan insoportable a veces.

-Lo sé... Eres muy especial para él, Candice, no soporta la idea de compartirte con nadie, eres todo para él y eso lo asusta. Dale tiempo.

Le decía Richard que había presenciado la escena disimuladamente. Pero otros ojos color ámbar también la habían presenciado.

-¿Hermanita, no vas a bailar?

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Neil miró a Eliza confundido. Qué sería lo que está tramando esta vez.

-Necesito un favor tuyo Neil.

-¡Que raro! ¿Qué quieres ahora, Eliza?

Le preguntó Neil con fastidio, prefería seguir bailando con Luisa, esta nunca le había hecho caso, pero hoy parecía de repente muy animada con él y Eliza venía a romper el encanto.

-Necesito que averigues cuál es la habitación de Terrence.

-¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Crees que voy a ganarme otra paliza?

-No seas cobarde, Neil. No te estoy pidiendo que entres en su habitación, sólo que me averigues cuál es.

Respondió Eliza fastidiada.

-¿Y para qué quieres saber cuál es su habitación?

-Te enterarás, hermanito, te enterarás...

Cuando el festival estaba casi por terminar, Candy ya no podía esperar más. Salió decidida a buscar a Terry, tenía unos cuantos puntos que aclarar con ese mocoso arrogante. Como no lo encontró en ninguno de los alrededores de la escuela ni en su habitación, supuso donde se encontraría seguramente.

-Terrence Grandchester, ya sé que estás allá arriba, baja, que necesitamos hablar.

Decía Candy con voz autoritaria mirando hacia el árbol.

-No quiero hablar contigo, vete a seguir pensando en Anthony.

-Terry, no seas infantil. Ven aquí y por favor apaga ese cigarrillo.

-Tú no me das órdenes.

-Grrrrrr! Será como tú quieres, Terrence, y dado que no quieres hablar conmigo, no me queda más remedio que aceptar la invitación de Peter Ferguson que no me ha soltado desde que...

-¿Cuál invitación?

Preguntó Terry bajando de golpe del árbol y plantándose frente a ella.

-Pensé que no querías hablar, así que me voy.

Y Candy se giró para irse, usando la psicología inversa, y Terry cayó en su juego y la agarró del brazo fuerte con una de sus manos, mientras que en la otra seguía sosteniendo el cigarrillo.

-Vas a decirme ahora mismo a dónde te invitó ese infeliz.

-No voy a decirte nada hasta que no apagues ese cigarrillo.

Ambos se miraban desafiantes, Terry tiró el cigarrillo y lo aplastó con el pie.

-¿Complacida? Ahora puedes comenzar hablar.

-Primero que nada, Terrence Granchester, quiero que sepas que no voy a tolerar tus escenitas sin razón cada vez que te da la gana.

-Te adoro así impulsivo como eres y me gusta que seas celoso y posesivo, te quiero así, pero a veces te pasas. Ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte que Anthony...

-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! No quiero saber lo que tuviste con él y si todavía lo quieres, entonces...

-¡Está muerto! ¡Anthony está muerto!

Gritó Candy ya hastiada de la actitud de Terry, con sus chispeantes ojos aguados.

-Era nuestro primo, primo de Stear y Archie y murió...

Terry se quedó paralizado. Nunca había sentido tanta verguenza y lo peor, la había hecho llorar.

-Candy... Lo siento...

-No lo sientas. Y escúchame bien, para que se quiten todas las dudas.

Le decía Candy de manera decidida que Terry ni se atrevía a interrumpirla.

-Decidí estar contigo porque quise, porque te amo y eres todo para mí. Sólo pienso en ti y no quiero a nadie más para mi que no seas tú.

-Todos mis besos, mis abrazos, mis caricias, mis te amos, son sólo para tí. Cuando me besas, me tocas, me abrazas, sólo estoy pensando en ti.

-Te amo tal y como eres, impulsivo, apasionado, rebelde, arrogante, engreído e incluso cuando eres celoso y posesivo aunque te pases de la raya.

-Por último, Terrence Grandchester, cuando me haces el amor, es tu nombre el que grito y no el de Anthony.

Terry estaba de piedra. Candy también solía ser muy apasionada aunque no se diera cuenta. La amaba como a nadie. Intentaba no celarla, lo intentaba, pero era imposible. Además, Candy en su ingenuidad no comprendía que en parte los celos de Terry se debían a que él sabía que sus primos estaban enamorados de ella y que no eran sus primos de sangre, no era fácil lidiar con eso. Por eso era que Terry reaccionaba de esa manera cada vez que ella los abrazaba o les mostraba cualquier indicio de afecto, porque ellos sentían diferente y Terry lo sabía.

-Princesa, perdóname... Yo no puedo evitarlo. No puedo, Candy, de verdad no puedo.

-Terry... Yo te amo a ti, sólo a ti.

-Yo también te amo, pecosa. Pero soy así, no está en mí, mis celos son parte mí. Sé que te molesta, pero...

-Mi amor, ya te dije que te quiero así, como eres. A veces me molesto, sí, pero me encantas y no quiero que dejes de ser tú.

Candy lo abrazó tiernamente y él se dejó arrullar como un niño.

-Te amo, mi niño engreído, te amo mucho.

-Yo te amo más.

Dijo Terry y empezó a besarla con locura y desenfreno. Ambos estaban aún un poco molestos, pero estaban desquitándose con una guerra de caricias y cuando fueron subiendo de tono, Candy ahogada, tuvo un momento de sensatez.

-Terry, mi amor, aquí no...

-No te preocupes, princesa, no voy hacerte nada, aquí no...

Y fue verdad, ahí no, pero aprovecharon la ausencia de todos los que se encontraban aún en el festival y se fueron a la habitación de Candy y entonces ahí sí.

-Te amo, pecosa, te amo.

Le decía Terry a Candy besándole el rostro y todo su cuerpo desnudo después de haberse amado intensamente.

-Te amo, arrogante.

Se escucharon pasos a lo lejos y entonces Terry supo que era el momento de irse. Recogió su ropa y se la puso. Besó a Candy siguiendo su reciente ritual, en el rostro y luego su vientre. A la rubia le comenzaba a gustar demasiado esta caricia. Sigiloso, Terry se fue a su habitación.

Eliza ya tenía rato que se había escabullido del festival a ejecutar su plan. Ya había conseguido la habitación de su objetivo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era adelantarse y meterse en las sábanas completamente desnuda un poco antes de que hicieran la ronda de por la mañana. Tenía que asegurarse de que las monjas la encontraran en esa situación y todo lo demás sería historia.

-¡Ay, Candy! Me has subestimado como enemiga, querida. Prepárate, maldita infeliz.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción Eliza decidió dormir un par de horas antes de llevar a cabo su plan.

A la mañana siguiente Candy y Patty se encontraban en la habitación platicando amenamente de lo sucedido en el festival y de lo bien que la pasaron.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho, Candy.

-Dime, Patty, cuéntamelo ya.

-Stear y yo... ¡Nos besamos ayer!

-¡Ayyyy! Patty, que emoción.

-Y no sólo eso... anoche habló con mi abuela y su tía y... ¡Ya somos novios oficialmente!

-Enhorabuena, Patty. Espero que sean muy felices juntos, te lo mereces amiga.

Le dijo Candy y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo que fue interrumpido abruptamente por unos gritos y un escándalo afuera. Ambas salieron corriendo a averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Se encontraron en el camino con Stear y Archie, el alboroto venía del área de los chicos.

-¡Stear, Archie! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Quiso saber Candy que estaba muy intrigada.

-¿Es que aún no se han enterado?

Dijo Stear sorprendido.

-No. ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Patty ardiendo de curiosidad.

-Encontraron a... Eliza... desnuda, en la cama con...

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Archie, porque la indignada voz de la tía-abuela Elroy estalló de repente en el lugar...

Continuará...

Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya casi estamos cerrando la etapa de Londres, pronto llegaremos a América. Así que sigan acompañándome en esta aventura.

Espero sus reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 21 Cayendo en la trampa

-¡No puedo creerlo, Eliza! Eres la verguenza más grande que ha caído sobre la familia Andrew. Eres una desvergonzada.

Gritaba la tía-abuela frente a todos los presentes.

-Señora Andrew, cálmese, por favor.

Intervino la hermana Grace.

-¿Cómo pretende que me calme? ¿Estas son las sinverguenzuras que enseñan en este colegio?

Dijo la anciana más que furiosa.

Eliza se había quedado en estado de shock. Estaba toda despeinada, sólo cubierta por las sábanas, puesta en verguenza ante todos.

-Ven acá, descarada.

Dijo la tía halándola violentamente del brazo haciendo que por poco se le cayera la sábana que era lo único que la cubría.

-Abuela... yo...

¡Plaf!

Una sonora bofetada por parte de la tía-abuela silenció el argumento de Eliza.

-Quiero saber, qué educación es la que tienes, degenerada. ¿Cómo pudiste manchar así nuestro ilustre apellido.

¡Plaf! ¡Plaf! ¡Plaf! ¡Plaf!

La tía había perdido el control y la abofeteaba sin descansar. Candy, Stear, Archie, Patty, Neil y todos los demás observaban el espectáculo sorprendidos, nadie creía lo que veía.

-Señora Elroy, le ruego se calme. Ya encotraremos una solución.

Intervino la rectora, quitándole a Eliza de encima que no paraba de llorar.

-Abuela, te lo juro por lo más sagrado, que yo... no hice nada, no sé como vine a parar aquí con éste...

Decía Eliza en medio de un llanto desgarrador. Estaba bebiéndose las lágrimas.

-No quiero que me digas nada, no me dirijas la palabra en mi vida.

Dijo la tía implacable.

-Lo que quiero es que este desgraciado responda como debe ser. Vas a responder por haber deshonrado de esta manera a una Andrew.

La tía decía esas palabras llenas de desprecio al infeliz muchacho.

-Señora, no sé qué está pasando, pero desperté y esta sinverguenza estaba en mi cama...

Trató de explicarse muy confundido el implicado en el asunto.

-Usted responderá como deber ser o sabrá bien quién es Elroy Andrew, desgraciado.

Le dijo la tía mirándolo despectivamente.

-Señora, exijo que me respete, si va a referirse a mí, hágalo por mi nombre.

Respondió arrogantemente el acusado.

-No quieras pasarte de insolente conmigo, muchachito infeliz.

Arremetió doña Elroy, inquebrantable.

-Me llamo Pascale Di'Ambrossio, señora. Agradecería me llamara por mi nombre.

Los chicos Andrew, incluyendo a Patty no podían creerlo. Todos se habían quedado de piedra.

-¡Que escondido se lo tenía la primita!

Dijo Archie burlón.

-Tanta altanería y ¡quien la ve!

Añadió el inventor.

-¿Cómo Eliza pudo cometer semejante locura con ese chico tan repugnante?

Al fin habló Candy luego de haber salido de su estupor.

-De verdad que no me lo explico.

Dijo Patty con una mano en la boca en señal de asombro. Neil estaba muy callado, no comentó nada durante toda la discusión. Eliza lloraba como una desgraciada. Pascale sonreía triunfante aunque no entendía cómo fue que la pelirroja fue a parar en su cama y desnuda...

-Ya deja de llorar, no seas patetíca y mejor cuéntale a tu abuelita que te me ofreciste hace dos noches en la cocina. Dícelo y deja de mirarme con esa cara de víctima sufrida.

Dijo el despreciable jóven refiriéndose a Eliza.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Abuela, por favor, no...

Imploraba Eliza con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba agonizantemente.

-No me llames abuela, Eliza, hasta me da asco pensar que llevo tu misma sangre.

La señora Elroy no tuvo compasión de ella.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Preguntó la voz de un recién llegado.

-Señor Di'ambrossio. Lamento que tenga que presenciar esta escena.

Dijo la rectora al padre de Pascale que no comprendía por qué su hijo estaba semidesnudo con una pelirroja a penas cubierta por una sábana en la misma habitación.

-El desgraciado de su hijo mancilló a mi sobrina. Exijo que cumpla con ella.

Demandó la abuela mirando a Agostino Di'ambrossio con autoridad.

-¿Es cierto eso, Pascale?

Preguntó el padre del implicado que tenía la misma expresión lasciva de su hijo, ambos era inguales de asquerosos y repugnantes.

-Papá... yo no sé cómo fue que pasó.

Intentó explicarse Pascale un poco nervioso ante la presencia de su padre.

-Sólo le advierto, señor... Di'ambrossio, si su hijo no cumple con mi sobrina... Van a enterarse quienes son los Andrew.

Dijo Elroy con altanería.

-No se preocupe, señora, mi hijo cumplirá como un caballero.

Dijo el señor Di'ambrossio con una extraña felicidad.

-Pero papá... yo no...

Intentó defenderse Pascale.

-¡Cállate! Harás lo que yo te diga.

Le gritó su padre al gordinflón y éste casi se pone a temblar como un chiquillo asustado.

-Pierda cuidado, señora. Pascale se casará con su sobrina lo antes posible.

Dijo el padre para tranquilidad de la anciana.

-¡No! Por favor no...

Gritaba Eliza horrorizada y fuera de sí.

-Cállate, Eliza. Mejor da gracias a Dios que no te haya repudiado de esta familia.

La señora le dijo esas duras palabras a la pelirroja que ya sentía que el alma se le había ido del cuerpo hacía tiempo.

-Señor Di'ambrossio, haga los arreglos pertinentes, se casarán dentro de un mes a lo máximo. Sólo hay que esperar que sus padres lleguen de América. Y no se preocupe, que será una ceremonia sencilla, pues no pienso exhibir a esta descarada ante las familas más decentes y respetadas de Londres.

Expresó la señora Andrew haciendo uso de sus influencias.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Señora. No se preocupe, mi hijo cumplirá, se casará con ella.

Aseguró Agostino Di'ambrossio.

-¡Noooo! Por favor... Noooooooooooooooooooooooo. Todo esto es tu culpa, imbécil.

Gritaba Eliza como una desquiciada ante su destino y por la rudeza con que la tía-abuela la arrastraba hasta su cuarto para que se arreglara, al alejarse miraba a Neil con un odio inmenso, sólo él sabría por qué.

-No entiendo nada. Esto está muy raro.

Expresó Candy confundida.

-No comprendo a Eliza, se acuesta con el chico y pone esa cara de horror cuando le dicen que tiene que casarse con él.

Esto lo decía Stear que tampoco entendía nada de ese enredo.

-Imagínate, Stear, ¿no te has fijado en el aspecto de ese tipo? Cualquiera saldría corriendo.

Dijo Patty analizando el asunto.

-Tanto criticó a Candy y la facilona era ella.

Este comentario lo hizo Archie que no sentía empatía alguna por su primita Eliza.

-¿A qué debemos tanto alboroto? ¿A caso se está acabando el mundo?

Apareció en escena Terry, malhumorado por tanto caos.

-¡Terry! Mi amor.

Exclamó Candy y se le arrojó en los brazos, haciendo que a él se le olvidara todo el enojo.

-Buenos días a todos.

Saludó amablemente Terry a todos rodeando a Candy por los hombros con un brazo. Todos le devolvieron el saludo con la misma amabilidad.

-Pecas, ¿que pasó aquí?

-¡Ay, Terry! Un escándalo. Han encontrado a Eliza en la cama con Pascale Di'ambrossio.

Contestó Candy haciendo un gesto de asco.

-¿Di'ambrossio? ¿El italiano cara de ravioli?

-¡Terry, por Dios! Ellos aún andan por ahí cerca.

Los Cornwell y Patty rieron ante la ocurrencia de Terry y Candy los miró a todos con desaprobación.

-Princesa, si deseas puedes contarme todos los detalles más adelante porque ahora tenemos que irnos.

Dijo Terry de pronto, sorprendiendo a Candy.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

Preguntó la pecosa confundida.

-Mamá y papá nos invitaron a la casa vacacional a almorzar y pasar el día. Ya mi padre habló con tu tía y no hay problemas.

-Está bien, mi amor, iré a arreglarme.

Y Candy iba a salir disparada corriendo, pero Terry la detuvo.

-¿Hoy no tengo beso de buenos días, pecosa?

-Terry... nos están mirando...

-Si no me das un beso ahora, voy a empezar a fumar todos los cigarrillos que me quedan y...

-No te atrevas, Terry, no quiero que fumes.

-No lo haré si me das un beso.

-Está bien, grrrrr!

Candy miró hacia todas partes que nadie estuviera pendiente y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a su rebelde.

-Muy bien, pecosa. Ahora ve a arreglarte y no tardes.

Candy salió corriendo como una bala, tropezando con todo y en su camino tropezó para colmo de males con Pascale Di'ambrossio.

-Fíjate por donde vas, chiquita.

Le dijo remojándose los labios con la lengua. Ya Terry tenía los puños apretados.

-Lo siento... yo...

Candy se puso nerviosa, había algo en ese chico que le asustaba.

-No lo sientas, me tropezaría gustosamente contigo otra vez.

Dijo Pascale y la recorrió entera con la mirada. La pasiencia de Terry comenzaba a disminuir como un globo sin nudo.

-Yo... eh.. tengo que irme, adiós.

Dijo Candy ya con un poco de miedo y se dispuso a irse, pero Pascale la detuvo por una mano.

-¿No me dices cómo te llamas, linda?

Diciendo esto, Pascale pasó una de sus manos por el pelo de Candy. Y hasta ahí llegó. Terry le apartó a Candy y agarró fuerte al enano por el cuello de la camisa.

-No se te ocurra volver a tocarla en tu vida, ¿me escuchaste, infeliz?

Terry estaba a punto de perder el control y miraba al repugnante hombrecillo con una furia que hacía al infeliz empequeñecerse como un gusano.

-Terry, mi amor, déjalo. No vale la pena discutir con basura, vámonos, mi cielo.

Trató de calmar Candy a Terry acariciándole la espalda.

-No le hagas caso, Grandchester.. De todas formas este imbécil ya se va.

Dijo Archie mirando despectivamente a Pascale.

-Así es, Terry, de los tragos amargos se sale rápido.

Añadió Stear mirando al gordo con burla y repulsión.

-Hazle caso a tus amigos, niño bonito...

Otra vez Terry estaba rifando una golpiza y el infeliz ese había comprado todos los números. Ahora si se había sacado el premio mayor. Terry tuvo pasiencia, vaya que la tuvo, pero el último comentario se la llevó por completo. No pensó, sólo actuó, no fue una paliza esta vez, sólo fue un puñetazo cerrado en la mandíbula del italiano que le reviró toda la cara.

-¡Terry! ¡Dios mío!

Dijo Candy preocupada, pero sus primos por el contrario, estaban contentos, si Terry no lo hubiera hecho, lo habrían hecho ellos, el tipo realmente era repulsivo.

-¿Qué está pasando, Candice?

Llegó la tía-abuela de momento con Eliza ya cambiada de ropa pero con el mismo llanto y la desolación en su cara, mirando a Candy de una forma que de haber tenido poderes especiales la habría enterrado diez metros bajo tierra.

-Pasa, señora Andrew, que no voy a tolerar que ningún imbécil le falte el respeto a mi novia, así sea ahora el futuro esposo de su sobrina.

Respondió Terry sin ningún reparo.

-Terry, ya, por favor, vámonos.

Suplicó Candy que notaba que ya había suficiente tensión en el ambiente.

-Por favor, ha sido demasiado para el día de hoy. Ya no soporto más disgustos.

Dijo la anciana a punto de desfallecer y con la presión en las nubes por el coraje que había pasado ante la situación de Eliza.

-Tranquila, tía. No se preocupe, Terry y Candy ya se van, ¿verdad, chicos?

Dijo Stear mirando a los mencionados con toda la intención. Candy se giraba para irse y se llevó a Terry a regañadientes que parecía querer continuar con la riña.

-Buenos días, lamento lo ocurrido. Espero que todo se solucione, adiós.

-Adiós, Candy, Terrence, disfruten su pasadía, es una pena que hayan tenido que presenciar esto. Candice, este muchacho es un caballero, supiste elegir muy bien, cuídalo.

Le dijo la tía a Candy, pero más que un consejo, fue una advertencia, mientras miraba con lástima y desprecio a Eliza. Candy y Terry por fin se decidieron a irse.

Después de media hora, Candy ya estaba lista. Se veía hermosa con un sencillo vestido verde menta que tenía un hermoso lazo blanco en la cintura bordado de florecillas en el mismo tono de verde. Llevaba un lindo sombrero blanco que tenía una cinta en amarrada en el borde blanca y bordada de las mismas florecillas del lazo del vestido, con sus hermosos risos sueltos y sus botas largas blancas. Se veía adorable.

-Te ves muy linda, Candy.

-Gracias, Patty, tú no estás nada mal tampoco.

-Es que mi abuela también nos invitó a Stear y a mí a pasar la tarde en mi casa.

Explicó Patty emocionada, que también se veía hermosa con un vestido azul cielo hasta las rodillas, los bordes y su sombrero en un azul más oscuro, unas delicadas sandalias plateadas, estaba muy linda. El amor hacía todo más bello y brillante. Y esas dos amigas estaban enamoradas hasta el tuétano de sus chicos.

-Bueno, Patty, ya me voy, la pasiencia no es una de las virtudes de Terry.

-Sí, lo sé, jejeje. Creo que Pascale también lo sabe.

Dijo Patty en broma y ambas se echaron a reir.

-Princesa, ¡por fin! ¿Estabas tratando de removerte las pecas?

-¡Terrence, no empieces!

-Tranquila, mi amor, tú sabes que me encantan sus pecas. Y más cuando te enojas y las mueves así...

-¡Terry! No puedo contigo.

Candy trató de mantenerse seria, pero fue imposible.

-¿El lazo de tu vestido no está muy apretado?

Preguntó Terry de la nada, mirando el lazo en la cintura de Candy.

-No. Está bien así, ¿por qué?

-Porque tienes que dejar que pequitas respire.

-¿Pequitas? ¡Terry! Ni siquiera sabemos si está ahí y ya te estás burlando de él.

-No me estoy burlando, si va a tener pecas como tú, se llamará pequitas.

-Y si va a ser un arrogante como tú se llamará mocosito.

-Claro que no. Tu apodo es de muy mal gusto.

-¿Ah y el tuyo no?

-No, ella prefiere que la llame pequitas, ¿verdad?

Dijo Terry haciéndole la pregunta a la barriga de Candy.

-¿Ella?

Preguntó Candy confundida.

-Sí, ella. Es una niña, hermosa como tú.

-Terry, estás loco. No estoy...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Le dijo Terry mirándola burlonamente.

-No lo sé...

-¿De qué niña hablan, chicos?

-¡Papá!

-¡Señor Grandchester!

Terry y Candy tenían los ojos abiertos como platos. La escena daba risa y los nervios de esos dos estaban desvocados.

-La primita de Patty, señor, es... encantadora.

Dijo Candy improvisando.

-Pero ya se fue...

Dijo Terry desviando la mirada a otra parte.

-Bien, no se preocupen, algún día tendrán hermosos niños también. Ahora vámonos, Eleanor los está esperando emocionada.

Candy y Terry se miraron con complicidad. El Duque hizo el comentario sin sospechar que tal vez sería abuelo más pronto de lo que imaginaba. Para tranquilidad de Candy, no se habló más del tema. Se subieron al auto y platicaron amenamente los tres aunque de vez en cuando el Duque tuvo que hacer de árbitro en todas las discusiones de Candy y Terry, que regularmente eran provocadas por Terry.

-Bueno, chicos, ya llegamos.

Dijo Richard. Eleanor ya estaba en la puerta esperándolos con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Terry! Te extrañé tanto, mi vida.

Entonces Terry recivió un efusivo abrazo por parte de su madre. Permaneció abrazado a ella por un momento, había anhelado mucho eso y no podía safarze de sus brazos. Varios segundos después se soltaron.

-Hola, Candice, estás hermosa.

La saludó Eleonor emocionada besándole la mejilla.

-Gracias, señora, usted también luce muy bien.

Dijo Candy a la mujer, era muy bella, rubia de pelo largo y lacio, los mismos ojos azules de Terry, su figura era esbelta, debió tener a Terry muy joven, pues no tenía ni cuarenta años, calculó Candy. Y pensó que así se vería ella con su hijo si estuviera embarazada.

-Hola, Richard...

Aunque Eleanor aparentaba estar tranquila, siempre la presencia de Richard la perturbaba.

-Bueno, vengan, ya el almuerzo está listo.

Dijo Eleanor alegremente, para disimular su nerviosismo.

Se acomodaron en el comedor. Todo estaba perfectamente dispuesto. Habían hecho un pollo con vegetales al vapor, ensalada y para sorpresa de Candy, el postre era pastel de chocolate.

-Todo se ve muy bien, señora Baker, en especial el pastel.

Dijo Candy muy alegre.

-Terry me dijo que era tu favorito, así que lo hice especialmente para tí.

-Muchas gracias, señora.

-¡Ah no! Nada de "señora". Llámame Eleonor, no soy tan vieja.

-Así es, Candy, no es taaaann vieja.

-¡Terry! Respeta a tu madre.

-Déjalo, Candice, no te preocupes. Cuando yo salía con él, la gente pensaba que era mi hermanito.

-Es que ustedes es muy joven. Por cierto, puede llamarme Candy.

-Pero si prefieres, puedes llamarla tarzán pecoso.

-¡Terry! Eres insoportable.

-Y tú un mono con pecas.

-Ahí van otra vez. ¿Es que no puedene estar cinco minutos sin discutir ustedes dos?

Dijo el Duque mirando a Eleonor con complicidad.

-Es que su hijo a veces es como una piedra en el zapato.

Dijo Candy y todos se echaron a reir.

-Mamá, mira a Candice.

Se quejó Terry señalando a Candy acusatoriamente con el dedo.

-Terry, ya, no la molestes.

Dijo Eleanor muerta de la risa al igual que Terry y Richard.

-Te amo...

Susurró Terry muy bajito para que sólo Candy escuchara. A ella se le bajó el coraje, pero se quedó seria, tenía que cobrarle eso a Terry.

-Bueno, chicos, la verdadera razón por la que los traje aquí es porque hay algo muy importante que tenemos que decirles. Y no se asusten, por favor.

Dijo el Duque que había visto cómo se tensaban Terry y Candy.

-Es algo delicado, pero aún hay tiempo para tomarnos las cosas con calma y tomar una decisión. Alemania nos ha declarado la guerra.

-¿Guerra?

Preguntó Candy asustada y Terry le apretó la mano en muestra de apoyo.

-Así es, pequeña, dentro de poco, ya Inglaterra no será un lugar seguro. Por eso hemos decidido que se van a América lo antes posible. Estarán más seguros allá. Pero tenemos que actuar pronto, antes de que ya no queden barcos disponibles para viajar y de que los alemanes hayan invadido todos los puertos.

Explicaba el Duque ante la muy sorprendida pareja.

-Terry, si no tienes incoveniente, te irás con tu madre a New York.

-¿A New York? ¿Puedo llevar a Candy?

-Hijo, no creo que eso sea posible...

-¡No voy a separarme de ella!

Dijo Terry alzando la voz y asustando a Candy.

-¡Terrence! Baja la voz y déjame terminar.

Contestó el Duque con autoridad.

-No puedes llevarte a Candice contigo, dado el hecho de que aún no están casados, ella es una señorita respetable.

-¡Entonces me casaré con ella hoy mismo si es posible!

Candy escuchaba todo sin atreverse a hablar. Estaba asustada de que la separaran de Terry y más con la posibilidad de estar embarazada.

-Terrence, dije que te calmes y me dejes continuar. Ya le he planteado el asunto al padre de Candice. Dado a que sabe que su relación va por buen camino y lo enamorados que están, no creo que ponga ninguna objeción para que se casen. Sólo estoy esperando a que me conteste la carta que le envié.

Cuando el Duque terminó de hablar, Terry se sintió aliviado.

-Eso sí, tendrán que casarse en América, porque aquí, debido a la amenaza de guerra, no podemos ponernos a planificar una boda.

-Sí, entiendo...

Habló por fin Candy.

-Tranquila, Candy. Podemos hacer una ceremonia sencilla primero para que no tengan que esperar demasiado tiempo, además, no creo que tu familia les impida visitarse. Terry vivirá conmigo, por lo tanto,estando yo en la casa, tal vez tu familia sí te permita quedarte con nosotros en lo que se prepara la boda.

Dijo Eleanor para animar a Candy.

-Pero todo dependerá de que tu padre te de ese permiso. Que estoy seguro que así será, pero debemos esperar.

Expresó Richard, mirando a Terry para que se quedara tranquilo. Tanto él como Eleanor se dieron cuenta lo enamorados que estaban ellos. Era tan hermoso el amor que se mostraban, que el Duque no descansaría hasta asegurarse de que su hijo estuviera feliz y sobre todo, con la mujer que amaba. Muchos recuerdos melancólicos vinieron a su mente.

-Candy, ¿quieres venir a dar un paseo por los alrededores?

-¡Sí! Ya quiero tomar aire fresco, Terry.

De la mano, Terry se llevó a Candy a recorrer los alrededores. Se detuvieron en un hermoso prado, junto a un pequeño riachuelo. El día estaba hermoso. Terry invitó a Candy a que se sentaran a orillas del río.

-Estás muy lejos, pecosa, mejor, así.

Dijo Terry haciendo que Candy se levantara de su lugar y se sentara en sus piernas como ya era su costumbre. Terry rodeba la cintura de ella con los brazos y ponía delicadamente las palmas de sus manos en su vientre.

-Tengo miedo, Terry...

-Al principio también tuve miedo, pecas. Pero sé que teniendo a mi padre de nuestro lado, que al parecer tiene muy buena relación con el tuyo, no hay por qué temer.

-No quería que me fueran a separar de ti, mi amor y menos ahora que podría...

-Lo sé, princesa. Por eso dejé claro que no iría a ninguna parte sin ustedes.

Dijo Terry acariciando la barriga de Candy.

-Terry... Ahora sí estoy deseando que de verdad haya un bebé...

-Lo hay, mi amor, yo sé que sí.

-¿Pero... por qué estás tan seguro?

-Lo puedo sentir. Y es una niña pecosa como tú.

Entonces Terry la giró para que quedara de frente a él y comenzó a repartirle besos por todo su vientre.

-Te amamos mucho, Ann Gabrielle.

Dijo Terry dirigiéndose a la barriga de Candy.

-¿Ann Gabrielle? ¿También has escogido el nombre, Terry?

-Claro que sí. Esa es la princesita de papi.

-¿Y si es un niño?

-Derek Christopher. Pero será una niña.

-Veo que has pensado en todo. Hasta en eso eres arrogante.

-Ann, dile a mami que no me insulte.

-Ya basta, tonto.

Así permanecieron esta joven pareja, haciendo planes para su futuro, con toda la ilusión de la juventud y la pureza del amor a esa edad y en aquellos maravillosos años veinte.

Mientras que en otro lugar, en una situación muy diferente, se encontraba Eliza Leagan. La habían encerrado en su cuarto y ahí permanecería hasta que llegaran sus padres por ella, mientras la abuela Elroy hablaba en el despacho con el padre de Pascale.

-Te odio Candy... Te odio... Maldita huérfana, te odio...

Repetía Eliza de pie en medio de la habitación, con la mirada perdida y el rostro estrujado de tantas lágrimas. No podía creer su suerte. Tenía que casarse con ese asqueroso infeliz. Por qué tuvo que confiar en el tarado de su hermano.

-Lo único que te pedí fue que me dieras el número de su habitación y ni siquiera eso pudiste hacer bien, idiota.

Se decía refiriéndose a la ineptitud de Neil.

-Eliza, vístete, tu prometido y su padre están esperándote para cenar.

Comunicó secamente la tía-abuela irrumpiendo abruptamente en la habitación.

-Dígale que voy en seguida, abuela.

Dijo Eliza con una mira indecifrable.

Continuará...

Que tal chicas! ¡Sorpresa! ¿Se estaban esperando esto? Yo creo no, pues hubo una amiguita que hasta me insultó pensando que Eliza sería encontrada con Terry. Pero ahora ella prometió pedirme disculpas públicamente, ¿verdad, Alinita28?

Ustedes, las que me han seguido hasta aquí, saben que yo sería incapaz de hacerles semejante barbaridad, mis niñas lindas.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya estamos a un paso de América y del tan ansiado desenlace.

Cuento con sus reviews!

Wendy


	22. Chapter 22

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 22 Odio más allá de la muerte

Candy y Terry seguían sentados en la orilla del río hablando de su bebé con mucha ilusión, Terry estaba muy seguro de que su pecosa estaba embarazada y que sería una niña. Estaban discutiendo sobre quién iba a quererla más y a quién iba a parecerse.

-Terry... tampoco podemos consentirla en todo, imagínate, se volvería una malcriada engreída como tú.

-Lo siento, pecas, pero ella será mi princesita y voy a darle todo lo que quiera.

-Podría ser un niño.

-Podría, sí. En ese caso voy a enseñarle cómo se conquistan los corazones de los monos pecosos.

-¡Terry! ¡Grrrrr!

-Jajajaja. No te enojes, pecas, no voy a enseñarle eso, porque es una niña.

-Eso aún no lo sabes.

-Claro que sí. Puedes apuntarlo. Escribe: Hoy, 14 de Mayo de 1916, yo, Terrence Grandchester...

-¿Dijiste 14 de Mayo?

-Sí, ¿por qué, qué pasa?

-¡Oh no! Terry...

-Dime, Candy, ¿qué hay con esa fecha?

Candy empezó a llorar desconsoladamente de repente y Terry se asustó mucho.

-¡Ay, Terry!

Decía Candy entre sollozos.

-Princesa, ¿qué tienes, te acordaste de algo triste?

-No, mi amor, no es eso? Es que...

-¿Es que qué?

-Estoy... retrazada...

-No te entiendo...

-¡Mi periodo, Terry! ¡Estoy dos semanas retrazada!

Gritó Candy desesperada y en un mar de llanto. Al fin Terry comprendió, pero lo que no entendía era por qué Candy estaba llorando de esa manera, ¿acaso se había arrepentido? Pensó.

-Candy, princesa, ¿pero por qué lloras, no era eso lo que querías?

Preguntó Terry acariciándole el rostro y enjugándole las lágrimas y al mismo tiempo meciéndola en sus piernas.

-Pues sí, pero es que no pensé que fuera tan rápido y... ahora qué le vamos a decir a...

-Princesa... Ya pronto vamos a casarnos, nadie tiene que enterarse. Tan pronto llegue la aprobación de tu padre pondremos la fecha.

-Pero... ¿Y si preguntan por qué queremos hacerlo tan rápido?

-Diremos que es por el tiempo de guerra. La situación suele ponerse muy difícil y será un caos planificar una boda a largo plazo cuando muchos comercios están cerrados y algunas personas ni siquiera se atreven a salir de sus hogares.

-Tengo miedo, Terry...

-No tienes por qué tener miedo, yo estoy aquí contigo, princesa, siempre lo estaré. No las voy a dejar solas.

Le decía Terry besando dulcemente la barriguita de Candy. No había un análisis hecho por un médico aún, pero ellos estaban totalmente seguros. Además Candy era muy regular en sus periodos así que ese retrazo significaba una sola cosa...

-Terry, te amo, te amo mucho.

-Yo también las amo mucho, a las dos. Ustedes son mis mágicas princesas.

Candy se reía entre lágrimas, Terry era increíble, lo adoraba más que a nada, a él y a su bebé.

-¿Vas a consentirnos mucho a las dos, Terry?

-Claro que sí, ustedes pídanme, que yo lo haré.

En eso Terry le llenó el vientre de tiernos besos y se lo acariciaba con una ternura increíble. Terry quería tener la familia que no pudo tener de niño, ahora la tenía, Candy se la estaba dando.

-Ya tenemos que regresar a la casa, Pecas. No queremos despertar sospechas.

-Sí. Vámonos.

Después que Candy se hubo calmado, se refrescó la cara con el agua del riachuelo y ambos se fueron felices a la casa.

-Por fin llegan, chicos, ¿dónde se habían metido?

-Déjalos, Ellie, necesitan su privacidad.

Comentaban el Duque y Eleanor cuando al fin Candy y Terry se decidieron a comenzar.

-Terrence, tenemos que ir a casa de los Andrew.

Dijo Richard muy serio.

-¿Otra vez, pero por qué, papá?

-Creo que es sobre el compromiso de Eliza, se hará una pequeña cena y nos invitaron.

Explicó Richard Grandchester.

-Bueno, entonces la tía Elroy no ha perdido tiempo. Aún no han pasado ni veinticuatro horas del escándalo.

Dijo Candy, dejando al Duque muy curioso.

-¿Escándalo?

Preguntó intrigado.

-A Eliza la encontraron dando lecciones del pecado original en el colegio.

-¡Terry! Por el amor de Dios, es que tú no te mides.

Dijo Candy, pero como siempre, los padres de Terry estaban muertos de la risa.

-Sólo digo la verdad.

Se defendió el castaño.

Y antes de se formara otra trifulca entre esos dos, el Duque decidió que se marcharan ya.

En la mansión Andrew todos se encontraban en la sala de estar, esperando a los invitados que faltaban y a Eliza que no acaba de arreglarse de una buena vez. Los Cornwell estaban fastidiados de tener que asistir, no les interesaba para nada el compromiso de su prima y mucho menos querían cruzar palabras con el repugnante Pascale Di'ambrossio y su padre que se encontraban también ahí lanzándose sonrisas y miradas cómplices, mientras miraban toda la casa con admiración y codicia. Por otro lado, Neil estaba muy pensativo, como ausente. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su mente había abandonado el mundo de los vivos hacía tiempo.

-Señora Andrew, El Duque de Grandchester, su hijo y la señorita Candice acaban de llegar.

Comunicó una mucama.

-Gracias, Amalie, hazlos pasar.

Respondió la señora Elroy que ya se mostraba impaciente por terminar con el nada grato evento y desesperada porque Eliza no acababa de aparecer.

-Buenas noches, señora Elroy.

-Buenas noches, Duque de Grandchester, Terrence, Candice, bienvenidos nuevamente a esta, su casa.

Respondió la abuela con cortesía.

-Buenas noches, tía-abuela, es un gusto verla otra vez.

Dijo Terrence, ganando con ese gesto muchos puntos por parte de la anciana que lo veía con muy buenos ojos.

-Buenas noches, querida tía.

Saludó Candy y por primera vez, la señora le sonrió.

-Señora Andrew, hay algo que me gustaría comunicarle ahora, antes que se haga el compromiso de su sobrina, para no opacarle el momento.

-Diga usted, Su Excelencia.

-Quiero aprovechar este momento para anunciarle la boda de mi hijo con Candice.

Todos se quedaron de piedra, incluyendo los mencionados.

-¿La boda? ¿Tan rápido?

Preguntó la dama con asombro.

-No se preocupe, señora, el único motivo por el que nos hemos adelantado a los acontecimientos es porque como usted ya sabrá, Alemania nos ha declarado la guerra y no podremos permanecer aquí por mucho tiempo.

-Entiendo, Excelencia, pero... ¿William ya ha dado su aprobación?

-Por ese lado puede quedarse tranquila, reciví su carta hoy mismo dando su completa aprobación, él mismo estará presente en la pequeña ceremonia.

-¿Pequeña ceremonia? ¿A caso no harán una boda como corresponde a la tradición?

Preguntó la anciana indignada.

-Claro que la habrá, señora, pero debido al tiempo de guerra y todos los comercios que estarán cerrados y el caos que conllevan los tiempos de guerra, primero tendrán una ceremonia civil aquí en Inglaterra. Luego se hace la boda como Dios manda cuando ya todo se haya apaciguado.

-Pero... ¿Por qué aquí y no en América? Si me permite el atrevimiento de preguntar...

-Como Duque, mis compromisos me exigen permanecer aquí, por tanto no podría asistir a la ceremonia si se celebrara allí.

-Entiendo. ¿Y para cuando sería la ceremonia civil?

-En un mes.

-¿En un mes? ¿Pero por qué todo tiene que ser tan apresurado?

-Entiendo cómo se siente, señora, pero debido a la guerra, muy pronto no habrán barcos disponibles para viajar y todos los puertos suelen ser invadidos por soldados enemigos.

-Bueno, supongo que tiene razón, además, si William lo aprobó, debo acatar sus órdenes.

-Muchas gracias por su comprensión, señora.

-No hay de qué, Terrence, Candice, felicidades, que sean muy felices.

Dijo la anciana con sinceridad y todos los demás se levantaron a felicitar a los futuros esposos.

-¡Dios mío! Tendré que ir a traer a Eliza yo misma. No es posible que se tarde tanto.

Dijo la tía ya fastidiada por la tardanza de Eliza.

-Tía, si quiere, yo puedo ir a buscarla.

-Te lo agradecería Candice.

Y Candy se dirigió a las escaleras a buscar a Eliza, llegó a su cuarto y cómo no respondía, decidió entrar.

-Eliza, todos están esperándote, ¿por qué no bajas de una vez?

Le preguntó Candy a Eliza que estaba sentada en la butaca de su habitación con una sencilla bata de dormir.

-Eliza, no te quedes ahí, ya todos llevan rato esperando, apúrate.

-¡Eliza! ¿Estás escuchándome?

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Se escuchó un gran grito de horror y todos entraron a la habitación de donde provenía el grito.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Candy, mi amor...!

-Eliza...

Murmuró Candy y se desmayó. Suerte que los brazos de Terry la sostuvieron pronto.

-¡Oh Dios mio!

-¡No puede ser, no!

-¡Elizaaaa!

Gritaron la abuela, Neil, Stear y Archie al ver el motivo del desmayo de Candy. En la butaca de descanso se encotraba Eliza, recostada con los ojos fijos y sin expresión alguna. Sus muñecas estaban destilando sangre y una tijera de costura yacía encima de su regazo. El Duque se acercó al cuerpo y le tomó el pulso.

-Lo siento... Señora, su sobrina...

-¡Noooooooooooooo!

Gritaba Neil desesperado.

-Aquí hay una nota.

Dijo Stear, recuperando la cordura ante tan macabra escena.

-Una nota, ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué dice?

Exigió la anciana impaciente y con los nervios a punto de infarto.

_**Espero que puedas vivir con esto, sirvienta infeliz. Ganaste. **_

_**Puedes quedarte con todo. Yo por mi parte, te dejo todo mi odio y **_

_**espero que nunca puedas ser feliz en tu vida. A tí, hermanito, **_

_**quiero decirte lo imbécil que eres, esto fue gracias a tí. Los **_

_**estaré esperando a todos en el infierno.**_

Nadie podía entender la carta suicida de Eliza. Nadie excepto Neil que sabía muy bien a qué su hermana se refería.

-Terry...

-Tranquila, pecosa, sólo fue un desmayo.

-Pero Eliza...

-No pienses en eso, no le hace bien a la bebé.

Le decía Terry a Candy que al fin había recuperado el conocimiento, muy bajito para que nadie lo oyera.

-¡Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa! ¡Yo soy el culpable!

Gritaba Neil frenético ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

-¿De qué hablas, Neil?

Preguntó Archie intrigado, mientras que los Di'ambrossio, que no habían articulado palabra, no econtraban la manera de salir huyendo de la desagradable escena.

-¡Era una trampa! Una trampa. Y yo... le fallé...

-Neil, por favor, ¡explícate!

Exclamó impaciente la tía-abuela mientras todos esperaban la respuesta intrigados.

-Ella... no quería acostarse con Pascale. Ella... había planeado que la econtraran con... Terrence...

Balbuceaba Neil.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, infeliz?

Dijo Terry furioso.

-Cálmate, Terrence.

Intervino el Duque.

-Ella me pidió averiguar cuál era la habitación de Terrence... y yo... yo me equivoqué... por eso terminó en la cama de Pascale Di'ambrossio.

La señora Elroy escuchaba a su sobrino horrorizada.

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Dios mío! ¿Cuándo fue que perdí las riendas de esta familia?

Se preguntaba la tía-abuela con un llanto histérico.

-Terry... yo... no me siento bien... sácame de aquí, por favor.

Suplicó Candy a punto de desmayarse otra vez.

-Papá... Candy no se siente bien... ¿Podemos irnos?

Preguntó Terry al Duque.

-Debió ser la impresión. Señora Andrew, si no tiene incoveniente, puedo llevarme a los chicos para que pueda atender su situación familiar.

Dijo el Duque con pesar.

-Si desea, sólo llévese a Candice, que quedó muy afectada. Mi hermano y yo nos quedaremos con la abuela.

Dijo elocuentemente Stear y la abuela no puso objeción. No tenía fuerzas para discutir en ese momento.

-Vamos, princesa. ¿Puedes caminar, o prefieres que te cargue?

-No... yo caminaré, sólo necesito salir de aquí.

Dijo Candy angustiada. Todos se despidieron rápidamente, en especial los Di'ambrossio que habían brillado por su ausencia hacía rato.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué regresaron tan pronto?

Preguntó Eleanor preocupada y un poco alarmada al ver el semblante pálido de Candy.

-Candy no se siente bien, mamá.

-¿Pero, qué tienes, hija?

-No te preocupes, Ellie, fue sólo una fuerte impresión.

Le contaron a Eleanor los detalles para que pudiera comprender y se quedara tranquila. Mandaron a preparar una habitación para Candy para que pudiera descansar y le subieran un té de manzanilla.

-Princesa, que susto me diste. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Le hablaba Terry a Candy con dulzura mientras le arropaba y le acomodaba las almohadas.

-Sí, mi amor, estoy bien. Es que... no me esperaba eso. Y luego su carta, ni siquiera muerta dejó de expulsar su odio.

-Pero ya pasó, pecosa, ya nadie te hará más daño.

-Es que... me pongo a pensar... y si Neil no se hubiera equivocado...

-Eso ni pensarlo, Candy. ¡Que horror!

-No quiero que me separen de tí, Terry...

-Eso nunca va a pasar, princesa. Y ya no quiero que pienses más en eso. Tienes que cuidar bien a pequitas.

Dijo Terry acariciándo el vientre donde crecía su bebé.

-Que bueno que la boda será en un mes. Tendremos que ocultarlo por ese tiempo.

-Pero todo estará bien, pecosa, si no quieres decir nada por el momento está bien, de todas formas, sé que mamá nos apoyará y será discreta, en caso de que tengas la necesidad de hablar con alguien.

-Terry... ¿Me compras un helado?

-¿Un helado? Pecosa, ¿dónde voy a conseguir un helado a esta hora?

-Sí... tienes razón...

Dijo Candy haciendo un gesto de tristeza que conmovió por completo a Terry.

-No puedo conseguirte el helado ahora, pero si quieres, aún queda pastel de chocolate...

-¿Pastel de chocolate? Eeawwk, ¡qué asco!

Terry no podía creer lo que oía, hace menos de un día había dicho que era su favorito y se comió dos raciones corridas y ahora... le daba asco. Así como así.

-Candice, tienes que comer algo, no puedes acostarte sin cenar.

La regañó Terry, recordando que debido a la tragedia de la casa Andrew nunca llegaron a cenar.

-Pero es que yo... ¡quiero mi helado! ¡Búscamelo ya, Terry!

-Candice, no hay helado a esta hora y además eso no es una cena, come algo de verdad.

Terry se había molestado y a Candy se le aguaron los ojos, no tanto por el helado, sino porque la había llamado por su nombre.

-Princesa, no llores. Tienes que comer algo, hazlo por el bebé, mañana te compro tu helado, te lo prometo.

-Ya no quiero helado. Tengo hambre. ¿Dónde está mi comida?

Terry se quedó mirándola con los ojos como platos. Que Dios lo ayudara. Fue a la cocina y regresó con la bandeja de comida para Candy.

-Mira, pecosa, conseguí frutas y...

Candy le arrancó la bandeja y comenzó a engullir toda la ensalada de frutas con miel que Terry le había llevado. Terry la observaba divertido. Ahí estaba su Candy otra vez.

-Ya terminé, Terry. ¿Dónde está el pastel de chocolate que me mencionaste?

Esto no podía estar pasando, se decía Terry. Bajó de nuevo a la cocina y regresó con el dichoso pastel.

-Terry... ¿Me podrías dar el pastel tú?

Preguntó Candy como una niña consentida y caprichosa mientras lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes. Terry estaba perdido. Nunca había podido negarle nada y ahora... menos.

-Está muy rico, mi amor.

Dijo Candy con la boca embarrada de chocolate.

-Ahora, señorita pecas, vamos a descansar, ha sido un día muy largo.

-Pero...

-Pero nada.

Dijo Terry y la recostó en la cama, la arrulló con la sábana y las almohadas. Luego él también se acomodó a su lado para acompañarla hasta que ella se durmiera. Dejó la puerta de la habitación totalmente abierta para no despertar sospechas, ya habría tiempo para todo. Permanecieron con sus ropas, por si acaso. Pero a los pocos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Era lo más tierno que existía en el mundo. Y claro que Terry no se durmió hasta decirle cuánto los amaba a ella y a su bebé. Ese sería el bebé más consentido del mundo, Terry ya lo llenaba de besos y de todo el amor que tenía para darle.

Continuará...

Hola, chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Me dejan sus reviews y por favor, me dicen si complacemos a Terry con la niña que tanto desea o si prefieren otro mocoso engreído jejeje. Pues como ven, ya acabé con Eliza. Muy pronto dejaremos Londres.

Wendy


	23. Chapter 23

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 23 Enterrando el dolor

Candy despertó al día siguiente y se sintió un poco desorientada y luego recordó que se había sentido mal y tuvo que quedarse en la villa Grandchester. Miraba a todos lados buscando a Terry y no lo encontraba. Después escuchó unos toques en la puerta e indicó que podían pasar, seguro era Eleanor que quería saber cómo estaba.

-¡Terry! ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?

-No te dejé sola, princesa, fui por tu desayuno.

Dijo Terry con una bandeja en la mano.

-Pero yo todavía no tengo hambre.

-Pero te lo vas a comer.

-Pero Terry...

-Candice, por favor, no empieces.

Dijo Terry con autoridad y se sentó en la cama con ella. Destapó el plato y había un muy apetitoso revoltillo con salchicha italiana, dos tostadas con mantequilla, un platillo hondo con frutas mixtas, un vaso de jugo y una taza de leche caliente. Terry tomó el tenedor y cogió un poco del revoltillo para dárselo a Candy. A la pecosa realmente le pareció que olía muy bien, el desayuno se veía bastante bien en realidad. Decidió comérselo sin molestar.

-Eso es, eres una buena chica.

Le dijo Terry divertido mientras le daba una de las tostadas.

-Está muy rico todo, mi amor. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

-¿Yo? Eh... ¡Sí! ¡Yo mismo lo hice todo!

Por alguna razón, Candy no le creía, pero no dijo nada y siguió engullendo su desayuno.

-¿Puedo tomarme sólo el jugo?

-No, princesa, tienes que tomarte ambas cosas.

-Pero... es que la leche... me da asco...

Le confesó Candy con sus ojitos suplicantes.

-Está bien, pero cómete todas las frutas.

-Terry, son demasiadas.

-La mitad entonces.

Y así, a empujones, Candy se comió todo su desayuno y Terry llevó los platos y utencilios a la cocina y luego volvió con su pecosa.

-Terry, ¿dónde están todos?

-Mis padres fueron a dar un paseo y hacer unas compras, para ti...

-¿Para mí?

-Sí, pecas, para tí. No tienes nada aquí y tienes que cambiarte de ropa y necesitas tus artículos de primera necesidad. Papá decidió que nos quedaríamos aquí todo el fin de semana.

-Ah...

-¿Te molesta el vestido?

Preguntó Terry al ver que Candy se estrujaba la parte de arriba del vestido.

-No... no es eso... es que...

-¿Qué?

-El corpiño... me aprieta...

Respondió Candy avergonzada.

-¿Te aprieta? Déjame ver.

Terry le desabotó la blusa del vestido y entonces entendió lo que Candy decía. Sus senos, más redonditos, lozanos y llenos sobresalían del corpiño, más bien se desbordaban de él. Terry se quedó helado. Candy ya no era una niña, definitivamente. Se estaba poniendo más curvilínea aunque fuera tan pequeñita y delgada.

-Habrá que comprarte más. Pero no pongas esa cara, pecas. Te ves hermosa.

Candy sonrió e intentó abotonarse la blusa nuevamente.

-No... Por favor, no te la cierres. Se ven... hermosos. Te ves divina, princesa.

Y Terry sintió el impulso de tocarlos, los acarició con delicadeza, luego comenzó a besarlos y Candy se estremeció completa.

-Terry, mi amor... Bas-basta, pueden vernos.

Dijo Candy ahogada y respirando agitadamente.

-Tranquila, pecosa, nadie va a vernos. No hay nadie aquí.

Entonces Terry la siguió besando, pasó a su boca y le dio un beso apasionado. Luego la recostó completamente en la cama y siguió repartiéndole besos por todo el cuerpo. Le quitó el vestido completamente y el corpiño que no le servía casi de nada ya.

-Eres hermosa, Candy, hermosa...

Le decía contemplando todo su cuerpo con fascinación. Se detuvo un momento en su vientre y se lo besó con toda la ternura del mundo. Candy lo acercó un poco más hacia ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Te amo, Terry. Mi bebé y tú son lo que más amo en el mundo.

-Yo también las amo, mucho.

Tiernamente, Candy Terry siguieron besándose y acariciándose. Diciéndose cuánto se amaban y lo mucho que deseaban la llegada de su bebé. Entre muchas promesas y arrullos, Terry le hizo el amor a Candy con una ternura y delicadeza que no habían tenido jamás. Todo por su bebé. Terry no quería lastimarlo. Cuando hubieron terminado su acto de amor, Terry se quedó acostado al lado de Candy con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de ella mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo dulcemente.

-Terry, quiero que mi bebé tenga todo lo que yo no tuve. Que esté siempre con nosotros.

-Así será, princesa. Ese será el bebé más deseado de todos. Vamos a consentirlo mucho. No correrá la misma suerte que nosotros. No voy a permitir eso.

-Quiero ser una buena mamá...

-Princesa, tú ya eres una buena mamá, la más linda de todas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Dijiste que yo era tu bebé mientras tanto... ¿lo recuerdas? A mí me has cuidado muy bien.

-Yo quiero un bebé como tú. Con tus ojos y ese hermoso hoyuelo de tu mejilla. Así engreído como tú lo quiero.

-Suena bien, pecas, y será así mismo, pero... en versión señorita pecas.

-Terry... creo que ya llegaron, vete, déjame cambiarme.

-Uff, está bien, nos vemos luego.

Se despidió Terry besándolos a ambos.

Eleanor y Richard habían llegado cargados de paquetes, sólo iban a buscar un un par de mudas de ropa para Candy y algunas cosas de primera necesidad, pero al parecer, Eleanor había arrazado con toda la tienda. Se dirigió a la habitación de Candy y llamó a la puerta.

-Pase, por favor.

Dijo Candy ya vestida y más o menos arreglada.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Candy?

-Muy bien, gracias. Ya desayuné.

-Mira, Candy, espero que te gusten.

Dijo Eleanor extendiéndole los paquetes. Candy abrió los primeros paquetes y eran sencillos, pero hermosos vestidos, frescos para la temporada y no muy ceñidos. También encontró otras cosas, como un cepillo de dientes, un cepillo de pelo, perfumes y algo de ropa interior. Pero hubo un paquete que le llamó la atención...

-¿Este paquete qué tiene, Eleanor?

-Son... corpiños.

Dijo Eleanor y Candy enrojeció hasta la punta de los pies.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Candy. Noté que ya no te quedan los que traes y debes sentirte algo incómoda...

-Sí... es que yo... estoy creciendo aún...

-Y te van a seguir creciendo un poco más, más adelante, según vayan pasando los meses...

-¿Qué? Pero...

Candy se quedó de piedra y comenzó a tartamudear. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

-Candy, hija, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? Tienes la misma mirada que tenía yo cuando supe que estaba esperando a Terry... Además, he visto cómo te cuida y te protege Terry, también noté la cantidad de comida que te ha traído. Pero lo que despejó todas mis sospechas fue que lo ví en varias ocaciones acariciándote el vientre...

-Eleanor, es que yo, eh... nosotros queríamos...

-Tranquila, Candy, aquí nadie te está juzgando y menos yo... tú ya conoces mi historia con Richard... ya no hay mañana para nosotros, nunca lo hubo... ustedes sí pueden ser felices, no dejen que los prejuicios arruinen ese inmenso amor que se tienen.

Eleanor decía todas estas palabras con los ojos cristalizados y con una ternura infinita, en Candy, se veía a sí misma, hace diesciocho años atrás, cuando se sentía invencible y con la alegría de vivir y el mejor regalo que le había dado la vida, su hermoso Terrence.

-No queremos decir nada aún, la gente es muy mala, no quiero que señalen a mi bebé antes de que nazca...

-Hacen muy bien, además, van a casarse en un mes, no es necesario divulgar esa información, pero tienen que ser discretos, a la gente les gusta el chisme e indagar en las vidas ajenas.

-Gracias, Eleanor. ¿El Duque también lo sabe?

-Sí, Candy. Pero no te preocupes, él está muy contento, ya tiene otro heredero, hasta habló de todas las propiedades que piensa poner a su nombre.

-¡Hombres!

Dijeron las dos al unísono.

-¿Qué te gustaría tener, Candy?

-Pues... Terry está seguro de que es una niña, pero... yo no sé... yo había pensado en hermoso niño castaño como él y anoche soñé que había tenido unos gemelos, un niño y una niña...

-Eso es normal, vas a soñar mucho con tu bebé. No podemos afirmar que sexo vaya a tener, tal vez tu sueño sea una revelación, pero no importa si es niño o niña o ambos, será el más amado por todos nosotros.

Eleanor estaba realmente emocionada y Candy se sintió feliz, al menos en presencia de ellos no tendrían que disimular.

-Aún no has abierto el mejor regalo, Candy.

-¿Hay más?

Preguntó Candy sorprendida, Eleanor no escatimó en gastos. Candy abrió el paquete emocionada. Era un hermoso vestidito tejido rosado y blanco, con su sombrerito, sus botines y unos guantecitos, precioso.

-Es... muy lindo, Eleanor, hermoso en verdad.

-Gracias, ese es de parte mía. Este, lo compró Richard.

Dijo Eleanor y le extendió otro paquete. Era un pantaloncito con su camisita de botones azúl con blanco en el mismo material del vestido de niña, también con su gorrito, sus guantes y sus botines a combinación.

-Veo que ya están mimando mucho a mi hijo.

-¡Terry!

Gritó Candy emocionada. Ambas mujeres estaban tan concentradas mirando ropita que ni cuenta se dieron cuando él había entrado.

-Mira lo que tengo para tí, princesa.

-¡Un helado! ¡Dámelo ya!

-Candy parecía una niña y Terry y Eleanor la miraban sonrientes.

-Pues no sé si debería... porque anoche me dijiste que ya no lo querías...

-Pero ahora, sí lo quiero, vámos, Terry, dámelo ya.

-Terry, dale su helado, no la mortifiques más o te saldrá un orzuelo.

Intervino Eleanor y Terry, por si acaso esa superstición se cumplía, le pasó el helado rápidamente, el cual Candy engulló como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-Candy, tienes que arreglarte, tienen que ir al velorio de tu prima, será muy discreto y sencillo.

Comunicó Eleanor.

-¿El velorio? Pero, ¿tan rápido? ¿No van a esperar a que lleguen los padres?

-La madre de Eliza ya llegó, ella se había embarcado hacía una semana, venía a visitar a sus hijos, mientras su esposo se encontraba fuera de Chicago atendiendo unos negocios. Dicen que está desolada, llegó hoy en la madrugada y se encontró con esa fatídica noticia.

-Oh... Debió ser horrible.

Dijo Candy con el semblante abatido. Eliza le había hecho mucho daño, pero nunca deseó que tuviera ese final.

-No te sientas mal, pecas, no fue tu culpa. Mejor pon tu mejor sonrisa, como siempre, tu familia necesita de tu dulzura y carisma en este momento de dolor.

-Sí, tienes razón, quiero ver cómo están Stear y Archie...

-Pues sí, pero nada de estar abrazándolos y besándolos como si no los hubieras visto en un año.

-¡Terry! ¿Ya vas a empezar?

-¡Pues sí! No me gusta que...

-¡Chicos! Ya basta. Terrence, son sus primos y en un momento como ese es normal que la familia se de apoyo mutuamente. Dios mío, eres igual a tu padre. Candy, no le hagas caso y ve a prepararte, Richard los está esperando. Y tú, acompáñame, ven.

Dijo Eleanor con autoridad ante la pelea de la pareja por los celos de Terry y llevándoselo de ahí. Sonrió para sus adentros recordando cómo era el padre de Terry cuando aún estaban juntos, Terry era un Grandchester en todo el sentido de la palabra, sólo sus ojos lo distinguían de él.

En la villa Andrew, todo era histeria y caos. Sarah Leagan lloraba incotrolablemente. Neil parecía un zombie, su conciencia estaba matándolo. La tía-abuela, aunque conservaba la compustura, estaba muy afectada, a pesar del comportamiento de Eliza, ella realmente la apreciaba y había sido su favorita siempre. El ataúd de Eliza se encontraba en medio del salón de eventos en un larga mesa adornada con claveles, había varias velas a su alrededor y en una esquina de la mesa había una foto de ella luciendo un hermoso vestido rojo. Stear y Archie no estaban llorando, pero sí les afectaba el sufrimiento por parte de los demás, incluso sentían muchísima pena por Neil que estaba ausente, en su propio mundo. No apreciaban a Eliza, pero nunca le desearon ese final.

-Señora, El Duque y su hijo están aquí con la señorita Candice.

Anunció el fiel George a la tía-abuela.

-Buenas noches, Señora. Mi más sentido pésame.

Saludó el Duque y su hijo, dándoles el pésame.

-Buenas noches, tía-abuela. La acompaño en su dolor.

Dijo Candy con total sinceridad y la abuela se dio cuenta. Ahora miraba a Candy diferente y no con el desprecio con que acostumbraba a hacerlo.

-Gracias por estar aquí, Candice.

Le dijo la anciana con honestidad y Candy se sorprendió.

-¿Qué hace esta desgraciada aquí?

Gritó Sarah Leagan a Candy en frente de todos los presentes.

-Tú tienes la culpa de esto, tú mataste a mi hija, desgraciada.

-Sarah, por favor, contrólate.

Le dijo con autoridad la matriarca a la desquiciada señora Leagan.

-Siempre le tuviste envidia a mi hija, maldigo la hora en que llegaste a esta familia, debí dejarte en el mugroso orfanato. Todo esto es tu culpa. ¡Plaf!

La señora Leagan abofeteó a Candy con una brutalidad que por poco la tira al suelo de no ser porque el Duque estaba cerca y la sostuvo.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa a usted, señora? No se le ocurra en su vida volver a tocarla, me escuchó.

Terry tenía a Sarah sujeta por el cuello como si fuera a estrangularla y la miraba con tal furia que la mujer había perdido hasta el habla y se quedó paralizada, a penas podía respirar.

-Terrence, déjala.

Dijo el Duque apartando a su hijo de la loca mujer, aunque él mismo tenía ganas de matarla. Agredió a su nuera que estaba esperando a su nieto y que estaba llorando con la mejilla golpeada tan roja como la sangre y profundamente asustada.

-¡Sarah! ¡Que sea la última vez que te atrevas a golpear a mi hija en su propia casa! ¿Me has entendido?

Dijo una voz de hombre irrumpiendo en lugar. ¿Su hija? Todos los presentes se quedaron en shock. La pobre Candy por poco se desmaya, pero recuperó el aplomo.

-¿Su hija? ¿Quién diablos es usted?

Dijo Sarah con altanería.

-¿No me recuerdas, primita?

Le dijo el rubio, de ojos celestes, alto e imponente, inmesamente guapo, pero con una furia en el rostro que parecía fulminarla de una mirada.

-Tú... tú...

Balbuceó Sarah.

-Yo soy William Albert Andrew. Soy el jefe de la familia, Sarah. Si tienes algún problema con mi hija, puedes retirarte ahora mismo. El único motivo por el cual te permito estar aquí es porque imagino el dolor que debes estar pasando, pero no toleraré que maltrates a Candy, ya no más.

Sarah no dijo nada más. Sabía que no podía contradecir a la cabeza de la familia, el que administraba el dinero de todos.

-Albert... tú eres... tú eres el abuelo William...

Preguntó Candy recuperándose de todo ese drama que sufrió en los últimos minutos.

-Así es, pequeña. Luego te explicaré todos los detalles, pero yo soy tu padre adoptivo. Siempre he estado a tu lado aunque no lo supieras.

-Vaya y yo que pensaba matarte si te le acercabas otra vez.

Dijo Terry y los tres comenzaron a reir.

-Terry, lleva a Candy a tu casa por el momento, ya sufrió demasiadas impresiones aquí, este ambiente es muy hostil con Sarah presente.

-Está bien, suegro.

Otra vez volvieron a reir. Se reunieron con el Duque y se marcharon a casa. Candy alcanzó a despedirse de sus adorados primos y afortunadamente, Terry no hizo ningua escenita cuando los abrazó y besó, le debía una a Eleanor, pensó.

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Como ven, ya estamos atando cabos y pronto partiremos a América despues de la boda de nuestros rebeldes. Allí, nuestra pareja tendrán que superar varias pruebas más para lograr su gran felicidad. Nos queda el amor de Stear y Patty y su deseo por irse a la guerra y por supuesto que tengo también una hermosa historia de amor para Archie. No les voy a mentir, hay que tocar el tema de Susana, no puedo dejar eso inconcluso. Ya nos acercamos al desenlace. Espero me sigan acompañando y no se olviden de votar por el sexo del bebé de Candy y Terry.

Wendy


	24. Chapter 24

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 24 Revelaciones

Ya Candy y los Grandchester habían llegado a la casa. Tanto Terry como Richard estaban hechos una furia. Candy no había dejado de derramar lágrimas en todo el camino y eso Terry no podía soportarlo. Si su padre no lo hubiera detenido, habría estrangulado a Sarah Leagan. Su ira aumentaba cada vez que miraba la mejilla inflamada de Candy, al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado por su bebé, sabía que no era bueno que ella estuviera triste y menos en el comienzo de su embarazo y ya había pasado por suficientes impresiones fuertes, primero encontrar el cuerpo de Eliza desangrado junto con aquella nota suicida llena de odio, luego aquella maldita mujer la golpea, casi tirándola al suelo, poniendo en riesgo la vida de su bebé y entonces su padre adoptivo hace su acto de aparición, aunque lo hizo con el fin de defenderla, él no sabe de su estado.

-¡Candy, hija! ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?

-Mamá, mejor no preguntes porque juro que salgo ahora mismo a la villa Andrew a matar a esa desgraciada.

Soltó Terry dando un puñetazo en la puerta. Candy empezó a llorar desesperada, como una niña asustada. Terry no sabía qué hacer, Eleanor estaba alarmada, sabía lo peligroso que eran las emociones fuertes en el estado de Candy y el Duque trataba de que su hijo se calmara, aunque si estuviera en su lugar, tal vez aquella mujer no hubiera sobrevivido.

-Candy, hija, tranquila, ya pasó. No llores más, eso no es bueno para tu bebé. Vas a quedarte aquí con nosotros hasta que te cases, no te hace bien estar en esa cuna de lobos. Terry, llévatela a la habitación para que descanse, yo mandaré a preparar un té.

Dijo Eleanor abrazando a Candy que lloraba en su hombro como una niña.

-Será lo mejor. Tenemos que cuidar de ella y del bebé, no podemos permitir que siga exaltándose y menos a su edad.

Añadió Richard y Terry tomó a Candy en brazos y la subió a la habitación. La desvistió y le puso una de las cómodas pijamas que Eleanor le había comprado. Se sentó en la cama con Candy sobre su regazo y le acariciaba sus suaves rizos con mucha ternura.

-Terry, ¿por qué siempre quieren hacerme daño?

Preguntó Candy entre sollozos.

-No sé qué decirte, princesa. En esta vida hay gente mala, gente que no soporta ver felices a los demás, vivimos en un mundo lleno de envidia y maldad.

-Pero yo no le he hecho nada a nadie.

-Pero siempre habrá quién desee tener lo que tú tienes, a muchos les molesta que siempre tengas una sonrisa, tus ganas de luchar, tu fortaleza, tu forma de ganarte el corazón de todos, eso envenenó el corazón de Eliza, y mira cómo fue a parar.

-Tengo miedo que intenten hacerme algo, o a mi bebé...

-Nadie va hacerte nada, el que se atreva a tocarte un sólo cabello, no vivirá para contarlo. Y tranquila, yo no dejaré que le pase nada al bebé.

Trataba Terry de tranquilizar a Candy mientras le daba sorbitos de té.

-Ahora duerme un rato, tienes que descansar y relajarte.

-¿Puedo dormirme así?

Preguntó Candy que estaba acunada en el regazo de él.

-Claro, pecas, duerme, que yo te cuido.

A los pocos minutos Candy se quedó profundamente dormida bajo las caricias de Terry. Después de haberla estado contemplando un rato, Terry también se quedó dormido. La escena era preciosa. Cuanto amor había en esos dos chiquillos.

En la villa Andrew ya había terminado el velorio de Eliza, al día siguiente sería el entierro. Albert había revelado su identidad ante sus sobrinos, aunque faltaba la presentación oficial, pero ya habría tiempo para eso.

-Jamás imaginamos que el abuelo William fuera un joven de 23 años. Comentó Archie sorprendido.

-Todos pensaron lo mismo. Tuve que escoder mi identidad para proteger los intereses de la familia, pues tenía ocho años cuando me convertí en cabeza de familia. Si la gente se enteraba de eso, nadie daría credibilidad a nuestros negocios y muchos se aprovecharían de esa situación para meter las manos en nuestro dinero. George ha sido mi tutor hasta que pude lidiar con todo yo solo.

-¿Entonces adoptaste a Candy cuando tenías 18 años?

Preguntó Stear con asombro.

-Así es. Cuando reciví la carta de ustedes pidiéndome que la adoptara y más cuando supe de cómo la estaban tratando los Leagan, no dudé en adoptarla inmediatamente, y no me arrepiento, es una chica maravillosa que no le teme a nada y se abre paso por la vida, muy luchadora, tiene una fortaleza digna de admirar.

Decía Albert con emoción y orgullo en su voz.

-Oye, tío, con esto de la guerra, ¿es cierto que tendremos que regresarnos a América?

Preguntó Archie preocupado.

-Así es. Partiremos dentro de un mes, después de la boda de Candy y Terry. Ya no estaremos seguros aquí por más tiempo.

Decía Albert y a Stear se le había ido el alma del cuerpo.

-Pero yo... no quisiera separarme de Patty...

Expresó el adorable inventor con profundo dolor.

-Sé que será una decisión difícil, pero es algo que no está en mis manos. Puedes tratar de mantener el contacto con ella de alguna manera. Si el amor que se tienen es verdadero, ella sabrá esperarte y la guerra tarde o temprano acabará... No te rindas tan rápido, Stear.

Eran las palabras de aliento que Albert transmitía a su sobrino. La señora Elroy había pasado por ahí disimuladamente y se sintió feliz al ver a su sobrino mayor compartiendo amenamente con los más chicos en el salón de estar. Soñó demasiado con ese momento, al fin se hacía realidad aunque no lo había planificado de esa manera tan abrupta.

-Disculpe, señorito Stear, tiene visita.

Comunicó Amalie y luego se retiró.

-¡Patty! ¡Qué sorpresa! Justo ahora estábamos hablando de tí.

Exclamó Stear emocionado ante las miradas de complicidad que se lanzaban Albert y Archie.

-Hola, Archie, hola, señor...

-¡Ay! Pero que despistado soy. Patty, él es mi tío William Albert Andrew, tío, ella es Patricia O'brien, mi novia.

Dijo Stear con los ojitos lleno de ilusión y Patty se sonrojó por completo.

-Mucho gusto, Patricia, puedes llamarme sólo Albert.

Dijo Albert con una deslumbrante sonrisa que hizo que la gordita se pusiera nerviosa. El rubio era exageradamente guapo, eso no había quien lo negara.

-Mucho gusto.

Dijo Patty toda colorada y Albert le pareció que era muy tierna la chica, digna de Stear.

-Bueno, Archie, ¿qué te parece si tú y yo damos una vuelta por ahí y dejamos de hacer de chaperones de esta parejita?

Dijo Albert divertido y ambos desaparecieron mágicamente de la escena.

-Patty, te extrañé mucho, que bonita estás.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho, Stear.

Ambos se miraban con ese brillo que sólo el amor puede dar.

-¡Tengo que decirte algo!

Dijeron ambos al unísono y se echaron a reir.

-¡Tú primero!

Dijeron al unísono nuevamente y esta vez estallaron en carcajadas.

-Patty... como sabes, Alemania ha declarado la guerra y la familia ha decidido que ya no es seguro permanecer aquí, así que... vamos a regresar a Chicago dentro de un mes...

Stear decía estas palabras con el alma desgarrada, pero Patty estaba un poco más tranquila, o eso le parecía a él.

-Stear... yo... no te preocupes. Mi padre decidió más o menos lo mismo. Nosotros... nos trasladaremos a Florida, mi familia tiene propiedades allá.

-Eso es fantástico, Patty.

Dijo Stear y la levantó por los aires.

-Al menos no perderemos el contacto, podremos escribirnos y visitarnos cada vez que podamos.

Decía Stear muy contento.

-Sí. Estoy segura de que mi abuela no tendrá inconveniente.

-Patty, tengo algo para tí, en seguida vuelvo.

Dijo Stear y salió disparado hacia las escaleras. Patty reía, cómo amaba a su loco inventor.

-¡Aquí está!

Dijo Stear con una cajita de regalo.

-Vámos, ábrelo.

Patty obedeció y cuando lo abrió, vio el detalle más hermoso de toda su vida. Stear había hecho un hermoso carrusel en madera y cada caballito y los detalles estaban pintados en hermosos tonos pasteles, cuando le daba cuerda tocaba una linda melodía, pero lo más impactante era que en la parte de arriba de la carpita del carrusel había una especie de pequeño proyector que mostraba una foto de ambos que iba girando según giraban los caballitos.

-Stear... yo... esto es simplemente hermoso.

Dijo Patty con las manos en la cara por el asombro y con los ojos aguados por la emoción. Esta vez, su invento, gracias a Dios, no explotó.

-Stear, yo también tengo algo para tí... Aunque no se compara con lo que tú has hecho.

-Patty, cualquier cosa que venga de tí, será maravillosa.

-Pues... toma...

Patty le entregó una especie de libreta, muy fina, forrada en piel, color marrón con su nombre en la portada, de una finísima caligrafía y en la orilla tenía un bolsillito que guardaba una pluma de oro con sus iniciales. Era un detalle hermoso y varonil.

-Gracias, Patty. De verdad me gustó mucho.

La gordita se sintió feliz. Stear estaba tan emocionado que se le acercó sutilmente y seguro de que no había nadie, le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Patty, ya nos vamos.

Dijo la abuela Martha bajando junto con la tía-abuela.

-Gracias por la visita, señora O'brien, Patricia. Espero que se repita.

-Seguro que sí, señora Andrew, gracias a usted por recivirnos.

Todos se despidieron, incluyendo Albert y Archie que habían aparecido en ese momento. Después que se marcharon las O'brien, los chicos se quedaron un rato más en el salón de estar junto con Albert. Sarah y Neil brillaban por su ausencia, ella estaba en su habitación encerrada y Neil decidió quedarse con ella, aunque la realidad era que no quería enfrentarse con Albert, sabía que había metido la pata enormemente en presencia de él.

En la casa Grandchester, Eleonor había subido a ver como seguía Candy acompañada del Duque. La escena que se encontraron casi les saca lágrimas de alegría. Ambos dormían apaciblemente, Terry cargando a Candy y con sus manos cuidadosamente colocadas en el vientre de ella. A Eleanor se le salieron un par de lágrimas, no pudo evitarlo. Ella y Richard se miraron, pensaron lo mismo. Así se habían visto ellos alguna vez. Ya nada quedaba de todo eso, el destino quiso que así fuera. El Duque tenía una mujer y otros hijos que lo esperaban en casa, tarde o temprano tendrían que abandonar la villa vacacional. Por alguna razón, Richard sintió la necesidad de abrazarla. Sabía muy bien lo que ella estaba pensando, él pensaba en eso todos los días de su vida.

-Ellie... Perdóname por no haber luchado lo suficiente por tí...

-No digas nada, Richard, por favor. No tiene caso ahora...

Rompieron dolorosamente el abrazo y bajaron a la cocina a desayunar. Al poco rato, Terry comenzó a despertar,sonrió feliz al tener a su pecosa en brazos. Ella era tan dulce, pequeña, delicada, Terry desde que la conoció sintió un gran impulso por protegerla.

-Pecas, despierta, mi amor.

Decía Terry, acariciándole el rostro a Candy.

-Tengo sueño, Terry...

-Sí, pero pequitas tiene hambre, vamos, despierta.

-Pero yo quiero seguir durmiendo...

Insistía Candy bostezando y acomodándose nuevamente para dormir.

-No, Candy, ya son las diez de la mañana, tienes que comer porque yo no quiero un bebé flaco y desnutrido.

-Con todo lo que tú me haces comer, dudo mucho que sea un bebé flaco, más bien tendré un bebé rollizo como un cupido.

Terry rompió en carcajadas. Candy tenía unas ocurrencias. Tanto insistió Terry, que Candy se levantó al fin. Se asearon y se vistieron y luego bajaron juntos a tomar el desayuno.

-Hasta que por fin de dignan en bajar.

Dijo Eleanor con falso reproche.

-Es que Candy suele contar todas sus pecas antes de desayunar.

-¡Terry! ¿No se te pueden ocurrir mejores temas cada vez que estamos comiendo?

-No.

-¡Grrrr! Eres tan...

-¡Ay! No otra vez.

Exclamó el Duque divertido.

-Terry, no la molestes.

Dijo Eleanor, disimulando su risa. Ellos dos eran el uno para el otro.

-Tranquilos, por el amor de Dios, ya no son unos niños, Terrence, deja de molestarla.

-No puedo.

Dijo Terry burlón. Candy que estaba sentada junto a él, separó su silla un poco más para alejarse de él. Terry arrastró su silla para volver a estar cerca de ella. Eleanor y Richar no podían creerlo, todos los días era lo mismo.

-Ya basta, ustedes dos. Comporténse. Eso va especialmente para tí, Terrence.

Dijo el Duque con verdadera autoridad y Candy y Terry abandonaron su riña y comenzaron a comer su desayuno.

-Hoy vendrá a cenar Albert, chicos. Vamos a ultimar los detalles de la boda. También él y Candy tienen mucho de que hablar.

Dijo Richard y Candy se puso muy contenta. Siempre había querido mucho a Albert, y ahora que sabía su identidad lo quería más.

-¡Albert! Que bueno, lo extraño mucho. Además el me debe demasiadas explicaciones.

Dijo Candy graciosamente, pero los celos de Terry, aunque ahora los disimulaba un poco más porque Albert era su padre adoptivo, Terry sabía que era muy joven y que no podría ser visto como su padre jamás, así que disfrazó sus celos haciendo rabiar a Candy.

-Pues tienes mucha razón, me gustaría saber cuáles son los procedimientos para adoptar un mono pecoso.

-¡Terryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

-No, Dios mío, no por favor.

Dijeron Eleanor y Richard al mismo tiempo.

Continuará...

Hola chicas, boda pronto!

Ya estamos casi en América.

¿Les gustó el capítulo?

¿Qué opinan de Patty y Stear? ¿No son adorables?

¿Cuántas no quisieran un papacito como Terry para sus hijos? jajajaja

Me dejan saber su opinión con un review.

Bye, niñas lindas,

Wendy


	25. Chapter 25

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Ovalles

Capítulo 25 Dos almas y un solo corazón

Dos semanas ya habían transcurrido desde la visita de Albert en la casa Grandchester. Todo se encontraba patas para arriba y los sirvientes corrían de un lado para otro. Albert y el Duque habían acordado que la ceremonia civil de adelantara, ya que las cosas estaban poniéndose realmente feas para Inglaterra y con lo del bebé, mientras más rápido fuera, mejor.

-Candy, todo está quedando tan hermoso. Y eso que sólo es la ceremonia civil, no quisera saber cuando hagan la boda por todo lo alto.

Decía Patty muy emocionada mientras ayudaba a Candy a prepararse y más emocionada aún de que ella y Stear eran los padrinos.

-Estoy tan nerviosa, Patty. ¿Segura que el vestido me queda bien? No me veo... como te digo, ¿gorda?

Decía la pecosa preocupada.

-¿Gorda? Pero Candy, ¿qué cosas dices?

Patty no tenía ni idea de la gordura a la que se refería Candy.

-No es nada, Patty, olvidalo.

Candy realmente se veí hermosa, angelical. Entre ella y Eleanor habían elegido un elegante y sencillo vestido blanco en estilo griego, manga corta, dejando descubiertos sus brazos y hombros y un muy bonito escote en la parte de al frente que tenía las formas que serían llenadas con su busto. Llegaba hasta sus tobillos cayendo en una falda en escalones, el borde del área del busto y la cintura era plateado, tenía unas hermosas sandalias plateadas al igual que sus pendientes y collar a juego. El pelo se lo habían recogido magistralmente en un moño y le habían colocado en el lado derecho un hermoso broche en forma de orquídea blanca. Patty la había maquillado suavemente, un poquito de polvo facial para eliminar el brillo, rubor y sus labios rosaditos. Estaba muy hermosa en realidad.

-Te ves sencillamente magnífica, Candy.

-Muchas gracias, Patty. Y deja que Stear te vea, que se va a desmayar.

Dijo la pecosa, pues Patty llevaba un sencillo, pero fabuloso vestido strapless color morado en forma de V arriba y abajo caía como una campana hasta sus pies que estaban calzados por unas sandalias doradas al igual que sus accesorios. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, pero se lo había rizado y se había colocado un broche en forma de violeta y se maquilló de manera similar a Candy. Patricia era un joven muy bella y los vestidos aunque su figura no fuera muy delgada, le asentaban muy bien.

En otra habitación se encontraba Terry preparándose. Se había puesto un smoking negro, unos zapatos italianos muy elegantes y modernos para la época. Había atado su pelo en una coleta amarrado en la nuca y peinado hacia atrás. Terry robaba el aliento, muchos cuellos iban a partirse en esa ceremonia.

-Papá, puedes ayudarme con esto?

Preguntó Terry tratándo de amarrarse el lazo en el cuello. El Duque lo ayudó gustosamente y le acomodó el resto del atuendo.

-Me recuerdas tanto a mí, hijo, cuando...

Comenzó a decir Richard Grandchester y aunque no terminó la oración, Terry supo muy bien a qué se refería y sintió una opresión en el pecho.

-Papá, yo... quería darte las gracias por todo. Todo esto ha sido gracias a tí.

Terry por impulso le dio un gran abrazo a su padre y ambos tuvieron que hacer un buen esfuerzo para no llorar.

-Ya, ya, parecemos unas señoritas.

Dijo el Duque y ambos empezaron a reir.

-Bueno, Terry, vamos ya, no sea que la novia llegue primero que tú.

Ambos salieron a ubicarse donde correspondía. La ceremonia tenía lugar en el elegante salón de la casa Grandchester. Todo estaba sencillo, pero magnificamente decorado. Los manteles y adornos eran en blaco perla y dorado. Las flores que decoraban casi todo el lugar eran lirios y los centros de mesas eran unos hermosos jarrones de cristal con rosas blancas y rojas. En el centro había una mesa elegantemente adornada donde estaba el bizcocho blanco con adornos en florecillas doradas y en la parte de arriba donde estaba la estatuilla que representaba los dos novios caía una fila curvada de lirios de azúcar. Nada era ostenso, pero todo lucía perfecto. Por supuesto que había una enorme mesa con el banquete que era custodiado por elegantes meseros, cortesía del servicio de catering que habían contratado y una barra de bebidas con los más finos vinos y champagne.

El juez ya había llegado y se ubicó en su lugar. Todos los invitados estaban ocupando sus respectivos lugares. La tía-abuela, la abuela Martha, Eleanor, George, sentados donde correspondía. Mientras que Terry estaba junto a su padre, de pie, frente al juez y muerto de los nervios y en el otro extremo, Patty y Stear que eran los padrinos junto a Archie que portaba los anillos.

-Cálmate, hijo, ella no va a escaparse a ningún lado.

Dijo el Duque para aliviar a Terry, pero no fue necesario porque la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y Candy iba caminando del brazo de Albert, ambos sonreían con un orgullo inexplicable y Terry pensó que ya se encontraba en el paraíso.

-¡Está tan hermosa!

Aunque no lo crean, este comentario vino de la abuela Elroy, que aunque disimuló, se le habían escapado un par de lágrimas.

-Es el momento más feliz que he vivido en mi vida. Que Dios les de mucha felicidad.

Esto lo decía Eleanor, pero ella no contenía su emoción y lloraba de pura alegría al ver el sueño de su hijo hecho realidad. Minutos después de que Albert entregara a Candy a Terry, la ceremonia comenzó.

-Por el derecho que me confiere la ley según emendada y la ciudad de Londres, ante todos los testigos aquí presentes y delante de Dios, Terrence Grandchester, acepta usted como esposa a Candice White Andrew bajo su propia voluntad, si es así, diga, sí, acepto.

-Sí, acepto.

Dijo Terry con voz fuerte y orgullo.

-Candice White Andrew, acepta usted como esposo a Terrence Grandchester bajo su propia voluntad, si es así, repita, sí, acepto.

-Sí, acepto.

Dijo Candy con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Los anillos, por favor.

Dijo el juez y el elegante Archie se acercó y se los extendió en una hermosa almohadilla blanca de seda. Terry y Candy se los colocaron delicadamente.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Y Terry no se hizo de rogar. Le tomó delicadamente el rostro a Candy y le dio un tierno beso sellando su pacto de amor. Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir de pura alegría. Eleanor y la abuela estaban llorando de emoción. Todos en turno felicitaron y abrazaron a la pareja. Luego inició el vals, Candy primero bailó con su esposo, como corresponde, luego con Albert, con George, sus primos y con el Duque. Mientras que Terry a su vez bailó con su madre, con la tía-abuela, con Patty y hasta con la abuela Martha. Todo el mundo bailó y cambió de pareja consecutivamente, Terry no hizo ningua escena cuando Candy bailó con todos, estaba tan feliz que no le importaba. Después de todo, ella era su esposa ahora. Después de haber dejado hasta el pellejo bailando, se dispuso el banquete y se repartió el bizcocho y las bebidas. Todo salió excelente, sin contratiempos.

-Princesa... ¿Te gustaría escaparte ahora?

Preguntó Terry con malicia y con los ojos encendidos.

-¿Ahora? ¿Pero a dónde? Los invitados...

-Princesa, los invitados están muy bien disfrutando de las anécdotas de Albert en su viaje por el mundo. Nadie se dará cuenta, vámonos.

Y sin dar tiempo a protestas, Terry arrastró a Candy de la mano y llegaron al auto que le había regalado el Duque a Terry hace unos días atrás.

-Pecosa, tendrás que ponerte esto durante el camino.

Dijo Terry le extendió a Candy una venda.

-Pero...

-Es una sorpresa, Candy, póntelo.

Candy obedeció y se pusieron en marcha. La rubia no insistía en quitarse la venda, pero no paró de torturar a Terry haciéndole preguntas durante todo el trayecto.

-Ya llegamos, princesa.

-¿Ya me puedo quitar la venda?

Preguntó Candy después que Terry la hubo bajado del auto.

-Si, mi amor, ya.

Cuando Candy al fin pudo ver, pestañó varias veces ante la maravilla que veía.

-No puede ser, esta es... la...

-Así es, princesa, la mandé a preparar para tí.

Se encontraban en la cabaña o más bien en la que había sido la cabaña. Ahora estaba totalmente remodelada, pintada, su puerta y ventanas habían sido reemplazadas. Cuando entraron, todo había sido cambiado, las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos blancos y crema, las cortinas eran verdes, la cocina estaba adaptada y la alacena llena, había un juego de comedor de cuatro sillas en caoba y un juego de sofás tapizado con motivos florales en lo que hacía de salón. En el baño había una tina completamente nueva y lista para extrenarse.

-Terry... todo esto es asombroso, ¿cuando fue que...?

-Hace unas tres semanas. Hablé con mi padre y contactó al antiguo dueño, por una considerable cantidad de dinero, el resto fue historia. ¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta!

-Y eso que aún no has visto lo mejor.

Entonces Terry la guió a la habitación principal. Candy se sintió en un cuento. Había un camino de pétalos de rosa rojos hasta donde estaba una amplia cama matrimonial con sábanas blancas de seda y en el centro había un corazón en pétalos rojos también. Al rededor de la cama habían unas elegantes y aromáticas velas que daban un toque muy romántico a la habitación. En la mesita de noche estaba una botella de champagne y dos copas.

-Terry, no tengo palabras...

-No digas nada, princesa, ven aquí.

Terry la acercó a él y la besó apasionademente, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo con sus ávidas manos.

-Estás muy hermosa, Candy. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Dijo Terry besándole el cuello y susurrándole al oído mientras Candy sentía que iba a derretirse.

-Te amo tanto, Terry, te amo más que a nada.

Candy comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo con la misma intensidad. Terry comenzó a adueñarse de sus senos que estaban cada vez más hermosos y apetecibles, mientras ella entre jadeos iba despojándolo del smokin.

-Te amo, princesa, no podría cansarme de tí nunca.

Terry comenzó a bajarle la cremallera del vestido y dejó que este callera al suelo. Ella no llevaba corpiño, su vestido no lo requería y él pudo seguir disfrutando de esas dos preciosidades a plenitud. Comenzó a acariciarle toda la cintura, luego con sus labios disfrutó de sus senos mientras la acercaba más hacia él apretándole las nalgas. Candy ya le había quitado toda la parte de arriba de su ropa y le acariciaba el torso y lo besaba desesperada.

-Te deseo tanto, Candy. Estoy muriendo por hacerte el amor ahora mismo.

-Yo también te deseo más que a nada, Terry, deseo tanto ser tuya en estos momentos...

Dijo Candy inundada de pasión y Terry la besó desenfrenadamente mientras le soltaba el pelo que caía como una cortina de rizos rubios sobre su espalda, casi llegando a su trasero. Terry la colocó en la cama, sobre el corazón de pétalos y tomó la botella de champagne que estaba en la mesita.

-¿Que vas hacer, Terry?

-Ya lo verás.

Terry abrió la botella y comenzó a verter la bebida entre la ranura de sus pechos, su vientre y su ombligo. Cuando comenzó a beber de su cuerpo, Candy sintió un extremecimiento que no pudo explicar. Se arqueaba y se removía bajo sus labios.

-Terry, esto es, divino, Terry...

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, mi amor, mucho.

Contestó Candy retorciéndose debajo de él y mordiéndose los labios.

-¿Me deseas, princesa?

-Sí mi amor, te deseo tanto...

-¿Quieres ser mía?

Le preguntó Terry sin dejar de besarle todo el cuerpo y recorrerlo con las manos.

-Sí, quiero ser tuya, ahora, por favor, mi amor, ahora.

Candy estaba desesperada y le bajó los pantalones de un jalón. Terry se excitó tanto con esa iniciativa que se deshizo pronto de los calzoncillos. Se colocó sobre ella, entralazó sus manos con las suyas y entró en ella de una sola estocada. Candy estaba tan excitada y húmeda que Terry se sintió en la gloria. Siguió entrando y saliendo de ella ritmicamente y por primera vez escuchó a Candy gritar sin cohibición. Gritaba su nombre y Terry pensó que iba a enloquecer.

-Te amo, princesa. Eres mía, sólo mía.

-Sólo tuya, mi amor. Prométeme que nunca vas a dejar de hacerme esto.

Decía Candy ahogada en placer.

-Puedes estar segura, nunca voy a dejar de hacerte esto.

Y Terry entró en ella con más fuerza, provocándole el orgasmo más intenso que haya tenido jamás. Terry undió la cara en los pechos de ella y finalmente él también alcanzó el climax de manera arrebatadora. Terry se quedó sobre ella un momento y la abrazaba de manera posesiva mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda. Terry se quedaba tan tranquilo, dejándose mimar.

-Te amo tanto, engreído.

Al escuchar eso, Terry levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso.

-Tú me tienes engreído. Además no es mi culpa que me consientas como a un bebé.

-Pues si quieres, puedo cambiar de parecer...

-No. Ya estás muy tarde y sigue acariciándome el pelo, que me gusta.

Dijo Terry arrogante y se acomodó nuevamente como estaba. Con tantas caricias, Terry se quedó dormido y ella contemplaba a su rebelde con adoración, él no dejaba de sorprenderla, sólo él podía llevarla de la rabia a la risa y viceversa en un mismo momento. Sólo él podía ser tan tierno y tan furioso, tan simple y complejo, tan dado y posesivo. Terry era único, el único para ella y ella lo amaba aún cuando rabiaba, cuando era posesivo, cuando era insoportable, él era irresistible.

-Pecas, ¿quieres tomar un baño?

Preguntó Terry despertando y estrujándose los ojos como un niño.

-Sí. Hace rato muero por uno.

-Vamos.

Entonces Terry se la llevó de la mano, así desnudos como estaban, la condujo a la tina que estaba llena de agua tibia perfumada con rosas y pétalos que flotaban maravillosamente. Terry entró primero en la tina y se sentó, luego la entró a ella y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se puso a observarla detenidamente. Notó que su vientre, aunque aún no se notaba mucho su embarazo, se había puesto duro en la parte baja, formando un pequeño bultito, de dos meses aproximadamente.

-Este bultito pequeñito, es tu bebé, mi amor.

Dijo Candy llevándole las manos al área señalada. Terry comezó a besarle ese lugar, amaba a su bebé con locura aunque aún no estuviera en el mundo. Seguido de eso, Terry comenzó a mojar el pelo de Candy con sus manos, se lo enjabonó y comenzó a frotárselo, se sentía divino, pensaba Candy. Después que terminó con su pelo, comenzó a enjabonarle los hombros, el cuello, los brazos, el pecho y con mucha delicadeza, el vientre. Luego la giró de espalda a él y le enjabonó la espalda, la giró nuevamente y le enjabonó las piernas. Candy nunca se había sentido tan mimada. Terry la enjuagó completa y después con el mismo jabón comenzó a masajear sus pies.

-Eres divino, mi amor.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-Terry, no seas presumido.

-Tus piecitos son tan pequeños, igual que tu naricita.

-Aún pueden crecerme.

-No lo creo, te quedarás enana como siempre.

-¡No soy una enana!

-Claro que sí, eres quince centímetros más baja que yo, así que eres una enana.

-Eso es porque tú eres muy alto.

Esta pareja era especial. Ni en su noche de bodas podían dejar de reñir por cuanta tontería se les ocurriera.

-Pero eres mi enana. Mi enana con sus curvas deliciosas.

-¿Tengo muchas curvas?

-Sí, muchas. Por ejemplo, tienes dos curvas aquí y dos más aquí.

Dijo Terry refiriéndose a sus pechos y glúteos.

-Tienes dos más aquí y una aquí.

Esto otro lo dijo refiriéndose a sus delicadas y redondeadas caderas y por último al bultito de su vientre.

-Pero la mejor curva que tienes es esta.

Dijo refiriéndose a su sonrisa. Entre mimos y jugueteos y hasta ciertos enojos por tonterías, y por supuesto que en la tina hicieron el amor una vez más, finalmente terminaron de bañarse. Se pusieron una ropa de dormir y se acostaron. Terry se había dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el vientre de Candy y abrazándola por la cintura. Ni durmiendo Terry dejaba de ser posesivo. Entraron en un sueño profundo, tenían que recuperar sus energías, en menos de una semana, un viaje a América los esperaba.

Continuará...

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No soy muy experta en cuanto a bodas tradicionales se refiere, así que lo conté según me lo imaginé. Ya en el próximo capítulo estaremos rumbo a América para continuar la aventura. Tengo muchas sorpresas. No crean que me he olvidado de Archie, Annie, Albert, etc. Ellos van aparecer con muchas sorpresas, ya me conocen jejeje.

Espero sus reviews.

Wendy


	26. Chapter 26

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 26 Despidiendo Londres

Después de tres días amándose intensamente, en esa cabaña que había sido testigo del inmenso amor de nuestros rebeldes, Candy y Terry se preparaban para volver a casa.

-¿No se te queda nada, pecas?

-No. Ya estoy lista, mi amor.

-Pues yo pienso que te falta algo.

-¿Qué?

-Esto.

Terry le dio un candente beso a Candy que no la dejó reaccionar por varios segundos.

-Te amo, mi loco de remate.

-Y yo a ti, mona pecas.

Y antes de que Candy se desquitara por el nombre, Terry salió casi corriendo hacia el auto para guardar todas las cosas. Luego salió Candy, Terry se aseguró de dejar la puerta de la cabaña bien cerrada y entonces ayudó a la rubia a subir al auto y se pusieron en marcha hacia la villa Grandchester para empacar todo lo necesario. En cuatro días partirían a América.

En la villa Andrew, otra pareja también tenía que Abandonar Londres, sólo que lo harían de manera separada y en fechas distintas.

-Voy a extrañarte tanto, Stear.

-Yo también te extrañaré como no te imaginas. Pero no estés triste, linda. Pronto tú también estarás en América. Y voy a visitarte todas las veces que me sean posible.

-Tengo tanto miedo, Stear, miedo de que me olvides... Que conoscas otra chica y...

-Patty, no hay otra chica para mí, yo te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo. Además, ¿dónde voy a encontrar otra chica como tú?

_**Era tu mirada tierna la que me entregaba  
la tibieza dulce de la madrugada  
no estaba seguro si era un sueño o no.  
Era como si lloviera en un desierto árido  
desafiando el miedo que existe en el corazón.  
**_

Le decía Stear a Patty con una sinceridad y un profundo amor en esos ojos castaños que hicieron que la gordita se sintiera segura y lo esperaría hasta que el tiempo dejara de pasar.

-Entonces, te esperaré, el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Patty... Te amo. Quiero que lo sepas y que no lo olvides.

-Yo también te amo, con todas mis fuerzas.

_**Tus labios temblaban junto, junto con los mios **_

_**nuestros corazones no sentian frio  
no estaba seguro si era un sueño o no .  
Era como un sueño de una noche de verano  
era como un cuento que antes nadie lo leyó . **_

Se fundieron en un romántico beso, uno que no habían compartido jamás y que ahora, se daba desde lo más profundo de sus corazones, sin reservas ni cohibiciones. Estaban amando y siendo amados.

_**Te extrañaré cuando te vayas,  
te extrañaré cuando no estés,  
quién va creer lo que vivimos  
si ni yo lo puedo creer .**_

Te extrañaré cuando te vayas ,  
te extrañaré cuando no estés .  
Reviviré los buenos tiempos  
en una hoja de papel.  


Luego del dulce beso se quedaron un rato abrazados, cada uno vertía lágrimas, de añoranza y vacío, aunque sabían que pronto se verían, no podían evitar sentir algo de incertidumbre.

_**Es difícil continuar haciendo melodías  
ya no puedo hacer las mismas poesías  
que escribía solo en la intimidad .  
Ayer estube observando las calles vacías .  
Ayer pasé por tu balcón y yo no te veía.**_

Te extrañaré cuando te vayas,  
te extrañaré cuando no estés,  
quién va creer lo que vivimos  
si ni yo lo puedo creer .

Te extrañaré cuando te vayas ,  
te extrañaré cuando no estés .  
Reviviré los buenos tiempos  
en una hoja de papel.

Después de prometerse que se esperarían todo el tiempo que fuera necesario y decirse cuánto se amaban, finalmente, Patty tuvo que irse. Con el alma en un hilo, mientras que Stear parecía un alma en pena, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Otro chico de hermosos ojos color miel y pelo castaño se había dirigido al Colegio San Pablo a despedirse de una gran amiga, una con la que intentó ser algo más, pero no le resultó que un clavo sacara a otro. No iba a prometerle un futuro que no llegaría, ni le juraría sentimientos que no habían surgido. Tendría que romperle el corazón a la chica que había puesto todo su empeño en ganarse su amor.

-Molly... yo... quería despedirme. No podía irme sin hacerlo. Tú siempre has sido una buena amiga y me has brindado muy gratos recuerdos...

-No sigas, Archie. Sé muy bien que tienes que irte, ya sé lo que vas a decirme, nunca hubo mañana para nosotros, lo se...

-Molly, no digas eso, tal vez en otras cinrcunstancias...

-No, Archie... Lo que no se siente, no se siente y no hay nada que buscar.

_**No digas no, que te conosco **_

_**y sé cómo piensas, no digas no, **_

_**porque no, desde hace tiempo de amor **_

_**no me hablas usando el tiempo futuro, ya no**_

_**ya no sirve decirnos de nuevo te quiero, amor**_

_**porque tu sonreir cada mañana ya no es para mí**_

_**porque no tengo ya nada de ti**_

-Lo siento tanto, Molly. Lo intenté tantas veces, por Dios, que lo intenté.

-Archie, no tienes que sentirte culpable, yo sabía que esto pasaría, el tiempo pasaba y no llegábamos a ninguna parte.

_**Cuando se ama el final se presiente**_

_**se nota un frio, un vacío tan triste**_

_**como en un film se adivina la escena cuando se va**_

_**Se sabe cuando la historia concluye**_

_**si con excusas mis ojos rehuyes**_

_**por eso, dime que me amas**_

_**y ya desde mañana nunca más**_

Ambos corazones estaban rompiéndose en mil pedazos. El de Molly por un amor no correspondido y el de Archie por tener que romperle todas sus ilusiones.

_**No puede ser, disimular y negar la evidencia**_

_**como haces tú cuando intentas fingir**_

_**sin tener el valor de decirme qué pasa aquí**_

_**Será dentro de mí como una noche de invierno**_

_**porque quizás ya de desde hoy no te veré**_

_**Cuando se ama el final se presiente**_

_**se nota un frío un vacío tan triste**_

_**como en un film se adivina la escena cuando se va**_

_**Se sabe cuando el dolor te apedaza**_

_**cuando la historia de amor ya se acaba**_

_**por eso, dime que me amas **_

_**y ya desde mañana nunca más**_

Se despidieron en buenos términos, aunque ninguno de los dos estaban felices. Archie terminó de empacar las pocas cosas que había dejado en el colegio, dejando un adiós para siempre.

El día de la despedida ya había llegado. La familia Andrew se había hospedado en la villa Grandchester, pues Richard y dos choferes más los llevarían al puerto y además el Duque quería despedirse de Eleanor, una vez más.

-Bueno, ya todos los autos están listos para ponerse en marcha. Asegurénse de que no les falte nada.

Dijo Richard dirgiéndose a todos.

-Yo ya estoy lista, ansío pronto estar en Chicago.

Dijo la tía-abuela.

-Sí, señor Grandchester, a mi ya no se me queda nada.

Dijo Candy que llevaba al menos tres maletas.

-¿Estás segura que no te falta nada, Candy? ¿No se te habrá olvidado alguna de tus pecas?

El comentario de Terry no podía faltar.

-¡Terry! Siempre tienes que venir a dañar el momento con tus...

-No le hagas caso, pecosa, digo, Candy. Y tú, Terry, no la molestes.

-¡Albert! ¡Tú también!

-No, pequeña, yo estoy defendiéndote.

-Sí, claro.

Discutían Albert y Candy mientras que los demás morían de la risa.

-Y a tí, elegante, ¿ya empacaste tus lociones faciales?

-¿Y tú empacaste tu sarcasmo y tu arrogancia para llevarlo a América?

Esta discusión la sostenían obviamente Terry y Archie. Stear y Candy los miraban fastidiados. Era cierto que Terry ya se llevaba bien con sus primos, pero el rebelde y el elegante no podían evitar las provocaciones. Era parte de ellos y así, a su manera se llevaban bien, nadie les prestaba atención ya.

-Bueno, si ustedes dos ya terminaron con sus tonterías, ¿podemos irnos ya?

Esto lo dijo Stear, que al tener que dejar a Patty atrás andaba de un humor de perros, nada había del adorable inventor. Todo parecía ser amargura. Suerte que Neil se había regresado antes con su madre. No serían bienvenidos en la casa Grandchester. Cuando ya estaban a punto de salir, Candy recordó algo que había olvidado hacía tiempo.

-¡Oh no! Terry, mi muñeca, no quiero dejarla, por favor, Terry, búscamela, por favor.

-¿Cuál muñeca, pecas? ¿Esta?

Dijo Terry extendiéndole la muñeca que él le había regalado hace un tiempo atrás.

-¡Sí! ¿Cuándo la conseguiste?

-Pues, le pedí de favor a Archie que la trajera cuando fue a recoger sus cosas en el colegio.

Explicó Terry y al Candy escuchar eso, fue corriendo hacia Archie y lo abrazó.

-Candice, ya nos vamos. Ven.

Dijo Terry, de momento muy serio. Todos entendieron su cambio de ánimo, menos Candy. Nadie comentó nada y por fin todos se montaron en los respectivos coches que los llevarían al puerto. El trayecto hacia el puerto fue bastante largo. Eleanor se iba nuevamente dejando su amor imposible atrás, en su rostro no había más que melancolía. Stear estaba totalmente desanimado, ausente, Patty era lo único que estaba en su pensamiento. La tía-abuela también reflejaba una inmensa tristeza en su normalmente inexpresivo rostro. Archie también parecía estar en la luna y miraba hacia un punto fijo. Albert iba tranquilo, era consciente del porqué del semblante de cada quién. Terry por su parte iba muy serio, molesto, sus celos no lo dejaban vivir en paz, aunque había hecho las pases con Archie, sencillamente no soportaba que Candy lo abrazara, pero no reclamó nada, estaba tratando de controlarse, por ella. Mientras que Candy solo pensaba en estar por fin en casa, aunque fuera por el momento en la casa de Eleanor, sin darse cuenta, en muchas ocaciones colocaba sus manos en su vientre y se lo acariciaba, no se había amarrado el lazo de su vestido, la ropa ya comenzaba a parecerle un poco incómoda. Terry al recordar de pronto a su bebé, olvidó el abrazo e inconcientemente acarició el vientre de su pecosa y para nadie pasó desapercivido ese gesto, especialmente para los ojos de Albert, a quién no se le escapaba nada.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

Dijo el Duque y Candy, Terry, Albert y Eleanor bajaron del auto. Pudieron ver el Mauritana que estaba imponente en el mar, esperando zarpar. Esperaban el otro coche que llegó unos minutos después con la tía-abuela, Archie, Stear y George. Cuando ya todos hubieron llegado, se despidieron del Duque y abordaron el barco. Sería una semana de travesía y un nuevo porvernir les aguardaba a cada uno de ellos.

Continuará...

Hola chicas, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Pues sé que las despedidas son tristes, pero no podemos evitarlas y no podemos pasar por alto esta escena. Este capítulo es triste, según mi opinión, pero ya en el próximo estaremos en América y nuevas aventuras nos esperan.

*Canción de despedida de Stear y Patty: "Te extrañaré" Intérprete: Gianmarco

*Canción de despedida de Archie y Molly: "No digas no" Intérprete: Laura Pausini Album: Las cosas que vives.


	27. Chapter 27

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 27 América

Ya sólo faltaba un día de travesía abordo del Mauritana. Todo el mundo estaba ya más tranquilo, aunque añoraban todo lo vivido en Londres. Todos estaban en el lujoso comedor del barco y charlaban amenamente mientras disfrutaban de la rica comida que ahí se servía.

-Terrence, si me permite la indiscreción, ¿qué piensan hacer cuando estén en New York?

Preguntó la tía-abuela de repente y todos los ojos se posaron en Terry.

-Voy a administrar el Hotel Paradise Nights and Casino. Pertenece a mi padre. Es un trabajo a tiempo completo, un poco agotador, pero es algo que se me da bastante bien y mi padre ha puesto toda su confianza en mí.

Respondió Terry con orgullo, mientras que la tía-abuela comenzó a admirarlo un poco más, aunque aún fuera un joven comenzando a vivir, Terry demostraba una madurez increíble y parecía tener bien claro lo que quería.

-¿Y piensan hospedarse en el hotel o ya tienen la casa donde van a vivir?

-Tía, por favor, ellos ya están casados, vivirán donde mejor les paresca.

Dijo Albert, pensando que la tía-abuela estaba muy preguntona.

-Déjala, Albert. Por lo pronto vivirán en mi casa, Terry quiere mandar a construir su propia casa, o al menos escogerla ellos mismos.

Respondió Eleanor, gustosa porque iba a tener a su hijo y su nieto cerca, al menos por un buen tiempo.

-Espero que al menos se acuerden de nosotros y nos visiten en Lakewood de vez en cuando.

Dijo Archie, que a pesar de todo, parecía más animado.

-Cuenta con eso, Cornwell.

Esto lo dijo Terry y tanto el elegante como Candy se sorprendieron, pues Terry sonaba sincero, sin importar que de vez en cuando salieran a relucir sus celos.

-Archie, no digas tonterías, sabes que yo jamás me olvidaría de ustedes.

Dijo Candy con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Pero queríamos que estuvieras advertida, primita.

Dijo Stear, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para recuperar su humor habitual. En mitad de la comida, de pronto Candy comenzó a sentirse mal, el pastel de carne no le había sentado bien.

-Candy, princesa, ¿te sientes bien?

Preguntó Terry preocupado.

-Este pastel... sabe...

Su explicación fue interrumpida por un ataque de náuseas que preocupó y desconcertó a todos los presentes.

-Yo la acompañaré al baño, Terry, no te preocupes, yo me encargo.

Se apresuró a decir Eleanor antes de que los demás comenzaran a sacar conjeturas. Veinte minutos después, Candy estuvo devuelta en la mesa junto a Eleanor.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, pequeña? ¿No prefieres irte a descansar?

Preguntó Albert preocupado y mirando a Candy con ojos inquisitivos.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Contestó la pecosa sonriendo.

-Los viajes en barco suelen causar vértigos y más en tu estado...

Dijo Albert y los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos. Candy enrojeció completamente, Terry miró al rubio queriendo ahorcarlo, pero sólo porque eso preocupó a Candy, porque a él realmente no le importaba que se enterara el mundo entero.

-¿En su estado? ¿De qué estás hablando, William? Si hace a penas dos semanas que...

Decía la tía-abuela con cara de espanto, pero Albert estaba muy tranquilo y con semblante medio burlón.

-Hablo de que los Grandchester y los Andrew ya tienen un nuevo heredero, tía. Felicidades, Candy y Terry, su hijo será bienvenido y amado en esta familia.

Dijo Albert y Terry cambió su semblante y le sonrió al rubio, mientras que Candy no encontraba dónde meterse y Stear, Archie y la abuela no salían de su asombro.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es posible? Candice, no me digas que...

-Tía, ¿de verdad quiere que le explique cómo fue posible? Pensé que a su edad usted ya sabía como...

-¡William! ¡Dios mío! No entiendo a la juventud de hoy en día...

Decía la tía-abuela indignada, mientras todos estaban muertos de la risa con las ocurrencias de Albert, incluyendo Candy, que ya no le importaba.

-Tía, ya no le de tanto color al asunto, ya están casados. Entienda, son unos chicos jóvenes, enamorados, o usted no se acuerda de sus candentes años de juventud cuando...

-¡William Albert Andrew! No te permito que me faltes el respeto de esta manera.

Dijo la tía fuera de sí y los demás seguían riendo sin parar.

-No se preocupe, señora Andrew, cuando nazca pequitas se le olvidará todo su enojo y...

-¡Terry!

Exclamó Candy ante el atrevimiento del rebelde y temerosa de la reacción de la tía-abuela.

-Mejor me voy a descansar, que tengan buenas noches.

Dijo la anciana y se marchó molesta y con el rostro sonrosado. Albert se había pasado de la raya.

-Tranquilos, chicos, ya se le pasará. Ahora quiero proponer un brindis por la pronta llegada del futuro heredero Grandchester-Andrew.

Dijo Albert alzando su copa, estaba realmente feliz.

-Por el bebé de Candy Y Terry.

Dijeron todos al unísono levantando sus copas.

-Bueno, si nos disculpan, Candy tiene que descansar.

Dijo Terry llevándose a su pecosa que parecía tener otro ataque de náuseas.

-Vayan, maña temprano ya estaremos en suelo americano.

Dijo Albert, el orgulloso abuelo, a sus 24 años, irónicamente. Los hermanos Cornwell se quedaron un rato más junto a su tío disfrutando de las facilidades del hotel, mientras que Eleanor y George se habían retirado a sus habitaciones seguido de Candy y Terry.

-La abuela casi pega el grito al cielo cuando supo de la existencia de pequitas.

Le comentó Terry a Candy riendo cuando llegaron a su camarote matrimonial. Muy lujoso, tenía una gran cama king size, con sábanas de seda en tono rojo y blanco. Una butaca de descanso, una mesa con dos sillas en caoba, una mesita de noche con una elegante lámpara y una cómoda también en caoba. No podía faltar el cuarto de baño con su enorme tina.

-Me asusté al principio por su reacción, pero Albert mantuvo todo bajo control, gracias a Dios.

-De todas formas no me importa. Si tu abuela no la quiere, mejor, será una persona menos con la que tendré que compartirla.

-¡Terry! Claro que va a quererla. Tienes que entender que es una persona mayor apegada a sus tradiciones y...

-Tradiciones, mis calzones. Sabe Dios todo lo que hizo en sus candestes años como dijo Albert y...

-¡Terry! Eres terrible, no puedo contigo.

Candy no pudo evitar reirse a todo pulmón. Luego Terry la ayudó a desvestirse y la entró en la tina. Ya se había convertido en un ritual que él mismo la bañaba y le daba un delicioso masaje en los pies para después acostarse, en la nueva posición que había adoptado para no lastimar a su bebé. Sólo su cabeza la apoyaba en su vientre con cuidado, mientras le abrazaba la cintura y Candy le acariciaba el cabello hasta que se dormía.

Ya había amanecido y todos estaban preparándose para abandonar el Mauritana y dirigirse a sus destinos. Despues del chequeo rutinario y de asegurarse de tener todos sus equipajes, comenzaron a bajar. Un coche esperaba a Eleanor con los recién casados y otro llevaba el escudo oficial de la familia Andrew. Se despidieron uno de otros y cada quien se subió a su correspondiente auto. Candy y Terry estaban muy emocionados por llegar, pero primero tendrían que tomar un tren que los llevaría a New York y el trayecto duraría doce horas.

-Ya estoy mareada de tanto viajar, Terry.

Decía Candy cuando ya llevaban varias horas a bordo del tren.

-Tranquila, mi amor, ya sólo falta un par de horas. ¿Por qué no te duermes un rato?

-Es que no tengo sueño, Terry, ¡tengo hambre!

-Entoces te pediré algo, aquí tienen sandwiches y refrigerios que...

-No quiero ningún sandwich, ¡quiero spaguetties con salsa y albóndigas!

-Princesa, aquí no tienen eso, si no llegamos muy tarde, te llevaré a Luigi's. Es el restaurant italiano favorito de mamá...

-¡Yo lo quiero ahora!

-Candice, aún faltan dos horas para que lleguemos a New York y aquí no tienen eso que quieres, por favor cómete un sandwich y luego...

-Tranquilo, Terry. Cuando lleguemos a casa, yo misma le haré los spaguetties a Candy.

Intervino Eleanor, pues Terry había tenido pasiencia, pero Candy estaba llevándolo al límite, además él no soportaba no poder complacerla, se molestaba más con sí mismo que con ella. La propuesta de Eleanor lo tranquilizó y se dirigió a Candy con más dulzura.

-Ves, preciosa, mamá te hará tus spaguetties cuando lleguemos. Ahora por favor, cómete por lo menos un sandwich y un juguito, pequitas debe estar hambrienta, ¿sí?

-Ve a traerme el sandwich, Terry, ¿qué esperas?

Terry se paró inmediatamente por el pedido, Eleanor reía, pobre de su hijo, pensó. A los pocos minutos Terry regresó con la comida de Candy.

-Está muy rico, mi amor gracias.

Dijo Candy con la boca llena y Terry no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Te amo, Terry.

Le dijo su pecosa con una deslumbrante sonrisa después de haberse comido todo y se acomodó en su pecho y se durmió. Terry sabía que estaba perdido. Candy lo tenía en sus manos.

Después de un par de horas, finalmente ya estaban en la casa de Eleanor. Era grande, muy hermosa y decorada con un gran toque femenino. Tenía un hermoso jardín, por dentro había una amplia cocina con los enseres más modernos de la época, el mobiliaro del salón eran muebles en piel italianos en tonos cremas con cojines tapizados de rayas doradas y vinos. Había un hermoso juego de comedor en madera color cherry de seis sillas. Todo era muy lindo, elegante y sobrio, digno de Eleanor.

-Candy, querida, ve a ponerte cómoda, Beatrice, muéstrale su habitación.

Dijo Eleanor dirigiéndose al ama de llaves.

-Pronto te mandaré a subir tus spaguetties.

-No se preocupe, señora, yo cenaré aquí abajo con ustedes, comeré lo mismo que prepararon para todos.

Dijo Candy que se le había pasado el antojo de los spaguetties, para alivio de todos.

Al cabo de media hora todos estaban en el comedor, listos para cenar. La cocinera había hecho una deliciosa lasagna de carne, con pan de ajo horneado y de postre un delicioso cheesecake. Todo olía y sabía delicioso. Era un momento hermoso y los tres platicaban amenamente.

-Terry, cariño, sé que en pocos días vas a trabajar en el hotel de tu padre, pero de todas formas me gustaría que te presentaras en la compañía de teatro straford, el dueño es mi amigo Robert Hathaway.

Eso lo decía Eleanor para animar a su hijo, sabía que a Terry le gustaba el teatro como a ella.

-Eso es genial, Terry. Claro que irá.

Dijo Candy emocionada.

-Mamá, no lo sé... Yo no tengo experiencia, además no quiero que me acepten porque soy tu hijo y el dueño es tu amigo...

-No te preocupes, Terry, a Robert no le importa si eres el hijo de Jesucristo, si no tienes talento, no tendrás la más mínima oportunidad. Anímate, piénsalo.

Dijo Eleanor muy segura de sí misma.

-Sí, mi amor, hazlo, no pierdes nada. Y yo sé que talento es lo que más te sobra. He visto con la pasión con la que recitas los parlamentos de Romeo y Julieta...

-Está bien, pecosa entrometida, me convenciste. Iré. Ahora, vamos a descansar. Yo estoy agotado y pequitas tiene que dormir.

Dijo Terry poniendo fin a la conversación. Se despidieron de Eleanor y se dirigieron a su habitación. Después de asearse y prepararse, se acostaron. Candy se durmió rápidamente en el pecho de Terry, mientras él sólo pensaba en lo que le había propuesto su madre. Se durmió con una sonrisa en sus labios, lleno de ilusión y acariciando a su bebé.

Continuará...

Hola, chicas, no pueden quejarse. Subí dos capítulos. Ya estamos en América y todos saben de la existencia de "pequitas". Ahora ya Terry va a comenzar a introducirse en el teatro, ya saben lo que eso significa, sorry, pero es necesario. Ojalá les haya gustado, me lo dicen con un review.


	28. Chapter 28

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 28 Entre el tiempo y la distancia

Tres meses ya habían pasado desde que habían pisado suelo Américano. La convivencia de nuestros rebeldes junto a Eleanor había sido fantástica. Terry ya había comenzado en su trabajo como administrador del hotel de la familia. Le había hecho caso a a su madre en referencia al teatro y consiguió un pequeño papel en la obra El Rey Lear, aún así buscaba la manera de estar junto a Candy como le fuera posible, pues en el hotel podía ausentarse y dejar a su empleado de confianza Steven Harris, había trabajado para el Duque por más de veinte años y ahora era su mano derecha para administrar el exitoso lugar.

-Terry, te extraño mucho, ya no quiero que te vayas más.

Dijo Candy haciendo un puchero, mientras se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Terry que a su vez estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación.

-Lo sé, princesa, yo también las extraño mucho, pero ya los ensayos están por terminar, la obra se presentará en una semana y estaré más tiempo junto a tí.

-Pero yo quiero que estés aquí siempre.

-Pronto lo estaré, pecosa. Cuando nazca pequitas, pienso ausentarme al menos dos semanas de mis obligaciones en el hotel y me retiraré del teatro al menos unos meses.

Dijo Terry acariciando el vientre de Candy que ya se encontraba en su quinto mes de gestación. Se veía hermosa, su pelo estaba más largo y sedoso, sus ojos tenían un brillo intenso, su piel estaba radiante y su barriguita era tan redondita y formadita, aunque para tener cinco meses todos opinaban que estaba muy grande, Candy ya caminaba como un pinguinito y Terry hacía muchas bromas sobre eso.

-Creo que pequitas va a ser grande como su papi.

Dijo Candy con ilusión pasando su mano por su pancita.

-Aún si fuera una enana como tú se vería hermosa. Esa niña será hermosa, eso no habrá quién lo dude.

-Terry, tu arrogancia no tiene límites. Te amo tanto, me gustaría un niño engreído como tú, con tus ojitos y este pelito castaño, ah y este hoyuelo que me encanta.

Le dijo Candy a Terry comiéndoselo a besos.

-Pues yo en cambio, quisiera una niña pecosita y entrometida como tú, con esos rizos que me encantan y esta naricita pequeñita y respinganda.

Decía Terry devolviéndole todos los besos a Candy. Despues de haber jugueteado un rato, la pareja bajó a cenar con Eleanor, que cada vez estaba más contenta con ellos, habían llenado su casa de luz y la llegada de su nieto le hacía mucha ilusión, tanta que ya tenía un cuarto preparado con todo lo que necesitaba, una cuna, una mecedora, un moisés, una cómoda y un enorme armario con toda la ropa habida y por haber de bebé.

Mientras tanto en Lakewood, la mansión favorita de la familia Andrew y donde estaba el hermoso jardín de Anthony, se encontraba Stear muy melancólico. Patty ya se encontraba en América, pero al vivir en estados diferentes no podían visitarse tan seguido, se veían una o dos veces al mes. Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del jardín, cabizbajo y con una maraña de pensamientos.

-¿La extrañas, hermano?

-Como no tienes idea. Nunca pensé que un sentimiento así podía existir. Es lo único que está en mi pensamiento día y noche.

-Estás enamorado, hermano. Es algo muy hermoso, sobre todo si eres correspondido.

Dijo Archie con pesar, pues aunque ya no pensaba en Candy como antes, si sentía la necesidad de enamorarse y se amado, con esa pasión que se les veía a su hermano y Patty e incluso a Candy y a Terry.

-Verla una vez al mes no es suficiente. Me da tanto miedo de que todo termine por enfriarse o que ella encuentre a otro que pueda llenarla más que yo...

Decía Stear con terror, pero Archie lo confortaba con sus palabras, aunque él mismo no encontrara consuelo para su propia alma que había sido invadida por la soledad. Lo que Stear no sabía era que en otro lugar y en otro jardín, una hermosa chica castaña sentía la misma atribulación.

-Te extraño tanto mi amor.

Decía Patty para sí misma mientras escuchaba la melodía del carrusel que Stear había hecho para ella.

_**Yo como un árbol desnudo estoy sin ti,  
mis raíces se secarán,  
abandonada así,  
me hace falta que tú estés aquí.  
**_

_**No hay una cosa que no te traiga a mí,  
en esta casa, en la oscuridad,  
cae la nieve y será  
más triste el invierno al llegar Navidad.  
**_

-Patty, querida. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

-¡Ay abuela! Es que... no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Quiero verlo todos los días, como en Londres...

-Mi niña hermosa... El tiempo pasa de prisa y ustedes pronto van a unir sus vidas, ese inmenso amor que se tienen va a superar todas las barreras, ten fe...

Le decía su abuela arrullándola como una niña y Patty lloraba a lágrima viva.

_**Y me faltas, amor mío,  
como cuando busco a Dios en el vacío  
en ausencia de tí,  
quisiera así, decirte que...  
Tú me faltas, amor mío,  
el dolor es fuerte, como un desafío,  
en ausencia de tí, yo no sabré vivir. **_

_**Porque de tí tu alma permanecerá,  
y tu voz volverá a sonar,  
cierro los ojos y aquí,  
en mis brazos te vuelvo a sentir.**_

Y vuelvo a vernos a nosotros dos  
uno en el otro, solo un corazón,  
en cada lágrima tú estarás,  
no te podré olvidar jamás 

-Tienes, razón, abuela. tengo que ser fuerte, no quiero que Stear piense que soy una patética llorona.

-No eres patética, querida. Estás profundamente enamorada que es algo muy distinto.

_**Y me faltas, amor mío,  
cada día muero un poco y siento frío,  
quiero ir junto a tí,  
poder así, decirte que...**_

Tú me faltas, amor mío  
el dolor es fuerte, como un desafío,  
en ausencia de tí, yo no querré vivir. 

-Ya no quiero que estés así hermano, ella te ama, sólo es cuestión de saber esperar el momento sabiamente. Pronto podrán casarse si lo desean, nadie ya los separará...

-Archie, ¿te he dicho que eres el mejor hermano de mundo?

-No, pero no hace falta, yo lo sé.

_**Tú me faltas, amor mío,  
como cuando busco a Dios en el vacío  
necesito de tí,  
tenerte junto a mí, porque...**_

Tú me faltas, amor mío,  
tanto, tanto que quisiera irme contigo,  
en ausencia de tí, yo no querré vivir.

Desde que no estás aquí,  
no quiero ni podré vivir.  
Vivo en ausencia,  
en ausencia de tí...  


Ya la semana había pasado y Terry había tenido su primera presentación en un muy prestigioso teatro de New York. Aunque su papel no era protagónico, su actuación fue magistral y arrancó muchisimos aplausos y gritos del público, en especial de las féminas. Ya se encontraban en la pequeña recepción que habían organizado para los actores y sus familiares después que terminara la obra.

-Estuviste fantástico, hijo.

Le dijo Eleanor abrazándolo efusivamente, con ese orgullo que sólo una madre puede sentir.

-Felicidades, mi amor.

Esa fue el turno de Candy, quien se colgó de su cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pues había mucha gente alrededor.

-Estás hermosa, princesa.

Dijo Terry poniéndo la mano ligeramente en el abultado vientre de Candy que llevaba un hermoso vestido de maternidad, pero muy elegante y Eleanor la había peinado y maquillado muy bonita.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¿Dónde has estado? Quería que conocieras a mi mamá...

Una rubia había irrumpido en la escena como una loca, sin importar romper el momento en familia de Terry. Candy la miró con recelo y Eleanor la miraba con la misma desconfianza.

-¡Susana! Si vas a interrumpir un momento como este, al menos ten la desencia de saludar. ¿Y qué es lo que quieres ahora?

Dijo Terry furioso. La rubia, que era su compañera de teatro, se le había pegado como una lapa desde el primer día que lo conoció. No había parado de acosarlo y se le acercaba para decirle o preguntarle cualquier tontería. Si había algo que molestara a Terry, era que le invadieran su privacidad y su espacio personal. Por más frío que se mostraba con ella y por más indirectas que le lanzaba, la chica parecía no entender.

-Mamá, Princesa, ella es Susana Marlow, mi compañera de tablas.

¿Princesa? Pensó Susana. Será que es alguna hermana menor o prima, pues Terry nunca dijo que fuera casado o al menos que tuviera una novia. Pensaba la rubia de largo cabello lacio, ojos azules, alta y esbelta, un poco frentuda, según Terry y con cara de mosquita muerta.

-Susana, ella es mi madre, Eleanor Baker y mi esposa Candice Grandchester.

¿Esposa? Susana pensó que le habían lanzado un balde de agua fría. Miró a Candy por encima del hombro, pensando que ella era muy superior y mucho más bella. No la vio como un obstáculo, ni siquiera por el hecho de que estaban casados y era evidente que pronto tendrían un hijo.

-¿Usted es la gran actriz, Eleanor Baker?

Dijo la frentuda con un entusiasmo hipócrita e ignorando deliberadamente a Candy. La actitud no pasó desapercivida para Candy ni para Eleanor, tampoco para Terry, pero dejó las cosas como estaban para no formar una escena.

-Mucho gusto, señorita, Marlow. Ahora, si me disculpa, mi hijo quiere compartir con su esposa este momento especial, fue un placer conocerla.

Dijo Eleanor, que no se dejaba engañar por la apariencia mustia de Susana y Terry captando la indirecta, se llevó a Candy del brazo seguidos de su madre, dejando plantada e indignada a Susana y disfrutaron del banquete y las bebidas que se ofrecieron allí. Un par de horas después estaban de regreso en la casa. Eleanor se retiró rápido a su habitación y los rebeldes hicieron lo mismo.

-Pecas, ¿estás molesta por algo?

-No. Sólo estoy cansada.

Dijo Candy con el ceño fruncido.

-A mi no me engañas, Candy, algo te pasa y quiero saber qué es.

-¡Tu estúpida compañera! ¡Ella me pasa!

-¿Susana? ¿Te hizo algo? Porque si es así, yo...

-Siempre está detrás de tí, ni siquiera puede disimular estando en mi presencia...

-Candy, princesa, a mi tampoco me cae muy bien ella, es cierto que me acosa a veces, pero no es mala persona, yo me paso todo el tiempo ignorándola, ni siquiera somos amigos, no tienes que preocuparte por ella.

-¿Que no tengo que preocuparme? Hace dos días fui a buscarte al teatro y ella me corrió de tu camerino y me dijo que tú no estabas y casi me sacó a patadas de allí.

-¿Qué hizo qué? Mañana mismo hablo con ella y la pongo en su sitio. Tú puedes ir a visitarme todas las veces que quieras y cuando quieras. Nadie va a correrte y si alguien pone alguna objeción, di que eres mi esposa y listo.

Terry estaba molesto. Esta vez Susana se había pasado de la raya. Candy tenía lágrimas en los ojos, estaba celosa y con su embarazo sus hormonas y sensibilidad se encontraban a flor de piel.

-No la soporto, Terry.

-Está bien, princesa, yo tampoco. Pero ya no te exaltes así, no le hace bien a pequitas. Ven aquí.

Terry la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un ardiente beso, su intimidad era fabulosa, nada apagaba la pasión de esos dos seres que nacieron para ser uno solo. Poco a poco Terry la fue despojando de su vestido y continuó besándola y ella correspondía. Entre caricias la llevó a la cama donde siguieron amándose y Terry la cubrió de besos desde los pies y se detuvo largo rato en ese vientre donde crecía lo que él más amaba y lo besó largo rato, siguió descendiendo hasta llegar nuevamente a sus labios y entonces la giró para que ella quedara encima de él, era la mejor posición, dado su notorio embarazo.

-Quiero que me guies tú, princesa. Vamos, sabes cómo hacerlo.

Estando Candy sentada sobre él e invadida de pasión, se dejó llevar por sus instintos y se movía en una danza rítmica sobre él que le seguía el paso y se movía junto con ella. Terry le sujetaba la cintura para hacer más presión y de vez en cuando sus manos subían hacia los pechos de ella que estaban cada vez más hermosos y formaditos.

-Te amo, Terry.

Gritaba Candy, prisionera de un placer infinito. Terry a su vez estaba quedándose sin aliento.

-Te amo, Candy.

Entre jadeos y jadeos y un gran gemido de satisfacción por parte de Candy, finalmente Terry llegó a la cima del placer. Candy se acomodó a su lado y colocó su cabeza en el pecho de él y él se acariciaba su cabello.

-Estuviste genial, princesa. Ya no tienes que sentir dudas, eres sólo mía y yo soy sólo para tí...

Terry le dijo esas palabras y ella sintió una seguridad infinita. La acarició hasta que se quedó dormida. Como un ángel, su ángel como él la llamaba.

Continuará...

Hola, pues sí, ya estamos haciendo teatro. Apareció Susana, veremos a qué se enfrentarán esta pareja ahora. Aún quedan muchas sorpresas y un par de parejitas por unir. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Espero sus reviews.

*Canción de Stear y Patty: "En ausencia de tí" Intérprete: Laura Pausini


	29. Chapter 29

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 29 Sentido del deber

Tres meses más habían pasado desde que Terry hubiera tenido su papel en la obra el Rey Lear. Todo marchaba con normalidad, él pertenecía oficialmente al grupo de la compañía Strafford y el dueño y director Robert Hathaway estaba más que complacido con su trabajo. Aún así, Terry no descuidaba el hotel y estaba pendiente de cada movimiento que allí se hacía, especialmente porque ya había llegado el invierno, época navideña y las reservaciones estarían en todo su apogeo. Terry había audicionado para la próxima obra de su compañía, Romeo y Julieta, su sueño de toda la vida, ansiaba el papel de Romeo, pero con tal de estar en la obra, interpretaría a cualquier personaje. Su motor era el amor de Candy, el apoyo de su madre y por supuesto, la pronta llegada de su bebé, pues su pecosa ya estaba en su octavo mes de embarazo.

-Terry, ya casi no puedo caminar, no puedo verme los pies.

Se quejaba Candy cuando bajaban a almorzar. Su vientre estaba en verdad enorme. Se veía hermosa, pero el movimiento y ejercicio constante la agotaban.

-Ya falta poco, pecas. Además te ves preciosa.

Le decía Terry con todo el amor del mundo, besando su vientre. Finalmente estuvieron ubicados en el comedor junto a Eleanor.

-Candy, querida, me hubieras dicho y te mandaba a subir la comida a tu habitación.

-No se preocupe, Eleanor, un poco de ejercicio me hace mejor. Si estoy mucho tiempo quieta se me hinchan los pies.

-Ya ansío que llegue nuestro bebé, todo este tiempo se ha hecho eterno.

Dijo Terry mientras se servía la comida.

-Señorita, no puede pasar aquí sin autorización. Señorita, por favor.

Se escuchaba la voz suplicante de la mucama y despertando la curiosidad de Eleanor y la pareja.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

Preguntó Eleanor molesta.

-¡Terry! ¡Buenas noticias!

Se escuchó la voz de la intrusa que entró pasando por encima de la mucama y de la misma Eleanor, ignorándolas con descaro y yendo directamente hacia Terry.

-Discúlpeme, señora, traté de detenerla, pero...

-¿Susana, se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo?

Preguntó Terry poniéndose de pie furioso.

-Yo... eh...

Trató de explicarse la patética actriz ante la furia de Terry.

-Mire señorita Marlow, le recuerdo que esta es mi casa y que nadie, absolutamente nadie entra aquí sin mi autorización. Que sea la última vez que se toma tal atrevimiento.

Dijo Eleanor tan molesta como su hijo. Candy se había puesto muy tensa. Esa mujer no le daba buena espina, sencillamente no podía tragarla.

-Yo... lo siento, es que quise decirle a Terry que...

-Di lo que tengas que decir y por favor, márchate. Ya has puesto a mi esposa muy nerviosa con tu presencia.

-Terry, perdón, es que pensé que... Bueno, no importa, sólo quería que supieras que te dieron el papel de Romeo.

Terry se quedó unos segundos sin habla, pero luego reaccionó y aunque la noticia era buena, no iba a pasar por alto el atrevimiento de Susana.

-Gracias por la noticia, pero era algo que yo pude haber sabido por mis propios medios, no necesito un mensajero. Por favor, voy a pedirte que nunca más pongas un pie en mi casa sin ser invitada.

-Discúlpame, Terry...

Decía Susana poniendo su cara de mustia y fingiendo un gran arrepentimiento.

-Ah y por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, que sea la última vez que mi esposa vaya a buscarme en el teatro y que tú le niegues mi presencia. Ella puede ir a verme cuando quiera y las veces que quiera.

Cuando Terry dijo eso a Susana se le desencajó el rostro y miró a Candy como si la quisiera diez metros bajo tierra.

-Así que tu mujercita ya te fue con el chisme.

-Mira Susana, he tenido bastante pasiencia contigo, pero no quieras pasarte de la raya, hacia mi esposa te vas a dirigir con respeto, ¿me has entendido?

Dijo Terry sacudiéndola fuerte y la frentuda se puso a temblar de miedo.

-Hijo, cálmate. Señorita Marlow, haga el favor de abandonar mi casa ahora mismo. Lissette, acompañe a la señorita hacia la salida por favor.

Rabiosa y humillada, Susana salió de la casa de Eleanor, pensando en cómo vengarse. El momento tan tranquilo del almuerzo se había ido al diablo gracias a la intromisión de la rubia desquiciada.

-Candy, ¿a dónde vas? Tienes que terminar tu comida...

-Déjame, Terry. Ya se me quitó el hambre.

-Pero, pecas, si ni siquiera probaste...

-No tengo hambre Terry, me voy a descansar.

-¡Maldición!

Exclamó Terry dando un puñetazo en la mesa del comedor después de que Candy se retiró a su habitación. Esa osadía iba a salirle muy cara a Susana se juró Terry.

-Tranquilo, mi vida. Ya se le pasará, ve a hablar con ella.

Le aconsejó Eleanor acariciándole la espalda. Terry respiró profundo y se dirigió a la habitación. Cuando llegó no pudo entrar porque Candy se había encerrado con seguro.

-Candy, abre la puerta por favor.

-No quiero, vete con tu amiga Susana.

-Vamos, pecas, abre. No digas tonterías.

-Dije que quiero descansar.

-Candice, si no abres la puerta ahora mismo, te juro que voy a derribarla.

-No lo harás.

-Pruébame y verás.

Dijo Terry ya perdiendo la pasiencia por completo y Candy se dio cuenta. A regañadientes abrió y no porque le tuviera miedo a Terry, él nunca había sido violento con ella, pero bien sabía que era capaz de derribar la puerta y esa no era su casa.

-Candy, princesa, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Por qué, Terry? ¿Por qué ella no te deja en paz?

Preguntó Candy sollozando.

-Porque está loca, princesa. Yo nisiquiera le doy los buenos días y ella está siempre encima de mi como las moscas.

-Pues yo no quiero que le hables nunca más, no quiero que vuelva aquí otra vez. No la quiero cerca de ti.

-Tranquila, pecosa, no te exaltes. Yo ya le dejé las cosas bien claras. Si se mete contigo otra vez voy a olvidarme de que es una mujer y voy a barrer el suelo con su cabeza.

Le decía Terry para que se calmara mientras le enjugaba las lágrimas. Le besó la frente y la abrazó.

-Mira, Terry, se está moviendo.

Y Candy llevó la mano de Terry a su vientre para que sintiera a su bebé que al parecer tenía una fiesta en su barriga.

-Es... es increíble, Candy.

Decía emocionado y parecía que su bebé reconocía su tacto, pues seguía haciendo piruetas para su papi. Ambos permanecieron mucho rato así, disfrutando las pataditas de pequitas y mandaron a que les subieran el almuerzo a la habitación, se quedarían ahí todo el día.

En Chicago todo marchaba con normalidad. La abuela estaba tranquila dirigiéndo la casa como siempre, Albert se ocupaba de los negocios, Archie había decido estudiar leyes en la universidad y Stear seguía con sus inventos y su ánimo había mejorado considerablemente desde que la abuela de Patty decidió alquilar una pequeña villa vacacional cerca de Lakewood, esto le permitía ver a su novia casi todos los días. El inventor iba caminando por la calle luego de haber comprado unas herramientas para su nuevo invento, nada más y nada menos que un avión. En su camino vio un volante que llamó su atención. Era un anuncio para reclutar jóvenes para la guerra, Stear se quedó meditando sobre el anuncio y llegó hasta su casa con la mente en las nubes y con el volante en las manos.

-Hermanito, ¿viste un fantasma? Traes una cara...

-Déjate de tonterías, Archie. Esto es un tema serio.

Dijo Stear molesto y sacudiendo el papel que traía en las manos.

-¿Qué es eso, Stear?

-Eh... nada, no es nada...

Respondió Stear nervioso y el papel resvaló de sus manos y Archie lo tomó y vio lo que era.

-Stear, espero que esto no signifique lo que yo estoy pensando.

Dijo el elegante con horror de saber la respuesta.

-¿Y qué? Muchos hombres están dando sus vidas por su patria y nosotros qué estamos haciendo, aquí, pasando largos días de ocio, amazando dinero sin pensar en nada más.

-Stear, ¿enloqueciste de repente? ¿Crees que yendo a morirte a la guerra vas a resolver en algo la situación? ¿Sabes cuántos jóvenes son reclutados diariamente para morir a cáusa de falsos ideales? No te dejes engañar, hermano.

-Archie, tú no sabes de qué estás hablando. Al menos yo no puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados y con la conciencia limpia mientras los demás pelean por defender la nación y yo estoy aquí sin aportarme nada.

-Stear, la mayoría de esos hombres y jóvenes han sido obligados a ir a la guerra. Muchos no viven para contarlo, otros llegan a penas con la mitad de sus extremidades, sin esperanza y sin futuro. Muchos son forzados a ir a la guerra, abandonando a sus familias, esposas, hijos... ¿Eso es lo que quieres, hermano? ¿Quieres matarnos a todos de angustia? La pobre abuela Eroy no va a resistir otra muerte injusta como la de Anthony. Y yo... Tú eres mi único hermano, no quiero perderte. Ya bastante hemos tenido con unos padres que siempre están ausentes, ahora tu también quieres dejarme.

Archie estaba muy exaltado y atemorizado sobre lo que estaba tramando Stear, pero el inventor parecía estar muy seguro sobre lo que quería hacer y Archie supo en su corazón que no podría detenerlo.

-Archie, lo siento, pero ya lo he decidido

-¡No lo permitiré! Albert no dejará que hagas semejante locura.

Pero Stear siguió caminando sin hacer caso a los gritos de su angustiado hermano. Había tomado una decisión, una que conllevaba muchos sacrificios.

Ese mismo día, Patty se había levantado sientiendo una opresión en el pecho, como un mal presentimiento y por alguna razón no pudo conciliar el sueño. Tuvo una extraña pesadilla donde se encontraba en casa un niño pequeño y dos oficiales militares le daban la noticia de que su esposo había muerto en combate, el sueño la perturbó mucho, pero no le prestó atención, lo descartó por absurdo. La voz de su abuela la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Patty, mi niña, tienes visita.

-¡Stear! No pensé que volvieras tan pronto.

-¿A caso quieres que me vaya, linda?

-No, claro que no, sólo que no me imaginé que... nada, que bueno que estás aquí, amor.

Dijo Patty y se colgó del cuello de Stear.

-Yo los dejo solos.

Dijo la abuela Martha y desapareció de la escena.

-¿Te pasa algo, Stear? Te noto muy tenso.

-Tenemos que hablar, linda. Ven siéntate.

Dijo el inventor señalándole el sofá, Patty ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, había algo en el semblante de Stear que no podía descifrar.

-Patty, tú... ¿me amas?

-¿Qué si te amo? Pero Stear, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? Claro que te amo, más que a mi vida, ¿por qué?

-Quería escucharlo una vez más.

-Stear, no te entiendo. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Patty estaba desesperada, presentía que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Patty... yo he tomado una desición... una que requiere grandes sacrificios y quiero decirte que... eres libre de elegir si vas acompañarme hasta el final o si quieres continuar tu camino... sin mi...

-¿De qué estás hablando, Stear? No entiendo nada.

Patty ya estaba muy angustiada, sentía que el alma se le había ido al suelo.

-Voy a enlistarme en el ejército, Patty.

La gordita se quedó sin palabras por casi un minuto, su cerebro estaba tratando de procesar la información.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, Stear. Tú no puedes hacerme esto. ¿Por qué quieres ir a la guerra a morir sin necesidad?

Gritaba Patty histérica al borde del llanto.

-Patty, por favor, compréndeme. Tengo que hacerlo, lo he sentido en mi corazón.

-Todo lo que hemos pasado para poder estar juntos, ahora que al fin lo estamos, ¿tú quieres irte a la guerra, Stear? ¿Quieres que yo comprenda eso? Que vas a dejar a tu familia, en especial a tu hermano que tanto te adora y te admira, a tu pobre abuela, a mi... Por ir a cumplir con no sé qué, por esta guerra sin sentido que lo único que ha hecho es cobrar la vida de miles de jóvenes, traer dolor, angustia y miseria. No, Stear, no puedo comprender eso, no puedo.

Patty estaba fuera de sí. Todo su mundo, sus planes, sus sueños se habían venido abajo en fracciones de segundos.

-Lo siento, Patty, ya tomé la desición. Si quieres esperarme y Dios me mantiene con vida y completo, regresaré a tí para siempre, si quieres que terminemos, lo entiendo...

-Stear, te amo, te amo demasiado. Pero si vas a dejarme atrás por este absurdo sentido del deber, entonces no hay nada más que decir. Lamento mucho que mi amor no haya sido suficiente para que encontraras tu lugar en el mundo. Toma.

Dijo Patty y le devolvió el anillo de compromiso que él le había dado hacía un mes atrás.

-Patty, no...

-Vete Stear. Vete y no vuelvas, no quiero verte más.

Dijo Patty llorando y muerta en vida.

-Adiós, Patty. Te amo...

Dijo Stear y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Patty lloró esa noche como nunca en su vida. Su abuela estaba desesperada sin poder hacer nada para calmar ese llanto devastador.

-Archie, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora y con esa botella?

Dijo Albert preocupado al encontrarse a su sobrino llorando en el despacho y había consumido casi media botella de whisky.

-Stear, Albert, me abandona. Nadie me quiere, nadie...

Decía Archie llorando y arrastrando las palabras por el efecto del alcohol.

-¿Cómo que te abandonó? No te entiendo.

-Me abandonó por esto, Albert, nos abandonó a todo, por esto.

Archie le tiró el volante con el anuncio de la guerra que hacía unas horas había traído Stear.

-¿Stear piensa irse a la guerra?

Preguntó Albert sorprendido.

-Haz algo, Albert, por favor te lo suplico. No lo dejes ir, por favor.

Suplicaba Archie y el mismo Albert estuvo a punto de llorar. Partía el alma ver a su sobrino tan afectado.

-Archie... Yo tengo que dejar que Stear siga su camino en la vida... me gustaría que se quedara, pero yo no puedo obligarlo, es algo que él tiene que decidir por cuenta propia. No estoy aquí para controlar sus vidas, sino para darles el apoyo y dirigirlos en beneficio de la unión familiar, pero ustedes mismos son responsables de elegir su propio destino, lo que quieren hacer con sus vidas. Dale tiempo, tal vez mañana se lo piense mejor y recapacite.

-Tú no entiendes. Nadie me entiende. Ninguno quiere hacer nada por detener su locura. Debí de enlistarme yo mismo, total, no tengo nada, ni padres, ni hermanos, no tengo ninguna linda chica esperándome en ninguna parte. No tengo nada, debí irme yo, no tengo nada que perder.

Decía Archie a toda boca sin poder contenerse. Iba a empinar la botella otra vez, pero Albert se lo impidió.

-Ya basta, Archie. Sintiendo lástima por ti mismo no vas a conseguir nada. Emborrachándote no vas a hacer que tu hermano cambie de opinión. Suelta esa botella, date un buen baño y ve a dormir. Ya es tarde.

Albert tomó a Archie él mismo y lo arrastró hacia su habitación y con la ayuda de uno de los sirvientes, lo desvistió, le dio un baño con agua fría y lo dejaron en su cama.

Una semana ya había pasado desde la decisión de Stear, no había vuelto a la casa, nadie sabía dónde estaba hospedándose ni qué estaba haciendo, pero estaban seguros de que aún no había partido, pues en ninguno de los registros de los reclutados se encontraba su nombre y la fecha para el próximo reclutamiento no había llegado. Patty estaba desolada. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Compró un boleto de tren y se dirigió a New York.

-¡Patty! Amiga, te eché mucho de menos.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho, Candy. Vaya, estás hermosa, Candy.

Dijo Patty refiriéndose al muy avanzado embarazo de su amiga que apenas podía caminar.

-Patty... ¿te pasa algo?

-¡Ay, Candy!

Exclamó Patty rompiendo en llanto, alarmando a la pecosa que se puso muy nerviosa.

-Patty, ¿qué sucede? Lizzette, por favor, súbanos un té a mi habitación. Ven, Patty.

Candy se llevó a Patty en la habitación para poder hablar con tranquilidad y privacidad.

-Ahora si vas a decirme qué te pasa.

Le dijo la pecosa muy seria a su amiga.

-Stear, Candy. Hace una semana decidió enlistarse en el ejército y no hemos sabido nada más de él.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Pero...

La voz de Candy pasó de sorprendida a angustiada.

-Terminamos, Candy, ya no somos nada...

Patty se ahogaba en llanto y a Candy se le estaba partiendo el alma en mil pedazos sin poder hacer nada.

-Pero Patty, trata de calmarte, él recapacitará... No puede abandonarnos a todos así como así...

-Ya lo hizo, Candy, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

Dijo Patricia muy alterada.

-Imagino el dolor que debes estar pasando, Patty, pero...

-¡Estoy embarazada, Candy!

-¿Cómo?

Continuará...

Hola chicas. Como les advertí, este capítulo sería triste y dramático. Sé que muchas van a querer pedir mi cabeza, pero ya saben que no todo es color de rosas y lamentablemente este era un tema que no podía pasar por alto. Aún faltan muchas sorpresas más y muchos otros cabos que atar, pero les prometo que no las defraudaré a ninguna, sean pacientes, les prometí que esta sería nuestra historia soñada y lo será...

Bueno, espero que a pesar de lo triste, les haya gustado este capítulo. Esperaré sus reviews.

Las quiero, niñas lindas

Wendy


	30. Chapter 30

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 30 Consecuencias

Candy no podía salir de su asombro. ¿Patty embarazada? Ahora si todo se estaba complicando y mucho. Patty estaba desesperada, sus hermosos ojos castaños denotaban una tristeza profunda, una decepción que no sabía como sobrellevarla.

-Pero, Patty, ¿Stear lo sabe y aún así decidió enlistarse?

-No. Yo a penas me enteré hace un par de días. Ni siquiera mi abuela lo sabe.

_**Flashback**_

Patty había llegado de sorpresa a la manción de lakewood. Quería ver la cara de Stear cuando supiera que ya no estarían tan lejos, por el contrario, vivirían muy cerca.

-¿Es en serio, Patty? ¿Van a quedarse en Lakewood?

Preguntaba Stear emocionado y dando saltos como un niño, adorable.

-¡Sí! Mi abuela convenció a mi padre de que nos dejara alquilar una villa que sólo está a unos veinte minutos de aquí.

-¡Que Dios bendiga a tu abuela!

Dijo Stear y la alzó por los aires haciendo que la gordita riera como una niña.

-¿Y cómo están todos, mi amor?

-Pues la abuela está muy bien, ya sabes, dando órdenes todo el tiempo y poniendo el grito al cielo cada vez que Albert salta con sus comentarios nada decentes según ella. Pero si te refieres a Archie... Pues él está más tranquilo, pero muchas veces se le ve deprimido, melancólico. Se ha encerrado en la soledad.

Explicaba el inventor con pesar.

-Pronto econtrará alguien que llene ese gran vacío, lo sé. Es un buen chico, merece ser feliz.

-Tienes razón, pero ya no hablemos de eso. Vamos a dar un paseo, ven.

De la mano, la pareja comenzó a recorrer todos los alrededores y recovecos de Lakewood hasta que llegaron a un hermoso río, el pasto se negaba a perder su esplendor a pesar de que se avecinaba el invierno. Había un gran árbol que tenía muchas iniciales talladas en su tronco.

-Estas iniciales son las mias y las de Archie, estas de más abajo son las de Anthony... y estas, por supuesto, las de Candy.

Explicaba Stear a Patty y ésta lo escuchaba enajenada. Una gran dulzura invadió de pronto al inventor, fue acercándose poco a poco a Patty y la besó. Sólo que esta vez no fue uno de los tímidos y castos besos que habían compartido siempre, éste no tenía cohibición, fue uno con pasión y entrega, una experiencia totalmente distinta para Patty que sentía que todo su ser se estaba consumiendo. Stear por su parte, nunca imaginó que unos labios tan tiernos e inocentes tuvieran el poder de transportarlo a la gloria.

-Te amo, Patricia. No lo dudes.

-Yo también te amo, Stear. Gracias por llenar mi vida de la manera más hermosa, ya no recuerdo lo que es la soledad.

Decía Patty sin miedo, sin timidez, sin ninguna reserva.

-¿Quieres ir a mi rincón especial?

-¿Tú rincón especial?

-Sí, es un lugar mágico, así lo considero yo, cuando quiero estar solo o encontrarme conmigo mismo voy allí.

-Entonces quiero conocer ese lugar, mi amor. Todo lo que es especial para tí, lo será para mí.

-Pues ven, Patty, vamos.

Y corriendo de la mano, Stear, como un loco enamorado guió a Patty a ese lugar que lo había visto llorar, reir, feliz, en soledad, donde tantas veces había econtrado las respuestas que su corazón necesitaba cuando las atribulaciones y el sentimiento de abandono por parte de sus padres lo acorralaba.

-Es aquí, linda.

-¡Wow! Ahora entiendo a qué te referías. ¿Este lugar es real? ¿No estoy soñando?

Stear había llevado a Patty por un sendero de maravillosas flores silvestres, las ramas enredadas de los árboles habían formado una especie de puente encima de ellos, los colores otoñales de las pocas hojas que quedaban en los árboles eran hermosos. Era como si hubieran llegado al paraíso. El pasto era suave y tupido, se podía escuchar el vaivén del río.

-Ahora ya conoces mi secreto, Patty.

-Yo... me siento feliz, mi amor, de que hayas compartido este maravilloso lugar conmigo.

-Un lugar especial sólo podría ser compartido con la chica más especial del mundo. Tú, mi niña hermosa.

Los sentimientos del inventor hacia la gordita se habían hecho mucho más fueres con el paso del tiempo. La distancia no había podido devilitar esos fuertes lazos que lo unían.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más deseo ahora, Patty?

-Dime.

-Esto.

Una faceta que nunca antes había sido vista en Stear se mostró esa tarde en aquél sendero paradisiaco. Stear se apoderó de los labios de su novia y la besó con tanto ímpetu y necesidad que ambos estaban quedándose sin aliento. Patty olvidó todo lo que había a su alrededor, su timidez, sus costumbres, todo lo que había sabido y sólo se entregó enteramente a esos labios que la reclamaban con pasión y desenfreno. Stear sintió la necesidad de tenerla aún más cerca, así que tomándola sutilmente por la cintura la atrajo más hacia él y siguió besándola intensamente y ella sintió que se le doblaban las piernas. ¿Un beso era capaz de todo eso? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Pero no sabía que unas manos podían llegar hacer mucho más. Stear comenzó a pasar su manos por la espalda y la cintura de ella mientras sus labios pasaron de su boca a su cuello y oreja. Patty pensó que se estaba deshaciendo, pero un gran impulso la llevó a devolver todas las caricias de Stear y comenzó a acariciarlo por el pecho que quedaba un poco al descubierto de la camisa que tenía puesta, la sutil e inocente caricia encendió a Stear de una manera arrolladora.

-Te deseo, Patricia. Te deseo mucho.

Dijo Stear ahogado y sin aliento, mientras sus manos ya estaban haciendo escante en los pechos de Patty, ella no hizo nada por detenerlo, no podía. Sólo quería sentir esas manos fuertes y firmes por todo su cuerpo.

-Yo también te deseo, Stear. No sabes cuánto.

Stear ya se encontraba desabotonando los botones de la blusa de Patty, besaba todo su pecho con avidez, Patty no pudo evitar lanzar pequeños gemidos de placer. Metió sus temblorosas manos por debajo de la camisa de Stear y lo acarició, él la instó a que le quitara la camisa, ella no se hizo de rogar.

-¿Estás segura, linda? Estás a tiempo...

Comenzó a decir Stear con la voz entrecortada pero sin dejar de besar y acariciar ese cuerpo que era perfecto para él, su novia era hermosa, había muchas cosas que el vestido no dejaba que se mostraran.

-Estoy segura, mi amor. Completamente.

Entonces ahí, en ese delicado pasto, en ese mágico lugar, donde sólo se podía escuchar la melodía de los pajarillos y el dulce jugueteo de los cáuces del río, Stear fue despojando a Patty de su ropa y ella hacía lo mismo. Cuando al fin estuvieron desnudos los dos, se quedaron un largo rato contemplándose. Entonces Stear tomó la iniciativa y la acercó a él.

-No tengas miedo, Patty. Ven aquí. Eres hermosa, cada parte de tu cuerpo lo es.

Stear comenzó otro concierto de besos por esa boca que lo enloquecía e inició otro recorrido de caricias por su cuerpo. Cuando ambos estuvieron totalmente encendidos, que no podían más. Stear la recostó sobre la hierba y comenzó a besar cada espacio de esa piel tan suave y lozana.

-¿Estás lista, Patty? No quiero lastimarte...

-Estoy lista, mi amor. Por favor...

Stear no necesitó más. Empezó a depositar los besos más dulces sobre esos labios, se colocó sobre ella y ella a su vez instintivamente separó sus piernas mientras se aferraba fuertemente a su espalda. Poco a poco, Stear comenzó a entrar en ella y a moverse suave y delicadamente. Patty le seguía el paso, estaba disfrutando la magia del momento aunque sentía una breve molestia por la invasión que estaba experimentando. Stear siguió besándola para relajarla y darle más seguridad, hizo un poco más de presión y entró completamente en ella. Patty ahogó un grito por el inesperado dolor y a los pocos segundos siguió moviéndose debajo de Stear, tratando de igualar su ritmo. Entre gemidos y suspiros, finalmente ambos culminaron su acto de amor. Lo más hermoso que hayan experimentado jamás.

-Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, Patricia.

Dijo Stear acostado y agotado encima de ella.

-Y yo te amo a tí con toda mi alma.

Permanecieron así un rato hasta que finalmente tuvieron que volver, llevaban mucho tiempo fuera y solos, eso no era bien visto en esa época y él no quería arruinar la reputación de Patty.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Candy había escuchado muy atenta todo el relato de su amiga. No podía entender cómo, después de tantas cosas vividas su primo haya tomado esa desición de manera tan impulsiva. Candy convenció a Patty de que se tomara el té y se recostara un rato. Ella sabía que la tristeza y las emociones fuertes no hacían nada bien en su estado.

En una de las calles de Chicago se encontraba Stear deambulando. Se había cambiando la forma de vestir y usaba un sombrero de ala ancha para no ser reconocido, tampoco llevaba sus anteojos y estaba hospedándose en una pozada humilde en lo que llegaba la fecha del próximo reclutamiento. En su andar despistado tropezó con vagabundo que pedía limosna en la acera. Pidió disculpas y depositó unas monedas en la pequeña vasija que tenía el hombre. Stear se quedó mirándolo con un poco de asombro. El vagabundo no parecía tener más de treinta años a pesar de la insipiente barba que llevaba debido al abandono e inclemencia de la vida que llevaba. Le faltaban ambas piernas y sus brazos mostraban múltiples cicatrices de quemaduras, balas, cortaduras, pero al parecer las heridas más profundas se encontraban en su alma.

-Joven, lo veo muy atribulado

-¿Me habla a mí?

Preguntó Stear con un poco de desconcierto.

-¿Acaso ves a alguien más aquí?

Dijo el vagabundo sonriendo y mostrando una muy deteriorada dentadura, pero su sonrisa era muy afable.

-Lo siento... yo... Me llamo Alistear Cornwell...

-Yo soy el soldado de infantería Wallace Spencer.

Se presentó el limosnero con ironía, aunque no estaba mientiendo.

-¿Soldado?

Preguntó Stear estupefacto.

-Así es joven. Al menos eso era. Ahora ejerzo el papel de vagabundo, ya no sirvo para la milicia.

-Pero cómo es posible, si usted fue un soldado de infantería...

-¡Ay muchacho! Esta son las consecuencias de la guerra. ¿Tú piensas que realmente salimos a luchar por nuestra patria y que somos reconocidos como héroes al regresar? Y eso si logramos regresar. No, muchacho. La guerra sólo trae más guerra. Nos mandan a morir para engrandecerse ellos, su lucha no es por el bienestar de su pueblo, su lucha es por el poder, mientras ellos tienen hambre y sed de poder, el pueblo muere de hambre y sed de justicia.

Relataba el vagabundo y sus ojos se habían nublado de pesar y rencor. Stear estaba impactado, pero siguió escuchándolo con atención.

-Yo tenía planes, sueños, una hermosa chica que me esperaba para casarnos, una familia e ilusamente, una patria que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Terminé siendo una carga para mi familia, mi nación me mira con lástima y desprecio. Eso es lo que hay en la guerra, muchacho. No vas a pelear por tus ideales, vas a pelear para enaltecer el ego y el poderío de la ambición.

-Pues yo no creo que eso sea así, usted es un héroe, para mí lo es...

-Muchacho, muchacho, eres muy joven y no sabes lo que dices. Después va a ser demasiado tarde. La guerra sólo es sangre, fuego y horror. Vas a dejar una familia devastada con tu muerte y si no mueres, las memorias de guerra harán mella en tu vida, nunca volverás a ser tú, el mundo nunca lo verás de la misma manera. Y eso es sólo en el mejor de los casos. Si llegaras incompleto, como lo hice yo... Vas a ver que tu sacrificio no valió de nada y muchos más seguirán cayendo detrás de ti sin que puedas evitarlo. Tu novia... ella encontrará consuelo... en otros brazos, te olvidará porque tiene que pensar en su futuro y tú ya no tendrás futuro, no junto a ella. La verás caminar por las calles de la mano de un hombre que no serás tú y llevando en su vientre un hijo que debería ser tuyo...

El vagabundo en las últimas palabras soltaba un llanto desgarrador. Stear había sido tocado fuertemente por esas palabras tan llenas de dolor y verdad.

-¿Quieres que te diga si valió la pena, muchacho? Sólo mírame.

El vagabundo se levantó la manta y le mostró sus muñones. Stear lo miró espantado y llevó su vista a otro lado.

-Yo... lo siento... lamento que haya tenido ese final...

-No lo sientas, si quieres hacer algo por los demás, agradece a la vida tu oportunidad de poder elegir. No lleves esta desgracia a tu familia. No le rompas el corazón a la linda chica que te espera. ¿Que cómo lo sé? Esa mirada que tienes tú... yo también la tuve... Pero sobre todo, no entregues tu vida en vano, nada de lo que te venden es real. La guerra sólo trae más guerra, la violencia nunca podrá traer paz y la muerte sólo acarrea más muerte.

Stear depositó unas monedas más en la vasija del indigente y siguió su camino cabizbajo sin decir ni una palabra.

-¡Archie! ¿Dónde estás?

Gritaba Albert desesperado, no sabían el paradero del elegante y nadie lo había visto salir de la casa. El rubio estaba empapado por la lluvia torrencial que estaba cayendo en ese momento.

-¡Archie! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí afuera con esta lluvia? Vas morir de una pulmonía.

-Se fue, Albert. Me dejó.

Archie estaba delirando. Albert lo llevó a dentro y lo cambió de ropa. Le puso las manos sobre la frente y vio que estaba ardiendo y para colmo comenzó a tocer bien fuerte.

-Stear... no me dejes, hermano...

Archie seguía delirando y su frente estaba empapada en sudor.

-Hay que llevarlo al hospital. George, llama al chofer de inmediato.

Continuará...

Hola chicas! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Muchas sorpresas, ¿no? Y nos esperan muchas más, ahora es que esto va a ponerse bueno y cupido andará haciendo de las suyas. Ya estamos por concluir esta aventura, espero que me sigan acompañando.

Wendy


	31. Chapter 31

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 31 Reencuentros

Archie había sido llevado de inmediato al hospital Saint James de Chicago. Llevaba dos días interno debido a las fuertes fiebres que había tenido, pero ya se encontraba mejor, no deliraba.

-Señor Cornwell, tiene que comer, por favor.

Le suplicaba la dulce enfermera que lo había cuidado durante su hospitalización. Archie se sentía muy bien en su compañía, por extraño que pareciera, se sentía cómodo en su presencia y había algo que le llamaba la atención de ella.

-No tengo hambre, gracias.

-Si no come, yo misma me veré en la obligación de darle la comida como si fuera un niño.

-¡Bah! No sería capaz.

Respondió Archie burlón. Pero la burla no le duró mucho porque cuando abrió la boca para reirse se topó con la cuchara llena de avena que le estampó la enfermera de sopetón.

-¿Decía usted, señor Cornwell?

Y la enfermera le regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa de triunfo que lo dejó sin aire. Estaba seguro que la había visto antes. Su cabello, sus ojos... Era una joven hermosa y esbelta, no muy extrovertida, pero tampoco tímida.

-Decía que siempre y cuando usted me de la comida, me como lo que sea.

Dijo Archie y le sonrío coquetamente poniéndola nerviosa.

-Buenos días señor Cornwell. Le tengo muy buenas noticias. Revisé su último reporte de salud y dado que ya no hay más fiebre y nada de que preocuparse, puede irse a casa esta misma tarde. En recepción puede recoger la receta que dejé para usted.

Decía el médico que lo había atendido, pues a pesar de las fuertes fiebres, sólo fue un resfriado y no pulmonía, gracias a Dios.

-Señorita Britter, prepare la hoja para darle de alta al señor. Buenos días.

Dijo el doctor y se marchó, dejando a Archie con la boca abierta por la impresión. ¿Britter? Es que a caso... no, no podía ser.

-¿Annie?

-La misma. ¿Cómo has estado, Archie?

-Yo... bien. Disculpa si no te había reconocido antes... es que nunca imaginé que tú...

-Lo sé. Creo que yo nunca imaginé esto tampoco. El tiempo pasó y yo encontré mi camino, algo que me gusta y que me permite hacer algo por los demás. Aún soy residente, pero estoy a punto de graduarme.

-Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa. Annie... hay algo que nunca te dije y que aunque tal vez sea un poco tarde, quiero hacerlo ahora... no sé si vuelva a tener otra oportunidad así que... Quiero pedirte una disculpa por la forma en que te hablé aquella vez en el colegio, sé que...

-No hay nada de que disculpar. Tus palabras fueron duras, es verdad, pero yo me gané cada una de ellas. Hice mucho daño y esa sacudida y sinceridad por parte tuya y de Candy... me hicieron encontrar mi lugar en la vida otra vez, recuperé quien fui.

-Me alegra que hayas logrado todo esto. Candy estará muy orgullosa.

-Ojalá. En parte, todo esto lo hice por ella. Mi hermana, espero que algún día pueda perdonarme. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarle...

A Annie se le estaban aguando los ojos y Archie se sentía muy conmovido.

-Ella ya te perdonó hace mucho. Hay tantas cosas que no sabes. Ella y Terrence Grandchester se casaron... Van a tener un bebé dentro de un mes...

-¡Wow! No perdieron tiempo esos dos. Que alegría. Ella merecía ser feliz.

-Lo es. Viven en New York con la madre de Terry. Deberías hacerle una visita, de seguro que se alegrará de verte otra vez.

-Yo... no estoy segura... pero lo pensaré.

Dijo Annie sonriendo y un poco nerviosa, pues Archie instintivamente le había tomado la mano y la miraba con una dulzura que nunca le había visto, al menos no para con ella.

-Bueno, Archie, fue un placer haberte encontrado aquí, aunque fuera en estas circunstancias. Te dejo para que te prepares, yo voy a llenar tu hoja de alta.

Annie trató de liberar su mano de la de él pero él parecía no querer soltarla.

-Annie... yo... Sé que es muy rápido, pero sentí la necesidad de invitarte a cenar mañana en la casa. No me lo tomes a mal, pero me gustaría agradecerte todos los cuidados y pasiencia que me tuviste. Además pensé que tal vez te gustaría ver a Patty...

-No lo sé, Archie... No sé si estoy preparada todavía. Hay ciertas cosas que aún estoy superando y sé que de alguna manera Patty debe estar resentida por la forma en que me comporté...

-¡Qué dices! Nadie te guarda rencor, Annie... Por favor, no me rechazes. A todos nos dará gusto que nos visites.

Archie miraba a Annie con ojos suplicantes y ella que en el fondo seguía guardando ese amor no pudo luchar con esa mirada.

-Está bien, Archie, iré...

-Gracias. ¿Te recojo aquí?

-No. Estoy libre mañana. Puedes pasar por mí en mi casa, no está lejos de aquí.

-Perfecto. Te recojo a las seis de la tarde, si no hay incoveniente.

Annie le extendió un papel con su dirección y se despidió, Archie no perdió tiempo y besó su mano galantemente.

-Stear, muchacho, ¿qué haces aquí? No te habías ido a...

-No señora Martha. No tuve el valor. Volví a buscar lo único por lo que sí vale la pena luchar. Por favor, dígale a Patty que estoy aquí.

Suplicó Stear, pero a la abuela Martha se le desencajó el rostro. El semblante atribulado del inventor la conmovió profundamente.

-Hijo, Patty... no está aquí, ella...

-¿No está? Pero... ¿A dónde se fue?

-No lo sé, hijo. Sólo dejó una nota diciendo que estaría bien, que necesitaba unos días para estar sola, pero no dijo dónde iba y yo estoy muy preocupada...

Stear sintió un gran remordimiento de conciencia. Sabía que la desaparición de Patty tenía mucho que ver con su absurda decisión. Se sintió perdido.

_**No ha podido olvidar mi corazón**_

_**aquellos ojos tristes, soñadores que yo amé**_

_**La dejé por conquistar una ilusión**_

_**y perdí su rastro y ahora sé que es ella**_

_**todo lo que yo buscaba **_

_**Y ahora estoy aquí buscándola de nuevo**_

_**ya no está, se fue, tal vez si usted la ha visto**_

_**dígale que yo siempre la adoré **_

_**y que nunca la olvidé**_

_**que mi vida es un desierto y muero yo de sed**_

_**Y dígale también que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar**_

_**no hay brillo en las estrellas, ya ni el sol me calienta**_

_**y estoy muy solo aquí, no sé a dónde fue**_

_**por favor, dígale usted**_

-Todo esto es mi culpa. Yo fui un estúpido. Un estúpido.

Gritaba Stear al borde del llanto, estaba realmente desesperado.

-Tranquilo, Stear, ella va a regresar. Sólo dale tiempo, ella necesita estar sola. Está muy dolida. Perdóname que te lo diga, pero la dejaste deshecha. Pasó largos días llorando. Yo ya no sabía que hacer...

_**Fueron tantos los momentos que la amé**_

_**que siento sus caricias y su olor está en mi piel**_

_**cada noche la abrazaba junto a mí**_

_**la cubría de besos y entre mil caricias la llevaba a la locura**_

_**Y ahora estoy aquí buscándola de nuevo**_

_**ya no está, se fue, tal vez si usted la ha visto**_

_**dígale que yo siempre la adoré y que nunca la olvidé**_

_**que mi vida es un desierto y muero yo de sed**_

_**Y dígale también que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar**_

_**no hay brillo en las estrellas, ya ni el sol me calienta**_

_**y estoy muy solo aquí, no sé a dónde fue**_

_**por favor, dígale usted**_

-Voy a encontrarla, así tenga que buscarla debajo de las piedras. Voy a traerla de vuelta. Lo juro.

Dijo Stear con convicción y se marchó.

Todo parecía marchar de maravilla en la casa de Eleanor. Patty ya se estaba despidiendo de Candy, luego de haber pasado tres días con ella que le hicieron mucho bien. El desahogarse y sacar su dolor la reconfortó bastante y había renovado las fuerzas. Por alguna razón podía decirse que hasta estaba feliz y ni ella misma sabía por qué.

-Bueno, chicas, si ya están listas, las espero en el auto.

Dijo Terry que llevaría a Patricia a la estación del tren.

-Ya estamos listas, mi amor.

-Princesa, ¿no prefieres quedarte a descansar? Yo llevaré a Patty...

-No, Terry, estoy perfectamente.

-Bueno, está bien, vámonos.

La pareja dejó a Patricia en la estación y luego se detuvieron en un restaurante a almorzar. Mucha gente reconocía a Terry, debido a su papel en el Rey Lear y por los rumores de que interpretaría a Romeo en la próxima obra, así que decidieron sentarse en el área más alejada.

-Candy, ¿te gustaría acompañarme al teatro? Quiero que todos te conoscan. Así evitamos malos entendidos...

-Me gustaría, pero... tener que encontrarme con la frente de martillo de tu compañera...

-Princesa, por favor, con más razón para que vayas conmigo, así despejamos ciertas dudas sobre quién es la que tiene que estar colgada de mi.

-Está bien, pero a la más mínima provocación no respondo y voy a tumbarle todos los dientes.

-No hay problema, yo la sostengo y tú le pegas.

Dijo Terry y ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Lo que Terry no sabía era que Candy hablaba muy en serio y hasta deseaba que la mosca muerta de Susana la provocara para tener la excusa perfecta para estrangularla. En media hora estuvieron en el teatro. Todo estaba tranquilo, algunos se encontraban ensayando sus líneas y otros platicaban amenamente.

-Buenas tardes, Robert.

-Vaya, que sorpresa. El escurridizo Terrence Grandchester nos está visitando.

-Ya déjate de payasadas, Robert. Te presento a mi esposa, Candice Grandchester.

-Un placer, señora.

Dijo Robert, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, atractivo y galante. Besó su mano y se presentó. Terry se puso un poco serio, era algo que aún no había podido superar.

-El placer es mío, señor.

-No sabía que eras casado, Grandchester. Hasta vas a ser papá.

Dijo una joven castaña y muy atractiva que acababa de llegar.

-Candy, esta fastidiosa chica es mi compañera Karen Klaise.

Dijo Terry burlón aunque se llevaba muy bien con Karen, más bien era con la única que se llevaba del grupo.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Klaise.

Saludó Candy amablemente y la chica le sonrió, le cayó bien al parecer.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Así que Terrence es casado, con hijo en camino y toda la cosa. Señora Grandchester, permítame decirle que es usted muy hermosa. Ya veo por qué ciertas personas no tienen esperanzas con él.

Este comentario mordaz lo lanzó Jerry, un compañero de Terry que al parecer siempre sintió celos de él y no perdía oportunidad para provocarlo. Pero lo que sacó a Terry de control fue cuando Jerry besó la mano de Candy y se la retuvo por un largo rato, haciendo que ella se sintiera incómoda y nada de eso pasó desapercivido para nadie.

-Jerry, a nadie le interesa tus opiniones, así que por favor, suelta la mano de mi esposa.

Dijo Terry furioso y muerto de celos.

-Está bien, duquecito, ¡que carácter!

-¿Cómo me llamaste, imbécil?

-Terry, por favor, no le hagas caso, amor.

Dijo Candy tratando de calmar a Terry, conocía muy bien a su rebelde y sabía que la cosa se estaba poniéndo fea.

-Ya chicos, dejen las tonterías. No es bueno exponer a la señora a estas escenas en su estado. Por cierto, felicidades, señora.

-Gracias, señor Robert...

-¡Terry! Te extrañé mucho. ¿Cómo estás?

Llegó Susana abrazando a Terry como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo.

-Susana, por favor suéltame. ¿Desde cuándo tú y yo nos abrazamos de esta manera? Ni siquiera somos amigos, no voy a seguir tolerando tu comportamiento.

Estalló Terry y Candy estaba hecha una furia.

-Ya me tienes harta, actriz de cuarta. Vuelves a acercarte de esa manera a mi esposo y te juro que no repondo.

Dijo Candy sujetando a Susana por su largo cabello, pues ya había aguantado bastante las impertenencias de la frentuda y llegó al límite. Terry se la quitó de encima, mientras que los otros miraban todo el espectáculo muy curiosos.

-Pues es una lástima, querida. Porque yo seré Julieta. Osea, que me espera mucho tiempo junto a tu esposito y serán muchas las escenas que van a requerir que estemos muy cerquita...

Dijo Susana provocadoramente.

-Ahora sí te la ganaste, con todo y recivo de garantía.

¡Plaf!

El bofetón del siglo se estampó en la cara de la actriz y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. A pesar del estado de Candy, no iba a dejar que esa lagartona la humillara, además sabía que Terry no iba a permitir que ella la tocara.

-Eres una maldita infeliz. Da gracias a Dios que estás embarazada porque si no...

-¿Si no qué, Susana? Tú te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a mi esposa y te juro que te mueres. No sabes quién soy y créeme que no querrás averiguarlo.

Le ladró Terry a la mosca muerta de Susana sujetándola del brazo con violencia y la rubia lo miraba con pavor.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! Susana, estás suspendida por una semana. Tu actitud es vergonsoza, has puesto mi compañía en ridículo en frente de la señora Grandchester y no voy a permitir este comportamiento. Karen, tú serás Julieta. Susana, vete de aquí ahora mismo, ya hablaremos tú y yo después.

Dijo Robert Hathaway perdiendo los estribos. Ya hacía tiempo que Susana se había convertido en un problema con su comportamiento caprichoso e infantil.

-Pero Robert... yo...

Intentó disculparse Susana, pero Robert se mantuvo implacable.

-Esto no se queda así, gorda estúpida. Y tú, disfruta el papel mientras te dure.

Dijo Susana llena de veneno y rabia dirigiéndose a Candy y a Karen.

-Terrence, lamento que esto haya pasado, señora Grandchester...

-No te preocupes, Robert, mi esposa y yo ya nos vamos.

Se despidieron hechos ambos una furia y se montaron en el auto y realizaron todo el trayecto a casa en silencio. Cuando entraron en la casa, Candy siguió de largo a su habitación dejando a Eleanor muy intrigada, ya que ni siquiera la saludó.

-Terry, ¿que pasó?

-Lo mismo de siempre, mamá. La maldita Susana la provocó. Luego te cuento.

Respondió Terry y siguió a Candy a su habitación donde la encontró sentada en la cama llorando.

-Perdóname, Terry. No quise formar un escándalo, pero es que...

-Está bien, princesa. No estoy reclamándote nada, si tú no lo hubieras hecho, lo hubiera hecho yo, ya me conoces.

-Sí, pero... y si perdías el papel que tanto has soñado por mi culpa...

-Candy... ese papel no me importa tanto como me importas tú y mi bebé. No estoy molesto contigo, pecas.

-Es que ella en verdad es insoportable, Terry...

-Lo sé, mi amor, pero ya no va a molestarte más, nisiquiera va hacer el papel de Julieta, así que no tendrá excusas para estar acosándome todo el tiempo.

-No quiero que le hables nunca más.

-No lo haré. Ahora ven aquí. No quiero que estés angustiada. Además hace horas que no juego con pequitas.

Dijo Terry acercándola a él y llenando su panza de besos y a ella también.

-¿Verdad que está enorme?

-Sí, mi amor, pero te ves hermosa así. Ya estoy loco porque nazca. Quiero cargarla ya. Quiero verte con ella en brazos, siempre he soñado con esa escena.

-Yo también ansío que llegue ya. Aunque pienso que es un niño, pues está tan grande...

-Sea lo que sea, lo voy amar con toda mi alma. Voy a enseñarle a montar caballo, a molestar a la tía Elroy, a fumar...

-¡Terry!

-Sólo bromeaba, mi amor. Jamás mi hija tocará un cigarrillo.

-Más te vale.

Le dijo Candy amenazadoramente.

-Princesa, tus pies están hinchados, ¿te duelen?

-Un poco...

Entonces Terry comenzó a masajearselos para relajarla y al rato ella se quedó dormida. Terry la miraba con adoración y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, recordó de repente que no se veía así de inofensiva cuando puso en su lugar a Susana. Se sintió orgulloso, su pecosa también lo celaba, aunque no como él a ella. De repente él también se sintió muy cansado, los ensayos habían sido agotadores, la obra sería en dos semanas, y con eso de que ya Susana no interpretaría a Julieta, significaba que tenía que practicar todo desde el principio con Karen. Lo que Terry no sabía era que muchas cosas iban a acontecer en esas dos semanas, cosas que marcarían sus vidas para siempre.

Continuará...

Hola mis niñas! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Me gustaría saber qué opinan.

¿Qué les pareció el regreso de Annie?

¿Están satisfechas con la decisión de Stear?

¿Les gustó cómo Candy puso en su lugar a la Gusana?

¿Piensan que la frente de martillo va a dejar las cosas así?

Nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia. A petición popular añadiré un epílogo para que sepan que sucedió después con nuestra pareja favorita y con todos los personajes.

Bueno, cuento con sus reviews.

Las quiero,

Wendy


	32. Chapter 32

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 32 Reconquista

Una semana y media había pasado desde que Archie hubiera invitado a Annie a cenar. Todo salió bastante bien, la familia aceptó a Annie sin problemas, ella y Archie iniciaron un bonita amistad y Archie iba a buscarla al hospital o a la casa bajo cualquier pretesto. Esa tarde se hallaban conversando en el jardín de la casa de los Britter, ya que era el día libre de Annie.

-Annie, quiero decirte que me la he pasado muy bien en tu compañía, conociéndote... De verdad es una lástima no haberlo hecho antes. Me perdí de una muy buena amistad por...

-Ya... lo que pasó antes es pasado y yo ya lo olvidé. Empecé esta nueva vida y estoy complacida. Ya no sufro por lo que no tengo y no aspiro a grandezas, ahora simplemente vivo, doy y recivo todo la que la vida quiera ofrecerme. Tú me negaste tu amistad, es cierto, pero que yo recuerde tampoco hice nada por merecerla.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero mi orgullo y mi necedad por seguir un sueño imposible me impidieron ver muchas cosas. Disculpa si no supe ver a tiempo lo maravillosa que eres...

Archie le decía estas palabras Annie y ella pudo ver sinceridad en sus ojos, de repente la esperanza resurgía de las cenizas, pero ella disimulaba su emoción. Esta vez se tomaría las cosas con calma, no actuaría impulsivamente. Además, a pesar de que Archie la miraba de una forma muy distinta ahora y había tenido muchos detalles con ella que nunca soñó o que más bien dejó de soñar con ellos al pasar el tiempo, no quería ilusionarse y salir lastimada. Tal vez él sólo estaba siendo amable, pues antes ni si quiera había volteado a verla y por eso su corazón se resguardaba, no podía confiar ciegamente en el repentino interés por parte de él.

-No sé que decirte, Archie. En el corazón no se decide a quién amar, no podemos controlar lo que sentimos, a veces el corazón se empeña en algo que es inalcanzable y eso nos trae mucho dolor, pero se supera. Ya encontrarás a alguien que ocupe ese lugar, hay cosas que no debemos forzarlas.

-Te escucho y no me lo creo. Como has cambiado, has madurado tanto. Si antes eras hermosa, ahora lo eres mucho más...

-Tuve que aprender, Archie. Mis caprichos y mi vanidad me llevaron a perder mucho, hasta yo misma me había perdido y no sabía como regresar.

Archie sintió la necesidad de tomarle las manos y mirarla a los ojos. Era algo que él no entendía, pero no podía desprenderse de ella, había ido a verla casi todos los días desde que salió del hospital. Muchas veces se quedaba mirándola fijamente, como fascinado, como si no la hubiera visto antes y siempre había estado ahí.

-Pero ya no eres una niña caprichosa, eres toda una señorita admirable, con sueños y metas, sabes lo que quieres y el simple hecho de haberte decido estudiar enfermería por encima de tus padres... eres muy valiente, Annie. Me quito el sombrero ante tí.

Annie recivió el cumplido con la sonrisa más hermosa que haya mostrado jamás y Archie se removió completo. Sin soltar sus manos, de reprente sus bocas estaban muy cerca una de la otra, él hizo un acercamiento, algo lo atraía como un imán, ella estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar también, pero en el último segundo se echó para atrás.

-Lo siento, Archie. No estoy preparada para esto.

Dijo Annie nerviosa, soltándole las manos y poniéndose de pie abruptamente.

-Discúlpame tú a mí, Annie. No debí... lo siento. Creo que me dejé llevar.

-No te preocupes. No estoy molesta. Sólo que esta vez, quiero hacer las cosas bien, no quiero tomarme las cosas a la ligera y empujar mi corazón a otra desilusión...

-Te entiendo perfectamente. Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. ¿Puedo pasar por tí mañana?

-Claro, no hay problema.

Archie se sintió feliz, por un momento pensó que ella lo rechazaría por el fallido acercamiento de hace un rato. Cuando se despidieron, Annie lo acompañó hasta la puerta y él no besó su mano como de costumbre, esa vez le dio un beso en la mejilla, lentamente y dejó sus labios pegados ahí por unos segundos y Annie se quemó por dentro con ese simple roce. Finalmente Archie se fue y ninguno de los dos pudo dormir bien esa noche.

Ojeroso y con el corazón partido, Stear se dirigía a casa de Patty. Lo había hecho en varias ocaciones ya desde que se enteró que había regresado, pero ella se había negado a recivirlo. Esta vez él estaba decidido a que ella lo escuchara, así tuviera que amarrarla a una silla. Si al final ella decidía abandonarlo, se arriesgaría, pero primero tendría que escucharlo.

-Hola, señora Martha. Por favor, dígale a Patty que necesito verla, se lo suplico por favor.

-Stear... yo no tengo problemas con que vengas, ella es la que no quiere recivirte... está muy dolida, ella te ama, lo sé, pero su orgullo está lastimado, dale tiempo...

-Abuela, ¿has visto mi...? ¡Stear!

-Patty... yo vine a hablar contigo...

-No tengo nada que decirte, por favor...

- No, Patricia, ya te tuve demasiada pasiencia. No me voy hasta que no me escuches.

Dijo Stear decidido y Patty se quedó impresionada, él nunca le había alzado la voz, pero esa vez fue necesario, ella estaba muy necia. La abuela disimuladamente los dejó solos.

-Sé que lo que hice no tuvo perdón. Te dejé atrás, te rompí el corazón cruelmente. Eso y muchas cosas más hice. Tal vez te perdí para siempre y es lo menos que me merezco por no haberte sabido apreciar. Pero no puedo irme sin que sepas que estoy arrepentido, que daría mi vida por volver el tiempo atrás y no haberte causado esa decepción. Necesito que sepas que te amo con toda mi alma, que no has salido de mi pensamiento ni un sólo día y que fuiste el único motivo por el cual me decidí a regresar. Tú eres todo lo que yo necesito, lo único por lo que quiero luchar, por lo que merece la pena morir.

-Stear...

-Patty, perdóname, por favor te lo suplico, perdóname.

Le rogaba Stear llorando a lágrima viva como un niño, se había arrodillado y se abrazaba a las piernas de Patty. A ella se le sacudió toda el alma.

-Stear... levántate. Está bien, te perdono, pero por favor, párate del suelo.

Stear se levantó y por un momento dudó de si había escuchado bien. Ella lo miró con los ojos cristalizados, pero llena de amor y él le dio el abrazo más fuerte que le hayan dado jamás. Estando así juntitos, se miraron a los ojos y se fundieron en un beso que llevaban tanto tiempo necesitando. Estaban como dos sedientos que al fin encontraban un oasis en el desierto. Se abrazaban, él no dejaba de perdirle perdón sin dejar de besarla. Ella sentía que el cielo le devolvía el milagro de ser feliz.

-Ya era hora, por ¡fin!

-¡Abuela!

Ya sólo faltaban unos días para que Romeo y Julieta se estrenara en el teatro. Los ensayos eran largos y agotadores, pero Terry y Karen se habían acoplado muy bien. De hecho, le era mucho más fácil trabajar con ella que con Susana, Karen se aprendía todos sus diálogos con facilidad y su actuación era tan natural que podía sentirse que de verdad se vivía el personaje. A parte de que ella no lo acosaba ni se quedaba mirándolo como una tonta. Después de que los ensayos terminaron por esa tarde, Terry corrió hacia la casa a ver a su pecosa. Ahora que la llegada de su bebé estaba cada vez más cerca y el médico que la atendía les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado, al tiempo que tenía, el parto podía presentarse en cualquier momento, por lo que ya tenían todo preparado para ese día.

-Pecas... ¡ahí estás!

-¡Terry!

Gritó Candy y se le colgó como una niña.

-Veo que me extrañaste. Mira lo que tengo para tí.

Terry le dio una caja de chocolates con un lazo rojo y un pequeño ramo de flores.

-Mmmmm ¡chocolates! ¿Puedo comermelos todos?

-Claro, princesa, son tuyos.

Pero ya Candy se encontraba deborando el primer chocolate cuando él dijo eso. Como adoraba a esa mujer, pensó.

-Te extraño mucho, Terry, ya casi no te veo. Mi bebé también te extraña, por las noches se mueve mucho, como si sintiera tu ausencia, ya se había acostumbrado a que lo acariciaras toda la noche.

-¿En serio? ¿Puede sentir cuando lo acaricio?

-Claro mi amor, también puede oirte.

Terry puso sus manos en el gigantesco vientre de Candy y lo besó, lo acarició con mucha ternura.

-¿Me extrañas, pequitas?

Dijo dirigiéndose a la barriga y como si fuera algo mandado por el mismo Dios, su bebé comenzó a moverse como loco, se formaban montañitas en la barriga de Candy según el bebé se movía.

-Creo que ya te contestó.

-Princesa, esto no te va a gustar, lo sé... pero por la noche tengo que volver a ensayar... ya sólo faltan tres días y Robert está histérico y muy exigente...

-Está bien, Terry, te entiendo.

Dijo Candy con los ojitos llenos de desilusión.

-Pero no pongas esa cara, preciosa, tengo otra sorpresa para tí...

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es? ¡Dime ya, Terry!

-Déjame hablar, mi amor... Pues mañana... vendrán a visitarnos Albert y tus primos, van a quedarse aquí para ver la obra.

-¡En serio! Que bueno, los extraño tanto...

-Lo sé, princesa, sabía que te pondrías muy feliz. Candy, ¿te gustaría acompañarme al ensayo? Ya no está Susana para molestarte...

-¡Sí, sí! Hace tiempo que muero por verte de Romeo, vestido y toda la cosa.

-Pues entonces ve a descansar un rato, aún falta un par de horas.

Candy subió las escaleras emocionada como una niña y a Terry se le conmovió toda el alma. Ella era su debilidad, ya no podía negarlo. Se quedó un rato abajo conversando con su madre de todo un poco, pero especialmente de la obra, Eleanor había interpretado a Julieta hace unos años atrás, era como un regalo divino que ahora su hijo estuviera interpretando a Romeo.

-Bueno, hijo, creo que se te hace tarde, ve por Candy. A Robert no le gusta que se retracen los ensayos.

Terry fue por Candy, que estaba preciosa con su vestido de maternidad verde y un hermoso abrigo que le había regalado él, pues ya la nieve había comenzado a caer y el frío estaba implacable.

-Buenas noches, Terrence, Candice.

-Buenas noches, Robert. Espero que no te moleste que haya traído a Candy, ella quería ver los ensayos...

-Claro que puede quedarse, ¿a caso no es la esposa de la estrella principal?

Dijo Robert y ambos rieron, pero la sonrisa se les esfumó del rostro cuando se encontraron con quien menos querían.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Preguntó Terry molesto.

-No te preocupes, Terry. Yo... no vine a molestar. Robert me permitió ayudar con la escenografía y los detalles... ya sabes, de ujier.

Explicó la patética Susana poniendo su cara de mustia. Por alguna razón, Candy no compró su cuento barato.

-Tranquilo, Terrence, ella sabe que a la más mínima provocación estará fuera de la compañía, verdad, ¿Susy?

Dijo Robert mirando a Susana con interés.

-Así es. Candice, quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi actitud el otro día...

-Guárdate tu hipocresía, Susana. Tú no te metas conmigo, yo no me meteré contigo, así de fácil. Creo que Robert te está llamando.

Dijo Candy audaz y le dio la espalda y se sentó. Susana disimuló la rabia y las ganas de matarla. Terry se encontraba practicando su escena solo, pues Karen siempre llegaba tarde y esta vez no había sido la excepción.

-Susana, ¿estás sorda? Sube y revisa las luces, hace falta más iluminación, Terry ni siquiera se ve.

-Voy en seguida, Robert.

Al ver que Karen no llegaba, Terry se bajó del estrado y fue junto a Candy. Uno de los compañeros había llevado café y galletas y estaban compartiendo en armonía. Susana no bajaba del área de las luces. Aunque todos opinaban que estaba mejor el ambiente sin su presencia.

-Bueno, ya las luces están listas.

Bajó Susana por fin, con una extraña alegría, ya nadie le hacía caso por lo rara que era. Notó que Terry se había retirado un momento y eso le pareció fantástico. Candy estaba leyendo el libreto de Terry en lo que él volvía del baño, pero de pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento y el libreto se le cayó y salió volando hasta el estrado. Fue apresuradamente a recogerlo y se paró en pleno escenario.

-Más fácil todavía.

Pensó Susana, mirando hacia arriba de Candy.

-Candy, princesa, ¿qué haces ahí? ¿Ahora eres Julieta?

Dijo Terry abrazándola en medio del estrado.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Terry!

Se escucharon los gritos de Susana. Terry de momento se vio tirado en el piso con Candy encima de él. Se puso de pie rápidamente ayudando a Candy que se había quedado en estado de shock.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Pero que pasó? ¿Princesa, estás bien?

-Susana... Susana...

Decía Candy con un hilo de voz y entonces Terry por fin miró al suelo. Ahí estaba Susana tirada inconciente, con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y sangre por todo alrededor, sus piernas habían sido sepultadas por las enormes luces.

-Alguien haga algo por favor, rápido.

Gritaba Robert desesperado.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Preguntó Karen que acababa de llegar.

-Un accidente, no hay tiempo para explicar, por favor, hay que llevar a Susana al hospital.

Dijo Robert eufórico y tomando el pulso de Susana que estaba inconciente.

-¡Terry! auch... Me duele Terry. ¡Ay!

-¡Candy! ¿Qué te pasa? Mi amor...

-Me duele mucho, Terry, por favor... creo que ya... ¡Auuchh!

-Ya voy, amor. Por favor, cálmate. Resiste, el hospital está muy cerca de aquí, por favor resiste.

Dijo Terry cargándola y dirigiéndose al auto. Todos se habían quedado en el teatro ocupándose de Susana.

-Apúrate, Terry, no aguanto más. Auchhh.

-Voy lo más rápido que puedo, princesa. Por favor aguanta. Ya falta poco.

Terry estaba desesperado. Casi arrolla a unos transeuntes por ir a toda velocidad. Pero Candy estaba en el copiloto doblándose de dolor y él tenía que actuar pronto. Diez minuto después entró por fin al hospital con Candy en brazos.

-Por favor, ¿dónde está el doctor Leonard? Mi esposa va a dar a luz, por favor.

-Cálmese, señor. Es por aquí. Rodney, busque una camilla para la señora.

Candy fue depositada en la camilla y a los pocos minutos apareció el doctor.

-Señor Grandchester, tiene que esperar afuera. No puede entrar a esta área.

Dijo el doctor y a Terry no le quedó más que esperar en la sala, angustiado. Tenía que comunicarse con su madre. Se levantó para ver si alguien podía avisar, pero no fue necesario.

-¡Hijo! Ya estoy al tanto de todo. ¿Y Candy?

-Ya la están atendiendo, mamá.

-Cálmate, mi vida. Todo va a estar bien.

Continuará...

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo chicas?

¿Creen que Annie se dará una oportunidad con Archie?

Patty y Stear se reconciliaron. ¿Creen que ahora que ella está embarazada la boda será más rápido de lo que creen?

¿Qué creen que pasará con Susana?

Candy ya está dando a luz. ¿Será niño o niña?

Espero sus reviews.

Wendy


	33. Chapter 33

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 33 Sorpresas de la vida

Terry y su madre estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos en la sala de espera. Nadie les decía nada sobre el estado de Candy y el bebé. Ya habían pasado dos horas. Un corre y corre seguido de un bullicio los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Apúrense, por favor, se nos va...

Era la voz de Robert que venía detrás de los paramédicos que arrastraban la camilla donde iba Susana inconciente. La llevaron inmediatamente a sala de emergencia.

-Robert... ¿cómo está ella?

Quiso saber Terry, pues con lo del parto de Candy se había olvidado por completo de Susana.

-Ella... nos tardamos en traerla porque las luces estaban encima de sus piernas y no nos atrevíamos a moverla... Ella está inconciente, no creo que la cuente...

Decía Robert con pesar.

-¡Dios mio! Que tragedia.

Exclamó Eleanor que había escuchado todo. De pronto Terry recordó varios hechos que lo dejaron un poco confundido. Primero que Susana tardó mucho en bajar después de revisar las luces. Después la expresión extraña con que miraba a Candy cuando se había parado en medio del escenario y luego el grito de noooo de horror de Susana cuando el se acercó a Candy, como si hubiera presentido el accidente. El doctor apareció junto con una enfermera sacando a Terry de sus cavilaciones.

-Familiares de la señora Grandchester...

-Yo soy su esposo. Dígame cómo está ella, por favor.

-Tranquilo señor Grandchester. Todo salió excelentemente. Su esposa es una mujer muy fuerte a pesar de su corta edad.

Dijo el doctor con una afable sonrisa.

-¿Ya podemos verla? ¿Y el bebé, está bien?

Preguntó Terry desesperado. Una enfermera contestó sus preguntas.

-Ya puede pasar, señor, su esposa y sus hijos lo esperan ansiosos.

Dijo la dulce mujer, cuarentona y con una sonrisa.

-¿Hijos?

Preguntó Terry y tanto él cómo Eleanor tenían los ojos bien abiertos.

-Así es, señor. Es usted padre de una hermosa pareja de gemelos. Pase por favor.

Terry no podía creerlo. ¿Gemelos? Nunca pensó que el cielo podía ser tan bueno con él. Entró a la habitación junto a la enfermera y su madre. Pensó que estaba soñando. Ahí estaba su pecosa, con lágrimas en los ojos cargando a las dos criaturas más bellas que haya visto jamás. Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos.

-Ven, Terry, acércate.

Le invitó Candy soriendo y él por fin se acercó junto con su madre.

-Candy... son... son hermosos, mi amor.

Dijo Terry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se acercó a su esposa y la besó en la frente mientras contemplaba a sus hijos.

-¿Puedo cargarlos?

-Pero claro, mi amor, eres su papi.

Y Candy le extendió primero al niño. Terry lo miró fascinado. Tenía sus ojitos cerrados y sus mejillas eran rosaditas y rellenitas, un bebé muy saludable, sin duda. Tenía el pelito suavecito y castaño, aunque era muy pequeñito aún, se podía decir que era una copia exacta de Terry, su pequeña naricita era perfilada y recta como la de él. Terry le besó la frente y entonces el niño abrió los ojos. Azúles y profundos como los de él.

-Ahora quiero cargar a mi hija.

Dijo Terry entusiasmado.

-Hijo, déjame ayudarte.

Dijo Eleanor con los brazos abiertos para que Terry le diera el niño y pudiera cargar a su hija.

Cuando Terry tuvo a su niña en brazos, las lágrimas que estaba tratando de aguantar terminaron por salir. Ahí estaba su pequitas. Bastante vivaz y con sus ojitos muy abiertos. Se podía decir que eran gemelos idénticos. La niña tenía el pelo castaño, sólo que rizado como Candy. Su naricita era respingada y había heredado las pecas de su madre. Cada una de ellas, pensó Terry. Pero sus ojos eran tan azules como los de su hermano. Terry la besó con adoración.

-Candy, felicidades. Son preciosos. Deja que Richard los conosca.

Dijo Eleanor con el rostro lleno de lágrimas de felicidad. Derek Christopher y Ann Gabrielle Grandchester-Andrew habían asomado sus ojitos al mundo por la madrugada, después del fatídico suceso en el teatro, como trayendo vida nueva y esperanza. Eleanor hizo un gesto por soltar el niño en la cunita porque se había quedado dormido, pero tan pronto tocó el colchoncito comenzó a llorar, ella lo levantó y lo acomodó nuevamente en sus brazos y el niño cerró los ojos y se calló.

-No puede ser. A penas tiene un ratito que nació y ya está engreído.

Dijo Candy riendo.

-¿Y no era eso lo que querías, princesa?

-Claro que sí, mi amor. Es mi mococito engreído.

-Y yo tuve a mi pequitas. Ambos tuvimos razón al final. Nunca me esperé esto. Puedo decir que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Lo siento por Robert, pero tendrá que posponer la obra o buscarse otro Romeo, porque no pienso salir de casa por un buen tiempo.

Dijo Terry y Candy lo escuchaba fascinada. Pero al mencionar la obra, de repente Candy recordó el motivo que le adelantó el parto.

-Terry... ¿Y Susana?

Tanto Terry como Eleanor se pusieron tensos cuando Candy hizo la inminente pregunta. Terry le entregó la niña a Candy que había empezado a llorar y Candy se puso a alimentarla.

-Princesa... Ella... está muy mal, al parecer no ha recobrado el conocimiento y está en sala de emergencias, en este mismo hospital.

Candy se preocupó mucho, se notaba en su rostro.

-Espero que no sea nada de lamentar...

-Candy, cuando estabas parada en el escenario... ¿no notaste algo raro?

-¿Raro, cómo?

-No sé... las luces, la rápida intervención de Susana antes de que las luces cayeran...

-Pues, ahora que lo recuerdo... cuando me paré ahí ella me miraba raro, con una sonrisa cínica y perversa, supuse que es porque no me soporta. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No lo sé, princesa, es que todo fue tan extraño... Y ella era la única que tuvo acceso a las luces...

-¿Qué estás insinuando, Terry?

Intervino Eleanor que sabía a dónde quería llegar su hijo.

-Nada, mamá. No me hagan caso.

Terry dio el tema por concluido. Candy terminó de amamantar a su hija y de pronto la niña se puso a llorar, ella la acunaba y seguía llorando, intentó darle el pecho otra vez, pero la niña lo rechazó y siguió llorando.

-Dámela.

-Pero Terry, si...

-Hazme caso, dámela.

Candy le entregó a la niña un poco dudusa de que Terry supiera cómo calmarla. Tan pronto Terry la tomó en sus brazos, la muy descarada dejó de llorar, para asombro de Candy.

-Ves, pecosa, las niñas siempre son de papi.

Respondió Terry arrogante y Candy sonrió resignada. Luego el niño comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Eleanor y ella se lo dio a Candy, seguro estaba hambriento.

-Ven aquí, engreído de mamá, ¿tienes hambre?

Dijo Candy con amor y el niño comenzó a succionar su pecho con avidez. Terry miraba la escena fascinado. Una enfermera entró de momento en la habitación.

-Disculpe que los interrumpa, señores Grandchester, un policía desea hacerles algunas preguntas.

Dijo la enfermera y todos estaban perplejos.

-¿La policía?

Preguntó Candy alarmada.

-Dígale que pase.

Respondió Terry, pues el que nada debe, nada teme y Eleanor disimuladamente salió de la habitación seguido de la enfermera y a los pocos minutos entró el oficial.

-Buenos días señores Grandchester. Lamento interrumpir este momento tan especial, pero necesito hacerles algunas preguntas con respecto al accidente en el teatro dónde fue perjudicada la señorita Susana Marlow.

-No lo entiendo oficial...

-Permítame le explico, señor. Estuvimos investigando la escena, pues dado lo inusual y extraño de los acontecimientos y tratándose hasta el momento de un accidente fatal, tuvimos que hacer una investigación más a fondo. El punto es que subimos al área de las luces y notamos que unas cuerdas y cables habían sido cortados adrede...

-¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Alguien quería matarnos?

Preguntó Terry aterrorizado.

-¡Dios mío!

Exclamó Candy y se puso tensa.

-Aún nos encontramos investigando. ¿Saben si alguien tuvo acceso a esa área? ¿Alguien que le interese perjudicarlos a usted o a su esposa?

Candy y Terry se miraron a los ojos.

-Oficial, la única persona que tuvo acceso a esa área fue la misma Susana. Ella intervino para empujarme cuando vio que las luces iban a caer encima de mí...

Dijo Terry y el oficial abrió los ojos con asombro, como sospechando algo, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

-¿Dice que ella fue la única que tuvo acceso a las luces? Disculpe que vuelva a preguntarle, es que la manera en que todo fue cortado y planificado, no parece que lo haya hecho ella sola...

Dijo el detective audaz.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo... cuando llegó uno de tus compañeros con el café y las galletas... vi que el otro compañero tuyo, ese que es un pesado, subió con Susana al área de las luces...

Dijo Candy que había permanecido callada hasta el momento.

-¿Puede darme el nombre del sujeto?

-Jerry Jacobs. Siempre hemos tenido nuestras riñas, pero honestamente no creo que...

Comenzó a decir Terry.

-Todo es posible, señor Grandchester, su esposa es la segunda persona que afirma haberlo visto junto a Susana, eso lo convierte en sospechoso junto con la misma señorita Marlow.

-No puedo creerlo, no quiero ni pensar que hubiera pasado si...

-Eso ni lo digas, Candy.

Dijo Terry besando a su mujer y a sus hijos.

-Bueno, es todo por ahora. Seguiremos con la investigación. Les mantendremos informados.

Y sin decir nada más, el oficial se marchó dejando a la pareja muy intrigada.

-Dios mio, Terry, ¿es que siempre tiene que haber alguien que quiera hacernos daño donquequiera que vamos?

-Tranquila, pecas. Lo importante es que no pasó nada. No te preocupes, ahora sólo quiero disfrutarme a mis hijos y a ti, mi amor, estás hermosa como siempre.

Le dijo Terry a Candy y la besó, a pesar de que se veía agotada, tenía una sonrisa radiante y un ánimo inquebrantable. Después de un rato entró Eleanor nuavemente en la habitación. Ambos bebés estaban en su cunita dormidos como dos angelitos.

-Terry, amor, ¿por qué no vas a casa y duermes un rato? Yo me quedo con Candy, necesitas descansar.

Dijo Eleanor al notar el semblante agotado de su hijo y sus ojeras.

-Pero... no quiero dejar a...

-Ve, cariño. Vamos a estar bien. Extrañándote, como siempre.

Dijo Candy y entonces él se convenció. Se fue con la idea de volver más tarde. Al salir de la habitación, Terry tuvo que pasar por la sala de espera que era donde se encontraba la salida. Vio a Robert sentado y se detuvo para preguntarle por Susana.

-Robert... ¿Has sabido alguna novedad de Susana?

-¡Ay, Terrence! Las cosas no son muy favorables para ella... sigue inconciente y sus piernas... el doctor dijo que cabe la posibilidad de...

En eso interrumpió el doctor de momento, con noticias sobre la mencionada.

-¿Es usted familiar de la señorita Marlow?

-No, pero soy un amigo cercano, aún no hemos podido contactar a su madre.

Contestó Robert, sin dejar de mostrar su consternación.

-Señor Hathaway, hemos hecho todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance, pero... lamentablemente tuvimos que amputarle ambas piernas a la señorita. Ya estaban en riesgo de gangrenarse y no se pudo hacer nada, su vida corría peligro.

Explicaba lo más tranquilo que podía, el doctor de mediana edad que había atendido el caso desde el principio.

-¡Dios mío!

Dijeron Robert y Terry al unísono.

-Eso no es todo, señores. El impacto que recivió la señorita en la cabeza, afectó partes muy importantes de su cerebro y...

El doctor bajó la vista. A pesar de todos sus años de experiencia, no era fácil la noticia que tenía que dar. Decidió continuar, después de un gran suspiro.

-Ella no podrá moverse del cuello para abajo. Su cerebro no responde a ningún estímulo voluntario. A penas si podrá abrir y mover sus ojos, pero hasta eso a veces se hace imposible. Lo lamento...

Concluyó el galeno y se marchó. Terry y Robert no pudieron articular palabra. Una desgracia enorme había caído sobre esa joven de apena diescisiete años.

-¿Qué voy a decirle a su madre ahora?

Dijo Robert llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

-La verdad, Robert. Hace un rato nos entrevistó un oficial a mí y a Candy y según tengo entendido, lo de las luces no fue ningún accidente. Las cuerdas y cables fueron cortadas a propósito. Y yo que tú, tendría mis ojos puestos en Jerry, varias personas afirman haberlo visto con Susana en esa área y si el estado de Susana es ese que dijo el doctor, ella no podrá defenderse... Esto es muy extraño...

-El oficial también me hizo algunas preguntas, pero sinceramente no creo que...

-Esperemos a que se complete la investigación, por el momento, ten cuidado, Jerry no me inspira ninguna confianza. Tengo que irme, buenos días, Robert.

-Adiós, Terry. Y felicidades por tus hijos.

Unas seis horas después Candy y Eleanor estaban en la habitación del hospital atendiendo a los bebés, cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta y se escuchó una voz que Candy conocía muy bien.

-¿Se puede?

-¡Albert!

-Pequeña, ¿cómo estás?

-¡Feliz!

Dijo Candy sonriendo y mostrándole sus preciosos gemelos. A los pocos segundos, todos los Andrew entraron en la habitación.

-¡Sorpresa!

Gritó Stear acompañado de Archie, Patty y la tía-abuela.

-Chicos, que bueno que vinieron.

-Wow, Candy, gemelos, no puedo creerlo.

Dijo Archie emocionado y riendo al ver que Albert tenía ya cargado a Derek que lo miraba inquisitivamente con sus ojitos azules. La señora Elroy saludó a Candy y se adueñó de Ann Gabrielle.

-Luces radiante, Candy.

Dijo Patty y Candy se alegró de que ella y Stear estuvieran juntos otra vez. Patty miraba a Candy con ilusión, pues dentro de poco ella también estaría así. Candy notó que había alguien escondido detrás de Archie y le pareció extraño.

-Archie, ¿Quién es la que está detrás de ti?

Preguntó la pecosa no pudiendo aguantar más la curiosidad.

-Hola, Candy...

-¡Annie! ¡Qué emoción!

Exclamó Candy llorando de alegría y a pesar de lo exahusta que estaba, se paró de la camilla y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Felicidades, Candy, están preciosos.

Dijo Annie bañada en lágrimas y también y correspondiendo el abrazo. Todos por turno, cargaron a los gemelos, mientras comentaban lo parecidos que eran a su padre, no se podía negar, habían heredado muy poco de Candy. Casi nadie cargó a Ann Gabrielle, porque la tía-abuela no quería soltarla. Nadie quiso contradecirla, era conmoverdor verla mostrando algo de cariño y la pequeña parecía no molestarle estar todo el tiempo en brazos de su visabuela.

-¡Casa llena!

-¡Terry!

Exclamó Candy llena de júbilo. Terry saludó a todo el mundo muy contento y con mucha amabilidad recivió todas las felicitaciones por sus bebés. Cargó a su hijo por un buen rato, pues el pequeño se negaba a estar en su cunita, se pasaba noche y día de brazo en brazo. Engreído como su padre. Después de un buen rato, le entregó el niño a Candy y pudo recuperar a su hija de los brazos de la señora Elroy que por fin cedió.

-Bueno, yo voy por un café, ¿alguien quiere algo?

Dijo Terry que no había dormido muy bien, la emoción y el tema de Susana no lo dejaba.

-Yo te acompaño.

Dijo Albert y ambos salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la pequeña cafetería del hospital, pero no se imaginaron con quién se toparían allí.

-¡Desgraciado! Usted tiene la culpa de que mi hija esté así. Ella debió dejarlo morir.

Gritaba una señora de unos cuarenta y dos años y Terry supo que se trataba de la madre de Susana.

-Mire señora, antes de que saque concluciones, mejor averigue por qué su hija cortó las cuerdas y los cables que sostenían las luces, o pregúntele a su amigo Jerry, tal vez el sepa mejor que yo.

Contestó Terry furioso y Albert que no entendía nada, estaba callado y confuso.

-No sea absurdo.

Dijo la señora y lo abofeteó. Lo peor que pudo haber hecho.

-Señora, no se le ocurra volver a tocarme en su vida, ¿entendió? Su hija está así porque trató de matar a mi esposa embarazada, pero la jugada le salió mal y terminó siendo ella la perjudicada, si tiene alguna duda, hable con la policía o con el mismo Robert, pero ni se le ocurra volver acercarse a mí y mucho menos tocarme. Usted no sabe quién soy y dele gracias a Dios que mi esposa y mis hijos están bien, porque sino, así mismo en ese estado de vegetal que se encuentra su hija, la hubiese mandado a matar. Usted no conoce de lo que somos capaz los Granchester.

Terry estaba fuera de sí y sostenía con fuerza los brazos de la señora Marlow hasta lastimarla, la mujer temblaba, estaba realmente asustada con las declaraciones que hacía Terry. Albert escuchó todo perplejo. Ahora lo entendía todo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Preguntó Robert que acaba de llegar en compañía del oficial Douglas, el mismo que había entrevistado a Candy y Terry.

-Esta vieja vino a atacarme sin razón alguna.

Dijo Terry faltándole el respeto adrede a la señora.

-Tranquilos, por favor. Señor Grandchester, señora Marlow, hemos detenido a Jerry Jacobs, lo confesó todo, según su versión, él y la señorita Susana planificaron todo, admitieron que su plan era perjudicar a su esposa, pero no contaron con su intervención en la escena que hizo que la señorita Marlow se uniera al escenario reciviendo el impacto ella sola. Debido a que la señorita Marlow no está en condiciones de declarar y dar su versión sobre los hechos, toda la culpa cayó en el señor Jacobs, fue arrestado por intento de asesinato premeditado. Lamento mucho lo sucedido, señora Marlow. Señor Grandchester, usted y su esposa tendrán que declarar en el juicio del señor Jacobs, también usted, señor Hathaway.

Y con estas palabras el oficial se marchó. Albert aprovechó ese instante para hacerles todas las preguntas que tenía a Terry. Y según él le iba relatando todos los hechos y los incidentes que habían sucedido con Susana, Albert se quedaba cada vez más sorprendido. Daba gracias a Dios que no le pasó nada a su pequeña ni a los niños, porque si no, él mismo asesinaría a esos dos con sus propias manos. Después de que fueron por los cafés y unos bocadillos, volvieron a la habitación donde estaban todos compartiendo amenamente y los más felices eran los gemelos, pues tenían brazos de sobra que los tongoneaban, en especial Derek, el pequeño engreído.

Continuará...

Hola chicas! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y el desenlace que tuvo. A mi me encantó hacer esta historia, espero que se hayan divertido y disfrutado como lo hice yo. Quiero darle las gracias a todas las que me han seguido desde el principio y a las nuevas lectoras que me gano cada día.

Bueno chicas, ya se está terminando.

Mañana les subo el final junto con el epílogo y mis agradecimientos.

Espero que me dejen sus reviews y que me acompañen en la próxima historia que haré después de finalizar esta. La nueva historia tendrá por título: "_**Mía para siempre**_" Y obviamente con nuestros rebeldes como protagonistas, pero en un ambiente moderno.

Como ven, las complací con los gemelos, una pequitas y un engreído.

Besos,

Wendy Grandchester


	34. Chapter 34

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 34 Sueños realizados

Un mes había pasado desde que Candy había dado a luz. Ahora se encontraban en casa de Eleanor, quien no los dejaba de consentir y ya los tantos regalos que ella les hacía no tenían lugar para guardarse. Habían contratado una nana para los gemelos que ayudaba a Candy cuando los pequeños se ponían imposibles, pues Terry los consentía demasiado y cuando él no estaba, pobre de ellas, los niños no se dormían si no era con Terry, a veces ella tenía que ponerles una camisa de él para que sintieran su olor y se quedaran tranquilos. Terry era un padre dedicado a pesar de su corta edad y eso no había quién lo pusiera en duda. La obra Romeo y Julieta finalmente fue presentada hacía unos días atrás, pues los sucesos que ocurrieron hicieron que la pospusieran casi un mes, especialmente porque Terry quería pasar tiempo con sus hijos recién nacidos. En cuanto a Susana, su madre se hizo cargo de ella junto con una enfermera especial, la señora se había hundido en la tristeza, no era fácil ver a su hija así, sin ni siquiera poder comunicarse, a veces pasaba días sin entrar en la habitación, pues no soportaba lo que veía. Jerry Jacobs finalmente fue enjuiciado y apresado, el juez no fue nada flexible y su carrera y juventud fueron lanzados por la borda.

-¿Cómo está la mamá más bella del mundo?

Terry había entrando en la habitación aprovechando que los niños estaban dormidos y la nana estaba ocupándose de ellos.

-Cansada...

Le contestó Candy a Terry, pero sonriendo, no estaba arrepentida de sus dos cachorritos.

-Pero ahora están dormidos. Puedes descansar, princesa.

-Pues yo no quiero descansar...

Dijo Candy con picardía y Terry levantó una ceja y la miró provocadoramente.

-¿Y cómo te gustaría no descansar, preciosa?

-Así.

Y Candy se puso a horcajadas encima de Terry que estaba sentado en la butaca de descanso de la habitación. Terry estaba muy sorprendido con esa iniciativa de Candy. Ella por su parte en la posición que se encontraba lo estaba besando ardientemente y Terry estaba en los cielos, la atraía más hacia él como si fuera posible. Se tenían muchas ganas, había mucha pasión y ansias acumuladas. Candy se estrujaba sin piedad contra la erección de su marido y él iba enloqueciendo cada vez más con cada roce. Terry ya no era dueño de sí mismo. Le arrancó la blusa a Candy y empezó a besar y acariciar sus pechos y su cuello con avidez. Candy estaba perdida, los labios húmedos de Terry sobre su piel la estaban quemando. Ella se puso a besar el cuello de Terry y pasó la lengua por la oreja de él, Terry no reprimió el gemido de placer que eso le provocó. Le alzó la falda a Candy y comenzó a torturarla deliciosamente acariciándo con sus dedos lo más profundo de su intimidad. Ella se arqueaba y se retorcía en su regazo sin parar de gemir. Terry estaba cada vez más excitado, Candy le bajó los pantalones para que pudiera liberar su muy endurecido miembro.

-Terry... te amo...

Le dijo en el oído con la voz entrecortada y entre gemidos.

-¿Me amas, cuánto?

Le preguntó él devorándole el cuello mientras le daba placer sin piedad con sus dedos en el centro de su feminidad.

-Con toda mi alma, mi amor.

-Yo te amo más, mucho más, preciosa.

Los dos se ayudaron a deshacerse de toda la ropa que les estorbaba hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Terry observó el cuerpo de Candy un instante, cada vez más deseable, sus curvas habían madurado y estaban exquisitamente formadas, nada había quedado de aquél enorme vientre, volvía a ser ella, su niña hermosa, Candy también lo contemplaba, ya se veía como todo un hombre, no quedaba ningún rasgo infantil en él, su cuerpo hacía que se le doblaran las piernas, estaba más alto, sus músculos más firmes y formados, su cara... endemoniadamente hermosa y varonil, Terry era su principio y su fin.

-Terry, mi amor, ya no aguando más... por favor... ya quiero que estés dentro de mí, hazme tuya ya, por favor...

Candy gemía y se mordía los labios. Terry se levantó con ella cargada, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas, le apoyó la espalda contra la pared y no se hizo de rogar. Comenzó a entrar en ella y a moverse con mucha agilidad, ella estaba completamente húmeda, se agarraba fuerte de su torso mientras sentía como subía y bajaba por el vaivén de las embestidas de Terry. Estaban tan entregados al placer que todo su alrededor dejó de existir. Candy gritaba enloquecida aferrada a él y él no tenía compasión de ella, la embestía cada vez más fuerte arrancándole los gemidos más fuertes que le haya escuchado jamás.

-Eres mía, princesa, mía.

-Siempre, mi amor, sólo tuya.

Terry dio una última y fuerte embestida que los llevó a un explosivo orgasmo haciéndolo correrse completamente en ella. Sus cuerpos aún estaba temblando y su respiración era entrecortada. Terry la acostó en la cama y se quedó encima de ella.

-Hace tiempo moría por esto, princesa.

-Yo también, mi amor, no hay nada mejor en el mundo que estar en tus brazos.

-Te amo, Candy. Gracias por llegar a mi vida. Soy realmente feliz, a veces no me lo creo. Gracias por darme mis dos hermosos angelitos, es el regalo más grande que tengo en la vida.

-Son un milagro. Y hablando de eso, tus angelitos están bastante engreídos gracias a tí. Ann no se duerme si no le pongo una camisa tuya para que pueda olerte y Derek, ese ha llegado a los extremos, no sólo necesita tu olor, sino que tiene que dormir aferrado a mi pecho y ni hablar de ponerlo en su cuna hasta que esté profundamente dormido. Los has malcriado mucho, mi amor.

-Lo siento, princesa, pero esos los angelitos de papá y ya te dije que voy a darles todo lo que quieran.

-Pues que bueno que lo dices, porque ahora que no irás al hotel en un mes y no hay ensayos, tú te encargarás de que se duerman.

-Lo que pasa es que estás celosa de que conmigo se queden más tranquilos, pecosa envidiosa.

-¡Claro que no!

Terry le dio un beso para finalizar la tonta discusión que se avecinaba y cuando el cansancio y el sueño atrazado se apoderó de él, se quedó dormido en la posición que amaba y de la que hacía un tiempo no había podido disfrutar debido al embarazo de Candy. La pecosa como siempre se quedaba mirándolo con adoración, le encantaba tenerlo encima de ella, dormidito y con esa carita tan tierna. Le acarició el cabello hasta quedarse también dormida.

Stear y Patty habían tenido una hermosa y discreta boda que se hizo tres semanas después de Candy haber dado a luz, todos sabían el motivo de la urgencia de la boda y como siempre, la tía-abuela puso el grito en el cielo, sacándole las risas a todos, aunque más bien era por los comentarios impertinentes de Albert que le encantaba ponerla en evidencia y avergonzarla. La adorable pareja se encontra en plena luna de miel, Terry y Candy tuvieron la cortesía de darles la suite más grande y lujosa del hotel, pues la guerra aún estaba en su apogeo y no pudieron viajar. Pero este par estaba tan enamorados que se conformaban hasta con el sótano de la casa con tal de estar juntos. Se encontraban en la cama abrazados y exhaustos luego de haber hecho el amor por tercera vez.

-¿Patty, te he dicho hoy cuánto te amo en el día de hoy?

-Pues... sólo unas doscientas veces, mi cielo.

-Entonces te lo diré más seguido. ¿Y cómo se está portando cuatro ojitos?

Dijo Stear refiriéndose a su hijo que venía en camino.

-¿Cuatro ojitos? Stear, creo que estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Terry.

-Es que seguro que nuestro hijo va a usar anteojos también.

-Pero no quiero que lo llames así.

Stear puso fin a la discusión con un beso que los llevarían a consumar su amor otra vez.

Otra parejita que había hecho grandes avances eran Archie y Annie. El elegante no había dejado de insistir, no se dio por vencido en ningún momento, Annie comenzaba a ceder, se había dado cuenta de que los sentimientos de él eran reales y que se había enamorado de ella por lo que era y no por un sentimiento forzado o por resignación. Se econtraban de tarde en el jardín de las rosas de Anthony.

-Annie... Quiero decirte que me he pasado los días más felices de mi vida a tu lado, que le has dado una nueva luz a mis sentidos. Tal vez ahora vaya a cometer el error más grande del mundo, no lo sé, pero ya no voy a esperar más, tengo que hacerlo, si no lo hago creo que voy a morirme.

Archie tomó el rostro de Annie y pensando que era mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso, invadió su boca con el beso que más había ansiado en su vida. Annie pensó que tal vez era un error, pero por primera vez quería dejarse llevar, arriesgarse y cometer errores, ya no tenía miedo por la vida, así que correspondió a ese beso con que ella misma había soñado por tanto tiempo. Su primer beso, con su primer y único amor. Se sintió bendecida. Pero sobre todo, amada. Sintió que por primera vez ella era la elegida.

-Archie, yo... no sé si es porque me gustan los finales felices o porque soy muy tonta, tal vez, pero... me gustaría intentarlo. Quiero darme una oportunidad para ser feliz. Voy a arriesgarme.

Le dijo Annie armándose de valor, dispuesta a todo.

-No voy a defraudarte, Annie, te lo juro por mi vida que no.

Se fundieron en otro beso que sellaría su unión para siempre.

Y si pensaron que William Albert Andrew sería siempre el soltero más codiciado de América, permítanme decirles que pensaron muy mal. Pues cupido lo flechó cuando vio a Karen Klaise interpretando a Julieta. La excéntrica y alocada chica conquistó el corazón del rubio e incluso el de la tía-abuela. A pesar de que se tratara de una actriz, con tal de ver a su sobrino casado y en busca de un heredero prefirió no poner objeción. Y en la cabaña cerca del río de Lakewood que tenía Albert se encontraban disfrutando de su amor esta pareja, al parecer era una tradición no aguantarse hasta el matrimonio.

-Me pregunto que diría tu tía.

Dijo Karen burlona mientras se encontraban enredados en las sábanas depués de haber disfrutado del pecado original.

-Pues si me acusa le diré que todo ha sido tu culpa. Me sedujiste con tus encantos y te metiste a mi cama, he sido tu pobre víctima.

Dijo Albert poniendo una adorable cara de inocencia.

-Pues es una lástima, porque te obligaré a casarte conmigo por haberme deshonrado.

-Pues si ese es el precio, permíteme deshonrarte nuevamente.

Y entre risas volvieron amarse nuevamente, concibiendo ahí el futuro heredero Andrew.

Y si alguien se pregunta qué pasó con los Leagan, pues déjenme contarles que Sarah nunca superó la trágica e inesperada muerte de su hija, se había sumido en una depresión profunda, ella tan estirada y vanidosa se había lanzado al abandono, a sus cuarenta y un años parecía haber envejecido veinte más y sus desaliñados cabellos mostraban unas hebras plateadas. El señor Leagan también le había afectado mucho la muerte de su hija, pero tuvo más aplomo que su esposa, decidió enderezar los caminos de su único hijo, a él no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Por tanto, dejó la suavidad e indulgencia con que siempre lo trataba y se puso firme con él, el esfuerzo había valido la pena, Neil se había convertido en un muy buen administrador de uno de los bancos de la familia, dando muy buenos resultados y sorprendiendo al mismísimo Albert. No sólo eso, Neil se había casado hace tres meses y su esposa esperaba su primer bebé. Quién lo diría, pero hay que reconocer que el suceso de su hermana lo marcó y le hizo ver la vida de otra manera a pesar de que el toque final lo hizo la firmeza de su padre por encarrilarlo.

Candy había despertado de su siesta primero que Terry que seguía profundamente dormido sobre ella, tan adorable su rebelde. Pero un duo de llanto la obligaron a interrumpirle su tranquilo sueño.

-Terry, bebé, despierta.

-¡No quiero!

-Mi cielo, los gemelos tienen hambre.

-Pero yo tengo sueño... y quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

-Pues déjame atenderlos y luego vuelvo aquí contigo, ¿sí?

-Está bien, pero voy a necesitar el doble de caricias para quedarme dormido otra vez.

-Está bien, mi amor.

Terry por fin se paró de encima de ella y Candy se vistió y fue por sus hijos. Por si alguien tenía duda de si Derek era hijo de Terry, sólo hay que ver cómo duermen ambos y lo exigentes y engreídos que son. A los pocos minutos Candy volvió a su habitación con sus dos bebés colocados ágilmente en sus brazos. Terry no pudo quedarse dormido mientras se estaba pasando la escena más linda del mundo.

-¿Te ayudo?

Terry tomó a su hija en brazos mientras Candy alimentaba al pequeño engreído que lloraba desesperado por su pecho.

-Cálmate, mi amor, aquí está tu leche.

Decía Candy dulcemente mientras su hijo se alimentaba de ella.

-Estos momentos no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Nunca dejaré de agradecer a Dios por este milagro, los amo.

Dijo Terry con emoción. Sus sueños, sus más grandes anhelos se habían cumplido. Esta pareja se encontraba gozando de una vida a plenitud después de haber superado muchas pruebas. El amor siempre gana y ellos lo descubrieron juntos.

_**Fin**_

Hola, chicas! Pues todo lo bueno acaba. Ya llegamos al final de esta historia. Espero haberlas complacido a todas. Quiero darles mi más sincero agradecimiento por el respaldo que le han dado a mi primer trabajo. Esta es mi historia soñada, lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara, así que la hice realidad con mi propia imaginación. Esperen el epílogo que voy a subirlo hoy mismo para que se enteren qué sucedió con nuestros personajes favoritos después de que todos encontraran el amor.

Ojalá les haya gustado este final. Me lo dejan saber con un review. No olviden que habrá epílogo.

_**Wendy Grandchester**_


	35. Chapter 35

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Por: Wendy Grandchester

_**Epílogo**_

Corría el mes de diciembre y el Hogar de Pony parecía que había sido transformado por un hada. El lugar lo habían remodelado y agrandado, habían hecho un patio precioso y bajo techo, la nieve que caía le daba un toque especial, el padre árbol había sido magníficamente decorado por todos los niños del hogar y había cientos de regalos por abrir. Albert y Terry se habían convertido en los principales benefactores del orfanato, pues ahí creció la pecosa que se robó el corazón de todos. Había muchas sillas y mesas decoradas con motivos infantiles, globos y un gran bizcocho en colores alegres con motivos de carrusel. Toda la familia Grandchester-Andrew se econtraban ahí y la señortia Pony y la hermana María no podían estar más felices, ese hogar era todo su mundo. El motivo de que todos se encontraran ahí, sencillo, ahí se estaba celebrando el cumpleaños número cinco de los gemelos Grandchester.

-Ann Gabrielle y Derek Christopher Grandchester, ¿se puede saber qué hacen llenos de tierra?

Le preguntó a Candy a sus dos terribles niños que al parecer habían volcado una de las macetas de las plantas. Candy los miraba con carácter, pero los niños miraron hacia abajo, fingiendo arrepentimiento y luego la miraron a ella con sus bellos ojos azules y le sonrieron descaradamente mostrando el hermoso hoyuelo que también habían heredado de su padre. Candy tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reir, esos niños hacían lo que querían con todos.

-Lo siento mamita, fue idea de Gaby...

-¡Mentira! Derek quería encontrar un gusano para el pollito que papá le regaló.

-¡Cállate!

-¡Tonto!

-¡Pecosa horrible!

-Niños, ya basta. Por Dios, es su cumpleaños, todos los invitados están aquí y ustedes está hechos un desastre. Caminen a arreglarse. ¡Ahora!

Dijo Candy fingiendo estar muy molesta, pero en el fondo se divertía mucho con ellos, eran la copia exacta de ella y Terry en sus tiempos del colegio.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¡Papá!

Gritaron los niños eufóricos y se lanzaron a sus brazos.

-Yo los dejé hermosos esta mañana y mira cómo los encuentro.

Se quejó Candy y Terry se rió.

-Papito, Derek me dijo pecosa horrible.

-Derek, ¿no habías dicho que tu mami era la más hermosa?

-Sí, mi mamita es linda.

-Pero mami tiene pecas como Gaby.

-Sí, pero...

El niño se quedó sin argumentos y Candy sonrió al verlo en aprietos.

-Sabes que no pueden pelear, tú eres un hombrecito y tienes que cuidar de tu hermanita y ella tiene que quererte mucho porque tú serás...

-Su defensor.

Terminó el niño la frase con gesto de fastidio.

-Muy bien, ahora dale un besito a tu hermana y vayan con mamá para que los arregle, todos sus primos ya llegaron y los están esperando.

Eso entusiasmó a los niños, Derek le dio el beso a su hermana no muy contento, no le gustaba perder, ella en cambio le dio un gran abrazo que lo derritió y tuvo que corresponder. Candy se los llevó y en media hora los gemelos regresaron como nuevos, ataviados en los nuevos atuendos que como siempre, Eleanor les regalaba.

-Hola niños, pero que grande están.

-¡Tío Stear! ¡Tía Patty! ¡Joseph!

Gritaron los gemelos emocionados. Su tío favorito había llegado con su primito, el pequeño Joseph Cornwell de cuatro años, una versión miniatura de Stear, pero con el cabello del mismo color del de Patty. Los niños les arrebataron los regalos que ellos tenían en las manos.

-¿Y a nosotros no piensan saludarnos?

-¡Tío Archie! ¡Tía Annie!

Los niños se les tiraron encima emocionados a Archie y Annie que venían acompañado de sus hijas. Mira si es irónico el destino, tuvieron unas gemelas, Aline y Amanda, de tres años. Aline tenía el pelo negro y los ojos color miel como su papá, Amanda era castaña, casi rubia y con los ojos azules de su mamá, eran la luz de los ojos de Archie que les complacía cada uno de sus caprichos. Muy pronto la familia crecería, pues Annie tenía cinco meses de embarazo y la pareja deseaba que esa vez fuera un niño, al que querían llamar Anthony en un honor a su fallecido primo.

-¡Sorpresa!

-¡Tío-abuelo!

-¿Cómo que tío-abuelo? Yo soy tío Albert.

Los niños rieron por su maldad, Terry les había dicho que lo llamaran así porque sabía que eso molestaba al rubio.

-Hola, pequeños.

Saludó Karen con la pequeña Rosemary de un año en sus brazos, una copia de ella, pero con los ojos de su papá. Albert llevaba del brazo a William Daniel, de tres años y medio, su pequeño clon, como él lo llamaba, tenía absolutamente todos sus rasgos, poco había puesto Karen ahí. El niño andaba con un conejito blanco en los hombros, la señal más clara de que era hijo de Albert.

Por último llegó Neil Leagan con su esposa Alice y su pequeña hija de cuatro años, Elizabeth, a la que cariñosamente llamaban Eliza, en honor a su hermana muerta. Pero Elizabeth no tenía nada que ver con su difunta tía, ni siquiera el físico. La niña era castaña como su mamá y sus ojos eran ambarinos como los de Neil, era bien inquieta y alegre. En una visita anterior al hogar había regresado a casa sin zapatos y sin lazos en el pelo, se los había regalado a una niña con la que simpatizó en el hogar a la que también le dejó varios de sus juguetes. Ella era el orgullo de Neil, había que ver la adoración con la que hablaba de su pequeña.

-¡Hola a todos!

Saludó Candy alegremente a todos los invitados, de la mano de su esposo.

-Es para mí un honor que estén todos presentes celebrando los cinco años del milagro más grande que me dio mi esposa, disfruten de todo y por favor, dejen que los niños se ensucien.

Dijo Terry, que como padre consentidor, dejaba que sus hijos hicieran y deshicieran cuando se trataba de fiestas, en especial si los homenajeados eran ellos.

-Estás radiante, pequeña.

-Gracias, Albert, tú no te quedas atrás, estás que matas.

-¡Ey! Yo estoy aquí.

Bromeó Karen fingiendo estar muy celosa.

-Tranquila Klaise, tú te mueres por decirme que yo también me veo irresistible.

-¡Já! Ya quisieras tú, Grandchester.

Esos dos no podían evitar fastidiarse y eso que eran mejores amigos y compañeros, Albert y Candy torcieron los ojos resignados.

-Pero que niño tan hermoso, ven aquí hermanito.

Dijo Candy llevándose a los brazos a William Jr. Lo que no supo fue que un par de ojitos azules miraron la escena muertos de celos.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Derek?

Preguntó Stear que tenía un nuevo invento para él.

-Tal vez esté huyendo de tu regalo.

Dijo Terry sarcástico y todos rieron.

-Terry, por favor, vamos a buscarlo y no te burles de Stear.

Lo retó Candy. El niño no aparecía por ningún lado hasta que a Candy se le prendió el foco y lo encontró subido en el padre árbol.

-Derek, baja de ahí inmediatamente.

Ordenó Terry, si algo se podía decir que el niño heredó de su madre fue el arte de trepar.

-¡No quiero!

Contestó desafiante.

-Derek, ¿se puede saber por qué estás molesto.

Dijo Candy con gesto comprensivo.

-Por tu culpa.

Contestó el niño cruzando los brazos.

-¿Por mi culpa?

-¡Sí!

Ladró Derek más que furioso.

-¿Y se puede saber qué te hizo mami?

Preguntó Terry divertido, que ya se imaginaba por dónde iría el niño.

-Ella estaba cargando a Willie, yo la vi.

Candy no podía creerlo, definitivamente Derek era hijo de Terry.

-Mira, Candy, tu hijo es celoso como tú.

Dijo Terry burlón por su ironía.

-¿Como yo? Tú eres el que ni siquiera puede verme con...

-No te hagas, pecosa, me celas hasta de mi madre.

-¿Qué? Terry, estás loco.

El niño miraba la discusión divertido, sus padres se habían enfrascado en su contienda olvidando el motivo que los llevó allí, dejaron su pelea infantil cuando el niño bajó de golpe del árbol cayendo en los brazos de su padre que tenía muy buenos reflejos.

-Derek, mi cielo, tú sabes que eres el niño favorito de mami, y que nunca te voy a cambiar por nadie. No tienes por qué molestarte porque cargue a tus primitos, recuerda que debes compartir y ellos son tu familia.

Dijo Candy con todo el amor del mundo, como lo hacía con Terry, que nada le había quitado lo celoso y todavía le hacía las mismas escenas que su hijo.

-Pero yo no quiero compartir, mi mamita es mía.

-¿Y qué vas hacer cuando nazca el bebé? Tendrás que compartir a mamita con él, además de que también la has compartido con tu hermana.

Dijo Terry refiriéndose al vientre de Candy que tenía seis meses de embarazo nuevamente.

-Pues... cuando nazca, mamá puede devolverlo en el hospital.

Terry se quedó perplejo, pero al rato comenzó a reir.

-Derek, no podemos devolverlo, él será tu hermanito también y tienes que quererlo mucho como quieres a Gaby.

-Está bien... pero no voy a prestarle mis cosas, no voy a prestarle nada.

Candy y Terry rieron, ahí estaba su niño engreído como ella lo quería.

-Bueno, Candy, ¿piensan quedarse aquí los tres de antisociales o se van a unir a la fiesta?

Esto lo dijo Tom, el amigo de la infancia de Candy y Annie, que ahora era todo un hombre apuesto, casado y con dos niños y uno en camino. Todos se unieron a la fiesta y los niños jugaron y corrieron por todo el lugar, la abuela Elroy los miraba desde su silla fascinada, mientras le mostraba a Ann Gabrielle las hermosas peinetas en forma de mariposas que había comprado para ella y la niña las recibió fascinada, parece que había heredado algo del lado vanidoso de su tío Archie.

-Su atención, por favor, es hora de que los niños abran mi regalo.

Dijo Stear y todos fingieron cara de espanto.

Los gemelos fueron corriendo a ver qué era la curiosa caja de madera con estrellitas azules y signos de interrogación.

-Aprieta este botón, Gaby.

Dijo Stear.

La niña lo hizo emocionada. Todos quedaron maravillados con lo que sucedió. Un harlequín salió de la caja impulsado por un resorte y sabe Dios cómo, malabareaba cinco pelotitas de colores seguido de una alegre música que parecía ser la típica "Happy birthday to you". Los niños miraban el curioso payaso con verdadero asombro. Todos miraban fascinados, Stear realmente tenía talento, pero... como todos sus inventos... De repente el payaso comenzó a sacudirse como si se estuviera electrocutando y las bolas que malabareaba salieron disparadas golpeándo al pobre inventor en la cabeza. Todo el mundo murió de la risa. Stear siempre les hacía el día con sus fallidos inventos.

-Bueno, vamos a cantar cumpleaños feliz, antes de que Stear nos mate a todos.

Dijo Terry y Candy le reprendió, pero luego se echó a reir con todos los demás. Cantaron, rieron, bromearon, comieron pastel, la fiesta terminó muy tarde. Todos compartieron felices y en armonía. Todos con sus adoradas familias, con sus sueños hechos realidad, especialmente Eleanor y el Duque, que llegó de sorpresa cargado de regalos para sus nietos, que ya eran dueños de la mitad de todas sus propiedades.

-¡Abuelo Richard!

Corrieron los niños a sus brazos y el Duque lloró de emoción, como cuando nació Terry. Se daba por satisfecho de que la vida le permitiera gozar de esos momentos.

Nunca hubo más desgracias para las familias Grandchester-Andrew, la alegría rondaba dondequiera que pisaban y sus miembros crecían y crecían, formando una gran dinastía que perduraría para la historia.

_**Fin**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Gracias a todas las niñas lindas que me acompañaron en esta aventura de principio a fin. A todas las nuevas lectotras y las que han leído de forma anónima. Gracias a las que me han dejado sus reviews que me dieron el ánimo para seguir, nunca pensé que contaría con tanto apoyo y con tantas palabra hermosas. Las llevo en mi corazón a todas.**_

_**Laury Lauryn: Gracias por todo tu apoyo, ayuda y sujerencias.**_

_**Letty Grandchester: No sé qué hubiera hecho sin tus ocurrencias, me sacaste muchas sonrisas.**_

_**Subuab: Mi gran amiga, tus palabras hermosas y profundas significaron mucho para mí, espero que nos mantengamos en contacto.**_

_**Prisiterri: Mi fiel y más joven lectora, muchas gracias por seguirme y hostigarme para que no tardara en publicar.**_

_**Verito: La chica de Albert jejeje, es un honor para mi que mi historia se haya ganado tu atención, tus reviews también significaron mucho para mí.**_

_**Alinita28: Gracias por la pasión con que me leías aunque ya me tenían algo preocupada tus amenazas. Jejejeje.**_

_**Luz Rico: Gracias por seguirme y por el respaldo a mi historia.**_

_**Alondra28: Me alegro haberte ayudado a superar tus traumas con la serie, yo también superé los míos al descubrir esta maravillosa página.**_

_**Amy C.L : A ti te agradezco todo tu interés en mi trabajo y tus reviews, hasta pronto, amiga.**_

_**Dany16: Bienvenida, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia.**_

_**Laura: La agradecida soy yo de que te tomes la molestia de leer mi fic.**_

_**Malu Uzumaki: No sabes lo feliz que me hicieron tus reviews, me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, gracias, amiga.**_

_**Conny De G.: Gracias por seguirme y por dejar siempre tus reviews.**_

_**Serena Candy Andrew Graham: Mis más infinitos agradecimientos por tu respaldo.**_

_**Carolina Clarf: Tus palabras de aliento me motivan a mi y a muchas otras a continuar, gracias.**_

_**Si se me quedó alguna de ustedes, discúlpenme, tengan por seguro que sí leí y aprecié cada uno de sus reviews.**_

_**Hasta pronto, chicas.**_

_**Wendy Grandchester**_


End file.
